Ocaso de un Amor
by abc55
Summary: Gran Final. Cuatro años despues y ahora el nuevo enemigo podría traer mas que el fin del universo, puede significar el fin del amor. Haruka ha tenido una pesadilla ya no quiere seguir al lado de Michiru. Muy pronto Ocaso II: El Amanecer
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

_"Somos ángeles de una sola ala y sólo podremos volar abrazándonos unos a otros..." _

_No hay nada peor que el miedo a amar, no hay crimen más terrible que dejar escapar al ser querido y no tener el valor para luchar por su amor ¿El amor el sentido y el fin último del ser? _

_¿Por qué si nos amamos nos hacemos tanto daño¿Será parte de la calidad humana o el amor es sólo una ilusión...? _

_"El ruido de un beso no es tan retumbante como el de un cañón pero su eco es eterno..." _

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que creen que el amor es eterno... _

Ha pasado tiempo desde las grandes batallas libradas como sailors. Cada una ha empezado a tomar rumbo para situarse en la vida... 

En sus oídos retumbaba aún la música, cómo había dejado que la convenciera, quizá Michiru tenía razón, la consentía demasiado.

La agonía no había acabado , aún continuaba, la joven de melena negra y ojos púrpura había encendido el estereo del auto. Haruka arrancó el auto, su acompañante ahora cantaba animosamente. "La cabeza me retumba" pensó Haruka mirando de reojo a la chica "Puedo tolerar su música pero NO que cante, no creo que..." por fin se animó a hablar:  
- ¿Sabes acaso que estas cantando?  
Todo en inglés, con sobresaltos de batería, uno tras otro era estruendoso y sonaban sólo gemidos, o por lo menos eso le parecía.  
- No muy bien- contestó Hotaru  
- Entonces mejor cállate- dijo en tono terminante  
- Por qué ¿canto tan mal?- "es el colmo" pensó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo  
- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh...esa es mi favorita- y acto seguido subió todo el volumen del aparato  
- Hotaru por favor apágalo- dijo suplicante –Suficiente fue tolerar el ruidazo de la fiestesita de esa niña.  
Hotaru dio una mirada de muerte a Haruka  
- TÚ quisiste acompañarme ¡NADIE TE OBLIG"!- Reprocho la chica mientras apagaba el aparato  
- Si no lo recuerdas era o te acompañaba o no ibas...- Haruka sonrió maliciosamente al recordar lo acontecido:

Setsuna y Michiru se negaron, no había permiso para ir a esa fiesta, pero Hotaru no se dejó avasallar y supo a quién acudir: Haruka. Ella se había puesto del lado de Hotaru sólo por fastidiar a Michiru, era su manera de vengarse por los irónicos y burlones comentarios hechos a sus maravillosos autos, aunque a esas alturas no sabía bien quién había sido la torturada.

Haruka entró a la casa, vio a Michiru en el sofá leyendo un libro ; era tan hermosa, tan celestial, su bella sirena de cabellos aguamarino, el mar mismo en calma. Entró despacio, la abrazó por detrás y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. La joven levantó la vista topándose con uno impetuosos ojos azules, llenos de vitalidad, llenos de amor...  
- Hola - dijo secamente intentando disimular la felicidad que sentía de cerca  
- ¿Molesta? – dijo Haruka sin dar importancia al asunto  
- Eh... no... por qué habría de estarlo  
- Porque es tarde- interrumpió Hotaru  
- Mmmmm...- meditó un poco y desvió la vista al reloj – No lo había notado  
- Bien, digamos que aún no lo notas...así que...¡Buenas noches!- Hotaru subió rápidamente a su alcoba  
- No me preguntarás cómo me fue  
- No cariño, seguramente te fue bien- respondió Michiru dulcemente- Además tú quisiste ir

Haruka tomó asiento y un poco de aplomo, de nueva cuenta no volvía a comprender la actitud de su amada; no vaciló más y comenzó a hablar  
- Ha sido divertido, mucha música, mucho ruido, muchas golosinas, muchas bebidas-

Michiru esbozó una ligera sonrisa y siguió leyendo su libro. Sabía que Haruka estaba muy nerviosa, hablaba incoherencias, aquello parecía más una trastada. Haruka prosiguió su charla sin dar realce a la pequeña sonrisa burlona de su compañera, de alguna forma le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y además le fascinaba verla reír. Su sonrisa era seductora y simplemente encantadora.  
- Ehmmmm...¡Ah! y muchas chicas...muy bellas...- calló por unos segundos, no hubo respuesta, sólo pudo divisar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la joven que se amparaba detrás del libro  
- ¿Acaso he perdido la práctica? – dijo para sí sin razonar que su pensamiento se le había escapado palpándose en palabras  
- No, no lo creo...me has hecho pasar un momento bastante divertido.  
La joven rubia no acababa de entender "¿Divertido?" pero Michiru no le dio tiempo a nada, la jaló del brazo y la llevó a la alcoba  
- Mi...mi...Michiru me... me estas maltratando  
- No me interesa, te lo mereces por coqueta

Era una mañana despejada, podía sentirse el tibio aire matinal entrar por la ventana de la cocina. Haruka vestía su blusa azul sin mangas, estaba sirviéndose leche cuando de reojo pudo ver la presencia de Setsuna  
- Buenos días- saludo Haruka alegremente  
- Ayer llegaron muy tarde- contestó secamente  
- Eh... bueno...  
- Y aparte el escándalo...- Setsuna dejó ver en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa- ...no se pueden estar en paz...aunque sea una noche...  
- Yo...eh...es que... Michiru me tumbó de la cama- dijo Haruka notablemente ruborizada  
- ...Qué estarían... – calló un momento como reflexionando y antes de poder concluir entró en la cocina Michiru, con su hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas muy primaveral  
- ¿Estaríamos?..estaría haciendo- vio de reojo a Haruka  
- El problema debe ser lo inquietas y juguetonas que son... duerman en camas separadas o ...compren una ...Jumbo  
- Eh..bueno ...ya no importa ¿Quieren desayunar?- Dijo Haruka Muy ruborizada  
La joven rubia se dio vuelta para servir la leche y pronto sintió una suave y tersa mano recorrerle la piel  
- Hoy voy a salir- dijo Michiru mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Haruka  
- A dónde vamos  
Michiru retrocedió un poco  
- No creo que debas acompañarme... te aburrirías amor- le susurró  
- ¿Aburrirme?- sus ojos chisparon por qué le decía aquello  
- Sí, recuerdas que has ido a cinco ensayos y en los cinco te has quedado...- frunció el ceño- ...dormida... así que...- tomó un tono sarcástico- puedo sobrentender que te aburro .  
Haruka meditó un poco  
- No. No me aburres, han sido días difíciles, el tiempo nos apremia , habrá que preparase para la carrera, es eso, no me aburres- sonrió dulcemente  
Realmente no era necesario que lo mencionara, últimamente los autos tenían toda la atención de su amada, a pesar de la experiencia adquirida en el transcurso de los años seguía teniendo el nerviosismo de un novato y más en carreras tan trascendentes para su futuro.

Siempre era evidente el dominio de la situación por parte de Michiru explicaciones vagas, argumentos insustentables casi irreales y por fin... su compañera cedía.

El pasillo era largo y amplio decorado con impresionantes cuadros representando los fenómenos naturales. Caminó sigilosamente llevando su violín en la mano derecha  
- ¡Señorita Kaioh, Señorita!- gritó una voz varonil  
- ¿Sí?- volteó intrigada  
- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Demian Montessouri, he escuchado su bella ejecución, me ha parecido maravillosa, tiene el don divino del amor, su espíritu es un auténtico enamoradizo...- "¿Enamoradizo?" pensó la joven  
- Vaya, vaya parece que no necesitaré presentarlos- dijo una misteriosa voz de mujer, ella era alta, de piel blanca y cabellera larga de un negro rojizo  
- Mi nombre es Laura Libitz, soy la nueva encargada del Conservatorio y la Galería de Tokio... y creo señorita Kaioh que ya conoce a su pareja...  
- ¡¿Mi qué perdón?!- dijo Michiru Muy confundida.  
Sí el hombre era muy atractivo, alto cabello negro, ojos castaño oscuro, elegante, parecía bastante intelectual, pero ella ya tenía pareja: Haruka  
- Sí su pareja de concierto  
- Eh... este ... no se lo he dicho – dijo el muchacho un poco contrariado  
- Bien esta usted frente al hombre más imponente en Francia, ha sido todo un éxito en menos de tres años, todo un maestro en el violín... y qué mejor que unirlo con el prodigio de Japón, ambos, amos del violín en el mismo escenario, en una graaaan vuelta a l mundo directo a Viena, la Gran Escuela de Música, fama, dinero, poder, chicas hermosas, chicos guapos, respectivamente...  
Michiru soltó una carcajada su mente había divagado, aquella chica parecía un merolico, un vendedor obstinado dando todas las ventajas al obtener su producto  
- ¿Disculpe?- intervino el muchacho, pero la chica de cabellos aguamarino no podía dejar de reír  
- Es ... no me interesa nada de lo mencionado...- logró decir la joven tras otro ataque de risa  
- Uhm.. .tome en cuenta la experiencia que obtendrá  
- No; sí me interesa tocar con usted, lo que no me interesa es todo lo... –volvió a reír  
- Oigan, ejemm, aquí yo mando y se hace lo que yo ordeno- dijo Laura irritada  
- Quizá primero podríamos probar con un par de conciertos en la ciudad y ver qué resulta- dijo Demian ignorando a su jefa  
- Sí es buena idea – contestó Michiru

Eran las seis de la tarde llevaba tres horas en el autódromo, sin embargo no podía concentrarse, su mente divagaba, por qué su amada no le quería hoy , precisamente hoy a su lado. Vio aproximarse hacia ella a Dowson, el jefe de equipo ¿quién le acompañaba? El hombre vestía de negro y usaba gafas oscuras, no lo había visto antes, pero quedó sorprendida ante aquel muchacho era bastante alto, robusto, llevaba dos pequeños aretes en la oreja derecha, ropa estrafalariamente holgada, el pelo corto todo erizado y la puntas pintadas de verde  
- Tenou, quiero presentarte a Clift Libitz es nuevo en la escudería y quisiera que le apoyaras y ayudaras en todo ¿sí?  
- Sí no hay problema- respondió secamente  
- Te lo encargo – dijo el hombre retirándose  
"Qué espera que yo haga con él" pensaba Haruka  
-Gusto en conocerte y adiós- dice petulantemente el hombre marchándose, pero en esos momentos a Haruka no le interesó...

Cada día la situación se vuelve insoportable, siempre lo mismo¿A qué temes¿De qué dudas Haruka Tenou? Ayer volvimos a reñir, sus celos están pasando el punto de tolerancia. Debo practicar con Demian y no soporto las rabietas de la testaruda de Haruka  
- A dónde irás - pregunta indignada  
- Voy al conservatorio¿quieres venir?- le digo cariñosamente, pero ella sigue sentada, inmóvil, leyendo el periódico  
- ¿No dices que me aburriría? - contestas sarcástica  
- Entonces me voy, me llevaré el auto negro- haces una mueca y debo suponer que para mi regreso encontraré una fúrica Haruka, irracional e insensata. Alguna vez amé su ímpetu, su obstinación ahora... ahora no lo sé hace meses que reñimos por tonterías, que acabamos discutiendo como un par de niños y me duele, me duele porque aún la amo porque aún mi corazón se acelera cuando siento su cuerpo, cuando su aroma penetra por cada poro de mi piel... Quizá solo esté tensa por la carrera, quizá sólo sea eso...ojalá no sea el preludio del fin de nuestro amor...

**FIN DEL PROLOGO... **

**CONTINUARÁ**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA COMPETENCIA**

La galería estaba desértica, sólo estaban algunos artistas. Michiru observaba detenidamente los cuadros suspiró ligeramente a su derecha se encuentra un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul claro "Hace días que ese hombre frecuenta la galería, no creo que sea un comprador y dudo que trabaje aquí..." piensa Michiru.  
El joven observa detenidamente a Michiru, no parece importarle que ella se halla dado cuenta de que es observada, sonríe ligeramente; la aludida se siente ofendida y no es para menos, el muchacho flirtea descaradamente con ella; un joven de estatura mediana cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color jala inesperadamente al muchacho rubio diciéndole: - Qué haces  
- Nada – contesta angelicalmente- sólo observo  
- Qué se supone que observas  
- Claro esta, las bellezas artísticas- gira ligeramente la cabeza y da un último vistazo a Michiru antes de marcharse  
- Ese so cabeza dura¡ sí eso es! Ha de ser un artista ¡Un artista del flirteo! Pronuncia la joven ya enojada.

La mañana ha sido dura, se puede escuchar el rechinar de los neumáticos  
- ¡Bien! – grita el jefe de equipo  
Haruka está cansada, entra al salón del circuito, adentro de la pequeña sala de descanso impera un estruendoso ruido, la música está a todo volumen.  
- Hola angelito – saluda Clift, el muchacho del cabello erizado  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Quééééé !!!!!!! – dice Haruka sorprendida - ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?- Frunció el ceño  
- Angelito – responde el chico sin intimidarse por la mirada fulminante de su acompañante  
- Me llamo Haruka Tenou y NO me vuelvas a llamar angelito- contesta bastante disgustada  
- Y yo qué culpa tengo de que seas tan angelical y seas una chiquilla tan bonita – acto seguido sube los pies a la mesa colocándose de una manera cómoda , pero dominante.  
La joven rubia no acaba de su asombro , estaba perpleja¿cómo sabía que era mujer? Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarlo por la camisa  
- Te suspenderán si causas disturbios – le dice en tono socarrón  
- ¡Cobarde¡Idiota!- contesta la chica soltando al muchacho, aprieta los puños y trata de tragarse su coraje él tiene razón al primer pleito y quedará fuera de la competencia  
- Vino ha verte tu novia...- dice el joven  
- ¿Michiru?  
Clift sonríe – No se cómo se llame, pero dijo que ojalá perdieras y te tragara la tierra Haruka frunce el ceño, quién la odiaría tanto, el chico soltó una estruendosa carcajada  
- No te creas, vino una periodista quiere la exclusiva después de tu GRAN triunfo, te pagará muy bien aquí está su tarjeta  
- ¡Ah!- dijo tranquilizándose - ¡No vuelvas a...- apagó el radio de un golpe - ...llamarme angelito, no vuelvas a bromearme y no vuelvas a decirme ninguna de tus estupideces¡Quedo claro!  
- SÍ, claro y anotado, ahora prende el radio ¿quieres?  
Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron de rabia, no conforme con darle por su lado ahora le daba órdenes "quién se había creído el tipo ese" pensó  
- ¡Préndelo tú!- y se marchó dando un portazo

Hoy estaba muy inspirada, estaba pintando un bello paisaje sobre el mar y la arena, la hermosura de las costas, era una bendición que la galería de arte tuviera una terraza a la playa. Podía observarse la plenitud de la bella naturaleza, la beldad de la creación, podía sentir la brisa del mar en su piel, el viento, hermoso viento que le susurraba tantas palabras de amor y a sus pensamientos vino Haruka, su fuente de inspiración.

La paz fue cortada por ensordecedores ruidos de la habitación contigua, tomo sus pinceles y los llevó a lavar, así averiguaría quien perturbaba la paz del lugar.

La habitación era amplia y luminosa, era un lugar muy fresco donde a veces era usado como salón de clases, al entrar lo primero que vio fue un desorden total de cajas, pinceles, cuadros y basura; un muchacho de cabello azul estaba en cuclillas, se levantó dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza – ¡Ouch! – exclamo adolorido, una ligera risa se escucho al fondo de la habitación.

"Qué hermosa risa"pensó Michiru, la encontraba tan seductora y dulce  
- Ten cuidado, dijo el chico al fondo de la habitación quien volvió a reír sin despegar la vista de su libro y prosiguió diciendo - ¿No quieres que te ayude?  
Michiru de inmediato lo reconoció era el joven que había estado coqueteándole descaradamente hacía unos días.

El muchacho de cabellos azules vio fijamente a la dama de la puerta - Disculpe el ruido, le he interrumpido- Michiru salió del trance y contestó  
- No, no. Quería saber que estaba pasando  
- Estamos reacomodando y redecorando- dijo señalando el desorden  
- Claro, "reacomodando" yo diría desacomodando - un gesto de desaprobación burlona fue acompañado al comentario – Lo único bueno, es que tu noviecita tiene muchas amigas y siempre vienes todas juntas, así que tendrás quien te ayude – dijo el joven rubio que parecía ignorar la presencia de Michiru  
- No es mi novia – dijo molesto el chico  
- Disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Itan, soy pintor y aquel del fondo es Alexis, otro pintor pero de brocha gorda – dijo el chico de cabello azul mofándose  
- Mucho gusto soy Michiru  
- Si ya lo sabemos, la chica con fragancia a mar – contestó el chico rubio  
La conversación fue interrumpida por los ruidos de plática en los pasillos  
- Te ha de ver engañado – sonó una voz  
- O a lo mejor ya se fue es tardísimo- sonó una segunda voz  
- ¡¡¡¡Holaaaaa!!!!!!! – entró gritando una joven rubia peinada de dos coletas  
- Michiru...Itan, Itan.…..Michiru- y así pudo haber seguido de no ser por la chica morena que se aproximó  
- ¡Cállate Usagi tonta! Hola ¿Cómo han estado?  
- Bien – contestaron al unísono los chicos  
- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó desconcertada la chica de cabello castaño  
- Hola – saludo Michiru  
- Sí Makoto nos acabamos de conocer – contestó Itan  
- Qué bien que ya se conoce: Alexis el del fondo y éste Itan el amor platónico de Makoto – le expresó en susurro una tercera chica que entró presurosa a la habitación  
- ¡Minako! No digas tonterías – grito Makoto notablemente ruborizada al haber escuchado las insinuaciones de su amiga  
- ¡Vaaaaamos! Es cierto – contestó Minako con una gran sonrisa

La discusión continuó, pero Michiru no prestó atención en las tonterías que expresaban, observaba al muchacho rubio, estaba fascinada pudo distinguir su complexión robusta sin llegar a excesos, quizá practicaba algún deporte, sus ojos eran pasionales, llenos de vida, como esperando ser desatada la feria que a veces se lleva dentro, decidió dejar para otro momento sus cavilaciones y volver al mundo real.  
- No peleen, porque mejor no nos ayudan y nos vamos a divertir – dijo Itan  
Minako sonrió angelicalmente, era la inocencia personificada  
- ¡Pues manos a la obra! – grito Rei  
- ¿No nos acompañarías? Michiru – Preguntó la chica con gafas  
- No gracias, tengo trabajo Amy  
- Invité a Alan y quizá venga Seiya y compañía, piénsalo bien Michiru- agregó Minako  
- ¿Quiénes? – gritaron al unísono los presentes  
- ¡Ah sí! – reflexionó – olvidé decirles, ayer llegaron de su gira y los invité a salir. Mi dicho es entre más bola más dinero  
- Ese no es un dicho mina – corrigió Amy  
- Anda le hace falta pareja a Alexis o bien tu escoges, eso sí Itan y Alan ya están apartados – dijo Minako con sonrisa maliciosa  
- Sí, ve y te quedas con Seiya, por favor – agregó la chica de coletas en forma suplicante  
- Ay, pero por qué me dejas al más feo, mis gustos no son tan malos  
- Entonces con Alexis, te caerá bien – intervino el chico de cabello azul  
- Hecho ustedes se van y nosotros nos quedamos aquí – gritó desde el fondo de la habitación. Cerró el libro se aproximó a Michiru y la tomó del brazo saliendo de la habitación y con la mano se despidió  
- ¡Bueno, pues a trabajar! – grito Rei que ahora sostenía unas escobas y varias cubetas  
- No quiero trabajar- masculló Alexis. Michiru sonrió irónica  
- Así que Michiru Kaioh, tienes nombre de diosa  
- Gracias por el halago  
- Eres encantadora...– el chico sonrió y con un ademán le dijo adiós

El día anhelado por fin había llegado, cuántas ilusiones, cuán feliz era, su oportunidad había llegado, no perdería, ahora lo tendría todo, su sueño finalmente estaba por realizarse.

Clift ya estaba listo no había asistido a ninguna práctica, pero el muy ladino se jactaba de no necesitarlas. Haruka aún seguía vistiéndose, estaba muy nerviosa Michiru estaba con ella:  
- Vas a ganar no te preocupes – le sonrió dulcemente  
Su voz, su fino rostro tan lleno de luz, tan lleno de amor fue suficiente para calmar el tumulto de sentimientos que se apoderaba de su corazón.

Gritos, porras, un tropel lleno de agitación...autos...el ruido de los motores se apoderó del sitio, un sol en máximo apogeo, el viento, su singular compañero de batallas, el viento... se colocó el casco y subió a su auto  
- ¡Suerte! – le gritó su bella sirena  
Los autos se colocaron en sus posiciones, el silencio se hizo presente, pronto el semáforo cambió de tonos y la bandera dio la partida. Rugieron los motores como bestias emancipadas, los autos corrían provocando enormes polvaredas, cambió de velocidad, otra curva, la adrenalina a flor de piel.

A veces la suerte no nos sonríe como debiera y nuestro elemento pareciera que nos abandonara, pareciera que la vida se pone en nuestra contra pero ¿acaso ella nos dijo que era perfecta? Nunca nos promete más de lo que nos puede dar.

Una segunda curva, no quiso disminuir la velocidad, el viento se apagó, simplemente se esfumó, perdió el control del auto, éste se volcó y un estruendo espantoso sacudió al público; después un ligero estallido, no supo más... el viento...el viento la había abandonado.

Sólo se veía el humo, varios paramédicos acudieron al lugar. Michiru sintió que se desmayaba, tomó aplomo y corrió desesperada  
- ¡Qué sucedió, está bien, dígame algo! - gritó la joven  
- Tranquilícese, que es de Tenou Haruka ¿Familiar? – contestó el paramédico pasivamente  
No supo que contestar  
- Qué le importa, soy... soy... soy su prima  
- Bien, tómelo con calma y firme aquí  
Michiru tomó el papel, no lo leyó sólo plasmó su nombre con temblorosa mano  
- Va al hospital Central de Tokio, al cuarto piso, neurología...  
No dejó que concluyera, salió corriendo a toda prisa

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**

Esta historia ya tiene tiempo la escribi actualizare muy pronto para comenzar con la segunda parte asi que si les hace conocida es por eso ) Junte el prologo y capitulo 1 para evitarme conflictos


	2. Sueños, pesadillas y Viejos Recuerdos

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO II**

**SUEÑOS, PESADILLAS Y VIEJOS RECUERDOS**

Las luces parpadeaban era un pasillo estrecho y largo; el piso era de azulejos finamente decorados, había varias columnas de mármol a los lados, en hileras uniformes recorriendo el pasillo, sentía frío ¿por qué se sentía tan desolada? Sabía que algo no marchaba bien, la joven rubia siguió caminando por el pasillo con cautela, un viento helado apagó las luces, un miedo aterrador se apoderó de ella y un grito aterrador la hizo estremecerse. Lo primero que pensó fue en Neptium su compañera.  
- ¡Neptium!- gritó desesperada, corrió por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de donde había provenido el grito  
- Neptium, no me abandones – susurró con miedo

No, no debía ser ella quien grito, ahora lo recordaba ella no estaba a su lado, no la sentía, sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que ella la había abandonado. Entró lentamente, el lugar estaba bañado en sangre, las luces se apagaron no pudo ver más, una sonora carcajada invadió el lugar  
- Llegas tarde – dijo una voz de hombre  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- Es hora de que el trono regrese a su verdadero dueño... es hora de que ella me pertenezca ¡Tú me las arrebatado!- contestó la misteriosa voz  
- Quién demonios eres – gritó Haruka  
- No eres capaz de amar... no eres capaz de ser una sailor... – sonó una segunda voz, ésta de mujer  
- ¡¿Qué quieren?!

Las luces se encendieron en la cama yacía un pequeño cuerpo ya sin vida, la habitación tenía un hedor a muerte y las sombras empezaron a cubrir la cama, como seres monstruosos. Haruka no pudo moverse estaba petrificada, no podía gritar...

- Tranquila, ¿Estás bien cariño?  
No supo dónde estaba, esa no era su alcoba, la voz, la voz le era familiar  
- Dónde... Dónde  
- Estas en el hospital, tenías una pesadilla- acarició sus cabellos suavemente  
Sí la voz era de Michiru  
- Qué paso qué hago aquí  
- Te vez bastante perturbada, cálmate... el auto salió de control y te accidentaste en la carrera ¿lo recuerdas?  
Fue un sueño pensó  
- ¿Estas bien?  
- Si, estoy bien  
- Has estado delirando – la abrazó tiernamente

Haruka había tenido mucha suerte, no había sufrido daños trascendentales, el cerebro es la parte más vulnerable y delicada del ser humano... después de su alma.

La pesadilla siguió repitiéndose, cada noche el mismo sentimiento: angustia sin tener un porque, culpa algo debí haber hecho y no lo hizo, tristeza y ... soledad... una amarga soledad.  
- Me preocupas, te pasa lago  
- No Michiru no es nada – suspiró  
- Estás deprimida por la carrera  
- Eh... no... no importa... soy... soy una...¿quién ganó?  
- Creo que el auto 17, no lo sé, por si no lo recuerdas estaba angustiada aquí contigo  
Haruka sonrió ligeramente  
- Siento haberte preocupado de esa forma  
La puerta sonó y se abrió lentamente  
- ¿Puedo pasar?   
Un hombre joven, con el cabello erizado se introdujo a la habitación. Haruka hizo una mueca de disgusto  
- Para qué preguntas si ya estás adentro Clift  
- Si verdad, qué torpe soy... Te traje unas rosas y unos chocolates- acto seguido mostró el ramo y una cajita envuelta y decorada graciosamente  
- ¿Rosas? – preguntó Michiru  
- ¿Qué no lo sabe? – dijo el muchacho  
- Saber qué – Michiru miró significativamente a Haruka  
- No se de qué esta hablando  
- Ya veo... rosas porque no encontré otra cosa señorita – contestó Clift  
- ¿?  
- ¿No me presentas? No, no me presentes – dijo haciendo un ademán – para eso me pinto solo. Soy Clift corredor de todo, y tu debes ser Michi ¿Verdad?  
- ¡¿Michi?! – dijeron las presentes al unísono  
- Sí diminutivo de Michiru  
- Nada de Michi dime ¡Michiru!  
- Es igual  
- Número 17, número 17, 17,17 – musitó Haruka – tú eres el número 17  
- Sí por qué – conrtestó Clift intrigado  
- ¿Tú ganaste la carrera?- Pregunto Haruka  
- Pueeeees...sí  
- Felicitaciones – dijo secamente  
- Se terminó la visita que te vaya bien- dijo la joven cabello aguamarino Clift salió del lugar enseguida  
- ¡Qué tipo tan...!– un gesto de enojo se vio reflejado en el rostro de Michiru

- La escuela va bien – dijo la chica de melena mientras colocaba unas pequeñas bocinitas en el buró, tomó los frascos de medicinas y los tiró a la basura  
- Chucherías, ni funcionan  
Haruka sonrió complacida, estaba un poco intrigada  
- Hotaru que estás...  
- Permíteme – apretó el botón del discman- un dos...mmmmm TV- comenzó a tararear, un retumbe tras otro  
- ¿Rock pesado? – preguntó Haruka tapándose los oidos  
- ¡A que suena genial! Lalalararalaralala Wau what?  
- Sí lo mismo digo ¿What?  
- ¿No te gustó mi sorpresa?- preguntó Hotaru decepcionada al ver el rostro de Haruka  
- Me gustó que tiraras las "chucherías"   
- Qué escándalo es ese – irrumpió una bella joven en la habitación  
- Es música, cariño – aclaró  
- Música, claro música – dijo sarcástica

Todas las chicas la habían ido a visitar, por fin la tortura había acabado, no soportaba mucho a tantas personas alborotadas a su lado. La cabeza le dolía, a ciencia cierta no sabía si era por el accidente o por tantas visitas.

- Te pasa algo – dijo Haruka  
- Eh... tenemos que hablar ... estoy preocupada por ti...  
- ¿Por mí?   
- Es el haber perdido, el accidente... te noto bastante angustiada – Michiru guardo silencio  
- No tengo nada, sólo estoy un poco adolorida...  
- ¿Adolorida por qué? Por haber perdido o por el golpe – interrumpió Michiru, Haruka sonrió ampliamente  
- Me duele la cabeza, sólo eso, ¿convencida?  
- No del todo – dijo vacilante

Aquel pasillo oscuro, tétrico y frío volvió a parecer en sus sueños, un hedor a muerte le sacudió, ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo?, la imagen cambió, estaba en el auto, sintió el viento, si su elemento que la había abandonado, estaba en la carrera...sólo vio la muralla venirse contra ella y...y despertó aterrorizada, cómo deseaba que las pesadillas la dejaran.

Se secó el sudor, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, hundió el rostro en la almohada... quería huir...

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Cuando un nuevo amor

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO III**

**CUANDO UN NUEVO AMOR LLAMA A NUESTRO CORAZON**

Estaba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos para notar que casi todos se habían marchado excepto Alexis que deambulaba con libro en mano. La joven prestó atención a la realidad cuando escuchó al muchacho reír, quizá algo de lo leía le había causado gracia, a ella le gustaba oírlo reír, le fascinaba, el chico estaba enfrascado en su lectura y ella podría observarle de manera analizativa abiertamente, después de todo él no lo notaría. 

El muchacho le era fascinante, bien parecido y tan elegante, caminaba finamente esquivando cada obstáculo de la habitación sin necesidad de separar la vista del libro; los últimos días lo había visto muy a menudo siempre era tan taciturno.  
- Bastante bello - dijo el chico  
Michiru dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro  
- Parece que es un...¿un lago? – dijo Alexis, entonces Michiru comprendió que se refería a su cuadro y se ruborizó al pensar que había sido descubierta en su tarea de observación. Alexis prosiguió sin quitar la vista del libro:  
- Tu elemento favorito: el agua, el mar... – sonrió – ...no entiendo nada de arte es tan...  
- El arte no se entiende, se siente – lo interrumpió la joven  
- Se siente – el chico hizo un gesto de aprobación  
Michiru continuó con su trabajo  
- ¿Qué estas leyendo?  
- Es Otelo... está en francés – dijo el muchacho enseñando la pasta del libro  
- ¿Estudias francés?  
- Eh... sí - afirmó con la cabeza  
- A qué te dedicas  
- Lo preguntas por qué hago en la galería...- cerró el libro y se acercó a Michiru, ella afirmó con un coqueto ademán  
- Vengo a menudo porque acompaño a Itan, él es el artista yo soy como...mmmmm... veamos...como su "damo" de compañía – sonrió burlonamente – qué le vamos a hacer  
- ¿Damo de compañía?- la joven no pudo contener la risa  
- No te burles no hay gracia en ello, a veces le ayudo pero casi siempre...   
- Estas enfrascado en tus libros  
- Sí, sinceramente me daba igual si leía aquí o en otro sitio... pero ahora... siento GRAN interés por la galería – dijo en tono coqueto  
Michiru volvió a sonreírle y retomó su trabajo. Alexis observaba cómo elaboraba cada pincelada  
- Eres muy callado, ¿acaso eres tímido? – dijo con ironía  
- No para nada  
- Estás cohibido por lo del día pasado  
- No ¿tú si?  
- Yo no estaba flirteando descaradamente – su voz sonó a un reproche burlón  
- Bueno y no te cohibiste por ser descubierta tu indagar sobre mi persona – le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió burlonamente  
- ¡Que yo qué! ¡Imaginas!- dijo algo contrariada  
- ¿Imagino?... Tengo ojos en la espalda  
Michiru siguió con su pintura  
- El arte no se me da...- sus ojos azules se centraron en el cuadro a medio terminar – Prefiero la música... tú tocas en la orquesta ¿no es cierto?  
- Sí así es soy violinista  
- El prodigio de Japón, he leído mucho acerca de ti  
La joven dejó su pincel para prestarle toda su atención  
- Yo te bautizaría como la Princesa del mar...Bien, me dedico al arte del periodismo, escribo artículos – suspiró ligeramente – escribo para el diario Japón Nueva Era, me va bien, no tengo novia – tomó aire – ¿saciada su curiosidad princesita?  
- ¿Mi curiosidad? – preguntó coquetamente  
El joven sonrió dulcemente, después se aproximó a la ventana, contempló la playa y su vista se perdió en el horizonte. Con disimulo Michiru lo observó ¿en qué pensaría? Alexis tomó su libro  
- Eres un hombre muy intelectual...  
- No soy un hombre en peligro de recursar  
Tomó aire, inclinó la cabeza sobre los hombros de la chica que continuaba pintando y casi en susurro le dijo:  
- ¿Me harías un favor? – sonrió el chico maliciosamente  
- Depende de qué se trate  
- ¿Me das tu autógrafo?  
Intempestivamente entró Laura al lugar, cortando aquella emotiva plática  
- ¡Alexis! ¡Aquí has estado perezoso! Tenemos horas trabajando y tú... – Laura giraba de un lado a otro impacientemente, ya caminaba, ya se detenía; en los momentos que quedaba de espaldas a Alexis, éste aprovechaba para imitarla  
- ¡...Me estás oyendo! – gritó Laura  
- ¡Sí! – contestó efusivamente Alexis  
- Michiru no le quites el tiempo a mi querido Alexis- dijo Laura tomándolo por el brazo cariñosamente  
- Ya cállate Laura, ahora voy – dijo molesto – Qué enfado contigo- concluyó el muchacho y se retiró guiñándole el ojo a la joven pintora

Habló con la Dra. Mizuno, ya podía irse a casa, lo cual le dio mucho gusto odiaba los hospitales, no le avisó a Michiru, decidió darle una sorpresa; aún cojeaba, le dolían algunos huesos, caminaba lentamente, tenía mucho en qué pensar, no había asegurado el auto, así que prácticamente estaba en bancarrota, ¿por qué había fallado?, el volante simplemente se salió de su control. Pensaba en el descanso obligatorio Debía recuperarse totalmente lo que le llevaría por lo menos tres meses fuera de los autos y eso significaba quedar fuera del raylle de Montecarlo. 

Sonó el claxon de un auto , un Mercedes Benz se paró a media calle y un chico bajó del auto:  
- Hola angelito – saludó Clift  
Haruka arqueó la ceja  
- No te dije que no me llamaras así  
Clift apenas pudo esquivar el golpe  
- ¿A dónde vas? Te llevo  
- No te interesa, no quiero nada de ti  
Clift sonrió burlonamente  
- ¿Te vas a ir caminando? Anda deja que te lleve así me disculparé por decirte angelito  
Haruka aceptó

La comida ya estaba lista sonó el timbre de la puerta  
- ¡Ya voy!- Grito Hotaru  
Setsuna seguían en la cocina cuidando el guisado  
- Hola Demian – saludó Michiru  
- Buenas tardes  
- Pásate – dijo animosamente Hotaru tirándole de un brazo  
- Gracias por la invitación, traje un... traje un pastel para acompañar la comida  
- Gracias que amable – contestó Hotaru con gesto coqueto  
Setsuna salió de la cocina, saludo con un ligero gesto quedando pasmada ante el joven que le pareció tan atractivo  
- ¡ Set-su-na! ¡set-suuu-naa!- grito Hotaru sacándola del trance  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Demian temblorosamente  
Hotaru frunció el ceño y dijo:  
- Esperen a que los presente: Demian, Setsuna, Setsuna este es Demian, el violinista con quien tanto ensaya Michiru, ya te hemos platicado mucho de él ¿lo recuerdas? ¿No crees que es muy guapo? – hizo énfasis en la última frase y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa  
- ¡Hotaru!- Michiru la interrumpió en seco con una mirada  
Setsuna estaba azarada; no podía evitar ruborizarse ante el muchacho y las risas de Hotaru; empezó a volverse torpe, se les resbalaron los platos y a su ayuda acudió Demian  
- Permítame – Demian hizo una ligera genuflexión provocando un colosal impacto con la cabeza de Setsuna. Hotaru intentaba por todos los medios reprimir la risa pero sus intentos fueron inútiles al fin soltó una risotada, aquello le parecía bastante graciosos y añadió:  
- Mejor no la ayudes Demian o... o acabaremos peor  
- ¡Setsuna Demian! - Michiru fingió confusión y asombro, miró a uno y otro, una sonrisa jugueteó bajo sus labios  
- Creo que ambos sufren de ena...  
- ¡Cállate Hotaru! – gritó Setsuna bastante cohibida

- Que nunca te peinas – Haruka rompió el silencio  
- ¡¿Peinarme?! Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tardo en que el cabello me quede así, todo parado  
- Sí lo que tardas en meter la cabeza al boiler y éste estalle: 5 segundos  
Clift soltó una estruendosa carcajada  
- No tardo 34 minutos con 8 segundos, ¿No te gusta?  
La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto  
- El gesto lo dice todo – concluyó Clift

Llegaron a la casa, Haruka notó que había estacionado a fuera de su casa, un coche que no era suyo y no le era familiar, tocó el timbre desesperadamente. La puerta se abrió  
- Hola que... – Hotaru se quedó pasmada, frunció el entrecejo  
- ¿Quién es Hotaru? – se oyó una voz dulce y Haruka se encontró con la belda y esbelta figura de Michiru, la joven se quedó atónita, no la esperaba, titubeó   
- ¡Qué no les da gusto verme! – dijo Haruka notablemente molesta ante aquellas actitudes  
- Eh... no... no... es que nos has tomado de sorpresa, es todo – intentó excusarse Michiru.  
De antemano sabía cuánto odiaba a Demian, pero Setsuna quería conocerlo y ahora Haruka le llegaba de imprevisto  
- Pasa, sirve de que esto se pone aún mejor – El rostro de Hotaru dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa  
Clift ya había estacionado el auto y cuando Michiru lo vio no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado ¿Por qué lo había traído? No le agradaba, lo odiaba 

Haruka se dio cuenta que el dueño del auto misterioso era Demian, contuvo su ira, su rostro se contrajo, dio media vuelta y salió chistando:  
- Ahora entiendo...¡Que tengan buen provecho!- esbozó una sonrisa fingida y empujó a Clift a la calle  
- No espera no deberías...  
- No, no debo interrumpir... me marcho – estaba sulfurada  
- A dónde vas quédate a comer, no seas testaruda y escúchame – Michiru le sujetó del brazo  
- Voy a comer a casa de Clift así que si me disculpas me voy – contestó en tono molesto liberándose de la mano de Michiru  
- Siempre eres tan tozuda – gruñó

Haruka pasó la tarde con Clift, ninguno de los dos habló sobre lo ocurrido, de vez en cuando Clift hacía una ligera broma que no causaba mucha gracia en su acompañante. Al anochecer retornó a casa; el ambiente era tenso, llegó, se sentó y no dijo ni una palabra  
- Te encelas por nada – reprochó Michiru  
La joven rubia sonrió, sí, tenía razón, se había puesto como fiera por nada  
- Dicen que los celos son pequeñas muestras de cuánto se ama  
- ¡¿Pequeñas?!...Yo diría que son muestras de cuanto se duda del amor de la OTRA PERSONA ¡Eres muy celosa y suspicaz!  
Haruka se sintió apenada  
- Prefiero pensar que es una muestra de amor – dijo la chica rubia jalando por la cintura a su compañera.  
- ¿Muestra de amor? Yo te enseñaré una mejor manera de amar – contestó y acto seguido empezó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de su amante  
Haruka se limitó a sonreír inocentemente

Michiru empujó ligeramente a su amante dejándola acostada en el diván, Haruka intentó incorporarse pero ya era tarde había quedado a merced de Michiru quien movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con un gesto pícaro al ver que su presa quería huir  
- Pues he aquí mi manera de amar – dijo mientras se desabotonaba la blusa  
- Mi...Mi...Michiru... aquí no que….que ….Setsu...Hota.. – Masculló visiblemente sonrojada  
- No esta y NO IMPORTAN AHORA – sonrió traviesamente

Haruka se estremeció, cerró los ojos y...

Y el encanto se rompió , Haruka lanzó un quejido lastimero y se dio una pequeña vuelta  
- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Michiru un tanto confundida

Haruka intentó incorporarse, intentó reprimir el gesto de dolor, se colocó la mano en el abdomen, Michiru le extendió la mano ayudándole a incorporarse  
- Creo que... – dijo tímidamente  
- Mejor descansas que si vas a estar en casa debes ponerte bien y ¡Ya! – sonrió - me muero por tenerte  
- ¡Ay Michiru! Siempre soy tuya – concluyó con gesto inocente  
- Pero NO en la FORMA que YO QUIERO

El auto giró rechinando los neumáticos, dio una vuelta sin sentido hasta impactarse con la barra de contención  
- De nuevo – dijo para sí  
Era su cuarto intento, todos fallidos y sin grandes resultados, golpeó el volante se estaba exacerbando y quién no, últimamente todo le iba mal, quizá era el momento de dimitir , quizá la Dra. Mizuno tenía razón: unas buenas y largas vacaciones ¡Sí! Vacaciones obligadas, ¡Qué cínica le era la vida!, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, el destino le hacía malas jugarretas; estuvo a punto de llorar cuando vio acercarse a Clift, entonces, se rearmó de valor y coraje, bajó del auto llena de brío, pateó el auto con furia miró de soslayo a su alrededor, Clift no se había ido.  
- ¿Problemas? – preguntó en tono burlón  
- Ninguno que te interese  
- ¡Vamos! ¿no deberías estar descansando angelito  
Sus ojos se encendieron y fulguraron de cólera, parecía que haberle odio llamarla angelito la había activado, era el colmo parecía incitarla a golpearlo  
- Espera angelito, espera – Clift comenzó a retroceder, mostrándose seriamente preocupado – No era mi intención zaherirte, fue... – tartamudeó, ahora estaba asustado Haruka apretó los puños, lo miro colérica - ...Es más ... ya me voy – gritó mientras salía corriendo  
Haruka cambió el gesto por una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo

- ¡Qué mala eres!  
A la joven le pareció familiar la voz, volteó ligeramente y se encontró con los ojos poéticos de Alexis  
- ¿Mala? ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Bruja!   
Michiru esbozó una sonrisa, el chico se sintió ofendido, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, bajó la vista y dio media vuelta retornando a su lugar favorito para proseguir su lectura  
- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu molestia?  
- ¡Motivo! Primero me embrujas... no puedo quitarte de mi pensamiento... sólo por eso vengo, por ti y luego... y luego no me diste el autógrafo...  
La joven rió ligeramente, suspiró  
- ¿Es una declaración amorosa?  
- Tómalo como quieras... yo quiero mi autógrafo...  
- Dónde firmo  
- Donde quieras- contestó felizmente Alexis  
Después de obtener su tan apreciado autógrafo, volvió a enfrascarse en sus libros, la joven le observó minuciosamente y pensó: Qué chico tan extraño

- Te invito a desayunar – le propuso Alexis  
- No, no puedo  
- ¿Me desprecias?  
- No es que ... – no halló un buen pretexto que inventar  
- Dime que sí, a lo mejor me desembrujo, es sólo un desayuno, tardaremos 20 minutos  
La chica accedió 

Los veinte minutos se transformaron en dos horas, dos horas de amena plática, dos horas de charlar de todo y nada, no sabía por qué su corazón palpitaba de aquella forma al escuchar la voz de Alexis; se estremeció ligeramente ante la fragancia mística que aquel hombre despedía. Quería cortar ese abismo fatal que los dividía ¡Qué le estaba pasando! Parecía una chiquilla de quince años en apogeo de un enamoramiento ¡Qué estaba sucediendo! Por qué aquel hombre era capaz de turbarle en esa forma. Tomó aplomo decidió ignorar a su enamoradizo y romántico corazón

"¿Qué estarás fraguando?" pensó Alexis, que observaba complacido la manera coqueta en que Michiru giraba la cuchara en la taza del café. Hubiera dado la vida por leerle el pensamiento, por conocer sus secretos, estaba anonadado por su belleza y encanto, esa elegancia, el porte, le fascinaba su piel sedosa y aquella sonrisa intrigante, a veces traviesa " A qué sabrán sus besos" pensó sus labios carnosos parecían llamarle. No podía dejar de verle, de apreciar aquella bella y grácil figura , intentó disimular su simpatía por ella. No sólo su físico le fascinaba, también su forma dulce de ser, todo en ella le agradaba.

La vida todo se lo había dado, días de gloria, hermosas mujeres, dinero, amores, amigos, todo y esa extraña aura de atracción, un imán de mujeres, le gustaba jugar a ser un romántico empedernido, a ir en busca de la princesa en peligro; no, no debía hacerle ninguna mala jugarreta a esa muchacha, cómo saber si era sólo atracción física lo que sentía o amor sincero. Sorbió un poco de café y se emancipó de aquellos extraños y cavilosos pensamientos, viviría sólo el momento, lo demás...lo demás se daría por sí solo.

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Encuentros Inesperados

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO IV**

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Estaba en la galería de arte admirando unos cuadros del famosos pintor Pablo Picasso, estaban separadas cada una por su lado, habían reñido de nuevo y por nada, una tontería. Haruka no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de congraciarse con Michiru al contrario comenzó a flirtear con cuanta dama se le ponía en el camino.

Michiru se estaba impacientado intentaba ignorar las niñerías de Haruka, decidió marcharse, dio media vuelta... sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía: Su madre, ¡Su madre estaba en la galería! ¡En la galería de Tokio! ¿Qué hacía en Tokio? De inmediato y sin reflexionarlo regresó al lado de Haruka, la acorraló a la pared y comenzó a besarla, sus labios se unieron ante una asombrada Haruka que no acababa de entender lo sucedido, pero que no desaprovecharía ocasión en disfrutar de su amada, así que de inmediato la estrechó en sus brazos, giró haciendo que Michiru quedara contra la pared y siguió besándola.

Algo no estaba bien , no era el estilo de Michiru, no le gustaba lucirse a menos que...  
- ¡Michiru! – gritó una mujer madura  
- ¡Mamá! – gritó la joven fingiendo sorpresa  
La situación comenzaba a clararse, pero la joven rubia estaba decidida a sacarle provecho al asunto  
- Buenos días Señora – dijo cortésmente y se volteó a seguir besando a su novia  
- Pero... – la dama intentaba reponerse del asombro de encontrarse con su hija. Ya era bien sabido por toda la familia Kaioh los amoríos de Michiru con Haruka Tenou  
- ¡Hija! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Bien mamá, estamos... estamos admirando la exposición ¿y tú? – contesto Michiru  
- Sinceramente yo estaba admirando OTRAS bellezas – Musitó Haruka, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo de su amante  
- Vine a Tokio a la exposición de arte ¿Cómo te ha ido? - dijo la dama  
Haruka se abrazó a Michiru y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello  
- Bien, muy bien... he empezado a trabajar en mi consolidación como artista...  
- ¿Sigues en el arte de no hacer nada Haruka? – dijo en tono ofensivo la dama  
- Señora, me dedico a hacer feliz a su hija... – alegó  
- Sí y lo hace bastante bien – interrumpió Michiru, quien volteó ligeramente y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la chica rubia, ésta le sujetó por la cintura  
- Me refería a los autos – contestó la dama molesta  
- ¡Ah!...Los autos – dijo fingiendo inocencia - ...los autos , bueno, ellos están bastante bien, sigo siendo la número uno , gano muy bien y tengo un GRAN futuro  
- ¿Si?...¿Por qué no vienen a comer o tendrían algún inconveniente? – dijo con argucia  
- No mamá ahí nos veremos ¿Estás en el hotel de siempre?  
- Sí, te espero a las cuatro

La dama se retiró y Michiru conservó su sonrisa triunfal hasta ver que estaba suficientemente lejos su rostro cambió por un gesto de enfado. Mientras Haruka seguía besándole el cuello y los hombros descubiertos  
- Te perdono – susurró Haruka  
Michiru frunció el entrecejo  
- ¡Que me qué...!  
- Que te perdono ¿o no es tu forma de decirme que no puedes vivir sin mí? – contesto socarrona  
Otro codazo recibió como contestación  
- No quiero ir con tu madre, siempre halla cómo humillarme – dijo Haruka haciendo gestos de disgusto  
- Anda vamos... que no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti – contestó sarcástica. Haruka sonrió y continuó:  
- Te odio te aprovechas de mí...  
- Si de tu bella inocencia – interrumpió. La tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. 

Odiaba tener cualquier tipo de trato con la Señora Kaioh, siempre lo mismo: reproches y más reproches; aún no se explicaba cómo habían hecho las paces, Michiru decía que se trataba de ser condescendientes y tolerante, no venía mal congraciarse con la familia.

Hacía un año que la familia Kaioh había aceptado y asimilado aquella relación que según ellos no tenía futuro. A Haruka no le interesaba la aprobación en lo más mínimo, en cambio su amante parecía muy complacida. No comprendía del todo la situación, la última vez, Michiru había discutido muy fuerte con su madre y hoy se portaban tan amable la una con la otra; aún así el padre de Michiru no quería verla, él no tenía hija.

El hotel era bastante elegante sólo personas distinguidas y adinerada se hospedaban en él, el restaurante tenía el menú más insólito ¡Qué nombres tan extraños! Cada nombre del platillo incapaz de siquiera pronunciarse, menos de saber qué era o qué servirían

Fingir, sí es lo que estaba haciendo...fingir, fingir que era feliz, fingir que a pesar de todo era la persona más dichosa al lado de Haruka y claro que lo era pero no siempre, se había dado cuenta de que no hay amores perfectos.

Michiru se retiró un momento de la mesa  
- Voy al tocador – argumentó  
Ahí estaban, frente a frente, ella, una madre dominante y la persona que le había robado a su hija: Haruka  
- Nunca podrás hacer feliz a mi hija, ¿por qué no dejas que se marche?  
- Señora yo no la retengo, ella se puede ir de mi lado cuando lo desee... y ella decide si es o no feliz a mi lado, no usted  
- Qué vida le espera, nunca le podrás dar un hijo, nunca podrán casarse y lo mejor que podría pasarle es que... que quedara viuda...  
"¡Viuda!, ¡Viuda!" quería gritarle todo lo que se merecía, se trató de contener, con el genio que últimamente tenía Michiru sería el acabose de su relación si hacía una escena ahí.   
- No lo es todo en la vida un hijo y menos un papelito que diga que estamos unidas porque eso lo sabemos y lo SENTIMOS que es aún más importante  
- Claro, eso TÚ piensas ¿Y Michiru?...Tienes una profesión detestable, eso no es un trabajo, y una mujer anhela en su vida un hijo... la maternidad llama...además... – calló la dama  
- ¿Además? ¡Además qué...!  
- No... olvídalo, no quiero interferir en su relación – sonrió con mofa  
"Ya lo está haciendo" pensó Haruka  
- Si va a decir algo, mejor dígalo ya o ... – guardó silencio, sin duda acabaría ofendiendo a la señora  
- He sabido que tienen problemas, parece que te has quedado sin dinero y con muchas deudas...pero claro el dinero a ustedes NO les interesa... han de comer aire...y...también...también tienen problemas como pareja ¿no?  
Si, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, odiaba esa sonrisa burlona y el énfasis que hacía en aquellos reproches; empezó a juguetear con el tenedor, se estaba impacientando  
- Lo del dinero es temporal... – contestó fríamente  
- ¿Tan temporal que mi hija ni por enterada se da?  
Era cierto, no le había dicho nada a su amada del problema, no quería preocuparla con "pequeñeces". La dama prosiguió  
- También se que mi hija tiene un pretendiente... quizá se ha enamorado de OTRA PERSONA...   
Haruka se quedó estupefacta, soltó el tenedor precipitadamente, la dama, al notar la reacción de su acompañante dijo con voz dulce  
- Lo lamento...creo que cometí una indiscreción...pensé que lo sabías  
Del asombro pasó a la rabia, la sangre le hervía, tomó aplomo y sonrió  
- El muchacho es de noble familia, adinerado, trabajador, muy trabajador, bien parecido y ...bueno...

Quién le había dicho que tenían problemas se preguntaba Haruka...Hotaru, no ni se conocían, Setsuna, no sería incapaz, la misma Michiru, no, después de semejante teatro en la galería no pudo haberle ido a llorar a su madre que era infeliz, sin duda sería la última persona a quien acudiría. Siguió meditando, ahora le inquietaba la idea de que aquellas palabras fueran verídicas y Michiru hubiera encontrado alguien más a quien amar, la única persona que vino a su mente fue el famoso Demian Montessouri. La dama continuaba hablando  
- ...como le dije a Michiru en una ocasión veremos a quién, el tiempo, le da la razón – concluyó la dama y cambió de tema al ver aproximarse a su hija  
- Te has demorado mucho – le susurró Haruka  
- ¿Se divirtieron? – pregunto Michiru  
- Si Haruka es siempre TAN AMENA – puntualizó la dama  
- Otro poco que te tarde y mato a tu madre – musitó Haruka  
Michiru reprimió su sonrisa y le dio un cariñoso beso a su amada

La noche se apoderó de las calles, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, las inners caminaban lentamente iban a casa de Makoto. Usagi no estaba muy feliz su amado Mamoru había salido de la ciudad y el lobo, Seiya, no dejaba de perseguirle ¿Cómo iba a entender ese muchacho que no le amaba que su cariño por él era de otra forma?

La tranquilidad fue interrumpida, un horrendo gemido sacudió sus almas  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Usagi aterrada  
- La llorona – contesto Minako  
- Cual llorona Minako esas cosas NO EXISTEN – dijo Amy  
La calle parecía volverse más oscura, parecía la boca del lobo, la niebla la cubrió como un velo de plata  
- ¡AAAAAAAyyy! ¡AAAAAAA! ¡Cristaaaaaal! ¡Esfinge mía vuelve a mí! – se escuchó una voz quejumbrosa  
La niebla se esparció dando paso a la figura siniestra de una mujer  
- ¡Transformémonos! – gritó Rei  
- Somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia soy sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna – resonó en aquella oscuridad  
- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo la mujer  
- ¡Que no te lo acabamos de decir! – gritó Sailor Marts  
- Apártense de mi camino  
- ¡Ataquen chicas! – gritó Sailor Venus  
De inmediato ráfagas, rayos, fuego y luces interminables se desprendieron de ambos lados, el combate había iniciado  
- ¡Llamemos a las outers! – sugirió sailor Mercury al ver el poder de la dama  
- ¡No, no y no! Nosotras podemos – gritó Sailor Venus y al instante se vio atrapada por la mujer, ahora le estrangulaba; le dio un golpe en el abdomen y logró liberarse de sus garras.  
Pronto Sailor Moon la aniquiló  
- ¿De dónde salió? – preguntó Makoto  
- Quizá sea un nuevo enemigo – dijo Rei  
- O la Llorona – determinó Minako  
- ¡Minako! – gritaron al unísono

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Temores

**CAPITULO V**

**TEMORES... UNA CONFESION DE AMOR**

Aquel Sueño se había vuelto recurrente, en los últimos días se había agregado un nuevo elemento: primero, se detenía en el pasillo y luego se veía en otro sitio, era un balcón, se sentía afligida, oía pasos y volteaba lentamente, por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Podía observar que una persona entraba y se paraba frente a ella, era imponente, altiva, permanecía rígida, cerraba la mano como si estuviese enojada, Haruka, entonces, observaba que se trataba de una sailor, hermosas botas azules atadas con unos cordones blancos, la falda del mismo color, azul, un azul brillante todo con un tono resplandeciente casi celestial, después la sailor apretaba los puños parecía intentar contener su ira y ahora distinguía un cinturón dorado con el emblema de Urano, sin más le soltaba una tremenda bofetada. Volvía a un lugar pantanosos, solitario bañado en sangre, bañado en llanto y... despertaba.

Se había enterado del enemigo que atacó alas inners, pero ya no había sucedido nada, la gata Luna había dicho que quizá fuera alguna insignificante fuerza maligna atraída por la gravedad terrestre, después de todo nadie parecía presentir peligro alguno.

La situación volvía a repetirse, que estaba pasando, ella lo sabía, no era necesario preguntarlo: tenía miedo, miedo a los autos, miedo a la velocidad, había leído en un libro de Psicología que después de un impacto o accidente, se puede sufrir un traumatismo que a veces se puede denominar fobia... ¡Qué bajo había caído! 

Guardó el coche y se recargó ligeramente en la pared, pensó en Michiru, parecía estar enfadada con ella y no era para menos cada que estaba cerca le huía, como si se tratase de su enemigo, había dejado de platicarle, de confiar en ella ¿Acaso era algún ardid? Sí lo era, desde hacía días que lo único que hacía era evitarla, esquivarla, si la sentía cerca acabaría por revelarle todo lo que su alma escondía, cómo es cierto que reflejamos lo que somos en los demás y a veces por ello los esquivamos, no quería tenerle cerca no quería que su corazón cofensara su miedo y angustia, no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla. No, jamás le diría que los celos le ganaban y que el miedo era más fuerte que sus deseos. Quería huir, no deseaba mostrarse insegura ante su amor, tal vez sólo necesita estar a solas y aclarar su mente... ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sentía?... ¿Cómo explicarle que la felicidad se le iba de las manos sin que pudiese hacer algo?...Le faltaba ánimo y quizá... amor... 

Sus pesadillas seguían latentes, había interrogado sutilmente a Michiru, pero ella no tenía ninguna premonición y su espejo no reflejaba nada. Tal vez tenía relación con su miedo a la velocidad después de todo habían surgido después del accidente.

Suspiró profundamente hoy había liquidado a todos los mecánicos del equipo, su carrera se había ido por la borda ¿Por qué se confió? ¿Por qué perdió? Y ahora qué iba a hacer de su vida, necesitaba urgentemente dinero y mucho... y más que dinero... amor. Oyó que la puerta se abría  
- Hola angelito – saludó una voz familiar  
- Clift... – contestó apática  
- ¿Hoy no me vas a lanzar miradas de muerte? – preguntó desconcertado  
Haruka no estaba de humor para juegos tontos, así que lo ignoraría, se sentó en el suelo... ni siquiera tenía ganas de golpearlo  
- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Clift  
Al no haber respuesta continuó  
- ¿Tu novia te dejó?  
- No – contestó lánguidamente  
- Sí, son penas de corazón ¿Verdad? – "¿Se me nota mucho?" pensó Haruka  
- No – contestó molesta  
- Vamos no te preocupes si no tienes quien te quiera... Yo te quiero mucho  
- ¿Eso es un consuelo o lo dices para que me acabe de deprimir?  
Clift hizo una ligera genuflexión, y tomó a Haruka de la barbilla quedando sus vistas encontradas  
- Estoy hablando en serio, Te amo  
Haruka miró inquisitivamente sus profundos ojos azules ¡Qué habría dado por ser parte de aquellos intrínsecos pensamientos!  
Clift se levantó, dio una vuelta, sonrió nerviosamente  
- Vamos te invito unas copillas  
Haruka aún lo veía en forma suspicaz  
- ¡No me mires así! Iremos como dos buenos amigos – le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse - ¿Te gusta el billar angelito?  
- Un poco  
- Te llevaré a un lugar grandioso, jugamos billar y para mal de amores un buen trago. No me gusta verte así ya verás cómo te reanimo y ...  
La chica sonrió complacida ante el aprecio y preocupación que mostraba por ella  
- Te acepto la invitación a jugar billar  
- ¡Bien dicho! ¡Vámonos! 

La fachada era color azul rey, se oían voces y música. No parecía ser un lugar muy honorable. Entró observando todo con sus ojos escrutadores, había varias mesas de billar perfectamente distribuidas en el espacioso salón, a la derecha una pequeña barra, un hombre robusto, de gran estatura, piel lampiña y de facciones toscas se aproximó a ella  
- No se permite la entrada a críos, ¡Largo mocoso!  
Haruka frunció el ceño  
- Viene conmigo – dijo Clift aproximándose  
El hombre se hizo a un lado y los dejó entrar  
- Que influyente – le susurró la chica a su compañero  
- Ya vez siempre popular – contestó el chico con tono vanidoso  
El lugar era cubierto por una ligera niebla causada por el humo del cigarro, Clift la llevó al piso superior donde el humo era menos. Estaba tensa, nunca había acudido a un lugar como esos, respiró profundamente; debió imaginar que con Clift no iría a un lugar muy elegante, el piso superior tenía mejor apariencia, la pintura era nueva había en el centro dos mesas de billar en muy buen estado, a la izquierda había una mesa de madera color roble y a la derecha cerca de la ventana una mesa más en la que se encontraba un equipo de sonido.

Un hombre chaparro y calvo se acercó a ellos  
- Que gusto verle, ¿ no trajo a su crío? – saludó el hombre, Clift hizo un gesto con los ojos, el cual sobreentendió el hombre y volteó a ver a Haruka de manera maliciosa  
- Y el muchacho este sabe jugar  
Clift sonrió:  
- Pues vamos a averiguarlo  
- Se ve bastante elegantito y estiradito – le susurró  
- Mira angelito el es el señor Makaji dueño del lugar  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Haruka, muy cortes  
El hombre se atacó de la risa  
- Este niño me va a matar... pero de risa  
- ¡A jugar! Y tráenos una ronda doble – gritó el muchacho  
- Si pero no vendo leche... o qué... ¿le vas a dar vino al niñito?  
- Jajajajaja... anda tráelas, del chamaco yo me encargo  
Haruka frunció el entrecejo, parecía que todos encontraban agrado en burlarse de ella

El hombre desenganchó el triángulo e hizo la piña para la próxima tanda. Clift cogió un taco y le dio otro a la joven.

La joven rubia comenzó el juego, sabía de billar tanto como Michiru de autos, entizó su taco, observó las bolas, ¡en qué lío se había metido!, inclinó el cuerpo sobre el paño y dio el primer tacazo, las bolas corrieron y chasquearon, ninguna entró.  
- Qué te causa gracia – dijo Haruka molesta - ¡De qué te estas riendo!  
- No, nada, me acordé de un chiste...  
Llegaron las bebidas, era el turno de Clift, paseó por la mesa pensando en la jugada perfecta, se decidió por la bola cinco, tiró a banda tratando de meterla y lo logró. Deslizó el taco y falló al intentar meter la nueve, dio un sorbo a su copa  
- Tu turno – dijo Clift rascándose la cabeza  
Haruka bajó de la mesa en que estaba sentada viéndolo jugar, sonrió y se colocó en posición; le pegó a una metiendo la ocho, hizo una combinación logrando acomodar la once. Clift se acercó a la radio y lo encendió  
- ¿Te gustan las cumbias? – preguntó el chico  
- Me es indiferente  
- Supongo que no sabes bailarlas – dijo dando un sorbo a su copa  
- No y no creo que a Michiru le guste ese tipo de música  
- Te enseñaré y nos iremos a bailar juntos... si no quieres bailar conmigo te consigo pareja y cada quien con su chica – pidió otra ronda  
- Vas muy aprisa en la bebida ¿no lo crees? – dijo Haruka  
- Las penas con vino son mejores  
- ¿Qué no es con pan?  
- Bueno ahoritita mando por el pan, qué problema  
Haruka se carcajeó  
El chico hizo dos jugadas más, una combinación tres bolas dentro, sonrió satisfecho y dijo  
- Soy un as para el billar  
- Si un as-no conocido  
Clift frunció el ceño un poquillo enojado, levantó la copa y dijo  
- Un brindis por el mal de amores

Los tacos siguieron sonando y las bolas haciendo vaivén interminable sobre el paño verde, se oían los tacazos de las mesas del nivel inferior, y el tiempo se fue volando. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas que se había tomado y las que llevaba su compañero; estaba empezando a ganar y eso le agradaba.

Era de madrugada, volvió a mirar el reloj, daba vueltas en la cama ¿Dónde estaba? Oyó ruidos en la puerta ¿Sería ella? Tocaron fuertemente varias veces y luego el timbre ¡Qué impaciencia!, Se levantó y bajó presurosa, se detuvo... el individuo ahora pateaba la puerta, se acercó con cautela, oyó ruidos y voces afuera "¡Es Haruka!" abrió rápidamente, Haruka calló al suelo al serle retirada la puerta donde se estaba recargando  
- ¡Haruka! ¿Estas...estas...? – hizo una mueca de indignación  
La chica rubia se puso en pie y prosiguió su faena: le peleaba sus llaves a Clift  
- Dámelas es MI CASA  
Clift intentaba fingir seriedad, pero la risa lo vencía. Haruka se daba de tumbos  
- ¡¿Estás...?! ¡Te emborrachaste!   
- ¡¡¡ YO !!! – gritó eufórica Haruka  
- Mírate nada más ¡Y tú! – miró al chico con un odio tremendo, pasó a Haruka, le quitó las llaves a Clift y le cerró la puerta en la cara  
- ¡Adiós! – grito Haruka.

Michiru intentó hacerla subir por las escaleras, pero a medio camino acabaron en el suelo. Haruka reía alegremente  
- ¡Michiru Te amo!  
La chica de cabello aguamarino frunció el entrecejo  
- ¡Guarda silencio! Vamos te llevaré a la cama  
- No aquí mejor – dijo con sonrisa pícara  
- Aquí nada coopera un poco y levántate  
- ¿Me amas?  
- Sí, mucho ahora ca-mi-na  
La chica rubia fijó la vista en lo alto de la escalera, hizo un saludo con la mano derecha, Michiru volteó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con una atónita Hotaru que no daba crédito a lo que contemplaba.  
- ¡Hotaru, si no vas a ayudar ve a dormir! – gritó enfadada  
La chica se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y ayudar a Michiru. No sin antes esbozar su sonrisa maliciosa

Dicen que para todo hay una primera vez, y también es cierto que a toda acción sigue una... reacción...

Haruka sentía pesadez, le dolía todo, el estómago se le revolvía y tenía una horrible jaqueca. Setsuna entró a la habitación con el desayuno y con la vista la examinó minuciosamente ¿Sería verídico lo que le había platicado Hotaru, o sería otra de sus bromas? No se atrevió a preguntar y salió de la habitación

A Haruka le gustaba la bebida, pero nunca la había visto en tal estado y la culpa la tenía ese chico: Clift, desde que lo vio le había causado mala impresión, estaba muy enojada, no quería subir con a verla primero debía tranquilizarse. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Hotaru corrió presurosa y al abrir la puerta en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa  
- Buenos días – saludó el muchacho  
- Hola eres Clift ¿verdad?  
- Sí, el mismo  
- Pasa Haruka acaba de despertar  
- Y ... ¿cómo esta?  
Hotaru sonrió maliciosamente. Michiru reconoció al instante la voz y salió de la cocina hecha una fiera, dio una mirada sentenciosa  
- Buenos Michi  
- ¡Ru! ¡Michiru! ¡Qué haces aquí!   
- Vine a visitar a Haru  
- No quiero verte cerca de él sólo lo sonsacas – dijo notablemente enojada  
- Dirás ELLA y LA sonsaco  
Michiru palideció, nunca imaginó que aparte del jefe de equipo alguien más del autódromo supiera que Haruka es mujer  
- ¿Puedo verla?  
- No. Márchate  
- ¡Haruka! – gritó a todo pulmón  
- De acuerdo, sube – accedió con enfado  
Subió a la habitación dio tres toquidos y entró  
- Hola angelito  
- ¡Clift no grites!  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Tengo una jaqueca terrible  
- Dirás una cruda terrible. Perdóname me enfrasqué tanto en el juego que no... que no cuidé cuanto bebías  
- Si íbamos a divertirnos los dos, no ibas de mi nana, así que no te disculpes  
- ¿Y Michi que te dijo? – sonrió el muchacho  
- No se aún no la veo  
- Esta un poquito enojada  
- ¿Qué tanto? – preguntó con notable curiosidad  
- Está que hecha humo  
- Me divertí mucho a noche, gracias  
- No creo que debas agradecerme, prácticamente te emborrache, aunque no era ni sería nunca mi intención... Te quiero y no deseo que nada malo te pase nunca.  
- No digas necedades, ya te dije que yo fui quien perdió el control – contestó sin dar importancia al comentario de "Te quiero"  
- Yo creo que ya me voy, nos vemos mañana– sonrió  
- De acuerdo...Hasta pronto

Más tarde Michiru fue a verla, entró y se sentó a su lado:   
- ¿Qué paso?  
- ¿De qué? – preguntó ingenuamente la joven rubia  
- Ayer – contestó frunciendo el ceño  
- Nada  
- ¿Nada?  
- No nada importante  
- Llegaste en muy mal estado  
- Mmmmm... quizá bebí de mas – dijo cruzando las manos detrás del cuello  
- ¡¡¿Quizá?!! –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Puedo saber a dónde fuiste  
- Por ahí  
- ¿Y qué estaban celebrando?  
- Que soy muy feliz a tu lado  
- ¿Estás intentando congraciarte?  
- No. Tengo MEJORES formas de congraciarme  
- No me agrada Clift  
- Qué raro, si es muuuuuy simpático  
- Prefiero no hablar de él  
- Entonces hablemos de nosotros y de cuánto te amo – sonrió dulcemente

- No, el cambio radical lo dio Bach... Beethoven, Beethoven fue su discípulo y él consolidó la nueva era – corrigió la muchacha  
- Beethoven era brillantísimo, ¡Era sordo!  
- Error se quedó sordo a los treinta y tantos... no recuerdo cuando  
- Era sordo  
- Que no  
- Sí, me como mi libro si no es así  
- ¿Con qué lo quieres? Sal o limón  
Ahí sentados en una de las bancas del parque estaban Michiru y Alexis discutiendo sobre música, Alexis jugueteaba con su libro mientras daba los argumentos para defender su punto de vista. Michiru alisó los pliegues de su vestido y perdió la vista en el cielo  
- De acuerdo tu ganas... me como mi libro... Claro hablando en sentido figurado  
- ¡Ah eso sí que no! Tu dijiste que te lo comías  
- Mire señorita – extendió la mano hasta el nivel de sus ojos, giró su dedo índice – No seas así  
- De acuerdo... sólo bromeaba, para que veas te invito una nieve   
- Perfecto  
- Pero tu pagas...  
- Oh ¡Tramposa!  
Le agradaba su compañía y él parecía ingeniárselas para averiguar dónde encontrarla. No tenía nada de malo tener amigos, no había ningún mal en divertirse un poco... ¿De que forma apreciaba a Alexis? ¿podía amar a dos seres con la misma intensidad? 

Acudió al autódromo, quería darle una grata sorpresa, pero al parecer, ella se la estaba llevando   
- Mira niña pregúntale a Clift, es el de allá – señaló el hombre  
- Gracias  
Frunció el ceño, odiaba a Clift no tenía de otra, caminó con pesadez.  
- Buenos Michi – saludó el muchacho  
La chica hizo un gesto de disgusto  
- A qué debemos el honor – preguntó el chico sin prestar gran interés al gesto  
- Busco a Haruka  
- No vino  
El rostro de Michiru dibujó una gran interrogante si no estaba ahí, ¿dónde?  
- Quizá no tarde en llegar, a veces se entretiene comprándole refa al harumóvil  
- Esta bien  
- Te traigo algo de tomar   
- No gracias  
El silencio le incomodaba, así que comenzó a platicarle de algo que pudiera interesarle: arte, sin embargo no logró mucho, la muchacha se portó seca y distante. La joven miró su reloj, ya era muy tarde  
- Mejor me voy a casa, parece que no vendrá  
- Si quieres déjale un mensaje  
- No, así déjalo, gracia

Demian y Setsuna no perdían oportunidad para "encuentros casuales", parecían entenderse bastante bien, lo cual provocaba ciertas suspicacias por parte de Hotaru. Setsuna se había vuelto la más ferviente espectadora de Michiru, siempre estaba para oírla practicar y más que gusto por la música su gusto estaba en Demian y Hotaru ya lo había notado ese brillo en los ojos cuando se encontraban le era conocido... amor.

Haruka acostumbraba entretenerse con Clift, estaba aprendiendo a bailar cumbias no le eran de su total agrado pero era la mejor forma que había encontrado de matar el tiempo mientras Michiru seguía con sus prácticas de violín. Uno, dos, vuelta uno, dos, paso lento...

Deambuló por las calles por más de una hora, entró a una cafetería, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía un auto en buenas condiciones, ya no tenía equipo de mecánicos y lo más importante ya no tenía ánimos.  
- Saludos mi querida corredora – le dijo Clift tomando asiento  
- ¿De dónde saliste?   
- Vamos angelito, amo esta cafetería, casi vivo aquí – su vista se fijó en la mesera que de inmediato se aproximó  
- ¿Qué desean?  
- Un café... ya sabes, como los de siempre – contestó Clift con sonrisa coqueta  
- ¿Y usted?  
- Un refresco  
- ¿Y hoy que te pasa? Michi te trata mal  
- A ti no te importa  
- ¿Es tu novia?... Es que la chamaca me agrada y...  
- Ni te atrevas  
- Vale, vale, no te enceles tu eres mi único amor, daría mi vida por tí yo hablaba de si es mi... mmm... mi rival  
Haruka casi lo mató con la mirada, su nervio saltaban del coraje y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de total reprobación  
- El otro día en televisión vi un reportaje sobre nosotros, bueno los autos – cambió de tema – Según esto los autos más poderosos son los fabricados por firmas alemanas... mentira, mentira, el mío es alemán y corre como tortuga  
La muchacha no dejaba de verle de forma amenazante  
- No te enfades quería animarte, lo lamento me excedí  
La mesera les trajo sus bebidas y el chico le agradeció sus atenciones con una gran sonrisa.  
- Siempre lo haces – expresó cuando se retiró la mesera, su rostro cambió parecía entender que Clift no buscaba sacarla de quicio, simplemente el comentario se le había escapado – ¿Quién te patrocina?  
- Un montón de marcas... no las recuerdo  
Clift era de los corredores con más presupuesto y mejor auto, él corría para la escudería McLaren una de las más poderosas del mundo. Haruka , en cambio, corría con presupuesto propio, y no tenía ningún patrocinador, todos los gastos los absorbía ella de forma directa.  
- Eres bueno en tu trabajo  
- Y tu admirable, me fascinas... hablando sobre la manera de conducir – le advirtió antes que pensara otra cosa – te invito al cine y después a cenar y de ahí a mi depa – sonrió maliciosos – quiero que veas una curiosidad que compré por Internet  
La mirada de la muchacha se torno desconfiada  
- Si no quieres ir te lo llevo mañana al autódromo... Compré un auto miniatura, uno de carreras con todo y el piloto, el muñequillo se mueve y se desviste... ¡No me veas así! ¡Por qué carajos te estás riendo!  
- Perdona, no sabía que te gustaban los juguetes  
- ¡No es ningún juguete! Es una belleza, el auto más colosal, una obra de arte... Deberías verlo, tiene su motorcito bien detalladito... cada engrane y pistón y llantas intercambiables y ... ¡Que no te rías!¡Carajo contigo no se puede tratar!  
- No te enojes jajajaja, es que hablas con tanto entusiasmo de tu juguete que pareces un niño  
- Cuando lo veas verás por qué le tengo tanto gusto  
Se decidió, iría a ver el famoso juguetillo que Clift había comprado y lo tenía tan fascinado. En el fondo el muchacho le simpatizaba y dudaba que de alguna forma la quisiera más que como una amiga.  
- ¿No es una belleza?  
- Es un juguete – comentó la muchacha  
- De verdad, si algún día necesitas de un amigo cuenta conmigo... Estaré a tu lado siempre...¡Y aún no has visto nada! ¡Ve se mueve el volante! – dijo jugando con el cochecito  
- Tienes muchos autos... – expresó mientras recorría con la vista el estante donde se hallaban varios miniautos de estilos variados  
- Te adoro – dijo en un leve susurró imperceptible.

**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Amores y Desamores

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO VI**

**AMORES Y DESAMORES**

¿No es extraño el amor? Es una delicia tenerlo, saborearlo, experimentar y jugar en un hermoso vaivén en busca de tu otra mitad, a veces el camino es errado y se encuentra con un amor ficticio...ficticio... que al poco tiempo se desvanece ... " No era amor, era un simple enamoramiento" Y el ser humano prosigue en su larga búsqueda... el amor duele porque éste es real porque amar es un sentimiento tan fuerte y penetrante, el amor... es tan único y especial que logra hacer vibrar nuestras almas. Como un sentimiento vago que juguetea con nosotros un día aparece sin que nosotros lo pidamos o sepamos cómo y otro día... otro día se desvanece, algunos dicen que el amor perdura sólo si se fomenta otros tanto hablan de tan solo ser un falso amor... El arte de amar, la entrega, la perpetuidad del sentimiento más hermoso que puede generarse en el corazón de los humanos.

Setsuna pasaba gran parte del día cuidando el teléfono. Sonaba, corría a contestar en su alcoba y pasaba horas enteras hablando.  
- Y luego dicen que no me cuelgue del teléfono – chilló Hotaru, mas que hastiada por las extrañas actitudes que venía adquiriendo Setsuna  
- ¿Con quién está hablando? – le preguntó Michiru  
- Pues con quien crees... ¡Con Demian!  
- ¿Y de que tanto hablan?  
Hotaru la vio con fastidio ¿era tan ingenua o se hacía? ¡¿No lo veía?!

Por fin Setsuan colgó tomo su bolso, y salió sin decir una palabra y con la misma seriedad que siempre le había caracterizado.

Recogería a Michiru en la galería y para variar llegaría tarde, había un trafico espantosos, varias calles estaban cerradas tuvo que dejar el auto casi cuatro cuadras antes. Michiru estaba impaciente "¿Dónde se habría metido?"  
- Mademoiselle – le saludo el joven con su forma sensual de coqueteo  
- ¡Alexis qué gusto verte!  
- Por qué tan sola, te invito a pasear – dijo el muchacho galantemente  
- No puedo estoy esperando a alguien – entonces sus ojos pudieron distinguir a Haruka que venía corriendo a toda prisa  
- Perdona por la tardanza – se excusó la joven rubia  
- No hay cuidado  
Haruka frunció el entrecejo ¿ Quién era el muchacho? Algo le daba muy mala espina en ese muchacho, sobre todo esa sonrisa boba que no quitaba y la forma tan escudriñadora en que veía a Michiru  
- Haruka mira te presento a Alexis, Alexis Haruka  
- Mucho gusto – dijeron al unísono con miradas rivales  
- Parece que te diviertes – dijo Haruka enojada  
- ¿Celos?  
- No, si quieres regreso al rato  
- Ay sí por favor – dijo sarcástica  
Haruka dio media vuelta y Michiru rió por lo bajo era encantador ver a su joven amante celosa. Le gustaba no podía negarlo, le encantaba ni siquiera disimularlo sentir y saber qué importante era para su amante, tal vez y ese mismo pleito que ya casi a diario enfrentaba era fomentado por ella... celos...celos...

- ¿Qué es de ella? – preguntó Alexis discretamente a su amigo Itan  
- Su novio tonto – contestó Itan  
- No pensé que tuviera  
- ¿Tú crees que una mujer tan guapa y talentosa va a estar sola?  
El muchacho sonrió la respuesta era evidente "No"

La pequeña jugarreta entre Haruka y Michiru seguía:  
- Hablo en serio regreso después por ti si estoy interrumpiendo ALGO IMPORTANTE – decía Haruka en tono muy serio  
- Haruka... – volvió a reír coquetamente  
- ¡Alto ahí! – gritó Laura cortando toda plática  
- ¡Y ahora qué! – dijeron al unísono Michiru, Alexis e Itan  
- ¡Tenemos un gran problema, vengan!  
- Contigo SIEMPRE tenemos problemas – chilló Alexis  
- No tardo cariño – se despidió Michiru  
Makoto salió unos segundos después  
- ¡Makoto qué gusto verte!... ¿ ahora ya eres pintora?  
- No, yo...yo...yo... vengo con Itan  
- ¿Quién? – frunció el ceño la joven rubia  
- El chico de cabello azul – dijo la chica señalándolo - ¿Dónde dejaste tu auto?  
- A cuatro cuadras, el tráfico está muy pesado ¿qué estará sucediendo?  
- Están grabando un video musical... por ahí debe andar Minako con Usagi, ya sabes como son. Por qué no entras por el sur así podrás estacionarte aquí, así entré yo  
- Bien

Camino al auto iba pensando en el muchacho que le acababa de presentar Michiru, frunció el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de enojo, ya estaba irritada por el tráfico y ahora esto. Al llegar al auto encontró una chica recostada en el cofre de su hermoso Ferrari, la joven era alta, figura delgada y grácil, su rostro era de facciones aún infantiles sus cabellos castaño claro le llegaban debajo de los hombros.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y movía ligeramente los pies al ritmo de la música que escuchaba de un discman que estaba a su lado. Haruka afinó la garganta, golpeó el suelo e hizo otra serie de ruidos para atraer su atención, por fin se desesperó y golpeó el cofre con furia, la chica sobresaltada abrió los ojos y se quitó los audífonos sus ojos color miel quedaron encontrados, esa niña debía tener los uno o dos años más que Hotaru.  
- ¿Es tu auto? – preguntó la chica, pestañó un par de veces ante la fuerte mirada de la joven rubia  
- Sí y bájate que lo estás rayando – gruñó  
- Lo lamento – le veía de forma inocente y un tanto dulce  
- Lamentarlo no basta... – Acababa de encontrar en quien descargar su ira. La chica se apenó aún más.  
- Discúlpame... me llamo Sydney y te pagaré por el más mínimo rasguño que tenga... es que es muy bello y no contuve la tentación  
La chica se deslizó ligeramente para bajar del auto, sus ojos se fijaron en Haruka. Sonrió en algún lado la había visto antes.  
- ¿Te incomodaría rentármelo?  
- ¡Sí!, no lo rento, ¿De qué me viste cara niña? – contestó enojada, abrió la puerta y subió chistando frases que Sydney no pudo entender del todo.

- Su novio, te lo dije, te lo advertí, pero nunca escuchas razones...Siempre es lo mismo contigo y lo peor es que yo acabo pagando los platos rotos – l e recriminaba aún

Alexis estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, después de todo quién no se atrevería a buscar la felicidad y luchar por el amor de aquella joven de cabellos aguamarino, estaba enamorado, amaba su fragancia a jazmín, se extasiaba de su belleza, de su intelectualidad, quería sentir su alma, tocar sus labios. La felicidad misma llamando a su puerta... lo había decidido no la dejaría ir... 

Clift Libintz, podría definirse como el hombre más enamoradizo y romántico que Tokio pudiera albergar, soñando con un amor imposible, deseando ser correspondido por aquella extraña muchacha que ahora se había convertido en su rival: Haruka Tenou. Realidad, Haruka jamás le correspondía, ni siquiera su amistad la tomaba en serio. No, aferrarse a un amor en otros años sólo le había hecho la vida desgraciada, hoy debía demostrarse así mismo cuánto había aprendido del amor y sacarla de su cabeza para siempre.

Jugueteó con la baraja un par de veces más, no ponía gran atención en el sin fin de reclamos que le hacia a algún fantasma su joven colega, después de todo le parecían chiquilladas  
- No crees que exageras – comentó Clift, ya cansado de hablar del mismo tema  
- No, ama a otro  
- Y a ti qué Angelito, búscate otra – contestó sin darle gran importancia al tema  
- No, no es tan fácil  
- ¿Obsesión? – Clift se quitó las gafas oscuras y se las llevó a la cabeza  
- No ninguna obsesión... el patán se llama Alexis  
- Bien ya sabemos que escribir en la lápida  
- ¿Estás de su lado? – cómo era posible que se lo tomara con tanta tranquilidad, no estaba siendo clara? El amor de su vida se estaba yendo por la borda, estaba atrapada en un túnel sin fin y aquel muchacho tan solo se limitaba a darle comentarios insulsos.  
- No exactamente, es sólo que creo que Michiru te ama demasiado quizá se embobó por el tal Alexis, pero al rato le pasa... así son las mujeres...  
Clift defendería a Michiru hasta morir, él lo estaba viendo, Michiru no sólo era una mujer extraordinaria en su belleza, sino en sus sentimientos. Más de una vez había tenido que entablar plática con ella, "Michiru, siempre es tan difícil" susurró, Clift tenía un repertorio bastante amplio para las pláticas, sin embargo Michiru se resistía a romper esa primera barrera. En sus ojos podía ver el amor y hasta sentir la pasión que había en aquella relación "prohibida" como él la había definido, un nuevo amor no existiría en aquellas turbulentas vidas.

- No te me pongas así, si la chica se porta rara o es porque de plano se le chiflaron los torniquetes o porque está loca por ti  
- O por él  
- Oh pero que... terca...te falta tacto – golpeó ligeramente la cajuela del único auto que permanecía en el garaje   
- Bueno, bueno cambiemos de tema  
- ¿Jugamos póker? – jaló un banquito y se acomodó cerca del auto  
- Si pero sin apuestas, la última vez me desfalcaste con ganas  
- ¿Nunca has jugado apuestas de prendas? – hizo espacio en un lado del auto para así usar la cajuela como mesa  
- ¡Pervertido! No voy a apostar mis ropas  
- Jajaja sólo pregunté... sin apuestas  
- ¿Y tú no tienes novia? – poco o nada conocía de la vida privada del muchacho. Su departamento, su trato con el resto de personas de autódromo, sus actitudes en sí le daban la apariencia de un joven solitario.  
- Tenía, ahora estoy solito y falto de compañía – dijo barajando las cartas  
- ¿Qué le paso? ¿No te soportó?  
- No que va, es que odia los autos y me dio a elegir entre ella y mi auto y bueno ya sabes que escogí... Michi es una buena muchacha si crees que la estás perdiendo ¿por qué no buscas la forma de reconquistarla? – dijo repartiendo las cartas  
Ciertamente tenía razón, en lugar de estarse lamentando y haciendo conjeturas insulsas, podía ponerse a buscar la forma de retenerla. 

Demian Montessouri era un hombre entrando en los 28 años, la madurez le sentaba bien, le daba un toque de elegancia inconfundible. Nacido en la capital francesa, París, un empedernido del romance...  
- Eres muy hermosa – murmuró cuando vio llegar a Setsuna a la oficina  
Había venido a Japón a hacer realidad sus sueños: Triunfar en el ámbito de la música. Amaba su violín, amaba el escenario, los aplausos, la orquesta a su lado, las luces, esa sensación de estar en otro mundo. La música, las partituras... do, mi, sol, fa, un silencio, do, mi... esa era su verdadera vocación.

Dejó su lápiz y se levantó de su sitio para recibir a su invitada  
- Sienta Setsuna por favor... ajusto esto, guardo y nos vamos  
Trabajaba en un despacho la mayor parte del día, el resto lo ocupaba en sus prácticas con Michiru. Por insistencia de su padre había estudiado Contaduría Pública, su padre era Japonés, un hombre de carácter duro ¡Cómo su hijo, su primogénito iba a ser un músico! Jamás, no sería un trotamundos, uno de tantos vagabundos en espera del tan anhelado triunfo y a Demian no le habían quedado muchas opciones. La contaduría le gustaba, tenía facilidad para los números y lo disfrutaba, el problema era su jefe, le hacía su trabajo monótono:  
- ¡Demian antes que te vayas quiero esas formas en mi escritorio! – gritó un hombre desde el fondo de la otra oficina  
"¡Demian ve por las agendas fiscales! ¡Demian están mal las formas! ¡Demian termina esas declaraciones! ¡Demian, Demian!" le gritaba a cada segundo. Era el empleo mejor remunerado que jamás hubiera tenido, tenía que soportarlo, de ahí podría dar un salto gigantesco, su futuro económico asegurado...

Fueron al cine, la película daba igual, le gustaba estar con ella, compró palomitas y se sentaron hasta atrás.  
- ¿Y cómo van? – preguntó Setsuna  
- Dos, tres que no quedan... pero en general bien  
Tenía talento sin embargo no es todo lo que necesitaba, necesitaba ponerle corazón y había venido a Japón a buscar algo que en Francia no había encontrado...Amor, ¿cómo podía trasmitir algo que no sentía? Pasión, eso necesitaba, pasión por algo o alguien...

Al terminar la película pasearon por las calles y se sentaron en la banca de la parada del camión. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho...¿Timidez?... Demian comenzó la plática, el tiempo se les acababa, en sus agitadas vidas las salidas eran contadas y con escaso tiempo.

Llegaron al bar en que trabajaba el joven deleitando a los clientes con su hermosa música, apenas se estaban acomodando las sillas, el pianista ya había llegado  
- Demian, gusto en verte – le saludó uno de los meseros  
Se acomodaron las servilletas, saleros, todo tenía que estar listo e impecable. Pronto entraron los primeros clientes de la noche.  
- Nos vemos – dijo Setsuna  
- Te llamo mañana

Quería palpar lo que ya presagiaba su corazón, su sirena ya no le amaba, eso era eminente ¡Qué efímero fue su amor! ¡qué farra le había jugado la vida! ¿Acaso su amor había sido apócrifo, temporal, sin sentido? Tenía que comprobarlo, así que decidió seguirla. Sí, estaba traicionando su confianza, era necesario emancipar cualquier duda de su mente. No necesitaba reconquistar nada, como le había propuesto Clift. No, si su amor ya estaba en otro lado...

¡Horribles jugarretas del destino! Su amor se iba por la borda y su desesperación le ganaba terreno quería gritar a los cuatro vientos " ¡No me dejes, no me abandones!" ¿Cómo retener lago que ya no es suyo? Ya no sabía nada, sólo quería averiguar qué significaba Alexis para Michiru.

Michiru se había arreglado primorosamente, era una mujer sumamente bella pero aquel día se veía excepcionalmente hermosa. Se encontró con Laura en el pasillo de la galería le saludó y siguió su camino hasta los salones del piso superior  
- Hola – sonó una voz detrás de ella  
- ¡Alexis! ¿cómo estas? – sonrió la joven

Entró al cuarto entronando la puerta, Haruka venía muy cerca de ella cuidando que no notara su presencia

- Hoy estás especialmente bella  
La joven sonrió ante el halago, Alexis nunca podía disimular su coqueteo  
- Acaso está flirteando conmigo señor, recuerde que tengo un novio MUY celoso – contestó en tono burlón. Alexis mostró una mirada pícara.   
Sólo jugaba, Alexis no le interesaba de otra forma y creía que el chico lo tenía en claro no podía negar lo atractivo que era y no dudaba que en cuanta mujer pusiera sus ojos cayera rendida a sus pies... pero ella, ella tenía ya un lugar en el corazón de otra persona.

Ya no esperaría más hoy daría punto inicial a su corazón...Alexis le sujetó del brazo suavemente, acercó su cuerpo peligrosamente al de Michiru, sus corazones palpitaron dando revolcos. Alexis sentía que enloquecería, no soportaría más, la chica no podía evadir más esa mirada pasional, sintió que la respiración se le detenía   
- Añoro tus labios – susurró el muchacho mientras la tomaba delicadamente por la cintura, la muchacha estaba demasiado perturbada, demasiado cohibida como para oponer resistencia – A qué saben tus beso... no puedo esconderlo más: Te amo, eres todo mi mundo. Mi corazón es el que habla Te amo.. – le musitó el chico al oído.  
La joven se estremeció al sentir su aliento, al aspirar su aroma, sabía lo que pasaría, ya no tenía salida, estaba atrapada; cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Sintió los labios del muchacho como se unían con los suyos  
- Te amo – le reiteró Alexis una y otra vez– Quédate conmigo para siempre – suplicó aprisionándola en sus brazos

Sus ojos se encendieron de odio, quería llorar de rabia, ahí estaba, viendo cómo Michiru besaba a otro, sí todas sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo mataría, sí, eso haría. Estaba llena de cólera, apretó los puños y golpeó impetuosamente la pared; no, no podría soportar más, sus pensamientos eran un mar de sentimientos encontrados, dio la vuelta y salió del lugar a toda prisa, subió a su moto y aceleró todo lo que pudo.

No sabía a dónde iba, tan sólo deseaba deshacerse de aquel desorden de ideas... huir, de todo y de todos...

Michiru se separó precipitadamente de Alexis, a su mente había venido Haruka, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se llamaba traición. Alexis la vio un poco perplejo, la joven no supo que decir, estaba muy confundida, sólo miradas esquivas  
- Lo siento, no debió pasar... yo ... – soslayó sus ojos azules que le pedían una explicación coherente. Incurrió a la táctica que mejor había aprendido de su amante: Huir, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar diciéndole:  
- Lo siento, lo lamento...  
¿Qué había que lamentar... que se amaran? Tenía novio y quizá no debió haberla besado, pero sus sentimientos no se detendrían por "pequeñeces", lo angustiante era saber si sería correspondido.

Era de noche, ya llevaba buen rato dando vueltas sin sentido por fin se había bajado de la moto, estaba demasiado exaltada como para poder ir a casa. Intentó sentarse a reflexionar, pero la ira le ganaba terreno, abordó la moto y aceleró lo más que pudo, más que huir deseaba morir...

¿Qué iba a hacer? Horrible era ya su vida como para ahora enfrentar esta situación, sí mejor se hubiera muerto en aquel accidente... ¡Pelear por su amor! ¿Cómo? No había que aferrarse a lo que se ha ido, ¿cómo saber qué era lo correcto? ¿cómo retenerla a su lado? Unas lágrimas le empañaron los ojos, ya no sabía si llorar de rabia o de tristeza.

El semáforo marcó rojo pero estaba muy abstraída en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta; iba a muy alta velocidad y sin saber cómo de la nada salió un auto, un chirrido se escuchó en aquel paraje solitario.

Los neumáticos rechinaron, metió el freno hasta el fondo, traía la música a muy alto volumen y no veía poniendo atención al camino, ¿De dónde diablos había salido esa moto? no pudo evitarlo la arrastró un par de metros.  
- ¡Diablos! ¡Ya lo maté! – se escuchó una voz de mujer que de inmediato bajó del auto.  
El motor de la motocicleta seguía encendido haciendo un ligero ruido monótono, mientras el neumático trasero seguía girando; el motociclista se hallaba tendido a poca distancia del vehículo.

No había nadie a quién pedir auxilio, se sobó la frente, al frenar se había dado un buen golpe, sin grandes consecuencias, el joven parecía estar muerto, la chica se acercó hizo una genuflexión y le retiró el casco:  
- Parece que lo maté...¿Y ahora qué hago?

**FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	7. La misteriosa mansión

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO VII**

**LA MISTERIOSA MANSION**

Sacó un par de hojas arrugadas de entre sus pertenencias y se las entregó al muchacho quién hizo un gesto de maldad bastante macabro, después recompensó al individuo con unos flamantes billetes de alta denominación. El hombre se fue bastante satisfecho por su paga y el muchacho extendió las hojas y empezó a darles lectura en voz alta:  
- Alexis, Debería tener como apellido Cabeza de clavo – miró la foto con hastío pensando aún qué podrían ver de espectacular las mujeres en él– Veamos estudió periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio, no fue un brillante alumno, jugó para el equipo de baloncesto en la preparatoria, novias bastantes, soltero, sin hijos...bla bla bla bla – decía saltándose párrafos – es un casanova, el hombre es todo un Don Juan... ¡Ay pero que! ¡Con un coño ahora sí Angelito se quedó sin novia!  
- Hola – dijo una voz tímida en la puerta de entrada al garaje – busco a Haruka  
- Hola preciosa, mira ya se fue a su casa – contestó Clift con una sonrisa  
La muchachita frunció el entrecejo, se llevó la mano a la cintura en un acto de molestia  
- Pero si quedamos que me llevaría a comprar un vestido  
- Pues yo creo que se le olvido... últimamente anda media perdida en la infinidad de sus pensamientos  
Hotaru sonrió, era algo que ya había notado.

Oyó que alguien le llamaba, después un leve sonido parecido al sonido de las olas cuando chocan con las rocas, abrió lentamente los ojos todo era tinieblas, deslizó su mano para ubicar dónde estaba, sintió la suave colcha, se sentó y notó que estaba a medio vestir, sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, empezó a distinguir algunos objetos, sintió un ligero dolor en las costillas, lo último que recordaba era haber visto venírsele un auto encima, se registró la muñeca no contaba con ningún brazalete lo que significaba que no estaba en un hospital, además había demasiada quietud y no estaba ese hedor a medicina que tanto odiaba, volvió a cerrar los ojos estaba muy cansada mañana averiguaría dónde estaba.

Un aullido tenebroso la despertó en la madrugada enchinándole la piel; de nuevo se repitió, aquello era más un gemido lastimero que aullido, giró en la cama extendió los brazos sin encontrar la orilla, alguien había entrado mientras dormía tenía otra manta puesta decidió no darle importancia y volver a dormir, eso si el gemido del exterior se lo permitía.

Un hombre adulto se aproximó al balcón, detrás de aquella oscuridad, observando la niebla de la madrugada una joven estaba de pie recargada en la bardilla del balcón  
- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó la joven, cruzó los brazos en el pecho y tomo un aire un tanto extraño de arrogancia  
- …l... – titubeó un poco – la... ¡sí, la! – ese era el adjetivo perfecto – la Señorita parece estar bien, ahora duerme – contestó el hombre  
- Págale el valor de su moto y dale una buena compensación mañana a primera hora  
- Como disponga – dio media vuelta y se estaba retirando cuando ella le dijo  
- Asegúrate de que esté en perfecto estado  
- Sí señorita  
- No quiero cargar en la conciencia con esa pobre muchacha – sus ojos reflejaron una gran tristeza

Haruka sintió que hacía mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien, se estiró perezosamente y observó con cuidado el extraño lugar donde se encontraba. La perilla de la puerta giró, un hombre vestido con frac negro se introdujo a la habitación  
- Buenos días – dijo frívolamente, observándola con sumo cuidado  
Debía tener 40 años  
- ¿Cómo amaneció el... – miró vacilantemente a la ropa y a ella – ... la madame.

Parecía uno de esos mayordomos que sólo se ven en las películas extranjeras: muy elegante con su porte distinguido y su pelo, el escaso pelo, relamido y bien peinado; por lo que respectaba al lugar era bastante sombrío de estructura clásica los muebles y paredes eran de tonos oscuros, llenos de tristeza. La habitación era gigantesca, así como la cama no en vano se había perdido anoche en aquel mar de colchas. Sonrió maliciosamente, qué gran noche sería estar con su amor en esa casona... la cama... si sería grandiosa una noche. Sus reflexiones fueron cortadas  
- Ejem, ejem ¿Está usted bien?  
- Eh... Sí. Si  
- Vendrá a verle más tarde el médico... – la voz del hombre era bastante graciosa, una voz estirada tan fingida – ... le pido que no salga de la habitación, aguarde mi regreso le traeré el desayuno  
Siguió escudriñando la habitación el estilo era clásico europeo, daba la impresión de una residencia principesca del siglo XVI, grandes cortinas de color melón, la cabecera de la cama era grotesca de madera con algunos talles voluminosos en color roble  
- Y...¿ dónde estoy? – preguntó la joven rubia acomodándose de forma placentera  
- Disculpe mi ineptitud. Ayer le atropellé y le traje aquí no se preocupe le pagaré los daños de la motocicleta y le recompensaré, le pido mil disculpas y ahora aguarde aquí madame – Antes de salir dijo – Su ropa Madame – Una mirada inquisitiva cayó en la joven que se concretó a sonreír

La curiosidad mató al gato y estaba a punto de matar a Haruka, tomó la ropa se vistió y salió de la habitación sigilosamente para indagar más sobre aquel misterioso sitio.

La mansión era tan impresionante: tenebrosa, gigantesca de corte clásico, observó el largo pasillo de madera, su habitación se hallaba en el segundo piso había otras más todas con estilo fúnebre una gran puerta de madera color café roble y sus perillas de color oro, había a la derecha del pasillo una pequeña ventana y un sillón de color carmín combinado con castaño... tétrica y con un toque de melancolía... se recargó en la a barandilla de madera color caoba para observar la planta baja de la casa. Una sala también de colores opacos, una pequeña chimenea que más que ser útil tan solo era un adorno más de la casa y arriba de ella un cuadro de dimensiones extraordinarias, también se encontraba gran cantidad de objetos de porcelana, cerámica... ¡En qué lugar había ido aparar! El tiempo, aquí, se había detenido para regresar a las época de reyes y grandes palacios.

Escuchó un pequeño gruñido detrás de ella, volteó ligeramente para averiguar de qué se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar un enorme perro que le mostraba sus gigantescos y desgarradores colmillos. El pelaje del animal hirsuto azul grisáceo, se erizó aún más, un ejemplar Alaska asombroso, su musculatura le dejó impresionada, además de sus gigantescos colmillos, sus ojos centellantes parecían atravesar a la joven. Volvió a gruñir, ahora con más fuerza  
- Ho...ho...hola...perri...pperrito...perrito – Haruka estaba aterrada, el fulgor de aquellos ojos negros le era bastante familiar ¡Así se ponía ella cuando quería matar a alguien! No podía retroceder más estaba atrapada  
- ¡Jack! – gritó alarmada una joven de cabellos castaño claro que subía por las escaleras – ¡Jack! ¡Déjalo! ¡Vete!... ¡Muévete Jack!  
El perro ni se inmutó. Entonces la chica se dirigió a Haruka  
- ¡No te vayas a mover, no respires, no nada! – sentenció la joven y se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer por una de las puertas de la planta baja  
"Qué bien, ahora moriré destazada y desmembrada por un perro" pensó la joven rubia

La joven de cabellos color castaño claro corrió hasta la terraza del jardín se aproximó a la chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada leyendo el periódico  
- ¡Jack , Jack! – estaba muy agitada  
- ¿Qué tiene Jack? – preguntó con gran sosiego  
- ¡Jack va a matar a un muchacho!  
- ¿Sabes quién es?  
- ¡No, no lo sé!  
- Lástima ¿Qué le pondremos a la lápida? – contestó burlonamente  
- ¡Jack lo va a despedazar! ¡Haz algo! – gritó histérica  
- ¿Y qué hago?  
- Es TÚ PERRO... por favor yo le quiero – dijo en tono suplicante juntando sus manos en son de plegaria  
- ¿A quién? A Jack o al muchacho  
- ¡Al muchacho!

Un silbido resonó por toda la casona, el perro volteó ligeramente la cabeza, titubeó caminó a la escalera regresó con su víctima y dio un fuerte resoplido, como una advertencia y corrió presuroso al llamado. Haruka suspiró profundamente

La joven de cabellos castaño claro regresaba, ahora pudo reconocerla era la muchacha que en días pasado había encontrado recostada sobre el cofre de su Ferrari.  
- Sydney... ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? – dijo Haruka  
- Sí. Te acuerdas de mí ¡genial! ... Jack, es... bueno, ahora puedes contar que eres el primero que sobrevive – una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro  
- ¿Primero?  
- Jack odia a los intrusos y más si son hombres, no hay quien escape a su ira... claro, sólo tú ... ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
- Eh... el hombre de traje me atropelló  
- ¿Hombre de traje? Ah, Rafael...  
- ¿Y tú?  
- Vivo aquí y Rafael es mi mayordomo  
Haruka siguió recorriendo con la vista aquella casa tan llena de enigma, parecía que la muchacha era la princesa encantada de aquel místico lugar  
- ¿No le dije que esperara en la habitación? – le regañó Rafael que le traía el desayuno  
- Rafael no lo vas a creer, Jack casi se come a... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Eh.. ahm... Haruka Tenou  
- Sí a Haruka….  
- Hasta el nombre es ambiguo – interrumpió Rafael. Haruka sólo se limitó a sonreír, estaba de muy buen humor como para hacer caso a cualquier provocación  
Sydney volvió a retomar el tema sin dar importancia al comentario  
- ¿Por qué no le cuidas sabes que Jack no ha desayunado y sabes cómo odia a los desconocidos...  
- Le dije a la señorita que se quedara en la habitación pero ella ha hecho caso omiso  
- ¿Señorita? – preguntó Sydney intrigada  
- Si, Señorita – su tono de voz sonó molesto  
- ¿Eres niña Haruka?... Pareces niño  
Haruka afirmó y luego se encogió de hombros ¿qué culpa tenía de parecer muchacho? Sydney parecía ser bastante ingenua y solo soltó una carcajada sin darle mas relevancia al asunto  
- ...A ver y dime ¿cómo que le atropellaste?  
El mayordomo titubeó y cambió de plática  
- ¿A dónde le llevo el desayuno?  
- Al jardín, Haruka desayuna conmigo – dijo en torno terminante

Un sitio lleno de quietud y armonía, toda la naturaleza concentrada para dar un majestuoso concierto. Caminó lentamente ahí estaba tan quieta y tan joven ¿quién era ella? Leía el periódico con avidez, tan interesada en la economía y en la política que más le daba la impresión de buscar esconderse entre esas grisáseas hojas de periódico. Su belleza superaba cualquier descripción, esbelta su cabello quebradizo negro le llegaba arriba de los hombros, levanto ligeramente la vista al sentir a Haruka más cerca, no hubo más, sólo un hechizo al mirar aquellos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, exótico, juguetones y traviesos, su mirada se tornó agresiva ahora defendía su territorio, y Haruka tan solo sonrió. Su facciones aún infantiles le delataban, debía tener los mismos años que Sydney, Haruka simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima

- Haruka ella es Jessica... Jessica Haruka – dijo Sydney seguido de algunos graciosos ademanes de presentación. Una mirad fulminante cayó en la joven rubia  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Haruka cortésmente  
Jessica contestó afirmativamente y siguió con su periódico. Jack se levantó dispuesto a terminar lo que ya había iniciado

- ¡Jessica! Llévate a Jack – gritó Sydney hastiada de tener que soportar a tan celoso animal  
- Jack ya oíste, no eres grato, vete – contestó la joven sin prestar mucha atención  
- ¡Jessica! Ya sabes lo díscolo y salvaje que es. Por favor llévatelo  
- Otra vez tengo que salvar a tu amigo – dijo levantando la vista de su periódico  
Jessica quedó sentada frente a Haruka. No lo podía evitar, no lo iba a evitar un vago recuerdo vino a su mente aquellos ojos exóticos ya los había visto tal vez paseado, tal vez en el autódromo tal vez en otra vida...  
- Sabes, Rafael le atropelló - dijo Sydney haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y continuó – Qué raro ¿no?  
- Raro ¿Por qué? – contestó Jessica dando un sorbo a su café  
- Bueno porque él NO sabe conducir – dijo burlonamente  
Jessica se atragantó y tosió un poco  
- Debo creer que Rafael no me atropello – intervino Haruka que notó las miradas fortuitas entre Sydney y Jessica  
La aludida se encogió de hombros y contestó:   
- Quizá por eso te atropelló. Eso está muy mal, primero debería aprender a conducir antes de ponerse al volante – contestó pícaramente, dio vuelta al periódico  
- Aja, aja...¿ por qué no te aplicas el consejo? – contestó Sydney  
- Ya, no es para tanto no le pasó nada. Además quien a de haber tenido la culpa es OTRA persona – concluyó Jessica  
Haruka arqueó la ceja, entonces comenzó a recordarlo: se había pasado el alto había estado tan enojada que no había puesto atención.  
- ¿Y dónde está mi moto?  
- En el garaje, ¿Sydney por qué no la llevas?

Haruka quedó atónita, había muchísimos autos, de toda clase, índole y tiempo, era un verdadero museo al automovilismo  
- ¿Cómo es tu moto?  
- Es una Suzuki GSXR  
- Debe ser aquella – dijo señalando la parte final del garaje  
- ¡Mi moto! – gritó eufórica, más que contenta de verla en una sola pieza  
- No le pasó gran cosa a la moto... ni a ti por suerte  
- ¿Desde cuando vives aquí? El lugar es bastante macabro  
- Sí y gigantesco ¿Verdad? Llevo seis meses aquí , acabo de llegar de Miami. Eres Tenou el corredor de autos ¿verdad?... Bueno corredora, sabía que en algún lugar te había visto  
Haruka sonrió como respuesta. El mayordomo entró sigilosamente al garaje y le extendió la mano a la joven  
- Su cheque – agregó secamente  
- Y te regalaremos una moto para recompensarte – dijo Sydney intempestivamente, sin darle tiempo a respuesta la llevó frente a una moto de carreras de mayor potencia que la suya  
- Quieres que se mate – interrumpió Jessica  
- ¡Haruka no tuvo la culpa! Tú casi le matas  
Jessica desvió la mirada al techo e hizo gestos de inocencia

No quería salir de aquel palacio de ensueño, no quería volver a saber nada de su vida, olvidar tan solo olvidar, sin embargo no hay eternidad, el tiempo prosigue su marcha y la hora de enfrentar el mundo real había llegado  
- Tengo que irme – le dijo Haruka  
- Déjame tu moto, te la arreglará Vladimir y mañana estará como nueva  
- Y... quisiera disculparme por haberte tratado tan mal el otro día...   
- No hay problema, entiendo... tu coche ... yo arriba... no era para menos – sonrió la chica  
- Estaba... estaba enojada y no encontré con quien más desquitarme  
- Acepto la disculpa, ¿Vienes mañana?  
- Aquí estaré – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

El mar rugía furioso, dos grandes mareas se desataron sobre aquel enorme palacio, podía oír que aún le perseguían... "No es mi culpa" susurró "No lo fue" siguió avanzando con paso titubeante, sabía que de entre alguna de las tantas sombras aparecería para amenazarle, oyó al viento, tan cerca que casi pudo sentirlo... había algo extraño en él era como si tuviera una gran pena, tan débil, tan propenso a morir... sintió lástima por él. El corazón le latían con gran prisa, el miedo dominó sus miembros y le poseyó en todo su cerebro "Morir" escuchaba le susurraban sin que ella pudiera escapar, entonces sus exóticos ojos verdes miraron a la única salida que tenía, "Un paso más" decía para sí, de nuevo el sonido de un lamento, una luz le cegó...El sol penetraba discretamente por entre las cortinas de la habitación, abrió los ojos, no tenía ganas de levantarse escuchó ruidos en el pasillo y en cuestión de segundos vio una grácil figura parada en la puerta que corrió impetuosa y saltó a la cama.  
- Ya amaneció – saludó Sydney llena de júbilo  
- Sí ya lo había notado – contestó con apatía Jessica, tapándose la cara  
- ¿Sabes que significa eso?  
- Eh... déjame pensar... ¿Qué es un nuevo día?   
- No, hoy vendrá Haruka  
- Y eso que tiene de glorioso – contestó molesta  
- TODO, por favor ata a Jack, por favor quiero disfrutar el día  
- ¿Jack? ¿Por qué?   
- Sabes que odia a las personas – contestó irritada  
- No te enfades, me aseguraré de que se esté aquí conmigo TODO EL DÍA – hizo una mueca de enfado y se recostó de nuevo  
- Jess... ¿Tu crees que...?  
- Déjame dormir – le interrumpió fastidiada de ver su sueño perturbado por niñerías.

**FIN DEL SEPTIMO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Sentimientos

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO VIII**

**SENTIMIENTOS...**

Aquel amor eterno, aquel amor sincero ahora sólo era una trivialización abominable del amor. Dos almas que figuraban una, ahora, eran dos almas distantes, solas en la penumbra. El ocaso de aquel buen romance, se apagó el amor, se temió amar más de lo debido o quizá sólo el corazón erró el camino.

No le había dicho dónde había pasado la noche y hoy simplemente había tomado las llaves y se había marchado. Cuántas interrogantes tenía, dónde había estado, por qué estaba tan molesta y de dónde había sacado esa moto, decidió no preguntar nada no quería otro motivo para un pleito. 

Caminaba lentamente, estaba fatigada, se sentó en una banca afuera de la galería aún pensando en Haruka y en aquel beso mortal... hoy ya no estaba tan segura de la clase de cariño que sentía por Alexis, y si era sincera consigo ya tampoco lo estaba del cariño de Haruka  
- ¡Michiru! Te tengo un GRAN NEGOCIO – le gritó Laura desde lejos  
"¿Otro?" pensó la joven, siempre le tenía grandes propuestas que siempre eran ideas fuera de lo real.  
- ¿Cuál? – preguntó entrecerrando un ojo, sinceramente no quería saberlo, todas sus ideas eran bastante descabelladas  
- Un hombre rico, muy, muy rico quiere contratarte como institutriz de medio tiempo  
- ¿Y? – contestó sin mucho interés  
- ¡¡¡¿Y?!!! ¡Pagará lo que sea! Quiere que su hija aprenda arte  
- Seré niñera – contestó con ironía – ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?  
- 16 años la que le interesa y la otra 15  
- ¿Es a ambas? – expresó con pesadez  
- Obligatorio una, la otra es opcional... de regalo  
- ¡Qué negocio! ¡Este año seré multimillonaria! – alardeó  
- ¿Aceptas? Vamos buena paga no haces nada...  
- Si claro no hago nada – dijo sarcástica – Acepto, pero más vale que sea una MUY buena paga  
- Piensa en ese vestido que podrías comprar, en un perfume, en, en ...  
- En que cuando me haga multimillonaria podré desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra – murmuró  
- Hola primores – se oyó una voz varonil  
- ¡Clift! – gritó Michiru poco gustosa de verlo  
- ¿Se conocen?  
- Por desgracia – contestó Michiru – Y ¿Ustedes? ... no me digan...son... – miró a ambos con picardía  
- ¡No somos lo que piensas! Somos hermanos – gritó Laura al ver la expresión de su amiga  
- No se parecen – habló Michiru observándolos con detenimiento  
- Por suerte – contestaron al unísono  
- Y tú "hermanito feo" dónde dejaste tu traje de gala  
- Mira horrorosa... ¿era de gala?  
- Sí te lo dije ayer claramente – chilló enfadada  
- Qué coño, así no voy... Verdad que así me veo guapo Mich  
- Venga, ahora me llamas Mich, ¿por qué te comes letras? Te costará mucho decirme ¡MICHIRU! – recriminó – Y NO, eres bastante feo  
- Mi novia dijo todo lo contrario  
- Tu novia está ciega – reprochó Laura  
- Quien lo diría, hermanos... son polos totalmente opuestos  
- Sí yo soy muy bella  
Clift se carcajeó  
- Y eso quién te lo dijo  
De inmediato Laura intentó darle un golpe, pero Clift ya era un experto en el oficio de esquivar agresiones... con Haruka, había tenido que aprenderlo.

Los rayos del medio día caían como centellas haciendo que el calor fuera más insoportable, el verano estaba en su apogeo y el medio día se lucía en lo máximo del cielo, Haruka bajó de la moto y tocó el timbre. "El lugar es imponente desde la fachada" una gigantesca reja y paredes de piedra protegían aquel palacio moderno

El mayordomo la guió al garaje  
- Su moto está lista  
- ¡Haruka, Haruka! – gritó eufórica Sydney  
- Hola – le contestó cortés  
- Tu moto quedó súper bien ¡Pruébala! Vladimir es un genio  
- ¿Damos una vuelta preciosa?  
Sydney afirmó y subió de inmediato. Jessica las observaba desde la ventana de su alcoba, su mirada se tornó en ira, tenía mil un motivos para desconfiar de aquella muchacha. "Puedo escuchar al viento con más fuerza y oír a ese implacable mar que me persigue ¿por qué? Haruka Tenou tú eres la razón ¿qué relación tienes con mis sueños? ¿quién eres en el fondo?" Dos noches seguidas, dos noches que tenía el mismo sueño angustiante.

El tiempo se desvaneció rápidamente, estuvo probando la moto, conociendo la mansión y viendo todos los autos que tenían  
- Ven mira esta moto es una BMW K100 de 988 cm cúbicos es una motocicleta de cross. Tiene un motor de 4 cilindros en línea... es un peligro... no le funcionan muy bien los frenos  
Haruka se agachó a revisarla  
- Sabes muchos de autos  
- Pues algo, mi padre es aficionadísimo y algo se me debía pegar. Ahora que te conozca se morirá de la impresión. Te admira, ¡Qué digo admirar, te idolatra, eres su dios! Digo dios porque el cree que eres niño, sí se desgasta en decir 'Un hombre que tiene ese control en el volante tiene su futuro asegurado' – le dijo fingiendo voz ronca y varonil para imitar a su padre  
- Me gustaría conocerlo – dijo un poco ruborizada  
- Pues el moriría por conocerte...¿Cómo ves la moto, crees que tiene arreglo?  
- Emmm... sí, quizá yo pueda arreglar la moto de tu hermana  
Sydney sonrió  
- No es mi hermana... es algo así como mmmm – pensó un poco – ... como ... prima... sí como mi prima y agradecería mucho que lo hicieras, pero te advierto que Jessi tiene un genio de los mil demonios y cuando vea que has metido mano a su "maravillosa Catalina" querrá matarte  
- ¿Catalina? ¿Nombra a sus motos?  
- Sí está un poco loca – dijo agregando un giro de su dedo índice cerca del oído

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa que jugueteaba con su cabellera, estaba cansada y hasta molesta de tener que estar encerrada en la habitación con Jack solamente porque Sydney temía la avergonzara o el perro se prensara de Haruka. El silencio pronto la arrulló entrando en un profundo sueño, sentía palpitar su corazón con tanta fuerza como si éste quisiera enloquecer, sentía las suaves manos de un amante prohibido recorriendo su menudo cuerpo, el delicioso amor ahora lo saboreaba, su corazón lo gozaba y después el viento se arremolinó frente a ella furioso reprochándole por el robo de su amante, repudiándola por su traición, mísera vida jamás sería suficiente tiempo y sufrimiento para redimir sus culpas. "¡Mentira!" gritó al borde del pánico, "no es mi culpa, yo no lo desee" murmuró. La escena cambió, estaba ahora en medio de un gran salón de fiestas, las luces estaban apagadas distinguió dos figuras humanas que se acercaban a ella peligrosamente, portando los uniformes de sailor scouts... Despertó violentamente sudando y muy agitada.  
- Sydney – musitó en la soledad de su habitación

Salieron al jardín y la llevó a un hermoso paraje, los árboles eran gigantescos ciprés, oyameles, pinos desgarrados por la luz del atardecer, el olor a tierra la trasportaba a algún bosque muy lejos de la ciudad. Aquel paraje aquel lugar recóndito parecía alejarle de la civilización, escuchaba a los pájaros trinar bajo aquel esplendor natural, oía el murmullo del viento rozando con las hojas de los árboles, esos majestuosos árboles que le impedían ver los cielos azulosos e infinitos

Su caminar hacía crujir las hojas del suelo, era una mansión mágica, en el que el tiempo se detenía y se llenaba de contrastes, de misticios y encantos  
- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo estirándose perezosamente  
- En lo hermoso que es este lugar  
- Te noto ausente, ¿sucede algo?  
- Eh...no  
- Es que su novia lo dejó – contestó Jessica que apareció detrás de ellas. Haruka frunció el ceño – Apuesto lo que quieras a que estas pensando en ella, en cuánto la añoras y cuánto ella NO te ama, ni te recuerda – dijo con tono de mofa  
¿Qué era?,¿adivina?, le había leído el pensamiento y como contestación se limitó a fingir una sonrisa  
- Ich las die gedanken – Contestó Jessica riendo. Haruka la observaba con cuidado ¿en qué idioma le hablaba?  
- ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó Sydney con gran curiosidad – ¿ Qué no eres niña? – dijo casi para sí – Que curioso  
- No, no tengo  
- ¡Mentirosa!...¡Ah, sí! Sydney sí tiene novio y uno muy fuerte y guapo...   
- ¡Quién! – interrumpió alarmada  
Jessica hizo una mueca de irritación, se acercó a la joven de ojos color miel y le dio un ligero pellizco  
- ¡Auch! ¿por qué me pellizcas?  
Haruka intentó contener su risa pero sus intentos fueron fallidos y terminó en una carcajada  
- ¿Cuál es la gracia? – dijo Jessica impaciente. Sydney también soltó una risotada  
- Es que haces gestos muy, muy graciosos  
Jessica hizo una mueca de enojo  
- Sí Harukita tiene novia

Siguieron caminando por el paraje boscoso de profundos y selvosos laberintos. El viento penetraba sigiloso, vibran las frondas con el aire que pronto reviven bellos sueños y las ramas como soberbios abanicos se mecen por los vientos. El suelo parecía una alfombra de eneldos con tapices de flores hermosas, algunas enredaderas trepan por los árboles 

La maleza ascendía conforme avanzaban, Sydney se sentó en un tronco viejo cubierto por un paño de musgo y le invitó con un ligero ademán a su acompañante; Jessica se sentó en el suelo recargándose en un frondoso árbol, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y reclinando la cabeza contra ellas  
- Tu nombre es bastante bello Haruka Tenou el mío es muy complicado Sydney Kornhauser Kluchnikova  
- ¿Eres rusa?  
- Alemana, nací en Berlín mi padre es Alemán y mi madre es rusa  
- No tienes acento alemán  
- He vivido poco en Alemania... ¿siempre has vivido en Tokio?  
- No, viví un tiempo en Osaka  
- ¿Te quedas a comer?  
- No, no puede debe MARCHARSE – se adelantó Jessica a contestar  
- No, sí puedo y me quedo con mucho gusto – una sonrisa burlona jugueteó en su rostro, por fin se cobraría una de tantas que le hacía la muchacha.  
Sí, sin duda la presencia de Haruka le molestaba demasiado, ya intuía que abría problemas y más si Sydney seguía tan cortés. Apretó los puños intentando contenerse, sin embargo sus dientes le traicionaron y un leve rechinido pronto se escuchó

La hora de comida transcurrió en calma y de forma amena, Jessica permaneció con ellas pero se mostró callada casi de forma ausente  
- ¿Vendrás mañana? – preguntó inquieta la joven de cabellos castaños claro  
- Mañana vendré y arreglaré a Catalina  
- Hasta mañana – Sydney se despidió dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Sonó el teléfono no se atrevía a contestar, titubeó y por fin levantó el auricular  
- Diga, habla Michiru  
- Soy Alexis...  
- Si en qué te puedo ayudar – tomó mas aplomo su voz  
- Quiero hablar contigo en persona, sobre... – calló unos momentos - ... sobre nosotros  
- ¿Dónde estás?  
- En la galería  
- Estaré ahí en una hora  
- Aquí te espero  
- Hasta luego – colgó. Su corazón estaba inquieto qué debía hacer a quién debía escuchar a su razón o a su corazón. Todo se había vuelto un terremoto sentimental, no podía explicar el sentimiento para aquel beso.

Michiru bajaba por las escaleras encontrándose con Haruka que regresaba de su pequeño paseo  
- Hola cariño – saludó feliz   
- Hola... voy a salir – contestó Michiru preocupada  
- ¿Todo está bien? Te noto afligida  
- Sí no hay ningún problema... voy a la galería a ver a ... a Alexis  
No le había pedido explicación alguna, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de darla  
- Esta bien... Te ves hermosa  
- Nos vemos cariño – contestó sonriendo dulcemente

Entró presurosa a la Galería, Alexis ya le esperaba  
- Pensé que no vendrías  
- Aquí estoy, dime – contestó secamente  
- No quiero perderte, siento lo del ... lo del beso, sé que tienes novio y que lo es todo para ti y si no me amas por lo menos quisiera conservar tu amistad  
Michiru se quedó callada escuchando los largos discursos del joven, qué podía decirle, estaba confundida, nunca nadie le había robado un beso... Tiempo, solo pedía tiempo para aclarar su mente y entender que le estaba sucediendo a su enamoradizo corazón.

"Por favor ámame" le pedía la mirada de aquel joven, una oportunidad pedía, Alexis podía ser el hombre de su vida una sola oportunidad y después ella decidiría si lo dejaba o se quedaba.

Al oír llamar a la puerta bajó presurosa y ansiosa. Le saludó tratando de recuperando aliento. Haruka se llevó las manos a los bolsillos  
- Y bien ¿qué has pensado sobre Jack? – Sydney le sirvió un poco de café  
- Creo que tengo una buena idea, le he traído un "regalito"  
- Bien pues vamos a arriba  
- ¿Atado?  
- Sí estuvo el jardinero y... y luego se lo come...Jack es imposible.. claro que le gana Jessica...  
- Lástima que no la podamos atarla... o ponerle un bozal...  
Sydney rió ¿amarrar a Jessica? Esa era una estupenda idea. Jessica hasta entonces se había caracterizado por fastidiarlas a todo momento y repetir esa odiosa frase de "Ich las die Gedanken" cada que Haruka quedaba desconcertada por alguno de sus comentarios.

Subieron a la azotea, el perro giraba de un lado a otro impaciente, al ver que tenía compañía dio un fuerte resoplido, sus ojos negros azabache se fijaron en la figura intrusa.  
- Hola Jack - saludó Haruka mientras extendía el primoroso "Regalito": un hueso – Mira lo que te he traído, es una muestra de que quiero hacer las paces contigo... – se arrodilló extendiendo la mano – después de todo tu y yo somos iguales... odiamos a los hombres – le susurró en la oreja  
- ¡Qué estás haciendo! – gritó Jessica – ¡No le des porquerías a MI PERRO! ¡Qué intentas!, ¡¿envenenarlo?! – gritaba sulfurada moviendo las manos de arriba a bajo sin parar  
- Estamos haciendo las paces – contestó viendo de soslayo a Sydney  
- ¡No comas cochinadas! – rugió Jessica tratando de quitarle el hueso a Jack, el cual se oponía febrilmente, estaba prensado a su hueso y no lo soltaría por nada en el mundo, Jessica continuó tirando del otro extremo – ¡Dámelo, insensato! ¡Suéltalo! – chistaba de rabia  
Subió en el lomo del animal, le tiró de la cola, y nada él simplemente no cedería; por fin el animal obedeció y soltó repentinamente su obsequio haciendo que la joven de ojos color verde cayera estruendosamente al piso. Ante aquella escena tan cómica, ni Haruka ni Sydney, pudieron reprimirse y estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas de mofa.

El perro agitó la cabeza y se sacó el collar que le oprimía, dio unos ligeros brincos y se dejó ir sobre la joven rubia, aquella bestia se le paró en dos patas, sirviéndole Haruka de sostén; era impresionante, un ejemplar digno de admiración casi media lo mismo que ella, mostró sus colmillos, volvió a tierra y comenzó a olfatear.

Jessica permanecía en el suelo, intentó incorporarse pero el perro pronto se lo impidió: dio un gran salto y colocó sus patas delanteras sobre el abdomen de la chica  
- ¡Quítate Jack! – sentenció. Un gran ladrido hubo como respuesta, la estaba retando, cogió su hueso y se fue a un rincón  
- ¡Listo! Le has caído de maravilla Haru, eso es tener carisma – gritó triunfante Sydney  
Haruka le extendió la mano a Jessica intentando esconder su sonrisa victoriosa, la chica hizo una mueca de enojo y se levantó por su propio pie desairando a una Haruka triunfante  
- Eres un traidor Jack, ya no te quiero – gimoteó Jessica – ¡Y tú Sydney...Traidora! con razón tanto misterio, ahora entiendo por qué retrasaste el desayuno de MI PERRO ¡¡¡¡TRAIDORA!!!! – gritó mientras se marchaba humillada

La situación había cambiado, Clift y Michiru habían entablado buena amistad. La muchacha estaba tan sola que ante algunos comentarios del joven y ese carácter tan despreocupado que le brindaba seguridad había decidido apoyarse en él.  
- Si estás tan confundida sepárate de ambos y decídete antes de que algo malo suceda... guíate por tu corazón, muy en el fondo tú sabes qué está pasando  
- ¿Lo crees Clift?, Qué pretexto les pongo  
- ¡Ninguno! Lo último que debes hacer es mentirles, la verdad y sinceridad es lo primordial... yo creo que ese muchacho te dio algo y caíste... Sí te dio toloache, sí pero si yo lo sabía tenía cara de brujo deforme ...  
- ¿Toloache?   
- Si es un brebaje que hace que quedes enamorado perdidamente de la otra persona... es un término usado en México  
- ¿México?  
- Unos meses me he paseado por allá y por Sudamérica a pero qué preciosos lugares qué tierras exóticas, música buena, sí, grandes comidas a pero qué vida me he dado por allá... ese no es el tema – guardo silencio, se recargó en los codos – quizá te sientes... mmmm ¿Sola?... vamos, Haru te adora, es media sonsa pero te ama  
Michiru rió  
- Si te oyera te mataba... no sé ya ni que pensar... no sé por qué te pido consejo  
- Si seré lo que quieras, pero tengo bastante experiencia en los males de amor... Yo pienso que te sientes sola, Alexis es un oportunista... ese chico te dio toloache... Qué tiene de especial, hasta feo está el hombre  
La chica hizo una mueca de enojo  
- No voy a discutir contigo mi simpatía por Alexis...  
- ¿Crees que Haruka ya no te ama?  
- No es lo que crea sino lo que es  
- Eso no responde mi pregunta  
- A cambiado mucho... y yo también... la compatibilidad, simplemente se acabó...  
- Pues yo lo dudo... ¿ o tú ya no le amas?  
Claro que aún le amaba.

Michiru no había encontrado más amparo, que a Clift que sincero y de corazón le había otorgado su amistad y el consuelo que tanto deseaba, más que consuelo la sensación de saber que cuenta con alguien pase lo que pase. Era un hombre sensato, maduro y con una gran capacidad de reflexión inigualable, "las cosas como son" solía decir y sí bajo ese término se regía no había por qué irse con mentiras; había algo que simplemente le era digno de admiración, su sinceridad y gran corazón. Quizá el ser tan franco fuera parte de su personalidad tan desprendida del resto del mundo y le agradaba mucho, al igual que la forma en que enfrentaba sus problemas y la forma en que se reía de los percances "Al fin y al cabo vida hay una ... si no sabes reír no sabes vivir, siempre habrá malos días linda pero ríete un poco de la vida como ella se ríe de ti"

Silbaba con gran ánimo, se metió las manos a los bolsillos, aún faltaba una hora para verla. Quería comprarle un regalo aún no decidía que sería lo más adecuado. Entró a la joyería aún con rostro jovial. Estuvo largo rato observando las joyas había tantas cosas que le gustaban, pero no encontraba algo realmente adecuado.

Se acomodó el cabello, su vista se perdió en todas aquellas joyas de nueva cuenta. Sus ojos brillaron ¡Eso era lo que tanto buscaba! Unos hermosos pendientes de oro, tenían forma de diamante alargado, en la punta terminaba con una pequeña y rara incrustación de jade.  
- Señorita me muestra esos aretes – dijo Demian al unísono con otro muchacho  
- Si miren – la muchacha miró a ambos con desconcierto y temor – son únicos... sólo tengo unos – murmuró  
¡Tenían que ser suyos! Eran preciosos y lo serían más cuando Setsuna los luciera  
- ¡Me los llevo! – gritó Demian al borde de la histeria  
- Disculpe yo los vi primero – intervino el otro joven  
- ¡Pagaré el doble de precio por ellos! – ahora sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad  
- Mire esos aretes son muy costosos, yo estoy dispuesto a pagar...  
- ¡El triple! – y en su desesperación le arrebató los aretes y los apretó contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ellos.  
- Usted está loco – le expresó el joven con enfado, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Demian sonrió triunfal ¡Era suyos!  
- Debe querer mucho a su novia – le comentó la muchacha tomando con cautela los pendientes de las manos del joven para envolverlos  
"Novia" No se oía mal, nada mal, se había enamorado de Setsuna, haría cualquier cosa por ella, la adoraba, la amaba, ¡La amaba!... "Novia"... "Novia"...

La idea no salía de su cabeza, su sonrisa creció al ver la cajita, estaba seguro de que ella le correspondía, vio llegar a Setsuna, su rostro se iluminó aún más, se puso en pie  
- Perdona la tardanza  
- Siéntate por favor ... te compré algo – las manos le sudaban – pelé a capa y espada por él – y de verdad que no mentía, le entregó la cajita , la muchacha quedó maravillada más que el costo del regalo, era lo que éste significaba, todo lo que llevaba aquel detalle tan hermoso.  
Le tomó de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile, sus manos se entrelazaron, la joven recargó su cabeza en su hombro, brillaba en sus ojos aquel destello enigmático que solía darle su pasión por la música, no era un buen bailarín, rió había perdido el compás de nueva cuenta.

Detuvo el auto, suspiró profundamente ya era hora de separase  
- Gracias, no te hubieras molestado – sonrió sonrojándose un poco  
- Ninguna molestia, la contrario – ambos bajaron del auto  
Silencio, rozó sus brazos morenos, no quería separase de ella  
- ¿Quieres pasar?  
- No, será otra ocasión  
- Buenas noches, entonces – algo dentro de ella le dominó en ese momento, algo en su corazón superó la razón y un ligero beso en los labios acompañó el doloroso adiós.   
En aquel beso sintió su pasión reprimida, su amor incondicional y sincero. Un no se qué le recorrió el cuerpo, se separaron, la muchacha estaba muy cohibida, con la mano le dijo adiós y entró a su casa. Demian seguía parado, hipnotizado por aquel beso que a cualquier extraño habría podido parecer tan raquítico y falto de entusiasmo, y sin embargo iba cargado del toque de algún extraño sentimiento que el ser humano llama: Amor

Aún se saboreaba ese beso, no sabía que la había impulsado a darlo, quizá el ambiente, quizá el amor... ¿Amor?... se recargó en la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¿Estaba enamorada?...

El sol comenzó a calentar con gran intensidad, aquello parecía un horno  
- ¿Por qué no entramos a la casa? Tengo mucho calor – dijo Sydney  
- Si yo también. Me muero de sed  
- Vayamos a la alberca, está techado, fresquesito y podemos nadar un rato, yo voy por la bebidas–le dijo en las escalinatas de la entrada

Ya conocía la casa de memoria, así que no le fue difícil llegar a la piscina, al entrar encontró a Jessica acostada en la tumbona, tenía un discman al lado y jugaba con un hermoso gatito, éste era blanco como la nieve, diminuto con una enorme cabeza y unos grandes ojos azules y bastante orejón  
- Todavía enojada  
Jessica se quitó los audífonos  
- No contigo, la culpa la atenido el so cabeza dura de Jack  
La joven rubia rió  
- Qué bonito gato  
- Es un gato ruso, se llama Misifú  
- ¿Misifú? ¿Por qué así?  
- Porque me gusta el nombre – contestó en tono agresivo  
- Qué genio  
Jessica frunció el entrecejo  
- Si eres bastante tozuda y enojona – agregó Sydney que llegaba con los refrescos  
- Si y tú una traidora.  
La aludida sólo sonrió, se sentó en la orilla de la alberca, se quitó sus botinas cafés luego las calcetas y metió los pies al agua. Haruka se sentó a su lado  
- Siempre es así o sólo conmigo – le preguntó Haruka  
- Ehmmm... pues se acentúa cuando estás tú

Simplemente no se caían, a la joven rubia le desagradaba su actitud altiva y arrogante, la veía más como su enemigo, no podía fiarse de ella y menos entablar una amistad o intentar llevarse bien, y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Quizá la razón principal era ser polos iguales, Haruka jamás permitiría que nadie le manipularan al igual que Jessica... En esa mirada tan exótica que a Haruka tanto le atraía podía verse el ánimo, un ímpetu salvaje y un carácter recio que sin duda llevaba a confrontaciones.

Empezaba a tener una muy buena amistad con Sydney Jessica siempre lograba poner trabas al mejoramiento de esa amistad... Haruka estaba segura, Jessica no le caía mal, no ¿caerle mal? ¡La Aborrecía! la odiaba y deseaba con todo el corazón ponerla en su lugar, era entrometida, posesiva, celosa, altiva, arrogante y altanera, no tenía duda eran enemigas declaradas y ambas se medían por evitar enfrentamientos delante de Sydney, pero un día, un día llegaría al tope de su tolerancia, y ese día acabaría con aquella altivez y esa mirada altanera que tantas veces retaba al interlocutor.

**FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Distantes e iguales

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO IX**

**DISTANTES E IGUALES**

Sydney era hija de un empresario muy poderoso, siempre había vivido bajo el cuidado de tutores y con todas las riquezas que un persona pudiera desear, nunca le había faltado nada, casi nada ...ella no tenía amigos ni conocidos de su edad la persona con quien más se relacionaba era con Jessica y ahora Haruka...En cierta forma Haruka le encontraba parecido a la vida que algún día había llevado Michiru a excepción de que Sydney vivía en total aislamiento, para ella no existía más mundo que sus dulces juegos y diversiones a veces le parecía que no tenía una plena conciencia de lo que era maldad ni tampoco de lo que era amar...

Estaba en el despacho, no tardaría en bajar Sydney. Hoy le enseñaría a conducir y las clases se las daría en el Ferrari, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el encantaba verla feliz. Pensó en otras cosas y luego en el amor...

Jessica había llegado al límite de su resistencia, no veía nada de malo, hasta cierto punto, en aquella amistad era absurdo pensar que hubiera algo más... ayer su creencia se vino a tierra, su ingenua amiga había estado muy feliz y le había hecho una confesión que le había puesto en alerta.  
- Jess, ¿sabes?  
- Qué sucede – le contestó dulcemente  
- Estoy enamorada  
Jessica había arqueado la ceja, la había dejado pasmada  
- ¡¿Qué estas quééééé?!  
- Enamorada, le amo , le adoro...  
- ¿A quién? – le interrogó en tono suspicaz  
- A Haruka, a quién más... le adoro con todo el corazón, le quiero más que a mi vida   
- Tiene novia, además ¿qué sabes de amar? – intentó disuadirla  
- No se nada, pero sé que hay algo especial y simplemente soy feliz... me gusta que esté conmigo, no sabes cómo la disfruto, además sólo pienso en ella...  
- Syd, eso no es amor  
- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?

Había callado, decidió darle la razón, "¡Cosa de críos!" sin embargo hoy pensaba distinto, no valía la pena arriesgarse, hoy resolvería el problema. Trataría directamente con Haruka, ya que con Sydney era imposible razonar.

Jessica entró al despacho, cerró la puerta y tomo una actitud altiva y ofensiva peor a la acostumbrada  
- "yeme bien. Te quiero MUY LEJOS de Syd  
- Motivo  
- Lo sabes, no me agradas... – sus ojos chisparon, ahora tomaba una actitud bastante soberbia  
- No es a ti a quien tengo que simpatizar – le respondió molesta  
- Simplemente ¡Aléjate de ella! – le interrumpió  
- ¿Celos? – expresó en tono burlón. Jessica se encolerizó aún más, se acercó a Haruka, casi le mataba con la mirada  
- Ya te dije ¡Aléjate, no lo voy a repetir dos veces! ¡No te quiero cerca de ella!  
- ¿Por qué no?... Con qué derecho te entrometes en mi vida – sonó una voz en la puerta, Sydney  
- Porque...porque – tartamudeó, no sabía como excusarse, golpeó el escritorio y salió sin decir más  
"Dame un porqué uno que pueda entender, no tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida. Déjame equivocarme, dame la oportunidad de fallar sólo eso te pido" Aún resonaba aquella charla en su cabeza, miró el reloj, las nueve y media de la noche, cobijó a la pequeña que dormía ya profundamente " Te estas equivocando... no soy buena en esto y quizá nunca te lo diga: Te quiero y lo único que intento es que nadie te haga daño... no quiero verte sufrir... te quiero... creo que lo sabes ¿no?"

Setsuna estaba muy misteriosa, ayer había salido a un simple paseo, pero su rostro, al regresar, reflejaba otra cosa. Hotaru era muy curiosa y no perdería oportunidad en descifrar el enigma; esa tarde alguien la había invitado a comer, Hotaru la escuchó confirmar la "cita" así que el momento se prestaba... Michiru también había notado algo peculiar en su comportamiento, aunque no le prestó gran importancia.

Hotaru la siguió pero en la Plaza Principal la perdió entre la multitud, estuvo buen rato buscándola, decidió regresar a casa, era mejor esperar a otra de sus misteriosas salidas rutinarias.

Sydney lloraba inconsolable, cómo odiaba que Jessica hablara de esa forma. Había tenido una discusión en la tarde a raíz del altercado del despacho 

Jessica había tratado de persuadirla de dejar de ver a Haruka, había tantas razones, mil y un palabras, algunas ideas con sentido otras no tanto pasó más de una hora, ya rabiaba y a veces se contradecía. Nada fructífero había resultado... acabaron discutiendo.

Jessica le había hecho muchas preguntas ninguna había podido contestar ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de alguien a quien no conoce? Si, si la conozco se contestó en la soledad de su habitación, quizá no me sé de memoria su vida... se lo que piensa, se lo que le gusta, su forma de sentir y de ser..., quizá era muy poco el tiempo para hablar de estar enamorada... ¿Cómo definir entonces lo que sentía? " ¿Por qué me haces esto Jessica?"

Nunca había estado enamorada, ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que era un amor cualquiera, encerrada entre muros de oro, no podía conocer mucho de la vida, para la pobre muchacha todo esto le era enigmático y tenía miedo de perderlo porque al final de cuentas no sabría cómo defenderlo, era una de las muchas cosas de la vida que el dinero no compra. Había un gran riesgo en entregar el corazón, darlo todo sin esperar nada, porque así es el amor... también estaba la dicha que proporcionaba semejante riesgo, valía la pena jugarse el todo por el todo porque sin amor no somos nada. El amor no era tan horrible, el amor se daría solo... y era algo tan hermoso que valía la pena derramar lágrimas por él... 

Jessica con su frivolidad y esa aura de perfección que la rodeaba daba la impresión de una muchacha engreída, caprichosa y egoísta; sólo vivía para sí, el resto de humanidad simplemente no el importaba...Sin embargo esa imagen cayó ese día por completo

Caminó a lo largo del jardín en la escalerilla de entrada estaba una pequeña niña contaría con 3 años su cabello era color rubio cenizo le llegaba debajo de la oreja, delgadita de grandes ojos azul zafiro, muy lindos y resplandecientes coronados con enormes pestañas.

En una de sus pequeñas manos tenía un cochecito rojo que deslizaba una y otra vez por el suelo. Haruka la contempló por unos instantes le atrajo la playera amarilla que vestía, le quedaba muy grande, le pareció que se veía simpática, la niña levantó la vista y la observó con detenimiento  
- Hola pequeña – le saludó la joven rubia  
L a pequeña la ignoró y siguió con sus juegos, Haruka se sentó en la escalerilla y tomó en sus manos un muñequito que estaba tirado  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? – no hubo respuesta – Yo soy Haruka  
Nada  
- Já se diría que eres pariente de Jessica  
La niña la vio fijamente parecía haber ejercido algún tipo de efecto este nombre

En el umbral de la puerta apareció Jessica, vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de manga corta color naranja  
- Chris Erfabt Ihre Sprelware [Recoge tus juguetes… Hola  
- Buenos días ¿Dónde andará Sydney?  
- No se... ni me interesa...Chris ¿Ya saludaste? – la niña negó   
Jessica se dirigía a la pequeña con voz dulce y maternal como nunca lo había visto la joven rubia con nadie.   
- Anda saluda no seas tímida – Le habló de forma pausada y haciendo un gran énfasis en la pronunciación  
La pequeña se puso en pie, hizo una ligera reverencia y volvió a sus asuntos. Jessica la abrazó y le sacudió la tierra, después le besó los carrillos  
- Mira ella se llama Haruka... Haruka te presento a Christa. Y pásate le diré a Rafael que busque a Sydney – su tono de voz y actitud cambiaron, fueron más amables.  
Se dirigieron directo a la cocina, sentó a la niña encima de la mesa y sirvió un poco de leche tibia en dos tazas una se la dio a Haruka y otra a la niña.  
- Sydney no ha de tardar...Si quieres espérala en la sala  
No terminaba de comprende a aquella muchacha, observó cada uno de sus movimiento. La niña había terminado su ligero desayuno, Jessica la tomó en brazos le susurro dulcemente unas frases en alemán, después le cambió la camisetita y le limpió la carita.

Sydney aún no aparecía, estaban en la sala Jessica jugueteaba con la pequeña, ambas gozaban en grande aquel insignificante juego... " Me preguntaste sobre mi trabajo, hemos encontrado un buen punto de charla, a que suena extraño, es la primera vez que conversamos tan amenamente, la primera en que no terminas agrediéndome. Realmente es sorprendente la forma tan maternal como cuidas a la niña y el cariño con que la llenas..." Haruka rió parecía que aquella aura de egoísmo y altivez sólo era un escudo, como muchos que ella misma usaba par evitar que le hicieran daño.

Se presentó a su nuevo trabajo muy puntual " Qué aristocracia, deben ser extranjeros" pensaba mientras veía la sala: muebles rústicos, no parecían de fabricación japonesa cortinas de satín y un imponente retrato al óleo de Von Goethe Johann Wolfagna. El mayordomo entró acompañado de una joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro, se veía bastante pálida  
- Madame La señorita Jessica – volteó con la joven – Señorita su institutriz, La señorita Kaioh Michiru  
- Mucho gusto – su voz era lánguida, le extendió la mano  
- El gusto es mío – contestó con cortesía – ¿Dónde tomamos la clase?  
- Quizá las señoritas prefieran en el jardín  
El mayordomo las guió al lugar. Michiru quedó maravillada, había tanta fuente de inspiración, tanta belleza, la divinidad de la naturaleza se había consagrado en el aquel jardín.  
- ¿Le traigo algo de tomar?  
- Nada gracias – respondió Michiru amablemente  
Jessica tomó asiento, se veía decaída y de mirada ausente  
- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves enferma  
- No es nada  
- ¿Te gusta pintar?  
- No  
- La música  
- Rammstein  
- La escultura  
- No  
- ¿Alguna vez habías tomado clases de pintura?  
- No, pero acostumbraba hacer caricaturas de mis maestro  
Michiru sonrió ligeramente, le iba a costar trabajo la muchachita  
- Tienes alguno que puedas mostrarme  
- Si, no es un maestro – advirtió – Es de Rafael, el mayordomo – le musitó. Sacó un cuaderno y le mostró el dibujo: un muñequito bastante cabezón y rechoncho, sus facciones eran graciosas y la cola del traje era muy larga.  
- Es muy bueno. ¿Te gusta dibujar caricaturas?  
- Sí  
- Entonces te gustarán las clases. Empecemos  
- Bien – contestó con indiferencia

Sydney se acercó sigilosamente y de una distancia prudente estuvo observándolas con gran curiosidad, Michiru, al notar su presencia le preguntó:   
- ¿También tomarás la clase?  
Sydney con un movimiento de mano le indicó que no, se levantó y se retiró un poco.

Que paz se respiraba, se podía escuchar el gorgoreo de las golondrinas y los cantos de otras aves, el clima era templado y hacía un fresco viento ¡Qué delicia de sitio!

Michiru comenzó a sentir algo húmedo y frío en las piernas, bajó la vista y dio un gran grito  
- ¡Jack! – gritó Jessica  
- Qué es eso  
- Un perro, creo que sintió su ... su nariz  
El perro dio un lengüetazo a la mano de la joven cabellos color aguamarino que de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco  
- ¡Wau!¡Amor a primera vista! – gritó Sydney  
- ¡Jack! Si quieres estar aquí te sientas en tu rincón y te estás quieto, sino márchate y ve a morder a Sydney  
La chica de ojos color miel hizo un gesto de reproche.  
- Es...es..  
- Se llama Jack... mi perro, no se preocupe sólo come hombres con las mujeres, el muy ladino, es todo un primor – volteó a ver al perro  
- Es... – Michiru no encontraba como definirlo – Es muy impresionante y babeante...  
El perro se echó muy cerca de su ama y la clase continuó en paz.

Entraron a la casa terminada la clase. Michiru había accedido a tomar el desayuno con su alumna. Una pequeña niña bajó corriendo y dando de saltos por la escalera Jessica la tomó en brazos cariñosamente susurrándole algunas frases al oído, le acomodó el cabello y las presentaciones se hicieron, la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia  
- Christa llévala al comedor ¿Quieres?  
La niña dio una señal de negativa lo que provocó una pequeña risa en Michiru  
- Vamos Jessica tú le preguntaste si quería   
- ¡Agrrr! Anda llévala – la niña miró de soslayo a la joven, le tomó ligeramente de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

Después del desayuno, la invitó a conocer la casa... "Qué lugar, Laura no mentía tienen tanto dinero que no saben cómo gastarlo – risa –  
- Perdón – le dijo Jessica extrañada por su risa  
- Ehm nada  
Me vas a costar trabajo, pareces imposible, será lindo trabajar aquí" Sus ojos se centraron en la niña  
- ¿No habla?  
- Sólo cuando le da la gana – contestó Jessica disgustada – No entiende del todo el idioma  
- Es cierto, son extranjeros... ¿De dónde eres?  
- Todos por aquí somos alemanes... excepto Jack... ¿Sabes hablar alemán?  
- Vor ich erlernte Deutsches drei Jahren [Aprendí alemán hace tres años   
Jessica la veía con incredulidad  
- Veamos déjame ver – una y otra vez observó a la niña de forma cuidadosa y escrutadora, entrecerró un ojo gesto que acostumbraba hacer cuando recordaba o meditaba alguna situación – ¡Lo tengo!... Christa Möchten sie etwas nehmen[¿Christa deseas tomar algo?  
Jessica frunció el entrecejo al oír la pésima pronunciación que tenía  
- Bueno no recuerdo muy bien el alemán aquí no hay muchas personas con quien practicarlo – Se excusó Michiru  
La niña negó en respuesta, a pesar de que Michiru había hecho una pregunta muy rutinaria y con una pronunciación deficiente le había comprendido perfectamente  
- Erklären ihr ihren namen [Dile tu nombre  
La niña se encogió en hombros y murmuró algo que ninguna de las presentes pudo escuchar

La soledad suele ser mala consejera y ahora lo estaba siendo, Haruka estaba tomando decisiones precipitadas, sin razonar ni medir consecuencias, ahora tenía claro que Alexis haría dichosa a Michiru, le daría hijos, tenía dinero, sería una relación normal y Michiru lo amaba, sería feliz ¿acaso no era lo importante? Dimitía por su amor

No encontraba la razón, no había explicación ni manera de borra esa fatalista impresión de su corazón, el amor se había desvanecido en un imprudente descuido. Michiru había notado la ausencia y apatía de su bella amante, a veces le veía de forma airada e imponente no entendía el por qué de aquel alejamiento. Aquella sensación se hundió en el pecho como una espada que traspasa su ser. A veces un miedo y soledad aterrante le dominaba, estaba indefensa y desesperada... Lo único que le quedaba era Alexis...Alexis.

La tarde la tendría ocupada, Haruka había salido, ya le había dicho sobre sus nuevos empleos. A la una en punto llegó a casa traía consigo a la pequeña Christa, la niña hizo una reverencia y mostró su cuaderno y lápiz con una sonrisa traviesa. Lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle las notas musicales, se sentaron al piano y comenzaron a tocar cada tecla repitiendo su nombre, claro sólo Michiru lo repetía la niña se limitaba a juguetear con las teclas. Setsuna les llevó una galletitas  
- Voy a salir – le dijo entregándole la bandeja  
- Esta bien... te ves muy guapa, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?  
- No  
Michiru la vio un poco perpleja frunció ligeramente el ceño y después sonrió. Setsuna se mostró muy seria y salió de la habitación con paso seguro. Realmente lucía radiante, llevaba un vestido azul marino y lucía unos pendientes nuevos muy hermosos.  
- ¿Cuáles son tus galletas favoritas? – le preguntó a la niña  
Christa hizo un ligero gesto de indeferencia acompañado con el ya tan peculiar y característico "Psk" que era muy usado por Jessica seguido de su frase "Es igual" con un aire singular de poca importancia

Haruka llegó a casa a las seis al entrar a la sala se encontró con la figura de la pequeña Christan que saltaba animosamente sobre el diván  
- Ya llegué amor  
- Hola Haruka – contestó Hotaru saliendo de la cocina – Es la chiquilla que cuida Michiru: Christa – dijo un poco celosa  
- Hola pequeña – la niña le extendió la mano, la cual estrechó la muchacha  
- Cariño, hola...¿Ya conociste a Christa?, hoy estoy de niñera  
- Y no te sientas desairada si no te habla así es con TODOS – Dijo Hotaru  
La niña movió la cabeza en negativa  
- Ven Chris deja de saltar – Michiru la tomó en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas la niña se movía de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse de su opresor por fin se quedó quieta y recargó su cabecita en el pecho de la chica  
- Se te da muy bien cuidar a los niños... además te ves muy hermosa  
- Gracias cariño  
- ¿Y en la mañana como te fue?  
- De maravilla, deberías ver la casa es gigantesca, parece palacio de príncipes... era la antigua casa del embajador británico, ¿la recuerdas? Ahora sus dueños son los Kornhauser, es una familia muy rica son socios mayoritarios de la firma alemana Wiechers & Stiarnhök  
- No la conozco, ni la casa  
¡Qué mentira! Sabía perfectamente donde estaba la casa casi a diario habitaba en ella. Había preferido callar su amistad con Sydney Kornhauser, el motivo era la mala interpretación que Michiru le pudiera dar a su "amistad" ayudada por Jessica. Además de la falta de deseo de hacerla partícipe de sus asuntos.  
- Creo que el problema de Chris radica en el idioma, no lo entiende, no es que te esté desairando  
- ¿Y tu alumna?  
- Ah sí, se llama Jessica... No se, se parece a ti en el carácter... A veces la noto ausente de la clase...  
Haruka hizo una mueca de enfado. Michiru se levantó y llevó a dormir a Christa

La firma Wiechers & Stiarnhök había escuchado ya algo, en Tokio apenas empezaba su auge en diversos sectores en especial en su apoyo a corredores de autos. Michiru ya llevaba cuatro días dando clases y ahora se había ofrecido a cuidar a Christa, seguramente esta idea le había gustado más, en los ojos de su amada notaba cómo afloraba su maternidad. Si Michiru hubiera tenido un hijo, seguramente éste gozaría de un gran cariño y cuidados, su amada era muy buena madre o por lo menos esa impresión le dio.

Jessica se portaba muy recelosa, pero en general se había limitado a estar ausente cuando Haruka estuviera en la mansión, "¿celos?" ¿acaso de eso sufría Jessica?... probablemente después de todo debía sentirse desplazada y para peor de males Michiru tenía razón la chica tenía un carácter muy parecido al suyo... rió al pensarlo.  
- El que se ríe solo es porque de sus travesuras se acuerda – le dijo Michiru liberándola del trance  
- Eh..no..yo SIEMPRE me porto bien  
- Mmmm... qué raro yo no creo lo mismo... ¿en qué piensas?  
- En nadie  
- Dije en qué no en quién – y acto seguido le dio un ligero coscorrón fingiendo enojo  
- En nada ni en nadie – agregó  
- ¿Te preocupa algo?  
- No... sólo... no nada  
- Clift me dijo que pensabas dejar el automovilismo  
Haruka hizo una mueca de irritación "Qué chismoso eres"  
- Sólo fue un pensamiento, no hay nada... Parece que ustedes se han hecho buenos amigos

Entraron a la casa y la llevó al salón de juegos, un sitio dividido en dos apartados por unas pequeñas escaleras, en el primer apartado estaba una Televisión pantalla gigante, al lado algunos aparatos de ejercicio, una cama elástica y en el rincón derecho una maqueta de las vías del tren, gigantesca maqueta con sus montañas y túneles, el tren era precioso, dos vagones para carbón y cargas diversas y cinco más para pasajeros. Al otro extremo había varios juguetes, entre los que se encontraba una muñeca de porcelana, unos autos de control remoto y otras cosas. El segundo apartado estaba ocupado por una mesa de billar y un par de simuladores de carreras de autos y motociclismo.

Sydney se apresuró a conectar el Play Station  
- Voy por unos refrescos – dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo  
- Oye Haru, por cierto hoy viene mi padre  
- ¿De verdad? – le dijo desde la puerta sorprendida de que el hombre por fin después de tantos meses se diera tiempo para ver a su hija  
- Sí, Jess tiene nueva institutriz y de seguro viene a darle el ya tan conocido y aburrido discursito de haz algo productivo... le encantará conocerte

Entró en la cocina Jessica estaba recargada en el fregadero parecía mareada  
- ¿Estas bien?  
- Sí...  
Sus pensamientos corrieron a la velocidad de la luz, aquella cocina se transformó en un impresionante salón de recepciones parada imponente en medio de aquel triste lugar le pidió una explicación a ese ser oscuro y fantasmal, ¿cómo pudo abandonarle? ¿cómo decidió morir y dejarla sola? Gritó a los cuatro vientos cuánto la odiaba, gritó a los cuatro vientos cuanto daño le había hecho  
- ¿Aún enojada?  
- No, se cuando he perdido Syd te prefiere y punto – su mente no regresaba del todo al presente pero escuchaba perfectamente a Haruka; por un momento creyó que se desmayaría  
- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto nuestra amistad?  
- No te hagas ella te ama...  
La muchacha rubia sonrió, meneó la cabeza... Sydney no podía amarle, no podía haberse enamorado de ella en tan corto tiempo... ¿o sí?  
- Amar es un sentimiento en que manda el corazón y no la razón... – siguió la charla fijando sus bellos verdes ojos en el horizonte.  
- Entonces  
- Quizás tienes razón... celos – masculló después volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor y comenzó a urgar en los cajones que apenas si distinguía  
- ¿Qué tienes? – volvió a preguntarle  
Escuchó su voz más lejos. La muerte ese atroz ser que jamás se podrá vencer aquel que es imposible de remediar... De su amor había pasado al odio, ¿cómo pudo obligarla a prometer que sería fuerte? Cómo le pudo pedir algo así cuando decidió dejarle?  
- ¿Todavía te duele el estómago? – le preguntó la chica de ojos color miel que entraba en la cocina  
- Un poco... y la cabeza y el corazón y el hígado y las uñas  
- Eso te pasa por no comer  
- Te daré un té – dijo Haruka. Puso una ollita con agua al fuego, sacó algunas cosillas y cuando estuvo listo se lo dio a la muchacha – Tómatelo – dijo con tono imperativo  
- Guakala ¡Esto sabe horrible! – gritó haciendo muecas de desagrado y regresando totalmente a su presente  
- Tómatelo – respondió tajante  
Jessica agitó la cuchara lentamente, y luego siguió jugueteando con él  
- Es para hoy – le riñó Sydney  
La muchacha tomo aliento, miró profundamente la taza y de un trago sorbió todo el brebaje  
- ¡Agrrr! Me quieren envenenar  
Sus sueños le perseguían despierta, visiones pasadas de alguna otra vida en algún remoto tiempo se presentaban, con escenas y sentimientos tan fuerte que casi le parecían ser los reales.

La pequeña competencia de autos se alargó por dos horas, el nintendo era muy absorbente y pronto el mayordomo se presentó para avisar que la comida estaba lista y esperándoles con impaciencia.

Jessica ya estaba en el comedor, estaba pálida y con ella estaba un hombre de unos cincuenta años, era muy alto, robusto, imponente, mirada altiva y arrogante, su cara era redonda tenía un bigote discreto, sus facciones grotescas conservaban un aire de distinción y elegancia, su cabello era muy abundante de color castaño claro, sus manos anchas y cortas tomaron a la joven del brazo aplicando un poco de fuerza

- Otra vez estás igual – dijo el hombre con su voz grave. Vestía un traje azul oscuro de corte inglés, el saco estaba desabrochado y dejaba ver los hermosos botones de su chaleco  
- No me repongo – contestó Jessica

El hombre tomó en brazos a la pequeña Christa que estaba sentadita en el escritorio jugueteando con el pisapapeles  
- Wie haben sie sich benommen[¿Cómo te has portado? – la niña movió su cabecita afirmativamente mientras jugueteaba con los botoncitos del chaleco del caballero – Te gustó lo que te traje?   
Chrita asintió  
- Viste al médico  
- Sí... ya me pasará  
El hombre alcanzó a ver que llegaban el resto de invitados, entregó la pequeña a uno de los sirvientes y se adelantó para saludar  
- Guten tan  
- Hallo Vater [hola padre Quiero presentarte a...  
- ¡Haruka Tenou! – Gritó el hombre y se abalanzó a estrechar su mano – ¡Qué gusto señor Tenou soy su más ferviente admirador, Friedrich Kornhauser!  
Haruka se limitaba a mover la cabeza, no podía reponerse de la sacudida que le daba el hombre  
- ¡Papá le estás maltratando!  
- Perdóneme...me emocioné  
- ¡Ya lo notamos! – gritó Jessica  
- Ya ves papá y tú que no me creías  
- ...Y cómo se conocieron  
- Por accidente – se adelantó Jessica a contestar

El hombre se mostraba contentísimo era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ya Sydney había sido advertida de que lo mejor era que su papá siguiera creyendo que Haruka era un muchacho y que por lo tanto al hablarle debería tratarlo de él. La mesa estaba finamente arreglada con gran elegancia y majestuosidad No dejaba de sentirse extraña entre tanta aristocracia, ella no era para esas reuniones, le gustaban las cosas sencillas observó con detenimiento todos los cubiertos de la mesa, contó las cucharas, por un momento recordó todas las aburridas reuniones a las que tantas veces había acompañado a Michiru de nuevo esa mala manía de contar los cubiertos, los arreglos, todo lo que veía, una vez le dijo Michiru que era una forma sutil de encausar su nerviosismo. Cierto o no hoy estaba haciéndolo de nueva cuenta. Christa no estaría en la comida, ya Jessica le había dado sus alimentos una hora antes.

Pronto se sirvió el plato fuerte. Jessica llevaba buen rato jugando con la comida, la movía de un lado a otro, por fin habló:   
- No tengo hambre  
- Sólo se deja de comer o por angustia o por amor – dijo el hombre irritado. Un tremendo silencio invadió el lugar  
- Me angustian mis estudios – contestó la aludida en un tono burlón  
El hombre parecía encolerizarse, sus pálidas mejillas comenzaron a mostrar un tono rojizo, su mirada se hizo más seria, las cejas se contrajeron y los ojos chispaban  
- Ya hemos hablado mucho del tema... olvídate de ese muchacho  
- Como si fuera tan fácil – reprochó arrojando la cuchara al plato.  
El ambiente se tensó, Jessica daba muestras ya de sus tan conocidos caprichos. Una acalorada discusión siguió intercambiando frases en alemán, el hombre no era bueno discutiendo en otro idioma que no fuera su lengua natal. Ambos se mostraban enojados, pronto el hombre reaccionó, tenía un invitado trato de tomar aplomo y mostró una ligera sonrisa  
- Puedo retirarme – dijo Jessica levantándose  
- Nein, sestzen sie [No siéntate  
La muchacha volvió a tomar asiento y el hombre cambió de tema intentando calmar la situación  
- He sabido que no participarás en la carrera de Suzuka  
- Si así es, tuve un percance y no puedo participar  
- Problemas físicos o financieros  
Haruka sonrió, era más psicológicos además cómo podía competir con el corazón hecho pedazos  
- Yo podría financiarte, tú sólo pídeme lo que necesites, tengo dinero suficiente para solventarte un equipo o bien para que ingreses como corredor de la escudería Ferrari, te ofrezco un muy buen contrato...El auto lo tendrías en dos semanas, uno nuevo maquinaria alemana, lo más novedoso... médicos los más prestigiados...Para mí sería un honor ser tu mecena  
La muchacha se quedó callada reflexionando sus palabras, debía aceptar, todo lo tenía en bandeja de plata, no había mucho que perder y todo por ganar.  
- El que no arriesga no gana – le dijo Jessica que de nuevo leía sus pensamientos  
- Tienes razón...acepto

Después de la comida se dirigieron al despacho a cerrar el contrato y perfeccionar algunos detalles, así quedó establecido que Haruka Tenou correría para la escudería Ferrari por un contrato multimillonario, se le equiparía con un nuevo auto y ella misma podría escoger a los miembros del equipo de mecánicos, ya el señor Kornhauser le había dado una lista de candidatos alemanes a ocupar algún puesto con sus currículo correspondientes. Después el hombre, habló con Jessica en privado para finalmente regresar a sus negocios.

- Voy a ver a Jessica, ya vuelvo – le dijo Sydney con cierto tono de preocupación – no le he visto bien, papá siempre se aparece cuando menos debe  
- Espera – la tomó del brazo – ¿Qué le pasa?  
- Creo que es su aniversario... no lo sé...creo que su novio murió

Jessica escondía muchos misterios, aquella actitud hostil en que tanto se refugiaba y que día con día la veía venirse abajo, parecía sólo ser su manera de protegerse de cualquier daño que le pudiera causar las personas que le rodeaban. Haruka llamó a la puerta al no haber respuesta la abrió lentamente y entró de forma sigilosa y titubeante  
- ¿Estas bien Jessi?  
- Sí  
- ... ¿Qué te sucede?  
- Todo y nada – la voz se le cortó  
"Sólo quisiera que por una vez me dejaras llorarle, no siempre seré fuerte y quiero que lo entiendas... soy humana déjame llorarle, déjame lamentarme de algo que jamás tendrá solución... sólo por una vez déjame ser débil. ¿No tengo derecho a sentir? ¿No puedo doblegarme? Dame un porqué... ¿Qué haces aquí Haruka, lo menos que necesito es que me des más problemas, de todos modos ya estas dentro y no me atrevo ni a hablar... "

- Olvídate de tonterías y enemistades... déjame que te ayude...  
"Suena lindo lo que me dices, hasta parece que de verdad te intereso... ¿Cómo puedo sacarme esto del corazón, como puedo liberar toda esta maraña de pensamientos?..no sé solo se me ocurre decirte: Gracias"  
- Gracias...gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres una personita muy entrometida – sonrió – y muy buena  
- Anda quita esa cara...te ves más bonita cuando sonríes  
- Gracias, pero yo siempre – balbuceó. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, como dulces cristales de agua ya no pudo controlar más sus sentimientos.   
Haruka se acercó a ella y le abrazó fuertemente por primera vez Jessica reflejaba lo que era una niña indefensa y no el enemigo. La muchacha sólo lloraba entre sus brazos, sin que pudiera o quisiera darle una explicación a su estado de ánimo Sí en el carácter eran tan parecidas... 

Ahí en medio de la nada, en medio de ese temible cuarto oscuro, sin una luz clara que indique el camino, tan sola, tan desamparada... "Hoy solo necesito que me abraces, sólo eso te pido... no me interrogues, no hables, sólo abrázame..." 

**FIN DEL NOVENO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**

**NOTAS:**

**Muchas gracias por Reviews y darse una vuelta, la verdad es que no esperaba ningun comentario dado que esto se ira muy veloz. Si en efecto esta historia es algo vieja y el fic con el que debuté así que puede tener errorcillos. **

**Clift seguirá haciendo de las suyas y seguirá desquiciando a la pobre Michi (Pa los cuates)**

**Para aquellos que han leído En el Silencio sí la similitud de personajes existe porque me quede con muchas ganas de otra versión de esta historia, no por nada es mi predilecta así que encontraran semejanzas y romances muy parecidos en ambas historias aunque NO TIENEN RELACION solo tome las personalidades de algunos y las mezclé para En el Silencio.**


	10. Principio y fin

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO X**

**PRINCIPIO Y FIN**

La mente divaga, el corazón se siente solo... sangra... busca consuelo ¿no tenía gran parte de culpa? El amor no perdura por sí solo... ¿Cómo la había perdido? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta y en sí lo importante era dar fin, aunque fuera doloroso, a aquel espejismo... "El amor se acabó..."

Cómo llenar aquel hondo pesar tan grande como el mismo ancho mar, cuántas tardes cuantos días sintió desamparo y frío en el alma, algunas veces se le empañaron los ojos, su corazón agonizaba y gritaba por entenderlo, por una oportunidad para remediarlo

Había que afrontarlo aquel bello amor se había fugado como el aroma de un perfume sobre la suave brisa del mar, quizá ya no volverían aquellos sueños bellos del pasado quizá las glorias se habían marchado, se había perdido el encanto, sin embargo aún conservaba el don de crear nuevos sueños, la ilusión y el gusto por vivir intensamente, por explorar nuevos horizontes... aunque ahora fuera en forma solitaria...

Michiru no quería pensar más en su corazón, ni soñar más con el amor no se explicaba por qué un beso le perturbaba tanto. Ahora Haruka era un ser distante, y apático a su cariño tal vez Clift tenía razón Alexis lograba hacerla soñar de nuevo, fantasear en el mundo del amor y el romance se sentía sola a pesar de tener la presencia de su amante.

Jessica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos Michiru le acercó su taza de té  
- He estado pensando...  
- ¿Sí? – preguntó Michiru muy interesada  
- Crees que Chris...bueno que tu pudieras enseñarle a nadar... le he enseñado algo... soy pésima maestra  
- Y alumna – agregó – Si claro que sí – dijo volviendo a la cocina  
Haruka acababa de llegar dejó la llaves en la mesita Jessica le observó con cautela  
- Buenas tardes ca-ri-ño – le dijo Jessica notando que Haruka ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia  
La chica rubia frunció el entrecejo "esa voz, esa voz" levantó la vista. Palideció  
- ¡Salúdame!  
- Cariño que bueno que llegas – salió Michiru de la cocina – Hotaru llamó hay que recogerla en el almacén – la chica rubia seguía mirando de forma inquisitiva a la invitada .  
- ¡Ah sí! – reaccionó Michiru – Te presento a Jessica... mi alumna...  
- Ya nos conocemos – se adelantó a decir Jessica  
Por qué, por qué no le había dicho nada... después de todo no había nada de malo en tener una amiga... ¡una amiga!...sin duda la chiquilla la delataría y ella... ella...¡Qué coraje!  
- Mas bien dicho – corrigió – La conozco... corres autos ¿no?  
- Si – contestó lánguidamente  
- Te he visto en la tele... eres una persona extraordinaria  
Algo no andaba bien, Jessica planeaba algo pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo.  
"No te delataré no me veas de esa forma... ¿tan malvada crees que soy? No se en el fondo sé que eres buena persona, quien sabe... no es mi asunto, si tú Michiru se están viniendo a bajo no contribuiré Te lo prometo"  
- Bien ¿A dónde tengo que ir?  
- A los almacenes – repitió Michiru  
¡Wa! Saltó Christa a sus brazos, contenta de verla en casa  
- ¿Quieres venir Chris?  
- Ella no va – se adelantó Jessica con su tono soberbio  
- Será otra ocasión – concluyó bajándola – regreso al rato. Los ojos azules de la niña le siguieron hasta que se marchó de la casa y por minutos se quedó contemplando aquella blanca puerta de metal que llevaba al exterior deseando que Haruka regresara por ella.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta  
- ¡Jess abre por favor! – le gritó Michiru  
La pequeña imaginó que era Haruka que había regresado por ella. La puerta se abrió, era Alexis, se llevó la mano al cabello y lo acomodó para atrás, movió las cejas de forma graciosa La niña frunció el entrecejo, después levantó una de las cejas, no era quien esperaba y por alguna extraña razón se sentía ofendida.  
- Hola... esta Michiru  
- Aquí no vive – contestó Jessica secamente  
Michiru salía de la cocina cargando una bandeja de galletas.  
- Pasa Alexis... toma asiento... ella es Jessica...  
- Má! Yo una má! – gritó la niña dando saltitos y olvidadnod por completo la presencia del intruso.  
- ¿Ma?... ¿Ma? – murmuró Alexis confundido. Si observaba con cuidado la niña tenía un gran parecido con Haruka Tenou, el cabello, algunos rasgos como las cejas...¡Se parecía a Haruka!... el gesto... ese gesto...Hasta donde sabía Michiru y Haruka vivían juntos sin estar casados... ¿Ma?... ¿sería posible?  
- ¿Quieres té?... Alexis...Alexis  
- ¿Eh? Ahm sí gracias – salió de su ensimismamiento  
La criatura le miraba con rivalidad, justo como lo hacía Haruka, sus ojos se parecían a los de Michiru aunque había en ellos algo misterioso casi espeluznante. Tomó una galleta de la charola, Christan le seguía cada movimiento en forma discreta, parecía estarlo analizando como hacen los lobos al acecho de su presa. El té llego. No, tenía que ser un error, estaba imaginando...  
- Me da gusto verte de nuevo – le dijo Michiru  
- Si a mi también  
- ¿Cómo te fue en Yokohama?  
- Regular... sin ti el mundo es tan simple y monótono  
De nuevo, ese gesto, la pequeña frunció totalmente el entrecejo, un brillo extraño tenían aquellos ojos azul zafiro. Sonó el teléfono, Michiru se retiró. Jessica intentaba no reír pero ya le estaba siendo bastante imposible, así que se retiró también a la cocina.  
- Yo me llamo Alexis y ¿tú?   
Silencio  
- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Michiru?  
- E mi mamá ¿y tú? – contestó jugueteando con los cordones de su chamarra  
El chico se quedó petrificado, cabía la posibilidad... la niña no contaría con más de tres años, el parecido... " No, no es verdad" se repetía en su mente estaba enamorado de Michiru y había analizado mil y un problemas, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo pero un hijo... un hijo... No, no estaba dispuesto a afrontar una relación con un retoño de por medio, jamás lo hubiera pensado...

Jessica no paraba de reír, ¡Alexis! "Pobre tonto" pensó; sin duda desconocía que Haruka era mujer... lo estaba gozando en grande. Curioso asunto. Volvió a reír.  
- ¡Michiru ya me tengo que ir! – le gritó levantándose del sofá  
- Espera Alexis... Quédate  
- Sólo vine a saludarte, tengo trabajo... Hasta pronto.  
Y el hombre salió casi huyendo  
- Chris ¿qué le hiciste? – le interrogó la joven de cabellos aguamarino con cierta suspicacia. La pequeña meneó la cabeza, mostró las palmas de las manos y terminó con una mueca angelical .

Cuando estuvo en casa se apresuró a contarle todo a Sydney, a pesar de que aún se sentía enojada por lo que ella consideraba chiquilladas necesitaba contarle alguien aquella aventura comenzó su relato con lentitud y voz monótona a medida que se acercaba al climax una sonrisa enigmática se dibujaba en su rostro, después de unos segundos río con gran ánimo haciendo que su relato se volviera incomprensible  
- Jess no te entiendo, Jess no te rías – chilló su interlocutora  
Intentó comenzar el relato de nuevo, Christa de forma inocente había causado gran confusión...  
- Nop, no se parece a Haru... ¿O sí?   
La pequeña que había seguido con intensa emoción la plática se encogió de hombros, miró arriba y abajo para finalmente una sonrisa traviesa se dibujarse en su rostro  
- Mira – volvió a reír – Yo, yo – frunció el ceño – yo creo que son idénticas  
- ¡Ay Chirs! Mala costumbre que tienes  
- Si mira que llamar a todos má... con o sin parecido físico decirle má a Michiru enredó todo  
La niña movió la cabeza lentamente, agitó sus manitas y sonrió  
- Vamos Jess velo desde su punto de vista, nosotros los alemanes tenemos nombres muy raros, la pronunciación es difícil y aún más manejar dos idiomas... así mata dos pájaros de un tiro, no necesita memorizar el nombre de equis persona ni batallar por pronunciarlo... es más fácil decir "jugo ma" que "jugo Je- ssi-ca"  
- Es una mala costumbre – reiteró ahora en tono molesto  
- Tendrás que aclarar las cosas... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el momento?  
- Porque era muy divertido... y no me dio la gana  
Sydney soltó una gran carcajada. La niña sonrió, parecía entender que aquella frase de "E mi má" que había dicho con tanta inocencia ahora se hubiera convertido en una picardía.   
"Jajaja aún sigo riendo por el enredo de esta tarde, te prometí no entrometerme en tu relación, y he cumplido mi promesa... nunca te prometí no entrometerme en la amistad de Michiru y Alexis jajaja"

El verano seguía en su apogeo, este era uno de los años más calurosos que recordaba, por la ventana de la gran mansión observó el cielo, despejado y tranquilo como si durmiera. Su perezosa alumna apenas bajaba como siempre la clase empezaría con veinte minutos de retrazo. Michiru suspiró, hoy lo desesperante era su compañera Sydney que tan solo se limitaba a observarla con recelo  
- Guten Morgen...Buenos días – dijo con pereza  
- Hallo – contestó Sydney  
- ¿Lista? – le preguntó Michiru tomando sus cuadernos para iniciar la clase  
- Lista... y ... ¡Qué cree! ... Jack se comió mi tarea – Michiru arqueó la ceja – ¿Se acuerda de Jack?  
- Sí, si lo recuerdo  
Sydney se levantó del sofá caminó a la puerta  
- ¿A dónde vas? – le interrogó Jessica en tono imperativo  
- Ich werde zu ausspielen  
Jessica frunció la boca, parecía empezar de nuevo con sus rencillas  
- Okay allen – contestó Michiru, intentando mitigar la tensión que empezaba a propagarse en la sala – ... Así que Jack se comió tu tarea  
- Sí se me olvidó darle de comer y el de puro coraje se comió mi tarea  
Michiru movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ya no sabía qué le molestaba más si la falta de entusiasmo de su alumna por la clase o sus mentiras tan poco creíbles  
- ¿Me enseñarás a tocar el violín? – le interrogó al observar el estuche que se encontraba al lado de su joven maestra  
- Sí, si tu quieres... si prometes poner empeño  
La clase se inició ¡Pobre Jessica! el dolor de cabeza se volvía más fuerte, miles de ideas y de sonidos tintineaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, creía que enloquecería, los impulsos nerviosos de Michiru hoy estaba en su máximo apogeo  
- Deja de preocuparte por ...y ... deja de pensar  
- ¿?  
- ¿Podemos dar por terminada la clase? Me duele la cabeza... Ich las die gedanken – musitó olvidando por completo que su profesora sabía alemán Michiru la observó con mucho cuidado si no se equivocaba la frase quería decir "Leo tus pensamientos", qué quería expresarle con ello  
- Vergessen sie ihn – le dijo Jessica con un ademán de desdén   
Vergessen sie ihn "Olvídalo" , "Olvídalo"... 

Todo tiene un principio, Jessica había empezado a sufrir ligeros cambios a la edad de catorce años, un día mientras estaba en el centro comercial observando a las personas había empezado a escuchar ligeras voces: "Me encanta ese vestido" "Odio mi trabajo" "Cuanto faltará para mi mesada" "Ya lo viste" "Es fascinante" todas de forma vaga y poco clara a medida que pasaban los meses su pequeña cualidad iba progresando: Podía leer la mente, oía los más profundos pensamientos de las personas.

¿Aterrante o excitante? Miles de sonidos, miles voces, un barullo sin fin que le desesperaba y le enloquecía, a veces llegó a dudar si en verdad le hablaban o sólo se trataba de los pensamientos. No era un don era un castigo, ¿qué estaba pasando? Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, no necesitaba de nadie, y con esta nueva cualidad más solitaria se volvió su vida, hasta que él entró en su corazón... 

Era una muchacha muy inteligente en menos de seis meses pudo controlar aquella extraña habilidad de que le había dotado la naturaleza, si se concentraba lo suficiente escuchaba los pensamientos exactos de una sola persona. Aún le faltaba perfeccionarlo, y sin duda si algo así le había sucedido debía haber una buena razón y quizá sus extraños sueños le indicaran cuál era ese fin. 

Estaba enloqueciendo, daba vueltas sin para por el estudio, volteaba a ver a su amigo y volvía a su paseo, golpeó el escritorio  
- Me estás mareando... ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó Itan ya fastidiado de la caminata de su amigo  
- Todo – siguió su paseo – Michiru... Michiru...  
- ¿No te ama? ¡¿Te abandonó?! Uff qué cosas te pasan... no todas las mujeres caerán siempre a tus pies Alexis, siempre hay una primera vez para perder  
- No... no es eso... Michiru tiene una hija  
Itan soltó su pincel quedando boquiabierto  
- ¡Sí, un retoño! Uno de Haruka...  
- Uff eso sí que es un problema, niños de por medio...  
- No quiero cargar con una responsabilidad de esa magnitud... Me gusta mucho la muchacha y la adoro...pero...  
- Ya ves, te lo advertí no te conviene... nunca me haces caso... Si me dejas darte mi opinión: No la amas, te gusta su físico y la quieres como uno de tus tantos trofeos, déjala ella tiene toda una familia que salvar  
- ¡Cómo que no la amo! ¡Sí la amo, con todo el corazón!  
- Entonces acéptala con todo y el paquete  
- ¡Que voy a hacer con una niña! ¡Nunca he sido bueno con los bebés!  
- No te vas a casar mañana... lo primero que tienes que hacer es ganarte a la pequeña, luego vas aun psicólogo y le pides ayuda  
- ¡Crees que estoy loco! ¡ No necesito un psicólogo!  
- Ay, estas neurótico... el psicólogo yo lo decía para ayudarte con la niña, no para ti... pensándolo bien no te caería mal

Todo tiene un principio, crece y de una u otra forma llega al climax... estar ahí en la cima no es fácil... "Lo difícil es mantenerse, no llegar" reza un dicho... Como todo inicia, todo termina es un círculo vicioso, del declive nace el principio y los seres se resisten a desaparecer.

A Clift no le importaba el dinero, corría por el gusto de hacerlo, por esa sensación de peligro y satisfacciones que daba una competencia, amaba estar detrás de un volante y sentir palpitar su corazón al rugir de los motores... la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre... la victoria... la dolorosa victoria. El automovilismo era una lucha mortal la inteligencia y el control del volante eran esenciales... inteligencia... Toda la mente, toda la pasión todo el corazón a un solo punto, a esa enorme pista delante de nuestros ojos, ahí no debía haber más futuro que la meta, no existía el pasado y el presente lo era todo. Nunca había reflexionado lo importante que era para un corredor estar bien consigo mismo y con los que le rodean para ganar una carrera, le preocupaba mucho Haruka, ahí en la pista no podría hacer gran cosa por ella, no quería ser su rival.

"Haruka" resonó el nombre en su mente, "Haruka" le fascinaba su ímpetu... cerró los ojos pudo recrear la imagen de la bella muchacha, su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa, los últimos días esa sonrisa se había ido desvaneciendo... esa hermosa sonrisa se había tornado fría, distinta de la felicidad. No, no estaba dispuesto a jugar sucio por ganar una carrera, la victoria es exquisita, no estaba de acuerdo con las nuevas estrategias que el equipo estaba tomando, "medidas precautorias" él no las necesitaba, no importaba que Haruka corriera con tan altísimo presupuesto mientras no tuviera la cabeza fría y centrada de nada le valía tener el mejor auto del planeta.

Principio y fin, él lo conocía bien, no había forma de ser eternos, quería otra cosa ya no sólo sus autos, buscaba el amor ese sentimiento misterioso que se confunde en medio de la maleza de concreto en que vivimos, aún tenía camino por recorrer, ya no quería hacerlo solo... No quería que Haruka recorriera aquel sendero sola... Abrió los ojos, tomó su casco su ceño se frunció ligeramente, su semblante cambió se llenó de soberbia, se colocó sus gafas oscuras, el mundo era suyo, sólo existía el presente... "sólo existe el hoy".

Llevaban largo rato trabajando "eso de hacer rostros no es para mí" pensaba Jessica mientras copiaba en su hoja a cuadros los modelos del pizarrón  
- No marques tanto los trazos, los estás haciendo muy gruesos Jessi, hazlos más finos  
- Me gustan más los deformes... Además él está cejón yo que puedo hacer, no tengo la culpa de que esté feo  
Michiru sonrió discretamente  
- Llegarías a ser una excelente pintora si pusieras más empeño... ¿Y tu hermana?   
- ¿Sydney?  
- Sí  
- Ocupada debe andar en el jardín con Chris... más empeño  
- Mmmm... ¿No te gustaría hacerle un retracto a Jack?  
- Ya lo dibujé... en caricatura, claro  
- Que tal un dibujo real ¿Se está quieto el perrito?  
- Sí míralo que obediente es – dijo guiñándole el ojo – Jack sesteen! ¡Quieto! 

Jack se mantuvo más de una hora quieto, erguido como un dios, Jessica aún estaba detallando el magnífico retrato, cuánto había mejorado, sin duda tenía mucho talento y claro también mucho ego. Dio pinceladas por doquier, inspirada y encantada por lo hermoso que se veía su perro  
- ¡Mááááá! – entró Christa gritando frenética y se le colgó del cuello a la joven  
- Christa ¡Ay! me estas ahorcando – se quejó Michiru  
- Ya cálmate saltamontes... Qué mala manía tienes de llamar a todos Má, se llama Michiru  
- E mi Má – replicó y le dio un beso bien tronado a la chica  
- Siéntate – no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, la niña se acomodó en las piernas de Jessica  
Christa mostraba una gran inclinación por el arte y en especial por la música clásica. La niña sacudió su radio con fuerza, sacó la antenita y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro  
- Hoy ha estado muy inquieta... ojalá en la tarde no te de muchos problemas – comentó Jessica 

No acostumbraba salir con Christan pero realmente estaba muy activa así que pensó que el paseo la relajaría o por lo menos le bajaría la batería  
- Christa no saltes en el sofá – le reprendió con dulzura  
Bong, Bong, seguía saltando, bong bong  
- Chris ya me voy ahí te quedas  
La niña bajó de un salto y corrió al auto, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y luego se pasó al del copiloto. Michiru le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó. No habían avanzado cuatro cuadras y Christan ya se había liberado del cinturón de seguridad, se incó y comenzó a apretar los botones del estereo cambiando de una estación a otra  
- Siéntate  
Por fin encontró una estación de su agrado. La sinfonía 38 de Haydn comenzó a oírse, la niña esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a silbar al son de la música.

Michiru detuvo el auto afuera del autódromo pensó en darle una grata sorpresa a su amor. La niña se negó a bajar, no hasta que terminara su canción  
- Bien mantente ahí, no te bajes voy por Haruka... no tardaré

Estaba sentada en las gradas observando la pista de carreras que estaba vacía, cerró los ojos su mente podía imaginar los motores rugiendo en una feroz batalla por el control de la velocidad, por la victoria, escuchaba al viento silbar como un furioso compañero de batalla. Pensó en muchas cosas, observó su casco "Haruka" decía en los lados laterales con pequeñas letras azules... hoy tenía que ser el día, hoy debía dar fin a esa vil farsa, ¿qué iba a esperar? Sus pensamiento viajaron al día del accidente ¿Qué error había cometido? El volante salió de su control sin razón alguna como ahora estaba pasando en su vida. 

Michiru le tocó el hombro sacándola de su ensimismamiento, le saludó con cariño y la invitó a dar la vuelta por el parque, su amor le coqueteaba con su inigualable estilo  
- ¿Que dice se decide o se queda y se aburre? – le dijo Michiru aún sonriendo  
Haruka seguía seria, rígida, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo, la trató con frialdad  
- ¿Adónde vamos?  
- Ya se lo dije – volvió a flirtear – Le estoy invitando un helado, la voy a llevar al parque... Haruka me estás poniendo atención – cambió su tono de voz, estaba harta de ser sólo ella quien intentara mejorar la relación  
- Sí ya – contestó con desdén – allá nos vemos entonces  
- De acuerdo cariño – se despidió con un beso

Michiru estaba sentada cerca de los juegos, observaba a Christa juguetear con la arena cerca de la resbaladilla. Ya se estaba desesperando, vio llegar a Haruka con esa misma cara de apatía y pocos amigos que tenía en el autódromo, seguramente su actitud seguiría igual, no le interesó le saludó con la mano  
- Hola – le contestó con tono solemne  
- Uff qué solemnidad ¿Quién se murió?  
- Nadie... quería platicar muy seriamente contigo  
- Ah sí ¿qué sucede? Te oyes tan misteriosa – sonrió  
- He estado pensando en nosotros  
- ¿Sí?  
- A veces se debe ser un poco frívolo y realista...  
- Y otras tantas imaginativo, soñador y aventurero  
- Las cosas no son eternas  
- No sólo parecen por ejemplo las deudas... ya te fijas cuánto debemos  
- No me expresé bien... – dijo con enfado por tanta interrupción – los amores no son eternos, las personas cambian y la eternidad del amor no existe es sólo una utopía... los entendimientos ya no son iguales...  
Y así siguió hablando de la eternidad y otras cosas que Michiru no acababa de entender por fin se animó a interrumpir aquel discurso  
- ¿Adónde quieres llegar?  
- El amor no es eterno – guardó silencio  
Michiru estaba muy desconcertada por la plática, pensó que esa frase de "Frívolos y realistas" se refería a haber excedido la tarjeta de crédito, ciertamente tiraba mucho dinero... no acababa de entender de qué se trataba aquel discurso y menos esa frase de "El amor no es eterno" Entrecerró un ojo y la miró de forma inquisitiva intentando leer sus pensamientos  
- Lo nuestro se terminó – dijo con gran solemnidad – ya no nos entendemos  
- ¿Se terminó? – intentaba conservar la calma, y no entrar en histeria – ¿No nos entendemos?  
En definitiva no estaba entendiendo, ¿quién decidió que ya no se entendían o que se había terminado su romance?  
- Hace mucho que ya no nos entendemos, discutimos a diario, el amor no perdura por siempre  
- Desde el accidente estás muy extraña – musitó  
- Desde mucho antes nuestra relación no estaba funcionando...lo mejor es que nos separamos  
Por fin había llegado al punto. Michiru se quedó estupefacta, no acababa de asimilarlo ¿Separase? ¿Cuál era la razón? Haruka siguió hablando, intentando razonar todos los pro y contra de su relación, la forma en que ésta desde hacía mucho se había deteriorado y lo conveniente que era separarse y cada una buscar su propia felicidad.

En algunos conceptos le daba la razón, en especial cuando llegó al punto cada una se ocupaba de sí, ciertamente parecía haber dejado de tener vital importancia el estado de ánimo de la pareja, se habían olvidado de cultivar aquel hermoso amor... era indiferentes en dos mundos distantes dos mundos secretos. Se les había olvidado explorar el mundo de la otra... dejar ser a la persona...

- Lo mejor es separarnos... temporalmente, quizá debamos darnos tiempo – calló  
Hubo un profundo silencio, la muchacha no objetó nada, se limitó a contemplar a Christan que aún jugueteaba con la arena  
- ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Si las cosas han sido tan terribles para ti ¿Por qué tomas la decisión hoy?  
La chica rubia se encogió de hombros no había una buena razón  
- ¿Ya no me amas?  
Hubo silencio. En sí, por amor la dejaba, no podía tenerla a su lado sufriendo.  
- Pensé que nuestro amor era eterno – se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se recargó en el respaldo de la banca  
- Es lo mejor Michiru  
De nuevo ese fatal silencio  
- Como quieras  
La respuesta le impactó. Arqueó la ceja y la vio de forma indagatoria. Michiru lo estaba tomando muy bien, demasiado bien, quizá a la ligera, tal vez en el fondo Haruka deseaba que su bella amante hubiera peleado a capa y espada por seguir de igual forma  
- Si es tu decisión que así sea yo no te retengo a mi lado, si deseas que me marche lo haré – comentó Michiru muy segura  
- No, es tu casa...  
Michiru se levantó comenzó a caminar lentamente tomó a Christa en brazos   
- Tengo que irme... es tarde...  
Haruka se puso en pie  
- Nos vemos... piénsalo, es lo mejor  
"¿Para quién?" pensó la chica. Debía ver algo más detrás de todo aquel discurso, algo que le estaba molestando, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿El problema era Alexis? Ella había definido que quería seguir al lado de Haruka y ahora le salía con lo contrario ¿Se abría dado cuenta de su amor por Alexis? Michiru subió al auto sentó a Christan en el lado del copiloto, dio un tremendo golpe al volante y arrancó el auto. En el camino la pequeña se apresuró a apagar la radio, se sentó derechita y procuró no moverse y respirar despacito.

El amor se le estaba yendo de las manos, no tenía ánimo de defenderlo ni la certeza de quererlo, pero entonces ¿qué le dolía tanto? No entendía la resolución de su amante quizá era el resultado de aquel fatal distanciamiento, dimitir en lugar de luchar no era el estilo de Haruka Tenou a menos a menos que hubiera algo más... era lo mejor, lo era...pequeñas gotas cristalinas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Detuvo el auto  
- Ma no at Ick liebe sie [Yo te quiero  
- Yo a tí... tienes un acento extranjero muy marcado Chris – sonrió La niña en lugar de haberle dicho Ich le había dicho ick imitando el sonido del hipo, robándole con esta insignificante acción una sonrisa sincera  
La pequeña abrió muy grandes sus ojos azul zafiro  
- ¡Ay má! – le abrazó con ternura  
La muchacha volvió a reír. La niña sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó, después le hizo su gesto de "es igual": un ligero movimiento con la cabeza de desdén y un "Psk" como si le dijera déjalo, no importa, la vida sigue y mejor no pienses en ello, el tiempo te dará respuestas, no te atormentes.  
- No iremos a casa... te llevaré a los videojuegos

Llegando lo primero que hizo la niña fue bailar al ritmo de la música, se contoneaba de un lado a otro moviendo la cadera de forma graciosa, daba una vuelta y luego unos saltitos... pronto atrajo espectadores, dio un último giro, una reverencia y regresó al lado de Michiru  
- Eres una exhibicionista  
- Nich – contestó en un tono coqueto y juguetón

Para irse a casa fue todo un problema. Christa estaba fascinada por las motos y se negaba rotundamente a bajar de ella...  
- Christa Vámonos ya...el juego terminó, eso significa "Game Over" – la niña suspiró – te traeré otro día vámonos que ya es tarde

Jessica estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro cuando con el rabo de l ojo notó que su pequeña Christa había llegado  
- Hola geniosa  
La niña se abrazó a su cuello y le besó con cariño  
- Buenas noches Michiru, ¿Tomas algo?  
- Eh, no gracias... Disculpa la tardanza  
- Pero siéntese profesora, no se intimide – Michiru sonrió – ¿Te sucedió algo? Te ves triste  
- No, nada estoy bien... sólo un poco cansada  
¡Qué mentira! Tenía ganas de soltarse llorando, y maldecir todo y a todos. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Lo era?  
- Te dio problemas la niña  
Meneó la cabeza. ¿Era su culpa? Qué estaba sucediendo, quizá se sentía culpable porque su corazón se había descarrilado y había tomado rumbo a otro amor... Alexis. Sí era su culpa  
- No, no lo creo – musitó Jessica, conservando su mirada fría y petulante  
- ¿Perdón?   
- No creo que tengas la culpa  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Sí – sonrió – de que yo dibuje tan horrible – completó intentando corregir el error cometido, no podía confesarle que podía leer sus pensamientos, no ahora.  
Michiru rió, en definitiva, no estaba en la plática.  
- No, no dibujas mal... al contrario tienes talento y ESPERO que no se te suba a la cabeza lo que te voy a decir  
- No prometo nada – su mirada cambió ahora estaba llena de interés  
- Los bocetos que has hecho yo los llevé como en el tercer curso, es decir tardé casi un año en lograr manejar la técnica, tu llevas tan poco y has avanzado a pasos agigantados que me sorprendes... Si pusieras empeño llegarías muy lejos  
- ¿Empeño? Tú también ponlo ¿Crees que todo se da en bandeja de plata? – volvió a su mirada airada – No, si las cosas fueran así todos seríamos felices... además todo lleva tiempo  
- A ver que quede claro yo te enseño lo mejor que puedo y tu trabajas ... trabajas de forma fodonga  
- ¡¡¡¿Fodonga?!!!! ¡YO NO SOY FODONGA! – gritó molesta – El que a veces no me peine es tú culpa... mira que madrugarme, la clase debería ser más tarde  
- Madruga... sencillo ¿No?... cómprate un despertador  
La niña se sentó en las piernas de Jessica y reían ante los gestos que hacía la joven con la sola idea de tener que levantarse más temprano, era muy perezosa.  
- Y tú Chris ¿De qué te ríes? – la pequeña se encogió de hombros – ¿Cómo te portaste?  
La niña comenzó a juguetear con la cadenita de oro que Jessica tenía en el cuello  
- Yo bien siempe ma – susurró  
- ¿Qué hiciste? Aparte de martirizar a Michiru  
- Ick nich – musitó, repitiendo su error en el Ich– Jugar moto – dijo con más ánimo  
- Con razón se tardaron... ¿No te hizo berrinche?  
- No, ella es MUY entendida. Le fascinan las motos... – Pensó en Haruka, parecía que hoy todo estaba para recordarla, suspiró ligeramente, deseaba en aquel suspiro la liberarse de recuerdos y dudas  
- Si ya lo creo  
- Etuvimos platicando – siguió diciendo la pequeña  
- ¿Sí? – preguntó Jessica sorprendida  
- Si má

"Ya es tarde – volteó la vista al reloj del buró – me has brindado lo que tanto necesitaba, no te he contado nada, no puedo, aún no lo comprendo sin embargo la madurez con que tratas tantos temas me ha ayudado – suspiro – la vida... el destino, de un día a otro éste me ha cambiado, no creo en el destino, nosotros forjamos nuestra vida... no hay más, podemos cambiar nuestra vida a placer, y yo lo hice – sonrisa – y no muy bien, he echado por tierra años de felicidad. Hoy necesitaba alguien con quien despejarme, una amiga  
- ...A veces la vida se vuelve torbellino y lo mejor es esperara a que éste pase... Lo único que no se debe olvidar es luchar pase lo que pase debes sobrevivir y seguir adelante, luchar, luchar, ve al frente sin mirar atrás y si algún día caes, levántate, aprende de tus errores y continua.. – me dijiste Es fácil decir ¿verdad?... Estar sola, no es fácil pelear así  
- Eso me lo dijo una persona a la que estimé mucho... y mira me ha funcionado... el corazón no sana de la noche a la mañana pero por lo menos no te deprimes tanto – Jessica sonrió  
- ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? – te interrogué, se que es una pregunta muy directa la forma en que habías estado hablando me ha dado la respuesta  
- El común, tu sabes, los seres humanos somos propensos a lastimar a los demás... – respuesta esquiva que sin duda llevaba mucho de verdad y de mentira – ¿Y tú? – me interrogaste, me encogí de hombros, no tengo el valor para contarlo... ni para negarlo.." 

Cuando llegó a casa Haruka ya se había mudado a la habitación de invitados, se sentía culpable... sola... hundió el rostro en la almohada, no quería saber ya nada, sólo dormir y no volver a despertar.

No le volvería a mencionar nada sobre la separación, había hecho algunos planes mentalmente... se sentía mal con ella misma, mentía a diestra y siniestra debía decirle a Michiru que conocía a Sydney ¿Por qué esconderlo? Eran sólo amigas, "amigas, sólo amigas" se repetía para sus adentros como intentando converse de que así era. Tenía que decírselo, no sabía cuanto duraría la buena voluntad de Jessica y acabaría echándola de cabeza, le preocupaba el por qué estaba mintiendo...  
- Sólo somos amigas, la quiero como a una amiga – murmuró poco convencida de su afirmación

**FIN DEL DECIMO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	11. Primer Beso

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO XI**

**PRIMER BESO**

- Chris schatz, Möchten sie frühstücken[Chris cariño,¿ Quieres desayunar algo? – le preguntó Michiru  
La niña le sonrió y meneó la cabeza, entonces comenzó a jugar con los botones de su pequeño radio portátil amarillo que generalmente cargaba consigo cuando salía  
- [Te compré un regalo – le decía mientras le daba una caja envuelta en papel metálico color rojo  
La pequeña se apresuró a abrir el paquete y cuando lo hubo destapado sacó de su interior un pequeño perro de peluche muy parecido a un Alaska como Jack  
- Was es ist[Qué es? – le preguntó la joven Christan veía con curiosidad el objeto, le apretó la nariz y gritó emocionada:  
- ¡E Jack! ¡E Jack! ¡Jack Junio! – después lo abrazó con cariño. Del lado derecho lo sostuvo y con su manita izquierda siguió girando los botones de su radio  
- ¿Cómo hacen los perros?  
- Miau, miau  
- Jajajaja esos son los gatos  
La niña se encogió de hombros  
- Yo tomaré un café con leche y tú?  
- Miau Miau  
Michiru volvió a reír. La radio sintonizó una estación agradable a la pequeña, estaban tocando la sinfonía No. 9 de Beethoven, la pequeña comenzó a silbar al son de la música y después comenzó a cantar :  
- Freude Trinke alle weden anden brüsten der nature, alle guten alle bösen folgen ihre rospenspur… – volvió a silbar – diesen kuss der ganze welt!...Bründer überim sternenzelt!...Freundeeeee!!!!!  
La voz de la pequeña era muy dulce y tierna, tenía un ligero acento extranjero que le daba un toque muy peculiar a su forma de hablar. Algunas letras las marcaba mucho tenía problemas con la r y la d a veces las marcaba de forma prolongada y otras tantas brillaban por su ausencia. La s tendía a cambiar por la t. No acostumbraba ser muy platicadora, Michiru se lo atribuía al idioma.  
- Eres un encanto  
- Ja[¡¿Sí?! – levantó la cabecita abriendo grandes sus ojos

Vestía shorts color café claro, tenis, una gorra azul claro y sus gafas oscuras. Estaba impaciente, el mayordomo le trajo un jugo, volteaba a todos lados y movía los dedos de forma juguetona una y otra vez  
- ¿Tardarán mucho? ¿Qué aún no se levantan? – preguntó Haruka con voz de enfado  
- La Señorita Sydney ya se levantó, está intentando hacer que la Señorita Jessica deje la cama  
- Entonces va para largo – dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás  
- ¿Largo? – contestó Jessica entrando a la sala – ¿Me llamas perezosa?  
- No, para nada – contestó sarcástica  
- Ya estamos listas – dijo Sydney  
- ¡Pues vámonos!   
Haruka tomó a Sydney por la cintura, el mayordomo de forma presurosa le entregó a la muchacha rubia la canasta para el día de campo y les dio mil y un recomendaciones, más se portaba como nana que como mayordomo

Odiaba las bicicletas, ella la gran Haruka Tenou en ¡Una bicicleta!... era para una buena causa, levantarle el ánimo a Jessica había pensado que la salida le haría bien necesitaba dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar, aclarar su mente... y en el fondo ella también lo necesitaba.

- Qué tan buena eres en la Bici – preguntó Jessica echando la cabeza atrás en una forma retadora  
- ¿Quieres una competencia?  
- Vale, ya verás – ambas se detuvieron - ¡En sus marcas, listos...! – Jessica empezó a pedalear – ...Fuera! – gritó ya que llevaba un poco de ventaja  
- ¡Tramposa! – gritaron al unísono sus acompañantes  
La carrera estuvo muy reñida entre Haruka y Jessica, Sydney se quedó en los primeros metros muy atrás.  
- ¡¡¡¡Ganéééé!!!! – gritó Jessica levantando los brazos triunfal  
- ¡Cuál gané YO LLEGU… PRIMERO! – le reprochó la joven rubia  
Intentaron tomar aliento, estaban muy agitadas, Jessica se carcajeó  
- Que sea un empate – la joven rubia sonrió  
- ¿Y Sydney?  
Jessica se encogió de hombros una sonrisa jugueteó en su rostro y sus exóticos ojos verdes volvieron a adquirir su brillo juguetón.  
- ¡La revancha! ¡Arrancan! – y acto seguido empezó a pedalear con toda velocidad  
- ¡Espera tramposa! – salió tras ella  
Ya estaba cansada, bajó de la bicicleta y se tendió en el pasto  
- ¿Dónde dejaste a Christa? No la vi esta mañana  
- Con mi institutriz... Michiru Kaioh...  
Jessica sonrió de forma maliciosa.  
- Es tu novia ¿Verdad? – Haruka no contestó.  
No tenía que leer su mente ni indagar mucho para darse cuenta de la raquítica relación que sostenía Haruka y Michiru, no sólo el desencanto sino la soledad y el sabor a fracaso, una sensación amarga difícil de entender para ella y tan palpable en el rostro de su joven institutriz.  
Sydney venía pedaleando lentamente mientras admiraba el paisaje a su alrededor y cuando a distancia reconoció a sus compañeras pedaleó con rapidez  
- ¡Qué te paso! ¡Era una carrera de RAPIDEZ no de apreciación! – le riñó Jessica  
- Ahmm uhmmm ehmmm... las perdí de vista así que como la tortuga lenta pero segura – contestó haciendo ciertas muecas de despreocupación que provocaron risas  
- Como sea yo voy a darme otra vuelta ¿Alguien se me une?  
Ante la negativa de sus compañeras subió a la bicicleta y emprendió la marcha el aire fresco le había hecho bien, las ideas se aclaraban, el ánimo se elevaba

Sydney tomó asiento al lado al lado de Haruka ya cansada por el ajetreo del día suspiró profundamente, la clara atmósfera le traía gratos recuerdos de su bella Alemania, miró a los ojos a su acompañante hoy, especialmente hoy, sentía un no se qué en su estómago un extraño cosquilleo, una fascinación por contemplar eternamente esos ojos azul verdoso. Delicadamente le retiró algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro "Haruka" dijo en un murmuro. Haruka la tomó por detrás abrazándola en un jugueteo y con sus finas manos rozó los brazos de la chica. Aspiro suavemente su perfume tratando de memorizar cada gesto, cada olor y sonido que después le pudiera recordar a la mujer más extraordinaria que había conocido: Haruka Tenou.

Haruka paseó lentamente las mirada por entre la maleza, entre abrió la boca deseando que aquella marea de pensamientos saliera de su mente, tan solo emitió un monosílabo. Contuvo el aliento dulcemente la tomó del mentón Sydney cerró los ojos, ceñida a su cuerpo se dejó llevar por el instante y tocó sus labios en un sigiloso y suave beso.

Un beso, una sensación de cosquillo que recorrió su cuerpo, un beso quizá de amor, tal vez sólo de desesperación el corazón le latía a gran velocidad, un beso que resonó en sus almas. Sólo se dio en el momento, sólo se dio por las circunstancias, aún seguía abrazada a ella, no quería que el sueño terminara, eternidad, sólo eso pedía, eternidad, algo dentro de su alma era distinto, esta nueva sensación se apoderó de su ser... "Haruka" susurró con amor. 

Makoto no salía del asombro ¡Qué estaban viendo sus ojos! Los abrió más, quizá pensaba que su vista no era buena, soltó la mano de su acompañante y susurró  
- Haruka  
- Pasa algo – le preguntó el chico que le acompañaba  
- Esa...es...yo... no ...¡Mira! – gritó atónita  
Itan observó a la feliz pareja que estaba sentada en el campo, se rascó la barbilla, hizo una ligera mueca de enfado y luego se rascó la cabeza  
- ¿No es Haruka Tenou? – dijo por fin  
- Sí – contestó Makoto aún perpleja  
- Y esa... – volvió a rascarse la cabeza – esa NO ES Michiru Kaioh – sonrió maliciosamente  
- Sí  
- Vaya, vaya que buena noticia para Alexis, ahora ya tiene el camino libre  
- ¡NO! ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Lo obvio Makoto, Michiru ama a Alexis y Haruka ama a esa chica  
- No, no lo creo  
- Si quieres vamos lo saludamos y lo confirmas  
Makoto palideció, no quería ser parte de aquel rompimiento, prefería quedarse con la duda  
- No, no haremos nada... no vimos nada, no pasó nada – dijo en tono terminante – después hablaré con Haruka – musitó.

Setsuna había salido muy temprano, se había quedado de ver en el parque con Demian. El chico ya le esperaba con impaciencia, ella se excusó, no había forma de librarse de Hotaru y sus suspicacias. Demian le tomó de la mano, sólo importaba el momento, hoy sería el día hoy daría rienda suelta a su pasión  
- Te llevaré a un lugar precioso – le dijo el muchacho  
Pronto tomaron rumbo al bar donde Demian tocaba todas las noches  
- Siéntate por favor – le dijo extendiéndole la silla.  
Sacó de su carpeta unas partituras que entregó al pianista, él por su parte tomó su violín y se colocó en el escenario  
- Ahora quiero ofrecerte esta melodía hecha única y exclusivamente para ti... mi amor eterno  
"Lo lamento, sé que suena cursi no soy bueno en los discursos, lo mío es la música, lo sabes ¿verdad? Cómo te digo que te amo, sólo se decírtelo así, con música" 

El bar estaba desierto, se abría hasta las 7 , así que la música sonó sólo para ella. Las notas comenzaron a tomar forma, el romanticismo, la magia y el esplendor fue invadiéndose poco a poco el bar como si un nuevo dios poseyera sus almas lentamente. Terminó la pieza y se sentó al lado de Setsuna quien no paraba de elogiarlo  
- Tengo algo importante que decirte... – tomó aire, el corazón vibraba con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a estallarle – Te amo  
- Y yo a ti  
- Mi vida a sido una larga agonía, una simple soledad, ahora mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen, tú has iluminado esta vana existencia – afinó la garganta. Silencio  
Pobre Demian de los nervios había olvidado el discurso que con esmero días antes había preparado. Improvisar... eso haría  
- Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre... cásate conmigo  
Setsuna palideció  
- Yo...yo  
- Quiero que seas mi prometida – y terminó sacando una pequeña cajita de su saco en la que tenía el anillo de compromiso.  
Setsuna estaba paralizada no lo esperaba, no pensó más y lo abrazó no quería que el momento se desvaneciera. Siempre había estado sola, ahora tenía un amor, una sensación de cariño y felicidad que jamás había experimentado. La muchacha tomó la iniciativa le besó con pasión como si fuera el único beso que daría en toda su vida.  
- Te amo acepto, te amo – contestó la muchacha volviendo a besarlo con igual frenesí

Setsuna no era muy audaz, no tanto como Hotaru, quien le había seguido y había logrado colarse al bar sin ser vista. Sus ojos púrpura estaban fijos en la bella pareja quedó boquiabierta, se frotó los ojos una y otra vez esperando que la escena que contemplaba no fuera únicamente una vana ilusión una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro dio un suspiro profundo y salió del lugar muy satisfecha de sus logros.

Esta vez ella, Hotaru Tomoe, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, tenía la primicia de la noticia, detallada y sin censura. "Pronto habrá boda" pensó la chica "Habrá que planearla muy bien..." musitó mientras caminaba de regreso a casa dando saltitos.

Sonó el teléfono, Christa corrió a contestar, levanto el auricular  
- Dame el teléfono Chris... Hola habla Mcihiru  
- Ejem...ehm – "Demasiado tarde para colgar" pensó – Soy Makoto está Haruka – tartamudeó  
- No salió temprano y aún no regresa; ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
- No..no yo...yo llamo después – colgó rápido

Sydney intentaba sacar de su cabeza aquel beso mortal, desde el primer momento que la vio había notado algo distinto, algo le atraía como si fuera un imán, ¿A quién podía pedir consejo? Seguramente Jessica se enfadaría, estaba segurísima de que Haruka jugaba, con o sin conciencia, con sus sentimientos y ahora este beso, de sólo recordarlo le daban ganas de saltar de gusto nunca nadie la había besado.  
- ¡Ay Jack! ¿Por qué es tan complicada la vida?  
El perro hizo un ligero gemido  
- ¿Cómo conquistas a tus novias? Dímelo eh Jack... ja?[Si?  
El perro meneó el rabito, la chica se tendió en la cama y de un salto el animal pronto le hizo compañía. ¿Cómo retendría un amor?... Si realmente Haruka la amaba  
- Si tienes pulgas Jack bájate de inmediato... Hoy necesito compañía – reflexionó la muchacha – con o sin pulgas ¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo?  
El perro se acomodó del lado derecho de la cama y cerró los ojos colocando su hocico entre sus patas  
- Jack – guardó silencio – ¿Tu crees que Haruka me ame?  
El animal volvió a hacer un leve ruido, casi como un gemido como contestación 

Daba vueltas en la cama, cerraba los ojos y veía la escena como en una película, ¿por qué la besó? Se sentía sola, no entendía de que forma amaba a Sydney, volvió a girar en la cama, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, ¿Amor? El brillo en los ojos de Sydney le habían dicho que esa amistad había cruzado las barreras. Debía olvidarlo, sacarlo totalmente de su mente. Se puso en pie y bajó a la cocina  
- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – le interrogó Hotaru  
- Tengo sed... ¿Qué tienes? – dijo sirviéndose un poco de agua, su pequeña amiga se veía confundida  
- Es... es difícil de explicarte... no es nada importante – Haruka sonrió y finalmente le otorgó un cálido beso en la frente  
- Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte  
- Lo sé... gracias – sonrió la muchachita  
Aún no podía liberar de sus pensamientos aquella remota idea de una boda que ahora ya no parecía tan lejana, se sentía muy feliz por Setsuna, merecía encontrar el amor, sin embargo con ello vendrían muchas otras cosas... la separación , la dolorosa separación, no debía ser egoísta, Setsuna merecía, no, mejor dicho debía ser feliz.

En la mañana fueron al museo, las interrogantes parecían haberse quedado en la almohada u olvidadas en algún lugar en el ropero. Faltaba poco para terminar el recorrido del museo, distrajo su vista para buscar al par de tórtolos que de nueva cuenta se habían quedado atrás. Ya no podía hacer nada, si Sydney quería probar el amor, que lo hiciera, al fin de cuentas había algo seguro estaría con ella salieran bien o no las cosas. Si era franca debía reconocer que realmente se había estado comportando como una niña caprichosa, Haruka se merecía una disculpa y tal vez algún día se la daría... No las veían por ningún lado "¡Críos!" pensó. Jessica ya estaba cansada, no tenía en claro qué debía o a quién debía proteger y el tiempo había empezado a correr y cada segundo era de un gran importancia, se había dado cuenta de quién era en realidad Haruka, sí sin duda era Sailor Uranus, las pulsaciones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella eran de forma distinta a los pensamientos del resto de personas, cómo saber si se traba de su enemigo...  
- A de verse a ustedes hay que sacarles con correa y cadena para no perderles – dijo Jessica a las recién llegadas  
- TÚ te adelantaste – le reprochó Haruka  
- El paseo terminó hace 15 minutos  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sydney  
- Supongo que no vieron, ni aprendieron NADA...Era un paseo educativo – dijo socarronamente  
No hubo respuesta

No lo quería creer, no lo quería ver, "Un mal entendido" se dijo mentalmente tratando de excusar mentalmente a su amante. Michiru no podía seguirse engañando  
- Ahora entiendo – musito observándola desde el segundo piso del museo  
Sí, hoy tenía sentido el discurso pasado que Haruka le había dicho sobre la separación... Niñerías, estaba muriendo de la rabia y los celos Haruka tenía el brazo sobre el hombro de Sydney y de ves en cuando le susurraba laguna frase al oído que hacía reír a la joven y mover los ojos de un lado a otro de forma curiosa.  
- Parecen novios – les reprendió Jessica y no era que le importara sino la leve sensación que desde hacía cinco minutos tenía de la presencia de Michiru  
- Suena lindo – contestó Sydney casi viendo hechos realidad sus sueños  
Una mirada colérica fue la contestación y Haruka se abstuvo de más demostraciones de sana amistad, en el fondo también ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

Michiru estaba preparando la cena. Fue directa  
- ¿Conoces a Sydney Kornhauser?  
La joven titubeó, ¿por qué negarlo?  
- Sí, somos amigas  
- Te vi en el museo  
Hubo un gran silencio aquella frase de ninguna forma llevaba algún reproche, respiró profundamente, parecía haber sido una simple pregunta, "sólo somos amigas" volvió a repetir en su pensamiento.

La noche hubiera sido una noche normal de no ser por el pequeño altercado que cambiaría la forma de sus vidas... Michiru sirvió la cena, entonces Haruka se quejó de su pésima cocina y como respuesta Michiru la agredió:  
- Ve a que te cocine Sydney – le dijo retirándole el plato  
Era tonto, no tenía razón para seguir el juego, en ese momento no lo vio de esa forma y de inmediato contestó con otro reproche. Michiru estaba muy molesta, no era el hecho de la cena, ni el de Sydney eran tantas cosas que venía arrastrando convirtiéndose en una bomba de tiempo que se había activado.  
- Eres muy cruel – le expresó alterada y aventando los platos al fregadero  
- ¡Cruel, cruel! ¡Yo no me besé con Alexis!  
La joven de cabellos color aguamarinos la paró en seco con una mirada colérica. No le dio ningún tipo de explicación, no la merecía. La discusión creció con una facilidad inimaginable, aquello se había convertido en una cadena sin fin. Ambas estaban demasiado molestas como para medir el alcance de sus palabras. Michiru reaccionó, estaban llegando muy lejos, se sentía muy ofendida. Haruka se desplomó en el sofá. El amor se había acabado ya no había por qué seguir juntas

Ese dolor, esa amargura, la sensación a fracaso, la sensación de haber sido traicionada y ser la traidora, el verdugo y la víctima de la otra se apoderaba de sus mentes, todo su sentir había salido en aquellos reproches: celos esa pequeña inquietud que surge de lo más profundo del corazón porque la persona amada de la preferencia a otra, celos, rabiaba ante la impotencia de no poder retener al ser querido. Haruka cerró los ojos, Michiru se encerró en su alcoba a llorar amargamente ¿Qué sucedía con su amor? Se sentía tan confundida, tan mal...

La separación no era consecuencia de nada, era una cruda y cruel realidad ya no se amaban, no había que buscar culpables, no había enemigos, solo se acabó y punto no había mas que separase, rehacer sus vidas y ser felices.

Setsuna las había estado observando en silencio, como un ente invisible en un mundo diferente, para ella el problema era la falta de comunicación , pequeños desquiebres; ahora estaban entrando en un terreno peligroso y sin duda podrían llegar a un problema de gran trascendencia... Hacía tiempo que lo veía venir, lo mejor era dejarlas solas, solas con sus pensamientos, con sus sentimientos...

Las primeras horas del nuevo día permanecieron en tensa calma, Michiru no tenía ánimo de ir a trabajar, había dado vueltas sin sentido por las calles cercanas a la casa.

Eran las once de la mañana, la joven rubia tomó la maleta grande y comenzó a empacar, aún estaba molesta, arrojaba la ropa con ira, tenía una de sus tantas peculiares rabietas. Michiru le contemplaba sin gran espasmo, alzó la vista y se recargó ligeramente en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, tenía un aire de tranquilidad que a cada segundo se convertía en apatía total.

Cerró la maleta, revisó con cuidado la habitación, aún no había notado la presencia de Michiru, bajó la foto que estaba en el buró, tomó su carpeta y se colgó la maleta en el hombro, hasta entonces notó la presencia de su bella amante, caminó a la puerta con paso seguro, la joven de cabello aguamarino le abrió paso, sus ojos azules le observaron abrió ligeramente la boca como si fuera a decirle algo, bajó la vista y salió de la habitación. ¿Acaso dejaría que se fuera? ¿Ya no le amaba? ¿Por qué no la detenía? ¿orgullo? ¿insensatez? ¡Que importaba! ¡Que se fuera! No quería tenerla ya a su lado, no cuando la había lastimado tanto.

En su paso se encontró con Setsuna  
- Tengo que irme – dijo contrariada  
La joven asintió como respuesta ¿Qué podía replicarle? Era su decisión y si ya la había tomado no se opondría y así parecía pensar Michiru también.

Hotaru dejó caer la cuchara cuando vio la maleta que cargaba la muchacha, quiso darle una explicación pero Hotaru no quería oírla ni ser razonable. La joven rubia le acarició la mejilla  
- Será temporal, lo necesitamos – le dijo para consolarla  
No Hotaru lo sabía ya no habría nada más " Es el fin, se acabó" pensaba mientras el corazón se le oprimía por el dolor de ver a sus amigas... a su familia aniquilada.

**FIN DEL DECIMO PRIMER CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	12. Haruka vs Michiru

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO XII**

**DULCE DECLARACION DE GUERRA**

**HARUKA VS. MICHIRU**

Hotaru estaba enfadada no quería hablar con Michiru, vanas explicaciones cualquiera las podía dar una realidad concreta ella la podía observar y el futuro... el futuro sólo lo podía esperar, Setsuna la dama del tiempo se reservaría ese derecho como propio; acaba de regresar de casa de Amy subió a su alcoba prendió la televisión en el canal de MTV estaban a la mitad de una canción de un de sus grupos favoritos: LimpBizkit. Christa entró en forma sigilosa, le ofreció una galleta a la chica quien la aceptó de mala gana, la criaturita comenzó a bailar imitando algunos movimientos que veía en la televisión con otros propios de una forma muy graciosa. Hotaru sonrió  
- ¡Christa baja! – gritó Michiru  
El chofer de la familia Korhauser había llegado. Su nombre era Vladimir, era algo paliducho y endeble, a pesar de sus facciones dulces y finas tenía una personalidad muy imponente. Sus rasgos dejaban ver su raíces alemana. El chofer se quitó la gorra y acomodó su abundante cabello rubio.  
- ¿Gusta tomar algo?  
- No gracias muy amable – su acento le delataba, marcaba las r con gran énfasis, sin duda un alemán.  
Christa saltó sobre Michiru, le dio un beso tronadito y tomó su gorrita roja para irse  
- Nos veremos mañana señorita – se despidió el hombre tomando a la niña de la mochilla

- Esto esta mal – decía Rei  
- Si¿qué vamos a hacer?– preguntó Makoto  
- No está bien que las amigas peleen – concluyó Usagi  
- ¡Ay Usa tonta AÚN no entiendes – le recriminó Rei  
- Entender qué – preguntó desconcertada la chica de coletas  
- Michiru y Haruka se pelearon porque Haruka tiene otra novia  
- ¡¿Otra novia?!  
Un profundo suspiro por parte de Minako  
- ¿Por qué Haruka no se fija en mí?  
- ¡Minako! – le reprendieron al unísono  
- Yo creo... creo que no debemos entrometernos – rompió el silencio Amy  
- Claro que sí, esto es trabajo para Sailor Venus la diosa del Amor – le contradijo Minako  
- ¿Alguna idea? – les interrogó Makoto  
- ¡Ay chicas! Mejor dejen así las cosas... conociéndolas acabarán enredándolo todo – dijo Amy preocupada  
Las chicas se vieron entre ellas y negaron con la cabeza, no permitirían que el Amor se terminara frente a sus ojos sin hacer absolutamente nada.

- Buenos días – le recibió gustosa. Ayer había faltado sin avisarle  
- ¿Estás lista?  
- Sí, aquí está la tarea, me esmeré mucho... está mojadita... Jack la babeo y aún no se seca totalmente – le dijo Jessica muy seria.  
Michiru hizo algunas muecas  
- Jajaja... no es cierto... ¿Estas bien¿Por qué no viniste ayer?  
Michiru se disculpó, excusas le sobraron. Jessica le observaba de forma suspicaz, debía tener cautela en la forma en que le diría que Haruka se había mudado ahí.

La clase comenzó. No sabía como empezar... Pudo haber hecho algo pero se había vuelto un espectador de las vidas ajenas y hasta de la propia sin que nada le inmutara. No oía los pensamientos de Michiru, cada que sus nervios le ganaba terreno su increíble don se desvanecía. Lo pensó bien, no era su problema, de nada valdría haber alargado la agonía de aquel amor. Por fin se atrevió  
- Haruka estará viviendo un tiempo aquí  
Michiru había escuchado toda la confesión mientras escribía en la pizarra el tema, no se había alterado de ninguna forma  
- El tema de hoy es perspectiva, apúntalo – dijo cuando terminó de escribir  
- Habrá una ópera esta noche ¿Irás? – intentó cambiar de tema de conversación, la situación se ponía difícil  
- No sé... mmmm – su cabecita empezaba a fraguar ideas malévolas – Asegúrate de que Haruka vaya ¿Quieres?  
- ¿Por qué? – no le agradó la forma en que sonreía  
- Porque sí – contestó molesta

La tarde era preciosa, el sol tintineaba entre las nubes perezosamente pronto se iría para dar paso a la luna. Paseaban por el Centro de Tokio  
- Veamos así que te gusta la ópera – comentó Alexis, aún tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en rostro, definitivamente la seriedad de Michiru lo enloquecía tal vez por ello le atrajo tanto no era como las demás mujeres que había tenido Michiru simplemente era inalcanzable. Una de esas estrellas fugaces que pocas veces llegan a verse... y tan inalcanzable.  
- ¿A ti no?  
- Si claro... no tenía pensado ir y menos que me invitaras... eso me causa un gran halago... podríamos ir a cenar terminando  
- Si como quieras – contestó la joven con apatía  
Michiru estaba ausente, sus pensamientos seguían en un horizonte lejano, la platica se había concretado a la ópera sin llegar a un gran interés por ninguno de los dos. Alexis aún tenía mucho que pensar, la sola idea de niños le aterraba y le regresaba a su inalcanzable realidad  
- ¿Te gustaría que te llevara a algún restaurante en particular?...Michiru, princesita... ¿Me estás escuchando?  
- Eh  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Nada... no es nada... Tengo que irme.

Ya era tarde, había muy poca gente en el autódromo Entró lentamente Clift estaba volteado de espaldas, seguramente aún no notaba su presencia. El muchacho estaba acomodando sus cosas, sacó el casco de la mochila abrió el casillero y por el espejo que éste tenía se dio cuenta de la presencia de su visitante: Michiru; la joven no se veía bien, estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con rostro pálido y afligido, sus ojos le mostraban lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, la joven le sonrió forzadamente.  
- Hola preciosa – le saludó el muchacho con alegría.– Soy un desorden total – dijo sacando todas las envolturas de chocolates que guardaba en el casillero.  
La joven tomó el casco y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento, Clift se echó el cabello hacia atrás y tomó asiento.  
- ¿Qué tienes linda?  
La respuesta tardó Michiru necesitó tiempo para deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta que le quebraba la voz  
- Ganas de matar a Haruka  
- ¡Ay Caramba¿Por qué?... ¿Qué te hizo la sonsa?  
- Si supiera todos los apodos que le das seguramente ya no vivirías  
- Nah, si lo sabe, que se haga la ingenua es otra cosa.  
De nuevo silencio, tenía tanto miedo de llorar , no podía, no debía llorar por algo que ella misma propició. Siguió contemplando el casco, los logos de diversas empresas se empalman entre ellos haciéndolo verse visto, con su dedo índice siguió la línea de cada letra que conformaban el nombre del muchacho.

Respetó su silencio, colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven en una sincera demostración de solidaridad, ahora las palabras sobraban...  
- Pensé que me amaba, que su amor era eterno...¿Qué nos sucedió? – su voz fue casi inaudible  
- Chiquita – le tomó del mentón de forma dulce – un pleito no es el fin del mudo, cuéntame¿por qué riñeron?  
Sus ojos quedaron encontrados, respiró profundamente, no estaba dispuesta a derramar ni una lágrima más por Haruka; tardó un poco en recobrar su serenidad. Le contó el altercado con detalle, prefiriendo suprimir del relato su sentir.  
- ¿Aún le amas? – Clift fue directo, más que buscar culpables más que razones qué tanto amor perduraba, le preocupaba tanto que la muchacha evadiera sus sentimientos.  
La chica meneó la cabeza ligeramente como respuesta.  
- Necesitas tiempo, necesitas aclarar la mente y tu corazón  
- Debí decírselo – de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa la apresaba  
- No tiene caso que te culpes – buscó la mirada de sus profundos ojos azules – los errores se cometen y lo que ahora debes pensar es en no tomar una mala decisión.  
De nuevo silencio, cuántas cosas no pasaban por su mente, cuántas sensaciones no le invadían. Estaba apunto de llorar.  
- No te pongas triste... ni llores... mira que soy muy sentimental y habrá dos chillones aquí... Venga – entonces la abrazó – Dale tiempo preciosa... la pobre niña tonta no sabe ni que le está pasando, ambas necesitan tiempo – intentó consolarle. Hubiera dado la vida por lograr con aquel dulce abrazo protegerla de todo mal... de todo dolor  
- Tiempo... – resonó aquella extraña palabra en su cabeza – no es tiempo... se acabó Clift, se acabó – ya no pudo reprimirlo más, el llanto había ganado aquella batalla  
- No llores, ya encontraremos una solución...  
- Sí matarla de celos  
- Jajaja tranquila fierecita... eso no... eso... veamos... eso... ¡Esos es brillante!...  
- Se supone que debes decirme que no lo haga – le dijo entre sollozos  
- Lo sé pero no quita que sea una idea muy buena... anda linda no te me pongas triste, ya se nos ocurrirá algo bueno – le limpió las lágrimas  
Volvió a abrazarla, quizá no apagaría su dolor sin embargo lograría mitigarlo, porque pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría a su lado para ayudarla.

No le costó mucho convencerlas de que le acompañaran a la ópera, la situación sería divertida. ¡Qué habría planeado Michiru! Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

La corbata empezaba a estorbarle, esa noche hacía mucho calor. Jessica se veía majestuosa, lucía un bello vestido de noche color azul, Sydney aún seguía conservando su apariencia inocente e infantil a pesar de la elegancia con que vestía. Se acomodaron en sus asientos en el balcón, pronto pudo observar que Michiru entraba al auditorio muy bien acompañada, le arrebató los prismáticos a Jessica y así pudo observar quién era su acompañante.

Dio miradas de soslayo, había encontrado a Haruka, sonrió maliciosamente y tomó del brazo a su acompañante con mucho cariño. Haruka se sentó ya enfadada  
- Solo te falta patear el suelo y empezar a berrear como lo hace Christa – dijo Jessica burlona  
- A ver ¿quién es? – dijo Sydney tomando los prismáticos – Michiru Kaioh... ¿y el otro quién es?  
- Un idiota – contestó Haruka  
- ¡Qué idiota tan afortunado! – comentó Jessica con sarcasmo

Pronto la función dio comienzo, las luces se apagaron y el telón se levantó; el primer actor salió así comenzó la opera, entre los aplausos de la audiencia. Michiru daba ligeras miradas se esforzaba en mostrarse cariñosa y muy atenta con Alexis; estaba provocando los celos de Haruka.

La función terminó, Haruka tomó a Sydney del brazo y se apresuró a salir, se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y comenzó a comportarse muy cariñosa, le mordió ligeramente la oreja, le besó el cuello, le tomó la mano como si fueran enamorados, la pobre chica estaba desconcertada, no se explicaba el comportamiento de su pareja ni le agradaba la sonrisa de Jessica.

Michiru salió abrazada de Alexis, un ligero beso en los labios. Makoto e Itan también habían acudido, con la idea de una sana diversión, ahora Makoto estaba muy tensa ¿qué planeaban? No sabía si debía saludar a Haruka, pero Michiru se le adelantó  
- Buenas noches – contestó Jessica al amistoso saludo  
- Mira te presento a Makoto e Itan – hizo una pausa – ella es mi alumna Jessica, Sydney y... y ya conocen a Haruka – dijo con desdén este último nombre  
Un intercambio de formalismos y cortesías  
- Acabaré botándome de la risa si sigues así... No utilices a Syd, Haru – le susurró  
Protocolos, diplomacias ¡Quién las necesitaba en aquel instante! Makoto no veía el momento en que Alexis y Haruka acabarían dándose de golpes. Itan también estaba tenso, cortó en seco la plática y jalando a Alexis mientras Makoto hacía lo propio con Michiru se retiraron. Ya que la distancia fue prudente pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Jessica se carcajeó sin poder parar. Sydney no quitó su expresión de interrogación.

Bajó a desayunar, Sydney estaba acomodándose su corbata verde, que no combinaba con lo que vestía  
- Guten Morgen [Buenos días... ¿Te gusta mi corbata?  
- La corbata es bonita, pero no va con lo que luces – le dijo la joven rubia  
- Ja [Sí  
- Buenos días Meine zeit knappbemessen [Ya es tarde – Jessica llegaba muy apresurada, checó su reloj – Sie machte die aufgabe nicht, und es ist schon spät [No hice la tarea y ya es tarde  
- Ya viste mi corbata – sonrió de forma burlona. Jessica frunció el ceño – Ayer se la gané en un juego de Play – le explicó a la joven rubia que no había entendido la broma  
- ¿Juegan apuestas de prendas? – le preguntó mirándolas con picardía  
- Ja [Si  
Jessica dio un ligero suspiro  
- Genau Hübsch ... Rachsuch? Gester benutzte es uns heute , ich mache aufwärts für zum ende verstehen sie mich nicht sie sin sehr albern – la plática siguió en alemán  
- Qué mala eres, como Haru no te entiende nada  
- Deberías enseñarle alemán... Primera lección, escucha con atención Küssen sie mich, significa bésame, practícala  
Haruka rió ¡Qué frase tan útil!

Frecuentaba menos el autódromo, Clift por su parte se mostraba frío y cortante con ella las pocas veces se veían, al principio creyó que se trataba de un juego ahora ya no estaba tan segura. La única razón para que Clift estuviera molesto era el altercado de la semana pasada, sus pensamientos viajaron a aquel fatídico día. Haruka lo había encontrado platicando con Michiru...  
- ¿Y de qué tanto platicaban? – le había interrogado cuando la muchacha se había ido, la pregunta había sido obligada, en realidad no le interesaba  
- De ti – fue más que sincero – De lo mal que nos caes – había comenzado a juguetear con las palabras  
- ¿Ah si? – su tono no denotó enfado, de antemano sabía lo mucho que Clift disfrutaba sacándola de quicio  
- Sí, eres odiosa, te idolatramos, te amamos con todo el corazón, bueno que digo idolatrar va más allá y tú y tú lo único que haces es lastimarnos, corresponder nuestro amor con dolor.  
Haruka no se lo había tomado muy enserio y quizá no hubieran llegado lejos si no hubiera externado tan duramente que no le importaba en lo más mínimo ni Michiru ni él... lo había herido en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, sus palabras habían sido cueles y despiadadas, aniquilando los buenos sentimientos del muchacho en un par de segundos...

El muchacho se acomodó la corbata para después admirarse en el espejo, la joven lo observaba con cuidado  
- Vanidoso – le comentó en tono de mofa  
…l no contestó, no quería ya ningún trato con ella, sus niñerías le tenían hastiado.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – no ganaba mucho preguntándole, desde el incidente su actitud era de indiferencia  
- A una comida – contestó de forma cortante  
- ¿Formal? Que raro a ti no te gustan esas reuniones  
No hubo más comentarios, el chico cerró el casillero, metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón  
- Te ves bien...  
Dio media vuelta, estaba enfadado.

Hasta hoy se había dado cuenta del alcance que tuvieron sus palabras, había hablado sin pensar... Ya no le llamaba "Angelito"... en parte eso quería ¿no?, frunció las cejas ¿No quería que la dejara en paz? Lo mejor sería buscar la forma de congraciarse con él... si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que lo extrañaba y mucho.

Pidió un café, ayer no había dormido bien, sus pensamientos estaban atrapados en su hermosa guerrera del viento. Meneó la cabeza, abrió el libro y dio un nuevo sorbo a su café. Jessica aún trabajaba en el boceto del jarrón.  
- Maldito jarrón – dijo entre dientes borrando las líneas que acababa de trazar. Michiru sonrió  
- Dibuja lo que ves no lo que crees que ves... todos tenemos un concepto de qué es un jarrón y ese es el defecto, plasma el objeto que estas viendo, olvídate que es un jarrón, traza las líneas que vez.  
Su alumna frunció el entrecejo, nunca había sido buena para dar proporciones, acostumbraba trazar hasta que su pupila se satisfacía... dibujar iba más allá de eso, era plasmar el estado real de los objetos y de ahí poder brincar a trazar el espíritu mismo de los modelos, trazar el alma misma del pintor...

Haruka entró al despacho, se había olvidado por completo que la clase se llevaba ahí esa mañana. Michiru forzó su rostro a ejecutar una mueca de enfado al verla ingresar al despacho  
- Buenos días – saludó la joven rubia acomodándose el cabello  
- ¿Te gusta? – le interrogó Jessica levantando el cuaderno de dibujo  
- ¿Qué es eso? – contestó la interrogada  
- ¡Es un jarrón¡Olvídalo no sabes nada de arte!  
- Pues parece todo menos jarrón – se defendió  
La joven de cabellos aguamarino contrajo las cejas al ver sonreír a su amante y le dijo notablemente irritada  
- Estas interrumpiendo MI clase  
Haruka le vio de forma retadora, tomó los libros que necesitaba después salió con calma y aún con su sonrisa encantadora que antes había fascinado a su amor y hoy simplemente le causaba ira.

Estacionó el auto como artista de Hollywood: Metió el freno precipitadamente, viró el volante salvajemente, metió reversa y pronto quedó en el espacio preciso, no sin antes haber atraído la atención de todos los presentes por el escandaloso rechinido de los neumáticos  
- ¡Qué manera de conducir! – exclamó Haruka  
- Conduce bien, lo que nunca ha podido hacer bien es estacionarlo – le dijo Sydney recargándose en el Ferrari.  
Jessica bajó del auto, definitivamente se creía artista de cine, se llevó las gafas oscuras a la cabeza y tomó su tan acostumbrada altivez. La sonrisa de la joven rubia se desvaneció para dar paso a un gesto de interrogación al ver descender del auto plateado también a Michiru.

Habían acordado llevar a Christa al parque, Jessica les había dicho que les alcanzaría al terminar la clase, jamás mencionó que llevaría compañía. Haruka fue a la taquilla, las demás se dirigieron a la entrada del parque donde ya estaba esperándolas Alexis. Jessica recordó que aún no aclaraba la pequeña confusión causada por Christa. El joven se apresuró a sacar una paleta de su bolsillo  
- Hola pequeñita, mira paletita – le decía mostrándole el dulce, estaba muy nervioso le cohibían esos enigmáticos ojos azules, la niña sonrió y tomó el obsequio con un poco de recelo  
Michiru le saludó con gran afecto, el muchacho aún observaba a la niña  
- Me va a costar trabajo tu pequeña ¿verdad? – se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca  
- Es que percibe tu miedo, Chris no muerde Alexis – dijo con tono burlón  
Haruka les observó con desinterés, tomó a la niña y la subió en sus hombros.

También había invitado a Itan y Makoto. La muchacha de cabello castaño enmudeció Haruka y Alexis juntos significaban problemas, estas casualidades se estaban volviendo muy repetitivas  
- Makoto cómo estás? – le saludó Michiru  
- Alarmada – musitó – ¡Bien! – reaccionó  
- ¡A divertirnos! – gritó Jessica llena de júbilo  
Volvió a mirar a su rival, la guerra sí una guerra de celos, si su amante eso quería eso tendría, pergeño una sonrisa de complicidad a la que su amor respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¡Autos¡Autos! - gritó Christan al ver el mini circuito  
- Buena idea, demos una vuelta – invitó Itan sin reflexionar lo que acaba de provocar  
- Alexis ¿Alguna ves has corrido autos? – dijo la joven rubia con voz retante  
- ¿Acaso me estas retando? – contestó el interpelado  
Haruka tomó una pose altiva y contestó en tono agresivo  
- Tómalo como quieras yo nunca pierdo y menos con idiotas  
- Saben, mejor vamos a comprar un helado... ¡Conozco un lugar donde venden mejores de todo Japón! – intervino Makoto tratando de calmar los ánimos.  
Alexis se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, sin duda una abierta provocación  
- Me parece buena idea una competencia – dijo Michiru tomando del brazo a Makoto. Su rostro dibujó una gran sonrisa, esta era su forma de venganza.  
Makoto palideció estaban yendo muy lejos.

- No la niña no puede subir cuando cumpla doce años que regrese – el hombre llevaba 15 minutos dando explicaciones de su negativa a dejar a Christan subir a los autos, Jessica las recibió con menosprecio por fin se decidió a callar a aquella monótona voz autoritaria, sacó de su bolsillo dos billetes de alta denominación y se los entregó al hombre que de inmediato calló.  
- Pero claro que puede haber excepciones – puntualizó observando los billetes – Suba ¿cuál quiere? – y el hombre le entregó el casco a la niña  
- El rojo – contestó Jessica satisfecha.  
Michiru se acomodó el casco, subió al auto verde claro. Alexis se posesionó del azul, Haruka del negro, Itan tomó el naranja... No había más que decir, la competencia se llevaría a cabo, nadie le haría el menor caso, así que Makoto tomó el auto café  
- Les damos ventaja? – le preguntó Jessica a su copiloto quien negó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza.  
Sydney les observó, el paseo comenzaba aburrirle y la competencia no le atraía en lo más mínimo, aún así subió al auto. Todos ya estaban en la línea de partida, el banderazo se dio y todos arrancaron, Makoto lo hizo hacia atrás lo que provocó tremendas carcajadas. Sydney se colocó a la cabeza, Haruka empezó a hacer de las suyas se pegó peligrosamente al auto de Alexis parecía buscar que éste se volcara, Alexis sonrió no estaba dispuesto a perder. Itan bajó la velocidad, Makoto aún tenía problemas con su auto. Michiru aceleró y golpeó el auto de Haruka por detrás. Tocó el claxon mostrándose impaciente por la lentitud de su contrincante. Por fin Makoto estaba en la carrera, pronto Itan comenzó a jugar a sacarla de la pista, lo cual acabó rompiendo los nervios de la pobre muchacha. Jessica por su parte rebasó a Michiru y por un pequeño espacio se coló delante de Alexis y Haruka que tenían serios problemas, la carrera se les había vuelto un juego de choques.

El hombre encargado del negoció estaba atónito eso no era una carrera, era una guerra colosal, sólo intentó recordar si había pagado el seguro de sus pequeños autos. La meta se veía cerca Haruka aceleró y Alexis arremetió contra ella, Jessica aceleró y rebasó a Sydney que iba en primer lugar coronándose así, victoriosa  
- ¡Sí, ganamos! – gritaba eufórica. Christa bajó del auto saltando de alegría, se quitó el casco y lo lanzó al aire.  
La joven rubia bajó hecha una fiera, sus ojos llameaban Alexis también estaba furioso, antes que esos ánimos acabaran en un pleito Sydney tomó a Haruka del brazo y la obligó a llevarla a comprar un helado. Tensa calma, Jessica ya no sabía cómo terminaría ese paseo.

Se sentaron cerca del estanque que era el atractivo más grande del parque, Makoto estaba más tranquila, las provocaciones habían cesado tomó a Itan de la mano. En el agua cristalina había muchos patos, aquel hermoso estanque estaba rodeado por frondosos árboles de lata copa que movían sus ramas en un vaivén guiados por el cálido viento. Se respiraba el olor a la naturaleza. Ligeros gorgoteos se expandían con el viento, el graznido de los patos se intensificó, así como el de otras aves que regresaban a sus nidos, deslizó su mano por la espalda de la niña  
- ¿Te gustan los patos? – el susurró al oído. La pequeña afirmó, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban llenos de encanto ante aquel paisaje.  
El murmullo del viento alborotó sus cabellos, después movió algunas ramas, susurraba tantas cosas. Sus ojos misteriosos se centraron en Michiru, debía aceptarlo estaba encantada con ella, meneó ligeramente la cabeza, se reprendió a sí misma qué cosas se le ocurrían...

Sydney meneó la cabeza en desaprobación total, Haruka se dejó caer en el pasto , no era su culpa, ella no había empezado el juego, cerró los ojos, estaba cansada, cansada de la vida. Sintió en un leve roce como la mano de su compañera le recorría el brazo.

Centró sus bellos ojos verdes en el lago una infinita tranquilidad se respiraba, rozó con sus finas manos el pasto que le rodeaba, recargó su cabeza en la pequeña, para después besarle en las mejillas. No había nada que no pudiera obtener, nada que no pudiera comprar...el dinero no le compraba la felicidad, no le compraba el amor y lo sabía perfectamente. Christa bostezó el cansancio empezaba a vencerla, se acomodó entre los brazos de Jessica y cerró sus ojos. Volvió a observar el lago, volvió a sentir el suave viento, por un momento recordó su misión ¡Qué iba a hacer! Nunca creyó que la gran Sailor Uranus con su poder, fuerza y espíritu se hubiera aniquilado antes de empezar la batalla, aún así no se rendiría, nunca lo haría, hoy tenía en claro lo que debía hacer y no le importaría si en el camino tendría que dañar a la misma Sailor Uranus o a quien fuera. Cerró sus ojos su mente volvió a lucubrar en un mundo perdido, en un mundo inalcanzable para ella ... en el mundo de la felicidad...

**FIN DEL DECIMO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas:**

Este capitulo me encanta tenia ganas de hacer algo interesante porque las muestrras de celos que se ven en la serie son fantasticas ahora imaginen cuando de verdad estan furiosas jajaja.

_Proximamente... En el Silencio segunda temporada, no dejes de leer la Primera!!!_


	13. ¿Atraccion?

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO XIII**

**¿ATRACCION?**

Le parecía que Jessica dormía demasiado, Michiru había aplazado la clase para las doce del día por un supuesto ensayo, dudó que fuera cierto. Acababa de invitar a bailara a Sydney, la chica estaba encantada con la idea, frunció el entrecejo, estaba jugando con fuego, ella no había comenzado volvió a excusarse mentalmente, sus ojos vieron bajara a Jessica aún con aspecto soñoliento, sonrió con malicia  
- A qué se debe la invitación a bailar? – le interrogó ignorando aquella sonrisa burlona – ¿Ira alguna personita en especial?  
- Si, Sydney – contestó Haruka  
- Sigues con tu guerrita  
- ¿Cuál? – contestó con inocencia  
- ¿Y yo también voy?   
- No – se carcajeó al ver su expresión – si lo deseas

La música estruendosa hacía vibrar el suelo y retumbar los oídos de los asistentes el lugar estaba ya en su máximo apogeo se sentaron en una mesa de la planta baja, eran doce en total todas la inners, Michiru, Alexis, Itan, Alan y los Three Light  
- ¿Por qué no nos dieron la mesa especial del primer piso? – preguntó Yaten con enfado  
- Alguien más la va a ocupar – contestó altivo Seiya  
- Quién es más importante que ustedes – objetó Minako  
- Pues la mesa está desocupada – señaló Rei fijando su vista en la planta alta  
- ¿Le dijiste quienes somos? – preguntó Taiki en tono burlón  
- ¡Eres un tacaño Seiya! ¿Cuánto ofreciste pagarles? – dijo Yaten indignado  
- ¡Ningún tacaño! ¡Hice más de lo que pude! – se defendió  
Todos estaban ocupados en discutir el asunto excepto Amy que estaba enfrascada en su libro. Alexis y Michiru también sostenía una conversación propia, les parecía absurda la discusión

Haruka, Sydney y Jessica llegaron tomando posesión de la mesa de la planta alta  
- ¡Miren! – gritó Minako  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó intrigado Alan  
- ¡No, no de nuevo! – gritó Makoto llevándose la mano a la frente  
- La chicas de cabello castaño es Sydney Kornhauser, hija de un magnate alemán, hace unos meses el hombre ha estado haciendo negocios aquí en Japón – dijo Taiki mirándola con desprecio  
- He ahí la razón por la que no conseguí la mesa – secundó Seiya  
- ¿Y qué hace con Haruka? – preguntó Yaten  
No hubo repuesta, Michiru tomó interés en la conversación, desvió la vista a la planta alta  
- Su padre es multimillonario y probablemente uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, eso desde que tomó a su cargo la firma Wiechers & Stiarnhök, ya era socio mayoritario pero ahora al tomar posesión en un 92 de las acciones de la compañía sus caudales ya son incalculables – sus ojos se desviaron al techo, el hombre nadaba en dinero.  
- Seguramente puede comprarlo todo – agregó Minako sorprendida  
- Si y parece que compró a Haruka – comentó Yaten  
- ¡Cállate! – le reprendió Makoto

Jessica observaba a Michiru con mucho interés, pronto también advirtió la presencia de Alexis, frunció la boca, había supuesto que el hecho de creer que Christa era hija de Michiru lo alejaría al hombre parecía no importarle mucho.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – gritó Seiya borrando esa atmósfera tensa  
- ¡Sí bailar! ¿Por qué no vas y sacas a bailar a Sydney? – le invitó Rei  
- Sí, sácala a ella, ¡Sí, sí, sí! – afirmó Usagui viendo la oportunidad de liberarse de una buena ves de él.  
- ¿Tú quieres que Haruka lo asesine? – le reprochó Taiki  
Rei lo pensó, ese riesgo corrían, parecía preferible dejar todo como estaba. Seiya se puso en pie, tomó a Usagui de la muñeca y le dijo  
- Vamos bombón saludemos a Haruka y tú bailas con ella y yo con Sydney  
Antes de que la chica de coletas pudiera reaccionar ya estaba en la mesa de la planta alta  
- Hola – le saludo confundida  
- Odago, qué haces por aquí  
- Las chicas y yo venimos a bailar  
- ¿Con el lobo? – le reprocho Haruka molesta  
- ¡Si! Digo ¡No!... este... yo – balbuceó  
- ¿No nos presentas? – Seiya ya veía a Sydney con otros ojos. Haruka frunció el entrecejo, no le quedó de otra no debía ser descortés  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Usagui después de la breve presentación  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Seiya tomando de la mano a Sydney – ¿Bailamos? – sin dar tiempo a una contestación la jaló del brazo. Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada  
- Ehmm... mejor yo bailo contigo..¡Bailo mejor que ella! – se adelantó Jessica y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo lejos de todo peligro  
- Siéntate Odago... ¿quieres algo de tomar?  
- Eh no gracias  
- ¿Y Mamoru?  
- De viaje

El ambiente empezó a animarlos, los únicos que permanecían sentados eran Yaten Taiki y Amy. Haruka no se fiaba de Seiya, llevó a Usagui a bailar, seguía a Jessica con la vista, pronto la muchacha de coletas se sintió entre la espada y la pared, buscó un buen pretexto y se regresó a su mesa.

Alexis y Michiru regresaron a la mesa, el ruido ya empezaba a fastidiarles, el chico dio un sorbo a su bebida. Amy estaba ruborizada, el plan de sus amigas no le agradaba en ninguna forma dio gracias de traer consigo su libro de enormes pastas azules así podía esconderse en él y hacerse la occisa  
- Amy vamos es el momento – le musitó Minako  
- ¡Alexis! Eh.. queríamos ... este – empezó Rei  
- Pedirte un favor – continuó Minako  
- Amy es muy tímida y lleva sentada toda la noche nos encantaría si tú – titubeó Rei  
- ¡La sacas a bailar! – gritó Minako emocionada.  
Alexis miró a Michiru antes de contestar, la joven le dio su aprobación con un ligero ademán  
- Amy – se acercó peligrosamente, haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder – Me encantaría si bailaras contigo – le dijo en tono dulce  
No tenía de otra, era por una buena causa, tuvo que acceder mientras Taiki chispaba de rabia.

Jessica pronto se enfadó de Seiya y volvió a su mesa, Sydney tomó un poco de su bebida, tenía mucho calor, al momento hizo una serie de gestos de repugnancia, Jessica rió su amiga no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de bebidas, se tomó la suya de un trago y lo mismo hizo con la de Sydney  
- Pide otras ya vuelvo  
Haruka se levantó de la mesa y llevó a su acompañante a la pista. 

Jessica necesitaba valor, mucho valor, frunció el ceño, "ni que fuera para tanto" se reprochó a sí misma, fue directo con Michiru, Minako se quedó perpleja, le estaba estropeando los planes  
- Buenas noches – saludó con sequedad – Te venía a invitar a... a – la voz ya no le respondió  
- Jess, con razón te cuesta tanto trabajo madrugar  
- No, no es así, no vengo seguido a estos lugares – meneó la cabeza  
- ¿Quieres bailar? – le dijo Michiru con sonrisa en rostro. Jessica titubeó, eso precisamente venía a pedirle, meneó la cabeza inconscientemente – Si no quieres aunque sea deja te invito algo.   
- No si, si quiero

Nadie sabe para quién trabaja, Minako había ideado el plan perfecto para la reconciliación y Jessica acaba de echarlo por tierra, Amy no podría mantener toda la noche ocupado a Alexis, ¡Qué le pasaba a la diosa del amor!.

Arqueó la ceja, al ver juntas a Jessica y Michiru, los celos de nueva cuenta la consumían, ni un minuto más tardó en irles a hacer compañía  
- Mejor me regreso a mi mesa – dijo Michiru casi presa del pánico  
- ¡No espera! – casi gritó Haruka  
Michiru tomó asiento de nuevo, Jessica frunció el ceño. Esta noche nadie sabía para quien trabajaba  
- Si te molesta mi presencia... a mi no... yo no – titubeo  
Le temblaban las manos... los nervios, el ruido, el vino ya no lo sabía con exactitud, tomó un poco de su bebida, deseaba irse. Jessica le miró de reojo de un solo trago se acabó su bebida  
- Vas muy deprisa – le reprendió Haruka  
Sí quizá tenía razón pero necesitaba valor, además de estarlo haciendo inconscientemente.  
Hubiera querido sacarla a bailar como en los buenos tiempos, acababa de empezar la hora romántica, ya no eran enamorados, ya no se amaban qué caso tenía. Jessica se levantó de la mesa, caminó a la pista y la atravesó ante el asombro de todas  
- Creo que se le pasaron las copas – masculló Haruka intentando dar una explicación lógica a su extraña actitud  
- Nop, aún no – le contestó Sydney

Amy podía soportar muchas cosas, menos bailar románticamente con un chico que ni siquiera le atraía. Regresó a la mesa. 

Se ahogaba, se sentía presa del miedo le hizo dos tres preguntas sobre su vida: sus conciertos, Setsuna, no sabía que preguntar, no sabía que decir  
- Me voy a mi mesa, mi pareja aguarda – dijo con firmeza  
Y a Haruka no le quedó mas que verla irse.

Jessica estaba sentada en el cofre del auto, Vladimir, el chofer, no le perdía de vista, la muchacha acababa de comprar una botella de vodka y por lo visto pensaba terminársela sola. Sydney meneó la cabeza, a veces Jessica era demasiado infantil  
- Vamos ya tengo sueño – suplicó la muchacha de ojos color miel  
- Vamos Syd confiésalo ¿Le amas de verdad? – parecía no haber escuchado o querido escuchar sus ruegos  
- Sí, con todo el corazón  
- ¿ Y ella te ama?  
- Sí... eso creo  
- Venga sin tristezas, yo si te quiero  
- Y yo a ti ahora vámonos por favor  
- ¿Por qué la amas tanto?  
- Porque ella es muy especial, la vida a su lado se ha vuelto un mundo perfecto lleno de color ...  
- ¿No será que te sientes sola y como ahora ella te presta atención crees amarla? – le interrumpió  
- No, tú también me prestas atención y no te amo, no como a ella  
- Conmigo la vida es negra ¿no?  
- A veces cuando te pones necia sí, ahora vámonos  
- ¿Y si no te ama como piensas? ¿y si te deja?  
- ¿No dices que se debe correr riesgos en esta vida?... además tú pensaste en eso cuando – se detuvo, meditó lo que diría no quería lastimar a su amiga. Jessica sonrió, a veces su ingenua amiga olvidaba su don, leer la mente  
- Tienes razón... correr riesgos.   
Haruka se aproximó a ellas  
- ¿Qué hacen?   
- Ya vámonos – volvió a suplicar Sydney – Vladimir tú si me harás caso, vámonos  
El chofer le abrió la puerta del auto. Haruka tomó del brazo a Jessica y la ayudó a bajarse del cofre.

Apenas tocó la cama y quedó profundamente dormida, aún tenía impregnado el aroma de Michiru la cabeza le daba vueltas los sonidos seguían latentes, esa sensación volvió, miedo, un miedo que se volvía terror, ese escalofriante salón surgió en medio de sus sueños. Mil y un voces resonaba en su cabeza sin cesar ahí le vio moverse como una majestuosa princesa, tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de que fuera real, alguien le abrazó por detrás, volteó para liberarse, todo le era tan confuso... esos ojos castaños mirándole con repudio, su juez y su verdugo... el suelo teñido de sangre, el dolor y la agonía, sólo un simple trueque y su agonía terminaría: entregar su vida... Jessica despertó asustada y jadeando, se recostó de nueva cuenta aún envuelta en el sudor y el calor intenso de una noche de verano, su lacónica existencia se concretaba a una realidad sentirse atrapada cómo recordar o encontrar un sentido lógico a sus extraños sueños sabía que en una vida pasada había tenido que afrontar a un extraño enemigo que hoy vagaba proclamando venganza.

Estaba aburrida, además no se sentía del todo bien  
- Esto no se como hacerlo  
- Suelta más la mano – se acercó a ella, intentó tomarle la mano para explicarle mejor la técnica, Jessica de inmediato, casi por instinto, se levantó de su lugar alejándose. Michiru retrocedió entendió que algo no iba bien  
- Tengo sed ¿Puedo ir por agua?  
- Si  
Solía enseñarle a Christa de esa forma, le tomaba de la mano y le indicaba el trazo correcto de los ejercicios ¿Qué había de peculiar en ello? A menos que... Jessica entró cortando sus pensamientos  
- Vamos a la playa, anda casi no conozco Japón – suplicó la joven

Estaba haciendo conjeturas prematuras Jessica se caracterizaba por su ausencia mental en clase, debía tener algún problema, tal vez solo eso era. 

Se tendió en la arena había poca gente, Christa estaba encantada, bailoteaba de un lado a otro  
- ¿Me pones bronceador? – le pidió Michiru  
Jessica se hizo que no había escuchado  
- ¿Estamos enojadas? – No era normal que fuera tan abiertamente apática  
- Sí, me pusiste un ocho en mi magnífico "Jack Impressioné"   
Michiru sonrió  
- Pudiste haberte esforzado más y lo sabes  
Jessica no objetó nada más y se limitó a cumplir la petición, tomó la botellita y la apretó suavemente, Michiru se tendió boca abajo en la toalla.  
- ¿Piensas en ella?  
Michiru no comprendió del todo la pregunta o más bien a dónde quería llegar  
- En Haruka... ¿Piensas en Haruka? ¿La extrañas? – reformuló la pregunta  
- En parte, no es fácil olvidar es mucho tiempo juntas... te llegas a acostumbrar a la persona, mmm veamos, se vuelve parte de ti  
- De la noche a la mañana sola – dijo para sí - ¿Aún la amas?  
Se encogió de hombros ¿Importaba?  
- No se deja de amar de la noche a la mañana... el amor muchas veces se convierte en dolor  
- Dolor...  
- Ya no somos tan compatibles... nos hemos hecho mucho daño... hay muchas cosas que nuestra mente debe aclarar.  
- Si se aman tanto ¿Por qué se hacen daño?  
Lo reflexionó, naturaleza humana  
- Es difícil de explicar... a veces la verdad es dolorosa, cuando llegas a conocer tan bien a una persona sabes todo acerca de ella hasta la forma en que puedes dañarle... Hoy estás muy preguntona ¿Qué te pasa?  
- ¿A mí? Nada  
- ¿Te sientes sola?  
¿Y hay algo de malo en sentirlo o estarlo?  
- Cuando ésta va acompañada de dolor sí... la soledad se vuelve un escudo, un escudo que evita que alguien más te haga daño  
Christa dio un gran salto y se colgó del cuello de Jessica haciéndola caer al suelo  
- ¡Me estás ahorcando! – lloriqueó la joven  
La plática quedó inconclusa.

El sol comenzó a calentar con mayor fuerza, ya era medio día, estaba muy agitada Michiru era estupenda nadadora  
- Me rindo – se tiró en la arena  
Christa se restregó en Jessica , metió la cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a gimotear. La muchacha ladeó un poco el cuerpo a alcanzar la canasta sacó un emparedado lo desenvolvió y se lo entregó a la pequeña  
- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó a Michiru que se acercaba  
La chica negó mientras se secaba el cabello

Retomó su trabajo comenzó nuevos trazos luego corrigió otros, no acababa de satisfacerle  
- ¿Me ayudas? – le pidió a Michiru  
La chica se incorporó, se sentó cerca de ella , tomó el color azul del estuche y trazó las olas, después un poco de verde, otro tono de azul, amarillo y naranja para el atardecer, trazos exacto, miraba el paisaje otro trazo perfecto  
- ¡Eres magnífica! ¡Siempre logras sorprenderme!  
- Gracias  
- En serio, no sabes cuanto te admiro – se sonrojó ligeramente – eres una verdadera artista tienes un talento maravilloso.  
Michiru sonrío, Jessica le veía con ternura y sus ojos expresaron un profundo cariño. Una sonrisa, una sola mirada, no sabía exactamente a dónde llevaría aquella platica, por el bien de ambas no debía haber algo más profundo, sólo la fría relación alumno maestro. Michiru soltó una gran carcajada  
- Aunque me adules tanto no te pondré diez  
"¿Adularla?" Se lo decía desde lo profundo de su corazón, no tenía palabras para expresarle su admiración...su cariño...

Clift estaba como de costumbre muy serio, guardo sus cosas sin prestar atención a su compañera  
- Te invito a bailar – le expreso Haruka rompiendo el silencio  
- ¿A mi?  
- Pues quien más está aquí – contestó tomando asiento en la banca del rincón  
- Na – meneó en la cabeza, debía estarle jugando una broma  
- Iremos a ese lugar que tanto me has mencionado – sonrió – Quiero que hagamos las paces  
- ¡Ay caramba! – se sobresaltó haciendo que el casco resbalara de sus manos – ¿Y eso?  
Haruka rió había logrado un imposible: impresionarlo  
- Carambolas me invitas a bailar te portas amable... caramba, caramba hoy no es mi cumpleaños – musitó preocupado – ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin te diste cuenta lo mucho que me amas y que no puedes vivir sin mí! – gritó entusiasmado  
La joven rubia se carcajeó   
- Vas si o no  
- Claro ¿cuándo?  
- Te parece pasado mañana  
- Espera – dijo sacando una agenda – déjame ver si no tengo otro compromiso, si mira a tienes suerte estoy libre  
- Si sigues así de engreído retiro la invitación  
- Vamos es una broma niña tonta... lo siento.

Haruka estaba muy cansada, llegó directo a la sala, arqueó la ceja no esperaba que aún estuviera Michiru ahí, se suponía que la clase terminaba a las 11 de la mañana y ya eran las 8 de la noche  
- Buenas noches – saludo con frialdad  
Jessica le contestó el saludo y retomó su plática con Michiru  
- Quedó hermoso – admiró el dibujo de la playa - ¿Nunca has dibujado un desnudo?  
Michiru sonrió  
- Sí  
Haruka tosió  
- ¡¿Sí?! – dio un ligero vistazo pícaro a la joven rubia  
- Sí, por qué el asombro...  
- ¿Un modelo real?... ¿Uno de carne y hueso?  
- Claro qué esperabas que me lo imaginara  
- No se...quizá... alguien posó desnudo para ti – sonrió con malicia  
- Sí. El cuerpo humano es un arte máximo de creación, estamos llenos de perfección, de majestuosidad, somos seres tan complejos, a veces resulta un poquito difícil palparlo por la minuciosidad de nuestra estructura... Por qué no dibujar algo tan glorioso  
- ¿Me mostrarías tu dibujo?  
La chica rubia volvió a toser, les dio la espalda y se llevó la mano a la cabello  
- Ehmmm.. déjame pensarlo  
- Pensar qué – refunfuñó  
- Si estas en edad  
- ¡¿Edad?!  
Michiru pergeñó una pequeña sonrisa. Haruka estaba muy inquieta, se rascó la cabeza y tomó asiento para leer su periódico  
- ¿A quién dibujaste? – Volvió a reír con malicia  
- Se dice el pecado mas no el pecador  
- ¿Y si alguien te pidiera que le hagas uno... un desnudo?... ¿Me harías uno?  
La joven cabellos aguamarinos volvió a reír, primero el modelo debía estar dispuesto a desnudarse... ¿Jessica lo estaría?, volteó a ver la expresión de Haruka  
- Apuesto que el modelo estaba medio feo... por qué no me haces uno a mí – con las manos señaló su cuerpo escultural de forma presunciosa. Haruka frunció el ceño  
- Tienes razón, el modelo no era tan bien dotado como tú – rió  
- Quédate a cenar  
- No, no puedo.. me tengo que irme ya... quizá en otra ocasión  
- Bien entonces hasta mañana. Gracias por todo, me divertí muchísimo – dijo en tono romántico  
- También yo  
La joven rubia volteó a verlas con extrañeza  
- Y piensa en mi desnudo... yo estoy dispuesta  
Michiru afirmó con la cabeza

El sol había amanecido de buen humor, rodeaba con sus brazos aquel pequeño planeta llamado tierra, su luz iluminaría la vida de tantos desdichados humanos y tal ves propiciaría mas de un descalabro amoroso. La persecución había terminado en la sala, Jessica seguía mofándose, Sydney le tomó del brazo pero la chica de ojos verdes alcanzó a esquivarla no así el florero que cayó al suelo  
- ¡Dámelo! – chillaba Sydney  
- ¡Déjame leerlo! – le decía desdoblando el papel que tenía en su mano - ¡Qué romántico!  
De inmediato Sydney se abalanzó contra ella tumbándola en el sofá pronto éste y ambas chicas quedaron en el suelo. La muchachita de ojos color miel le tomó por la muñeca  
- ¡Dámelo!  
- ¡Ay me lastimas! ¡Ay! – volvió a reír – Syd ¡Ay! Syd ¡Ay me haces cosquillas!... ¡Haruka! – gritó Jessica enfocando su vista en la puerta  
Sydney volteó, Haruka estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta observando la pequeña disputa, Sydney se incorporó de inmediato, estaba muy sonrojada, se sacudió el polvo, miró el suelo, quiso dar una explicación sin que su cerebro se decidiera a ejecutar la orden  
- ¿Qué les pasa?  
- ¡Ay! – se incorporó Jessica también  
- ¿Peleas de hermanas?  
- No que va... es sólo una – sacudió la hoja, suspiró – una carta  
Sydney estaba muy apenada, intentó discretamente arrebatarle la carta a Jessica. Haruka rió  
- Dale eso – le ordenó a Jessica  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Anda que tengo algo que decirles  
- ¡Sí! ¡Te vas por fin! – saltó de alegría dándole oportunidad a Sydney de arrebatarle la hoja  
- No, no es eso – contestó molesta  
- Las voy a llevar a bailar esta noche... Estas invitada Jessica  
- Uhmmff – expresó Jessica acompañado por su "Psk" de desdén  
- ¿ A dónde? – preguntó Sydney que había recobrado su color y su aplomo  
- Es una sorpresa

Toda la mañana había pensado en la forma de pedírselo por fin se había animado y ahora Michiru la veía de forma inquisitiva  
- Por favor, es importante – suplicó – No tengo con quien se quede y es importante... Rafael tiene una cita – la saliva se le atragantó al decir "cita", frunció el ceño  
- ¿Rafael? – preguntó Michiru intrigada  
- Sí, ese Rafael mayordomo que tú y yo conocemos... raro pero cierto, lo sé porque se puso de mil colores cuando tuvo que decirme el motivo de su negación... una cita, ¡qué horror!  
- Jajaja mas bien qué afortunado y... tú también, qué afortunada  
- Yo no tengo una ... una – Jessica hizo una mueca – cita – la palabra le causaba espanto y repugnancia  
- ¿No?  
- No, lo que sucede es que Harukita me invitó a bailar, no una cita, no eso jamás...  
- ¿Haruka? – le interrumpió Michuru desconcertada  
- Sí y he ahí lo importante, la última vez que fuimos a bailar me tuve que auto invitar y esta vez ella me lo pidió y de forma muy especial y... y no deseo desairarla, es extraño que me invite.. pero...  
Michiru soltó una gran carcajada  
- Esta bien, te cuido a Chris, después de todo tienes derecho a divertirte, además no tengo planes... y NO queremos desairar a Haruka – volvió a reír. Jessica frunció el entrecejo.

Se habían quedado de ver en el autódromo, le sudaban las manos, estaba tan nerviosos, parecía un estudiante en su primera cita, por el espejo retrovisor se revisó de nueva cuenta el peinado, estaba tan ansioso pronto vio llegar el Ferrari, su rostro lleno de alegría fue tornandose desilusión, Haruka no venía sola.

Bajaron del auto, el muchacho se aproximó a saludarlas, Jessica frunció la boca, dio media vuelta Haruka la detuvo, la tomó del brazo y la llevó delante de Clift  
- Hola, mira te he traído pareja, Jessica, Clift... Clift, Jessica, ella es excelente bailando  
- Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que querías que viniera... sí, si de buena gente no tienes nada – chilló Jessica – y yo de creída, ¡Me han estafado!  
La muchacha rubia la ignoró  
- Y ella es Sydney  
- Ya nos conocemos – dijo el joven extendiendo la mano  
- Guten Nacht Herr. Libitz [Buenas tardes Sr. Libitz – a lo cual siguió un beso en la mejilla  
Hacia tiempo se habían conocido en Alemania, y cinco años que no se veían, Sydney aún le guardaba mucho respeto. Ahora ya no era más una niña, sino toda una señorita, le observó con cuidado estaba realmente impresionado, cinco años, en cinco años las personas cambian y mucho, le pareció que era guapa. Para Sydney era distinto años atrás los había unido las circunstancias, él se había vuelto su compañero de juegos, en ese entonces Clift sólo era un muchacho escuálido mimado y bastante simpático...  
- Hola Syd – salió por fin del trance – Mucho gusto Jess  
- Señorita Jessica aunque te tardes  
- Está bromeando – se adelantó a aclarar Sydney  
- Vámonos – apresuró Haruka  
- Sí, que Syd se vaya conmigo  
Así cada uno tomo su auto y su "pareja"  
- De haber sabido ni vengo – susurró Jessica enfadada  
- Es hora de que te portes bien  
- Me choca que me des órdenes

Intentó hacerle plática sin mucho logro la chica se veía muy tímida  
- Que dice Alemania  
- Vivo en Miami – le corrigió  
- Qué dice Miami  
- Es lindo, hay playas, buen clima todo el año... ¿ y usted como ... dónde... – tartamudeó  
- Háblame de tú, a mi la vida me trata bien, Japón es un muy buen lugar para vivir... Te ves muy bien. Te pareces a tu madre muchísimo ¿Cómo va la escuela?  
- Bien  
- ¿En qué año vas?  
- Aún tengo maestros particulares, voy a terminar el curso elemental, creo que eso equivale a la secundaria  
Maestro particular, aún seguía siendo la princesa encantada encerrada en el palacio de oro  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?  
- 15 años  
- Estas muy chiquilla...¿Sabes bailar Cumbias?   
- Un poco Jessi, me estaba enseñando  
- No te preocupes no hay mucha ciencia en ello... Aún juegas carreras de autos a control remoto?  
- Sí y también video juegos – dijo más animada  
- Que te parecería recordar viejos tiempos y tener una competencia... Ahora yo juego carreras con autos reales  
- Sí, lo se lo he visto, digo te he visto en las revistas de autos, eres estupendo... aún así yo ganaré en los de control remoto – contestó muy segura de sí misma  
El chico rió, le había causado gracia la forma tan segura y encantadora en que lo retaba

El lugar le era extraño, con Clift siempre debía esperar lugares exóticos y desconocidos, era un hombre lleno de sorpresas. Llevaban media hora, Jessica no había abierto la boca, se limitaba a tomar de su bebida y observar todo con sumo cuidado. Haruka la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista. 

Sydney tomó asiento, estaba encantada no había parado de bailar  
- Eres estupenda – la elogió Clift  
- Tu también eres grandioso... el lugar es magnífico  
No hubo más palabras, sus miradas se encontraron sus ojos hablaron...

Mas que una mirada, más que un momento, un sentimiento, una sensación que se apodera del alma. Aún bailaban, el ritmo de la música les obligó al baile romántico, le tomó de la cintura, Jessica recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven rubia  
- No bailas nada mal – le susurró al oído  
- Tu sí – contestó la joven rubia

Rió, esta noche Setsuna parecía no cansarse de hablar, Hotaru volvió a bostezar, miraba con apatía a la joven que platicaba tan amenamente con Christan... con Christa que probablemente no le entendía nada. La niña reía.  
Setsuna tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y pronto se dirigió a l alcoba  
- Hoy Setsuna no se va a callar – replicó Hotaru  
- Déjala está enamorada – le contestó Michiru  
El amor, sí Setsuna reflejaba un brillo extraño en sus ojos, su sonrisa la delataba, el dulce amor... Michiru sonrió, su amiga merecía encontrar a su otra mitad.

Dormía profundamente, la cobijó y le besó en la frente  
- Se parece a Haruka – dijo para sí  
- ¿Lo crees? – Setsuna hasta entonces notó la presencia de Michiru, volteó sobresaltada – parece que me he vuelto un fantasma – comentó ante la actitud de la joven  
- No, es que te has vuelto demasiado silenciosa – sonrió, más bien ella se había vuelto demasiado distraída, su mente vivía en el hermoso paraje del amor.

Se preparó para dormir, se sentía tan sola, hoy por lo menos tendría el consuelo de Chris, la habitación en estos últimos días se había vuelto lúgubre, tan vacía, tan llena de tristeza cómo le faltaba Haruka. Buscaba consuelo y amor en Alexis sin embargo una extraña sensación de infelicidad, de insatisfacción se apoderaba de ella. Destendió otra cobija, Christa giró lentamente  
- Shhhhh – le acarició su cabecita  
Pensó en su amor salvaje, aún estaba muy dolida y cada vez la veía más lejos, más indiferente. Suspiró profundamente. Sus pensamientos viajaron a Jessica, parecía que a solas se mostraba insegura y tímida, sonrió ante sus conjeturas, su alumna no llenaba los requisitos de una persona tímida, al contrario le era más una persona muy osada. Sonrió de nueva cuenta al recordarla. 

**FIN DEL DECIMO TERCER CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	14. La Tormenta

**CAPITULO XIV**

**LA TORMENTA**

Polos opuestos, seres tan distantes cómo podría amar tan intensamente a dos seres opuestos. Haruka era irracional, salvaje, impetuosa, obstinada, no había quien le venciera, ese salvajismo le apasionaba, le hechizaba... por otro lado Alexis, era obstinado sí, pero decidioso poco perseverante y tan pasivo, pensaba y después actuaba, le faltaba pasión, para él no existía la entrega total y entre sus pocas pasiones nunca figuraba el peligro. No, nunca fue amor, la sensación era de curiosidad por su forma peculiar de ser, no cabía en su mente que alguna persona pudiera apasionarse tanto en cuestión de segundos y desengañarse en unos cuantos días. Le agradaba estar con él, sólo una fría amistad, amar por amar por el deseo de sentirse amada, protegida ...amar esperando que el otro conteste de igual forma, hacerlo por una sensación de vacío, casi por una obligación... A sus cavilaciones vino Jessica...con ella todo era misterio, tan sorprendente. A Alexis le faltaba esa chispa, el instinto natural del amor, esa pequeña sensación que surge de lo mas profundo del ser, ese sentimiento que solamente se lo otorgaba Haruka...

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntas: compras, cine, pasear de arriba a bajo en todos los centros comerciales. Jessica estaba fascinada, se probaba una y otra ropa, después modelaba para Michiru. El cielo se nubló ligeramente, un ligero viento recorrió el parque saturado de niños  
- Parece que lloverá – comentó Jessica con la vista fija en el cielo  
El cielo se cubrió lentamente de sombras, el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Pequeños ruidos, el viento sopló con fuerza y para cuando salieron del almacén ya había comenzado a chispear.

Estaba tan nervioso, no sabía que hacer con él tenía órdenes estrictas de no visitas...  
- ¿Y Syd? – volvió a preguntarle Clif tya impaciente al mayordomo  
- Hola – saludó Sydney – Yo lo invité Rafael, déjanos solos por favor  
- Que tal linda  
- Bien ¿Y tú?  
- Pues bien también  
La chica observó con detenimiento la cajita que el chico tenía en las manos, estaba envuelta con papel de vistoso estampado y remataba con un gran moño rojo  
- Ehmm, esto es para ti – dijo con timidez  
- Gracias. ..No es mi cumpleaños – sonrió  
- Lo sé  
- ¿Qué es? – la agitó ligeramente y comenzó a destaparla, los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron de alegría al ver que se trataba de un pequeño auto a escala armable – Me encantan ¿cómo lo supiste?  
- Soy adivino. Traje un juego para el play  
- Gracias, eres muy lindo ¿Te sirvo algo?  
- Uno doble en las rocas – al ver el rostro de asombro de la muchacha rió – un refresco solamente  
- Espera te traeré uno  
Unos minutos después la joven regresó con una botella de brandy y otra de Whisky  
- Papá tiene un montón de estas botellas

Se sentía indeciso, no conocía a la niña mucho  
- El primer regalo debe ser muy especial – dijo para sí – ¿Qué me recomiendan que le regale a la hija de Michiru? – preguntó por tercera vez  
Sus acompañantes aún le veían desconcertadas, Makoto se había quedado en "hija", Usagui aún estaba boquiabierta. Rei logró reaccionar, miro a una y otra de sus amigas.  
- Espera ¿Hija? ¿Dijiste hija?  
- Si, la hija de Michiru – reafirmó ¿Qué les pasaba? pensaba observándolas una y otra vez  
- Michiru no tiene hijos – dijo Amy volviendo la vista a su libro  
- ¿No? – Ahora Alexis era el desconcertado – La niña, la que nos acompañó al parque  
- ¡Christa! – gritó Makoto tronando los dedos  
- Si creo que se llama así  
- ¿No tiene hijos? – preguntó Itan rascándose la cabeza  
- Ella no es su hija – dijo Amy con indiferencia – sólo la cuida  
- Pero... pero, es que – frunció el ceño  
- ¡Quién te dijo semejante estupidez! – grito Minako angustiada  
- La niña, ella me lo dijo  
Amy sonrió conocía perfectamente a Christa y su mala manía  
- ¿No es su hija? Se parece muchísimo a Haruka – comentó Alexis aún sin creer la belleza de aquella revelación

Había disfrutado mucho la cena y más que los alimentos la compañía  
- Somos excelentes cocineras – expresó Jessica  
Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto; recogió los platos, la música se comenzó a escuchar y dominada por el entusiasmo le tomó de la cintura  
- Yo te guió – susurró Jessica a su oído  
Dio unas vueltas, pasos cortos. Se sentía tan extraña, un sentimiento distinto, un lejano recuerdo, un recuerdo de fraternidad vino a su mente.

La lluvia arreció, Jessica se separó de ella... "Hoy te ves tan guapa. Cuéntame ¿soy yo quien te hace tan feliz? Para mí eres lo más importante"

El juego comenzaba a asustarle. Prendió el apagador, no funcionó. Clift estaba entrando en pánico llovía con gran intensidad, había una gran oscuridad en la casa y un tremendo silencio que solo fue roto por el lastimero aullido del perro. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo  
- ¡Syd, el juego terminó! – gritó nervioso  
Se movió entre sombras  
- Sabía que no era buena idea jugar escondidillas – dijo para sí – ¡Christa me doy!  
La única contestación que recibió fue el aullido del animal encadenado en el jardín – Es una suerte que ese lindo perrito este afuera y bien atado – suspiró Clift 

Estaba enfadado y mojado, se sacudió con fuerza y volvió a aullar. Comenzó a dar vueltas, rascó el suelo con furia y comenzó a tirar con desesperación de la cadena que lo oprimía. Podía oler desde allí al intruso, el deseo de aniquilación no salía de su mente, dio un fuerte resoplido en un acto de advertencia. Tiró de nuevo sin lograr mucho. Estaba irritado ya, se sacudió de nuevo y casi por arte de magia el collar salió de su cuello en esa última sacudida. Jack brincoteó llenó de entusiasmo ¡libre! ¡Era libre! Emprendió la marcha al interior de la casa dispuesto a aniquilar al intruso.

Encontró la puerta cerrada, gruño molesto, rasguñó con fuerza imaginó que alguien vendría a abrirle, al no haber respuesta arremetió contra ella hasta que ésta cedió. Entró pegó la nariz al suelo, resopló con fuerza. Miró atrás, se quedó pensativo y volvió a salir para sacudirse las patas, había recordado lo mucho que le molestaba a su ama el que llenara la casa de lodo.

Un rayo se oyó caer y las luces se apagaron haciendo que gritaran. Michiru rió  
- Jessica...   
Cayó otro rayo. Volvieron a gritar aterradas. Envuelta en la penumbra, en un espacio que le era desconocido y tenebroso, volvió a reír, le encantaba la atmósfera de terror y aún mas oír gritar a Jessica.  
- Esto parece una película de terror – comentó Jessica  
El cielo volvió a retumbar, rugía lleno de furia. Otro trueno provocó que los cristales vibraran. Michiru se movió al cajón del buró para buscar una linterna  
- No está por ningún lado – expresó molesta – ¡Aquí estás! – exclamó con júbilo finalmente  
- Se ha de ver fundido un fusible – dijo Jessica – una tormenta, rayos...mmm... que más falta para hacer una película de horror  
- Que el teléfono no sirva – contestó su compañera descolgando el auricular  
- ¿No funciona?  
- No está muerto  
- ¡Oh, ou! A ver déjame probar con el celular – la chica sacó el aparato – Psk Hay estática  
- Ya vez tu película está completa – rió con humor  
- Iré a cambiar el fusible ¿Dónde está el swicht?  
- En la entrada del sótano a la derecha. No deberías ir está lloviendo muy fuerte  
- ¿Y entonces? ¿Nos quedamos a oscuras?  
- ¿Te da miedo? – le interrogó Michiru  
- No. ¡Vamos! No pasa nada si te dejo por un par de minutos  
- ¡No temo el que te vallas! – frunció el ceño – en las películas de terror muere primero el individuo del sótano – argumentó la joven de cabello aguamarino  
- Mentira siempre es la chica que se queda en la sala llena de miedo que se niega rotundamente a bajar al sótano  
- Lástima no lleno los requisitos  
- Ya vengo, dame un fusible  
- No tengo – rió  
- Anda  
Michiru le dotó de linterna, impermeable y le advirtió con tono de mofa  
- No te vayas a electrocutar  
- ¡Por quién me tomas!  
- Bueno mas vale prevenir que lamentar  
- Si no vuelvo en 15 minutos es que me he ido al mas allá  
- Bien te esperaré en el mas acá –rió

Oyó gritar a Sydney.  
- ¡Sydney! – la llamó desesperado  
Tropezó en su agitada carrera, se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo. Un leve rayo de luz iluminó la estancia a través de la ventana

Un enorme espectro estaba parado detrás de la puerta, una figura realmente grotesca y espeluznante. Gritó aterrado, los ojos fríos de aquel ser le miraron con apatía.  
- Señor – dijo con voz seca, el mayordomo Rafael  
- ¡No me asustes así!   
- Señor – prosiguió sin importarle el comentario – el perro ya no está y la puerta está abierta, muy probablemente tengamos ladrones o – hizo una pausa  
- ¿O qué?  
- O en el peor de los casos el notable perro se halla liberado de la cadena y ahora deambule por la casa y ... y su vida peligre – dijo sin gran estupor Clift observó aquel rostro sombrío "Su vida peligre" ...  
- ¡Busca al animalito ese!  
Dos o tres veces había visto a Jack de lejos. Sydney ya le había advertido de lo salvaje que solía ser el animalito y lo mucho que odiaba a los intrusos.

No tuvo dificultad en llegar al sótano, abrió la caja y cambió el fusible en uno segundos. Por un momento recordó un sueño que había tenido, una tormenta, un viento furioso que en medio de la noche le buscaba... Dejó caer la linterna, la sangre se le congeló, había oído la respiración de alguien más en el sótano, ahora no sólo la oía, la sentía... quiso gritar, su voz le había abandonado  
- Soy yo Michiru  
- ¡No me asustes! – gritó Jessica histérica  
- ¿Miedo? – se burló la joven – ¿Ya quedó?  
- Así parece – subió la pastilla y el sótano volvió a gozar de luz eléctrica

Estaba empapada se sacudió el cabello ligeramente. Michiru sacó ropa limpia de unos cajones  
- Cámbiate te resfriarás  
- Ehm... creo que debo irme ya, es tardísimo.  
- ¿Con esta lluvia?  
- Ya llueve menos  
Un rayo cayó, Michiru meneó la cabeza  
- Aún llueve mucho y debes conducir un largo trecho... Quédate dormir  
Jessica dudó estaba a punto de decir que no...  
- Quédate por favor... Te necesito – masculló esquivando su mirada

"Necesito a alguien a mi lado, sólo por esta noche... necesito a alguien como tú... escuchar tu voz." La noche aún era fría y seguramente lo sería más conforme siguiera avanzando ; se oyeron nuevas pequeñas descargas eléctricas 

"Hace frío, es tarde y debo volver a casa, no quiero dejarte... Se que mañana nos volveremos a ver, no te quiero dejar ... estamos aquí... hoy me necesitas y no te defraudaré..."

La casa se hallaba envuelta en un seductor manto de tinieblas, probó con el apagador de la entrada un par de veces, si la casa le parecía terrorífica de día aún más lo era ahora con la tormenta. Hoy ese silencio misterioso, se había vuelto casi espeluznante. Sacó la linterna de entre su impermeable e iluminó el sitio.

Caminó con cautela, en la sala había regados, compactos de todo tipo, cartuchos de videojuego, películas y revistas; dos copas tiradas en el sofá, alusó a la derecha una botella de whisky vacía y otra más delante de brandy a medias  
- ¡Preciosa! – gritó Haruka. No hubo respuesta.  
Ligeros pasos se oyeron detrás de ella, alcanzó con el rabo del ojo a ver una pequeña figura que corría a la cocina  
- ¡Christa! – emprendió la persecución.  
Le alcanzó y la levantó tomándola por la cintura, la niña gritó.

Clift corrió alarmado al escuchar el grito, parecía ser la voz de Christa. En su loca carrera tropezó con un sillón y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se masajeaba el tobillo cuando escuchó un gruñido, después un fuerte resoplido...

La habitación la iluminaba únicamente las luces que emitía el televisor  
- A mi no me dejan tener televisor en la alcoba – comentó Jessica.   
Sus ojos verdes observaban fascinados aquellas imágenes de la pantalla, pronto perdió total conexión con la realidad. Cambió de un canal a otro rápidamente  
- Y tienes cable ¡Genial!  
Michiru se sentó a su lado, le rozó suavemente el hombro. Jessica respiraba lentamente podía, a pesar del ruido del televisor, escuchar el palpitar del corazón de la joven, aquel pequeño torbellino envuelto ahora en una misteriosa tranquilidad, adormecido y casi mutilado... no domado. Se recostó y atrajo para sí a su inquieta alumna que aún tenía su atención en el televisor.

Michiru desvió la vista al reloj. Setsuna aún no regresaba, la lluvia debía retenerla en algún lugar. Hotaru había llamado, se negaba a regresar a casa con este clima.  
- ¿En qué parte de Alemania vivías?  
- Hamburgo, una zona turística muy bella  
Sus manos recorrieron aquellos suaves cabellos negros, Jessica desvió la mano para tomar algunas palomitas del tazón  
- ¿Tienes novio?  
- No, son una lata hay que mimarlos, cuidarlos... mejor un perrito por eso tengo a Jack  
Michiru rió encantada por la contestación  
- Un perro jamás te dará lo que un humano  
- No, pero son más fieles, menos inseguros, más domesticables, cometen menos estupideces...  
- ¿Le temes al amor? – le interrumpió. Jessica se separó precipitadamente de ella, arqueó la ceja  
- ¡¿Yo?! No le temo a nada – contestó muy segura de sí  
- ¿Nada? – señaló con tono burlón. Michiru sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, remover las heridas ayudaban a sanar, pero era tan doloroso el proceso.  
- Nada ¿por qué me miras así?  
- Y entonces por qué gritaste aterrada hace rato  
- ¡Tu gritaste primero! – de nuevo a la defensiva  
- Ese no es el punto – sonrió  
- Ni mis fobias tampoco  
Guardaron silencio, Jessica se volvió a recostar  
- Veo que te gusta leer – comento leyendo mentalmente los títulos de los libros apilados en el buró  
- Sí  
Jessica de nuevo fue hipnotizada por el televisor, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Michiru se retiró algunos cabellos del rostro  
- Te voy a invitar a bailar un día de estos, no lo haces nada mal – dijo sin perder de vista la pantalla  
La luz volvió a irse, Jessica gritó aterrada, su compañera soltó una gran carcajada y la abrazó fuertemente... la protegería...  
- Pronto tendremos que cambiar de nuevo ese cartucho – anticipó la joven de cabellos aguamarino. 

Jack le había sujetado del tobillo como hacía con sus huesos, sentía los colmillos del animal y cómo le penetraban lentamente, gritó tan fuerte como pudo y comenzó a patalear para quitárselo de encima  
- ¡Jack! Ven bonito, ven – gritó Haruka – suéltalo bonito  
El pero obedeció y corrió a saludarla.  
- Angelito, me salvaste mi vida ¡Eres mi ángel guardián!  
- Cobarde – le ayudó a incorporarse – el perro solamente estaba jugando  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – se masajeó el tobillo  
- De haber querido lastimarte, lo hubiera hecho de inmediato – contestó con sarcasmo – ¿Y Sydney?  
- No lo sé estábamos jugando escondidillas  
- ¡Qué cosas se te ocurren jugar!  
- Fue a petición de Christa... me opuse totalmente  
En ese instante la luz regresó parpadeando ligeramente. La niña se escondió detrás de la joven  
- Si me disculpas, voy a buscar a Chris ¿no la has visto? – Clift guiñó el ojo y salió riendo  
Haruka la tomó en brazos  
- ¿No te da miedo la oscuridad?  
La niña negó con un coqueto ademán 

Había algo peculiar en aquella lluvia era como si se tratase de un presagio, una extraña forma de advertencia del mal que vendría. Demian le tocó el hombro volviéndola a su realidad  
- No temas – le susurró – aquí estoy para protegerte  
Sonrió gustosa de semejante declaración, tan llena de ironías y del amor que aquel joven le brindaba. Demian tan solo era un ser humano dotado de la naturaleza común... capaz de sentir, razonar y amar. Ella Setsuna, la dama del tiempo como muchos la llamaban estaba para proteger a aquellos seres, para proteger la paz...

Le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla, después un ligero beso en los labios  
- Te quiero – dijo en un murmuro  
Setsuna volvió a besarle... nunca le había importado morir, hoy era distinto, tenía un fuerte motivo para vivir, un motivo más fuerte que la responsabilidad para pelear a capa y espada por la paz... por su propia vida...

La luz volvió parpadeando un par de segundos para finalmente restablecerse después de quince minutos de ausencia  
- ¿Cuántos amores has tenido? – Michiru se encogió de hombros, podría mentir o decir la verdad  
- Creo uno... hasta donde recuerdo – era una noche de diversión, podía jugar un rato si lo quería  
- ¿Sólo Haruka?... un momento ¿Hasta donde recuerdas?  
- Bueno – sonrió – uno es uno  
- Lo que quiere decir que es una verdad a media – abrazó su almohada  
- No, Haruka fue mi único amor verdadero  
- Amor verdadero... – suspiró profundamente – dicen que sólo existe uno... ¡Qué patético! ¡Y si se muere o se va!  
- ¡Por dios! A veces dices mas estupideces de las que puedo imaginar  
- Cual estupidez existe la probabilidad de que muera mi único amor verdadero y entonces ¿qué hago?  
- Buscarte otro si cuentas con escasos dieciséis años  
- ¡Qué sencillo! ¡Amor verdadero! Já – frunció el ceño  
- Duele perder al ser amado y quizá el dolor dure por muchísimo tiempo... la soledad se vuelve parte de nuestras vidas...pero no puedes vivir aferrado a alguien  
- No es justo... amor verdadero – susurró por lo bajo recogió las piernas y en las rodillas recargó ligeramente el mentón – no lo es, simplemente se va, te deja sola con toda esa pasión, con todo ese amor, sin saber si volveremos a vernos... ¿cómo apagas el dolor? No debe haber algo mas que el amor, algo más intenso en la vida... no puede existir una sola persona para que sea tu pareja  
- Recuerda una cosa, el amor existe de diversas formas, el amor de madre llena y satisface ese vacío existencial, el amor a un amigo, a nuestra familia, a la propia vida o nuestro trabajo... el amor existe, y puedes volver a amar, nunca amaras de igual forma a una persona, todo el cariño que brindas siempre es distinto, y eso es lo hermoso puedes amar con toda la intensidad  
Jessica suspiró profundamente invocando algún viejo recuerdo olvidado en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos  
- Vale la pena amar – Michiru tomó su mano – vale la pena volverlo a intentar, la soledad es mas dolorosa ... por nuestra naturaleza los seres humanos necesitamos de compañía... necesitamos amar.  
- Y que nos amen

Se recargó en Michiru, desvió la vista a la ventana, el cielo parecía librar una batalla, una de esas tantas luchas como las tienen los seres humanos en su interior. La confrontación de sentimientos, de dos fuerzas opuestas que un día fueron equilibrio y hoy se desataban devastando todo a su paso... Cerró los ojos, podía aún percibir la locura de aquel cielo, la locura en que vivía su propia alma "Amor" cuatro letras que desatan los mas extraños y hermosos sentimientos humanos, cuatro letras incapaces de ser definidas, incapaz de ser tangible y para muchos inexistente, como el viento que se siente rozando la piel, así el amor roza los corazones. Un elemento subjetivo sujeto al ser humano que lo toma y lo manipula a su gusto, a su grado moldeándolo como quien maneja el barro, sin saber que al final, el amor es quien lo ha dominado.

Un nuevo rayo, Jessica abrió los ojos Michiru le observaba desvió la vista al ser descubierta en su pequeña faena. Sonrió nerviosamente... Amor ese sentimiento que para ella era sinónimo de dolor y para otros tantos felicidad y pasión... La mañana era fresca, se respiraba un olor penetrante a tierra mojada, el cielo después de su noche de pasión, se hallaba en calma totalmente despejado, tan azul y tranquilo como un niño durmiendo en brazos de su madre. Las rosas de jardín se cubrían de un ligero rocío, la ciudad entera estaba en calma. Abrió los ojos, el sol penetraba ligeramente por la ventana, invitándole a vivir el nuevo día, se ladeo ligeramente para tomar su reloj, no calculó bien y cayó de la cama estrepitosamente. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, Michiru aún dormía, se veía tan bella parecía soñar algo hermoso sonreía. Tomó su ropa y se metió a bañar.

Jessica se secó el cabello, Michiru dormía profundamente. La observó con cuidado, en un ligero movimiento le acarició la mejilla, después le retiró algunos cabellos del rostro... Caminó a hurtadillas, lo menos que quería era despertarla en su salida. Setsuna dejó su libro a su lado y le miró fijamente al verla descender por las escaleras. Jessica se paró en seco, sentía su mirada atravesándola, examinándola con tanta fuerza como hacen los jueces antes de la dictar sentencia.  
- Buenos días soy Jessica la alumna de Michiru – dijo intentando romper esa rivalidad de miradas  
- Buenos días, Setsuna Meiou – respondió con sequedad la dama del tiempo  
- Mucho gusto – salió lo más pronto que pudo, Setsuna le siguió con la mirada, en algún otro sitio había visto esos exóticos ojos verdes y algo en su interior le dictaban que la cusa de la pronta batalla tenían plasmados siete letras: Jessica

Volvió a verificar la hora, quizá el reloj se equivocara... Jessica había estado fuera toda la noche y aún no aparecía, temió lo peor. Sydney enroscó de nuevo la linterna, llevaba rato probando las pilas de todas las linternas, meneó la cabeza, estaba empezando a preocuparse por la larga ausencia de su compañera. 

Oyó que la puerta se abría, sus ojos azules desviaron la vista a la entrada, intentó reprimir su forma impulsiva cuando vio llegar a Jessica con una flamante sonrisa en rostro  
- Jess ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste la diversión ¿viste como llovió anoche?  
- Ja Syd  
- Pensamos que un cocodrilo te había devorado  
Jessica rió

Haruka desvió ligeramente la vista obligada al percibir el extraño aroma de la recién llegada, lo conocía perfectamente era el aroma a jazmín de su amada Michiru esa mezcla extraña entre el aroma de los jazmines y el mar. Jessica debía haber pasado la noche con Michiru ¿en qué le afectaba? Ya no era nada suyo y Jessica era libre de hacer lo que quisiera...  
- Es muy tarde Jessica – comentó en tono molesto  
- Dirás temprano – se mofó de ella y sus ridículos celos  
- ¿Dónde estabas? – el tono imperativo que Haruka usaba le exigía una explicación  
- No te interesa – contestó con frialdad

Sus ojos azules se llenaban de cólera, no podía no debía ni siquiera especular algo así... no estaba segura que tuvieran una relación más íntima. Sintió un ligero beso que la regresó a la realidad  
- No es lo que imaginas – le dijo Jessica con dulzura  
Le rodeó el cuello por detrás. La joven rubia se quedó inmóvil ante la extraña actitud de la muchacha  
- Seré todo lo que quieras – continuó explicando – pero no suelo aprovecharme de las desgracias ajenas, no va con mis convicciones. He estado en casa de Michiru – le dijo con dulzura – la lluvia me retuvo, no sucedió ni sucederá nada, te lo garantizo  
Haruka le vio a los ojos con recelo, no parecía muy convencida de aquel discurso  
- No te mentiría, sabes que no tengo pelos en la lengua y si yo quisiera a Michiru de otra forma no estaría aquí diciéndote lo contrario  
La joven rubia rió, ciertamente Jessica era demasiado franca, tan solo sus gestos la delataban  
- Por ejemplo tu amigo Clift, me cae mal ¿Qué hacía ayer aquí?  
- Lo invitó Sydney no yo – alegó en su defensa  
- Se tomo MI whisky – frunció el entrecejo  
¿Verdades o mentiras? No tenía muchas alternativas, no había razón para que Jessica ocultara sus sentimientos...

**FIN DEL DECIMO CUARTO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	15. Una Noche

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO XV**

**UNA NOCHE**

Le causó desconcierto que hoy su clase estuviera tan concurrida. Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, no tenía caso tomarlo muy enserio. Pequeños murmullos, más cuchicheos y ahora risas discretas. Volteó molesta  
- Silencio ya – advirtió Michiru frunciendo el ceño

Jessica y Sydney sonrieron angelicalmente guardando postura, quien podría acaso opinar que pudieran dar problemas; Christa sonrió traviesamente, no entendía lo que sucedía sin embargo los gestos de Jessica le expresaban que no era nada bueno. Michiru volvió a su labor en el pizarrón, Jessica entonces pudo sacar una pequeña botellita que guardaba en su chamarra.

¿La ingenuidad o la falta de criterio¿De verdad lo creía o sólo buscaba una mera fantasía?. Pronto se roció de aquella extraña fragancia, esa enigmática loción que podía hechizar a las mujeres rezaba el comercial... Michiru volteó de nuevo atraída por el ruido misterioso de un spray  
- ¿No notas algo distinto? – preguntó Jessica con curiosidad  
- Nada, lo normal. Y ahora para variar ¿quieres ponerte a trabajar?  
"¡Qué genio¿Por qué me tratas así¿No lo comprendes, no lo logras ver¡Qué genio!" Volvió a rociarse de aquel seductor aroma. Sydney intentaba no reír o por lo menos que Michiru no le escuchara  
- ¿No me notas diferente? – dijo con una voz sensual y sonriendo coquetamente  
- Jessica – ni siquiera volteó a verla – ¿Ya terminaste?  
- Creo que eso es un NO – le contestó Sydney  
Christa comenzó a pasear por la habitación haciendo una pequeña representación de un melodrama, después fingió caer rendida a los pies de la joven y terminó riendo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó Michiru mas intrigada que enojada  
- Nada – respondió el trío al unísono  
- Esta cosa no resulta – masculló Jessica molesta.

Sabía el resultado de antemano, aquel teatro de la fragancia solo era uno de sus tantos juegos, una burla para divertir a Sydney y en parte para ella también divertirse... Hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber si Michiru le estimaba, por escuchar, sólo una vez, salir de su boca la frase "Te quiero"... una sola vez... "Fantasy" leyó en la etiqueta del frasco ¿así era su mundo? Quizá, no importaba... fantasía ¡qué mas daba!

- A lo mejor tenía gripe, cuando uno está resfriado lo menos que puedes es oler algo – argumentó Sydney  
- "La fragancia que cautiva" "Atracción total" "Irresistible" ... Me han estafado – concluyó Jessica aún jugueteando  
- Presta acá.. Déjame probar, el comercial decía que las mujeres caerían a tus pies... Haru es chica así que me toca probar...  
Sydney ya le esperaba, le saludó dulcemente. Haruka percibió un extraño aroma, esperó un poco... olía a... olía a... nada menos que loción de hombre. La tomó del brazo y la jaló a su lado. El aroma era muy penetrante  
- ¿Qué te pusiste hoy?  
- Ehmm... nada – dijo tímidamente  
- Hueles a fragancia de hombre  
- Sip, pero no es la tuya  
- Lo sé – le contestó abrazándola con cariño – cuéntame ¿por qué cambiaste de fragancia?... Me gusta más la otra  
- Ehm... míralo por ti misma – dijo sacando un folleto promocional de su bolsillo  
No pudo evitar reír  
- "¿Un imán?" – volvió a reír para seguir leyendo los slogan de campaña – Y debo suponer que...  
- Yo solo lo pruebo, es que deberías ver los comerciales... además no fue mi idea  
- No necesitas de esto. No deberías ver tanta televisión, son sólo tonterías  
- Sólo era un juego... aunque pensándolo bien Jessica se lo ha tomado demasiado a pecho  
- El poder de la televisión – sonrió

"Sólo era un juego¿no es la vida un juego¿no es la vida un enorme reto? – suspiro – me excedí"sus reflexiones fueron cortadas por Haruka  
- ¿Qué es ese olor¿Te bañaste con la loción? – comentó mofándose de Jessica  
- No te rías, ya me bañé dos veces y el aromita no se me quita – se quejó  
- La gorrita – señaló la cachucha roja que usaba la joven – la gorrita no deja que se te oxigene bien el cerebro – río con gran burla  
- El aroma es lindo  
- Más lindo saber la razón por lo que la compraste  
- No, lo lindo es que estaba en promoción, "pague dos y llévese tres"  
La joven rubia soltó una gran carcajada. Podría imaginarse, a veces Jessica era muy ingenua

Tendría la casa para ella, le había pedido a Michiru de forma un tanto sutil se ausentara toda la noche y Hotaru para su buena suerte había ido a dormir a casa de una amiga. Esta noche, esta noche no estaría sola, esta noche era su noche. Se sentía inquieta, y algo preocupada, no estaba acostumbrada a tener todo de su parte para ser feliz, por momentos recordaba su pasado, ese horrible ser que la ligaba a una misión imposible de abandonar: La puerta del tiempo. Hacía años que se había dedicado a cumplir su misión a distancia, de vez en cuando regresaba a su puesto verificaba que todo estuviera en orden y volvía a su vida "normal". Oyó llamar a la puerta, seguramente era Demian.

Se veía flamante con su traje negro de etiqueta, sonrió gustoso de ver a su compañera  
- Amor – dijo sonriendo – te ves sensacional, eres la mujer mas bella que conozco  
- Pasa anda  
Había tanta química en ellos, las palabras sobraban...

Luz de luna que suscita las mas hermosas pasiones en el amparo de ese ser celestial que todos llamamos: luna, conjuros de amor en medio de la noche. Luna a mas de uno a hechizado, a mas de uno has apasionado, sola tú, en la inmensidad de ese cielo ¿no anhelas compañía?... sólo una noche, sólo una oportunidad, sólo un placer busca el hombre: la felicidad, sentirlo una vez en la vida bastará...

Haruka levantó la vista movida por el ruido del sillón, Jessica acababa de sentarse en el sillón del rincón, tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla. Haruka volvió a su libro, no le interesaba su presencia.

"No se el por que ya no pude concentrarme en mi lectura; miré hacia la ventana, la luna luce tan hermosa quizá debería salir a dar un paseo. Volví a mirar tus ojos, existe algo fascinante en ellos, parece que te entretienes en tu revista a pesar de tus escasos dieciséis años has recorrido mucho mundo, se nota en tu gran madurez, a pesar de tu actitud soberbia tienes algo que me impresiona, esa fortaleza que adquieres para luchar por lo que tanto amas. No puedo entenderte del todo, eres tan segura de ti, no necesitas de nadie... no necesitamos de nadie. Sé que algo dentro de ti sucede, te atormenta el dolor y los recuerdos... al igual que a mí... sé que hay algo clavado en tu corazón algo que no puedes sacar y te está matando... fingir ser fuerte no ayudará mucho, lo sé perfectamente já no se porqué me preocupo por ti y menos porqué intento entenderte o buscar excusas para tus chiquilladas, sí chiquilladas esos son todos tus desplantes, todos tus menosprecios, esa petulancia, ese orgullo vano, y sabes lo comprendo sí lo hago por que al fin y al cabo eres muy joven y crees que es tu mejor carta de defensa... Tienes un carácter indomable... has vuelto a reír, parece divertirte tu revista, me gusta tu sonrisa, es tan natural e inocente es una lástima que no lo hagas tan a menudo... En cierta forma tu coqueteo me recuerda a Michiru... Michiru, la noche es preciosa, sería una delicia tener alguien especial con quien pasear. Debo volver a mi lectura. Te jactas de leer mis pensamientos, quizá lo estés haciendo y eso te produce gracia"

"No se el motivo para que me observes de esa forma¡me pones nerviosa! Y cuando esto sucede ya no soy capaz de leer tus pensamientos. Te estas riendo, seguramente aún te burlas de mi loción mi 'gran idea', no seas cruel no juzgues mi actuar... me siento sola, quise inventarme una fantasía ¿tiene algo de malo?¿No puedo pensar si quiera una sola vez que mis sueños se pueden hacer realidad?"

Cerró su libro y se levantó estirándose un poco, volvió su vista a la ventana "Una noche" sólo una noche, quizá una más en su vida, tal vez una distinta ella lo decidiría, acomodó su cabello rubio  
- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le invitó usando un tono muy romántico  
Jessica volteó a verla con extrañeza "¿Me hablas a mí?" Meneó la cabeza inconscientemente quería cerciorase de no estar alucinando. Haruka sonrió

" Es extraño, siempre me rehuyes... esta vez no, no lo hagas... no voy a hacerte daño y quisiera que lo entendieras"  
- ¿Vienes? – volvió a reiterarle la invitación  
- ¿Es enserio? – le veía con recelo  
- Si, claro – rió

Acababa de despedirlo en la Central, aún reía, sus preguntas eran tan insulsas "Alexis" musitó volviendo a reír, Alexis se marchaba de nuevo, su trabajo le exigía moverse de una ciudad a otra muy constantemente... la había invitado, pero ella rehusó, no tenía entusiasmo para viajes... ni para vivir... podía seguir riendo y parecer una loca  
- ¿Tú y Haruka se... estan... son?  
¿Era tan difícil preguntar tuviste relaciones sexuales con Haruka? O ¿Christa es tu hija? Rehuía como ella a la cruel verdad rehuía a reconocer que a pesar de todo lo que hiciera la vida se empeñaba en ponerle enfrente a Haruka Tenou

Revisó su reloj, le había prometido a Setsuna no volver hasta después de las cuatro de la madrugada y apenas eran las siete de la noche. Sonrió, seguramente su amiga tendría una velada romántica, tenía que aprovecharse no siempre Hotaru organizaba pijamadas en casas ajenas.

Llevaba el saco en el hombro derecho y la corbata floja, caminaba con paso lento, su vista se fijó en el concreto... odiaba las reuniones formales... Levantó la vista, y sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo  
- ¡Mich¡Mich! – corrió hacia la muchacha que venía riendo por las tonterías en que la vida la envolvía  
- ¡Clift! – le regresó el saludo encantada de verlo  
- A ver ¿Dónde dejó al cabeza de clavo? – le dijo tomándole de las manos  
- Se ha ido... se fue a Kioto – le dijo con tristeza  
- ¡Eureka! – saltó de alegría, tan alto que parecía alcanzar una estrella, dio otro saltito más y estrechó la mano de la joven felicitándola  
- Va a volver tonto – frunció el ceño  
- Nah¿no que te quiere mucho?  
- Me ha invitado... yo no quise ir  
- Y eso Mich  
- No tenía ganas de viajar y punto  
- Ya se te está pasando el atontamiento por él ¿verdad? ... vamos que le viste al pelmazo ese...  
- Resérvate tus comentarios – el interrumpió Michiru molesta  
Caminaron juntos un par de cuadras sin un rumbo fijo. Michiru levantó la vista ¿atontamiento? Cada vez que Clift se refería al amor acababa dándole esa sutil palabra, atontamiento. Meneó la cabeza, no lo amaba era solo que no quería sentirse sola... No era justo lo que hacía... ¿Y por Haruka qué sentía¿Otra ficción que de un día a otro se rompió?

Se rascó la nariz, no pudo evitar observarla tan intensamente "Me pregunto que pasará por su cabecita ¡mujeres! Todas imposibles" sonrió  
- ¿Vas a tu casa bonita?  
- No. ¿A qué se debe el traje formal? – le dijo sonriendo coquetamente  
- He ido a una aburrida cena – comentó con desdén – ¿algún plan? Porque yo no tengo nada para esta noche  
- ¿Crees que no?... claro... claro que no... ¿qué hacemos? – interrogó intrigada de verse en pleno fin de semana sola vagando con su melancolía y un hombre sacado de alguna mala película de comedia romántica  
- Te invito a cenar – movió la corbatilla alegremente

Dulces palabras susurraba a su oído, la añoraba, la deseaba, sentía una vaga sensación que corría desde su pecho hasta su cerebro, Setsuna no solo lo obligaba a la melancolía de un amor distante sino que hasta en sus sueños se colaba haciéndole preferible dormir que vivir despierto. Le tomo de la cintura y la guió hasta el jardín, en una voltereta se detuvo para mirar el moreno rostro de la joven, había algo en sus ojos, un toque místico que lo hechizaba y daba inspiración a escribir las mejores partituras de su corta vida como violinista.

Setsuna fijó su mirada en la luna, en ese ser misterioso y blanco que se elevaba en lo más profundo de la bóveda celeste, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y rió ya presa del brandy. Un amor de ensueño, ella la dama del tiempo que nunca ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que el amor llamaría a su puerta, se sentía dichosa pero... ¿y su puesto? Cómo le explicaría a Demian que ante todo y ante su propia felicidad estaba su labor en las puertas del tiempo. Se recargó en el hombro del muchacho. Demian la apretó contra su cuerpo, aspiró el aroma de su fragancia y le besó. La pasión se desbordó corriendo por sus cuerpos, cada latido, cada respiración y cada silencio envueltos en el deseo, en la seducción de una noche... una noche cualquiera... no su noche.  
- Te amo – fue lo único que se escucho aquella noche

Clift subió el volumen del estereo del auto, sacó una botella de vino y se deshizo de su saco para finalmente recostarse en la cajuela, observó a Michiru jugueteando como una niña entre las olas del mar, su elemento que con una sola orden se agazapaba para cumplir los caprichos de la bella guerrera de los océanos. Corrió de nuevo y de un salto subió a la cajuela a hacerle compañía al muchacho  
- Es una noche preciosa... pareciera que el cielo mismo se consagra a la luna – rió – Clift Libintz no tiene planes para el fin de semana, siempre pensé que tendrías los más intensos fines de semana  
El chico sonrió entre lazó las manos detrás de la cabeza y contestó  
- A veces los tengo... solo a veces  
- ¿Sabes nadar? – Michiru le veía con complicidad, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo juguetón  
- No voy a nadar – chilló adelantándose a lo que creía sería la petición de la joven – Hace frío  
- Anda – le tomó de las manos y Clift le rodeó en una caricia seductora  
Su mirada se perdió en las furiosas olas que se arremolinaban a la playa, aquel delicioso aroma entraba por cada uno de sus poros. Tomo su mano, sintió sus caricias, su forma distinta de ser tan distinto de Haruka, tan distinto del mismo Alexis aquel abrazo lleno de vigor reafirmándole que la protegería por siempre.

El rugir del mar, aquel ruido ensordecedor que solo era una plegaria por un amor perdido, por un corazón aniquilado en busca de la paz.  
- Linda ¿La extrañas?  
- No, por qué debía ser

En sus ojos podía leer la desesperación, aquella angustia a la soledad lo jugó todo y lo perdió todo. Intentaba ser fuerte y hacerse a la idea de lo efímero que resulta el amor  
- Te hace Falta una novia  
- ¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo?  
- NO, nada quita que te diviertas y salgas al aire libre, Harruka no se murió simplemente te dejó. Búscate una persona afín a ti con quien te puedas despabilar criatura...una novia... ¿No te gusta Jessica?  
Michiru arqueó la ceja y por poco escupía el vino "¡Cómo! Jessica???!!!"  
- Venga te gusta o no  
- No estoy comprendiéndote... ella es mi alumna  
- Y qué. Solo dime si te gusta  
- No podemos negar que Jessica es una muchacha muy guapa  
- Nah a mi no me lo parece  
- Claro, no es tu tipo – echó su larga cabellera hacia atrás en forma de arrogancia – A ti te gustan rubias, de ojos azules y altas  
- Quién te dijo semejante mentira  
- Vamos te gusta Haruka – Clift se quedó boquiabierto, un intenso escalofrío lo sacudió ¿Tanto se le notaba?  
- Para nada – balbuceó tímidamente  
- ¿Ah no? Permíteme recordarte los ojos de borrego a medio morir y lo torpe que te vuelves cuando ella esta cerca  
- No es el punto – se rascó la cabeza contrariado – Jessica te gusta  
- Por eso me caías tan mal, es verdad, estas enamorado de Haruka Tenou... Cómo no lo vi antes ¡Estaba celosa! Si a kilómetros veía algo que andaba mal. Y sobre Jessica una cosa es reconocer que es muy guapa y otra distinta amarla  
- Yo fui muy claro en la pregunta, tú lo estas distorsionando todo. Jessica es muy afín con tu forma de ser, La chica no es fea, tiene un carácter un poquito difícil pero en general simpatizan  
- ¿De dónde sacas ideas tan tontas?  
- Tengo pruebas de que le agradas, dos que tres detalles me hacen pensar que no es una idea descabellada, nada pierdes con intentar. Necesitamos una cita, si te consigo una cita con la pesada de Jessica ¿irías?  
- ¿Cita amorosa?  
- Ajam  
- No – se puso en pie ya algo sonrojada por la propuesta – no la consigues – terminó la frase ruborizada y con un brillo que reflejaba picardía en sus ojos  
- ¿Apuestas? – y Michiru rió de solo pensarlo.

**FIN DEL DECIMO QUINTO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**

**_NOTAS Y COMERCIALES:_ **

En el siguiente capitulo veremos mas sobre estos enredos amorosos, tendremos una cita doble!!!

Si te ha gustado la historia da clic en go y deja un review sino tambien hazlo!!!! Tu opinion es muy valiosa (OK sono a comercial)

Ahora que si te gustan los finales inciertos no dejes de Leer Estrellas de Oriente: En Contra del Destino porque si nuestras historias estan escritas que caso tiene existir para un futuro que no puedes elegir

Tokio de Cristal: El Angel Negro: Porque las leyendas nacen del dolor, la margura y traicion. El amor entre Serena y Darien termino, una traicion y un secreto oscuro que se esconde dentro de la familia de los Kaioh haran que inicie una nueva aventura para nuestras heroinas... ¡No te lo pierdas!


	16. Juegos Inocentes

**CAPITULO XVI**

**JUEGOS INOCENTES**

Eran dibujos vacíos, simples formas geométricas llenas de colores que cubrían un mísero papel, aprendía las técnicas con rapidez, la memorización de conceptos lo dominaba con una maestría inigualable. Siguió contemplando el dibujo ¿por qué a pesar de estar tan bien trazado no acababa de gustarle? No lo entendía, se desesperaba y empezaba a creer que Michiru le exigía demasiado.  
- Ya deja ese dibujo por la paz – le dijo su compañera intentando consolarla  
- No, no me merecía un ocho, era un diez, pasé toda la noche elaborándolo  
- Ya déjalo, le gusta fastidiarte es todo – Jessica notó cierto tono de agresividad en sus palabra, no contra ella, sino contra Michiru. Volvió a observar su arte con detenimiento, luego pasó la vista a aquel horrible ocho que tanto la acosaba.  
- ¿Por qué?... ¿No tiene todo mi esfuerzo?... ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema con Michiru? – por fin hizo la pregunta crucial.  
- Sí – a la contestación siguió el silencio. Era extraño que Sydney le diera ese acento agresivo a sus frases – Cree que puede obligarte a algo que yo en tanto tiempo no he podido lograr por el método sencillo... que pongas corazón a lo que haces  
Poner corazón...la pasión, la sensación del amor dejándola fluir sin restricción, ¿por qué evitarlo? Cuando el corazón se abre y se le deja expresar lo que siente corre el riesgo de ser lastimado...¿Cómo despertar algo que tanto tiempo se había mantenido adormecido? En algún momento de su vida había apagado ese amor, se había vuelto frívola e incapaz de sentir pasión.   
- De ninguna forma te puede obligar a que pongas corazón a tus dibujos  
Sí sin corazón, sin ese sentimiento de plasmar amor, sus dibujos eran sólo eso dibujos, figuras, formas geométricas, líneas que plasmaban tal cual era un objeto... ¿Qué son los artistas sino plasmadores de las pasiones escondidas de lo que pitan y sus propias pasiones? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella sensación de amor? Ahí en el más recóndito lugar de su alma, guardado y olvidado para que jamás le volviera a lastimar.  
- Así que ese es tú problema  
- El mío no, el de ella ... y el tuyo...No va lograr mucho mientras tú no lo quieras, así que perderá su tiempo  
No lo discutiría más, no quería profundizar en el tema. Sonrió. El comportamiento de su compañera le parecía celos, el sólo pensarlo logró dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Seis cuarenta y su almuerzo estaba servido en la mesa, le asombra la puntualidad de su cocinera y aún más su sazón, una de las pocas cualidades que en público reconocía de Jessica. Tomó asiento, oliendo los exquisitos aromas que salían de la bandeja, Jack se acomodó cerca de la joven rubia esperando algún trozo le tocara  
- ¿A qué debo el honor que me cocines diariamente?  
- A que el cocinero llega tarde y no es justo que te vayas en ayunas – contestó Jessica tan prepotente como siempre  
- ¿Y de cuando acá te preocupas por mí?  
Jessica frunció el ceño, no tenía preparada una buena excusa, desvió ligeramente la vista, si no se trataba de preocupación ¿cómo llamarle?

A pesar de las suspicacias que le causaba la forma tan atenta de ser tan poco usual en Jessica, se agasajaba disfrutando exquisitos banquetes y una muy buena compañía, la única que tenía en estos días. Dejó por la paz estos cuestionamientos, pocas veces lograba entenderla y ésta no era una de esas raras veces. Al terminar tomó sus libros de la silla y su carpeta café oscuro que siempre cargaba con ella. Titubeó parecía quererle decir algo, tal vez las gracias por los alimentos  
- Se dice hasta medio día amor y terminas con un beso – dijo Jessica señalando sus labios. Haruka se carcajeó de inmediato  
- Debo entender que...  
- ¡Brincos dieras porque yo te amara!... Anda fuera de aquí, vorsichtig sein [Cuídate

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le agredió de forma autómata con su porte enérgico y tan fuerte que pocos lograban sostenerle la mirada  
- Nada en especial – se metió las manos a los bolsillos esquivando aquellos ojos verdes místicos que penetraban en su ser como dagas  
- Vete – cómo aborrecía verlo tan fresco y jovial mientras ella moría de la rabia. Cierto era que no existía una razón especial, ni una explicación satisfactoria para su enemistad. Clift más de una vez argumentó que odiaba su arrogancia y petulancia de la que tanta gala hacía la muchacha. Jessica por su parte argumentaba que él la provocaba, además de parecerle un hombre tonto.  
- Vine a ver a Haruka... Iremos al cine – sonrió con picardía, sus ojos brillaron al crear en su mente excitantes fantasías – pasaremos frente al parque tomados de la mano como dos enamorados... ¡el amor! – su semblante cambió repentinamente contrayéndose en una mueca de dignidad y orgullo que le daban un toque cómico de seriedad – Tengo una CITA con Haruka Tenou  
- ¿Y ella lo sabe? – cruzó los brazos en el pecho y le vio con burla. El rostro del muchacho le dio la respuesta – le diré todo  
- Chismosa... mira chiquilla, se que mueres de celos ... – sonrió el muy ladino provocándola  
- ¡QUEEE! ¡CELOS! Sueñas idiota – gritó moviendo los brazos frenéticamente mientras sus ojos chispeaban de la rabia. Clift tomó asiento contento de haberla hecho enfadar en menos tiempo que la última vez. – Se lo diré juro que lo haré  
- Te tragarás tus palabras niña  
- ¡Hip! – se escucho en la puerta. Christa tenía hipo y a su andar se escuchaba aquel brusco ruido. Clift gritó eufórico, se abalanzó sobre la pequeña y en un movimiento salvaje la levantó en brazos. La niña se quedó quieta aquel sobresalto había desvanecido su hipo y perturbado su pobre corazoncito, que ahora latía frenéticamente  
- Invítame una copita... de preferencia coñac – los ojos de la muchacha centellaban, no solo terminaría con su paciencia sino con sus licores  
- ¡No te voy a dar nada vete ya!  
- He venido a hacerte una propuesta indecorosa... Quiero una cita – Jessica se quedó perpleja, todo esperaba menos que le pidiera una cita por unos segundos su mente se bloqueó ¿él y ella juntos? ¡Juntos! No debía haber un error  
- Cómo – tartamudeó  
- Quiero una cita... Mira es sencillo, yo salgo con Haruka y tú sales con Michiru... eso corre por mi cuenta  
- Con Michiru – sonrió ampliamente sin poder disimular que empezaba a agradarle la propuesta – ¿Qué te hace pensar que un trato así puede interesarme?  
- Intuición...Piénsalo te llamaré a las ocho para confirmar  
- No, no te ayudaré  
- ¿Apostamos? 

Se llevó la mano a la boca buscando cubrirla para que nadie notara que reía, volvió la vista a los enamorados que en aquel momento su mente los había relacionado con los esposos Adams, "El bigote" si y en realidad Demian adquiría un rasgo cómico con su bigote que ahora era parte de su nuevo look. Hotaru volvió a reír pensando en todas estas extrañas relaciones, después de todo hasta ese romance sonaba tan sombrío, cómico y lleno de ficción como los propios "Locos Adams"

Demian estrechó a Setsuna entre sus brazos le besó ligeramente en el cuello. Demasiado amor así le parecía a Hotaru, hoy rentaría la película de los Locos Adams tal vez sacaría alguna escena interesante y podría hacer un fotomontaje con los rostros de Setsuna y Demian. Rió más fuerte atrayendo la fría mirada de la dama del tiempo.  
- Te amo – susurró Demian sin prestar atención a la presencia de Hotaru  
Setsuna acaricio aquellos cabellos impregnando su cuerpo de la fragancia que usaba Demian. Y Hotaru mejor decidió subir a su alcoba antes que acabara por reír a carcajada plena y confesar lo que su traviesa mente creaba  
- Homero – tronó los dedos al recordar el nombre del protagonista de la película con quien relacionaba a Demian

Se llevó a la boca su paleta, ya se había comido dos y la espera ahora empezaba a aburrirle, era una lástima que su pareja fuera tan informal  
- Las verdes saben mejor – dijo para sí. Las había comprado para Christa y dado que había que matar el aburrimiento y los nervios de su primera cita qué mejor que con una paleta. Se recargó en la reja y un Ferrari se estacionó delante de ella, el conductor: Haruka le observó con sumo interés mientras Michiru hacía una mueca de hastío, no era a ella a quien esperaba después de todo y odiaba los encuentros casuales como este. La joven rubia bajó de su auto, se metió la mano izquierda al bolsillo del pantalón y la otra mano se la pasó por el pelo en un ademán de filtreo tan bien aprendido que ya lo hacia por inercia  
- ¿Qué haces preciosa?  
- ¿Quieres una paleta? – Haruka sacó una roja de la bolsa de la muchacha – las verdes saben mejor – puntualizó Michiru y Haruka escogió una verde entonces.  
Clift se subió los lentes oscuros a la cabeza tanto que le reprochaba a Laura por tardar horas en arreglarse y hoy él había roto el record. Echó un último vistazo a su persona por el espejo retrovisor.  
- ¿Tienen una cita ustedes dos? – Haruka no perdonaba la burla  
- Sí, pero no con Clift ¿dónde está mi pareja? – ya estaba molesta y aburrida  
Una moto negra se detuvo frente a ellos, el conductor se quitó el casco y se acomodó el cabello en un ágil movimiento.  
- Jessica siempre haciendo gala de tu increíble puntualidad – le reprendió Michiru  
- Lo siento  
- Anda vamos ya...  
- Ehm... Haruka ven por favor – Jessica le tomó del brazo arrastrándola lejos de la otra pareja. Clift supuso que la joven rubia no tenía ni idea de a qué venía y para confirmarlo se lo preguntó abiertamente  
- Kornhauser – contestó la muchacha. Jessica se encogió de hombros y entre cerró los ojos movimiento que la delató como culpable.  
Hablaron en privado. Michiru no dejaba de observarles, ya iba sobre su quinta paleta y aún esperaban si abría cita doble o no  
- Las pintas también saben buenas  
- Cualquier dulce es bueno – sonrió su compañero.  
Noto como la ceja de la joven rubia se elevaba y repetía un pequeño tintineo como si se tratase de algún extraño tic nervioso  
- Se está enojando – comentó sin perder de vista un detalle de la lejana discusión  
- Nah, debí suponer que Jess le tendería un cuatro... ahora de mi cita nada – el joven se recargó en el barandal, suavemente se deslizó hasta acabar de cunclillas en el suelo  
- Parece que habrá problemas – observó a Jessica, se notaba ya exacerbada movía las manos frenéticamente y en sus ojos verdes se veían encendidos a causa de la acalorada discusión   
- Ya estas aquí – giró quedando de espaldas a su interlocutora – Clift morirá de la tristeza  
- Ese es el argumento mas tonto que he escuchado – frunció el ceño – no hay trato – contestó Haruka ya muy enfadada  
- Seré tu esclava una semana, lavaré diario el auto, tu ropita...  
- Apuesto por Haruka – Michiru destapó otra paleta  
- Mi cita se ha ido por borda  
Jessica había cambiado sus gestos y actitudes ahora sus ojos verdes y sus ademanes suplicaban. La platica había parecido terminar. Haruka caminó a su auto  
- No me quedaré mucho – comento guardándose el celular en el saco. Clift sonrió encantado de ver su sueño hecho realidad , una cita con Haruka Tenou

Después de aquella cita la amistad entre Jessica y Michiru se reforzó al igual que la esclavitud de Jessica hacia Haruka, diario debía prepararle almuerzo, comida y cena, lavarle la ropa, lavar el Ferrari y mantener en orden su alcoba y el despacho. Pero al final valía la pena semejante suplicio por una cita con Michiru Kaiou

Entró poniendo gran cuidado en dónde pisaba "Qué desorden" grandes pilas semi amontonadas de papeles y libros, hojas arrugadas, una calculadora en el suelo. Basura de lápiz y otras cosas. Lápices de colores y por un momento creyó estar en la habitación de un niño de ocho años, solo faltaba la ropa regada porque los juguetes (en especial autos) ya los había. 

Haruka agitó el lápiz en sus dedos, repitió mentalmente su escrito y levantó la vista atraída por el ruido de leves pisadas.  
- Dime – le dijo Haruka con brusquedad  
- Vine por mi taza... si es que todavía existe... Chris te trajo leche ayer  
- Déjame ver, no recuerdo dónde la dejé –decía abriendo los cajones del escritorio algo desubicada entre tanto reguero – no, no está. Te la regresaré después estoy demasiado ocupada como para ponerme a buscarla. Usa otra taza  
Jessica seguía observando impresionada aquel desorden, rió por lo bajo casi podía imaginarse la vida que llevaría Michiru y Haruka, la primera una empedernida del orden y la limpieza y la segunda... rió con más ánimo atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención de la joven rubia  
- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo al notar la forma en que la mataba con la mirada  
Se detuvo en la puerta para volver a reír, vio de nuevo aquel desorden  
- ¿Quieres que recoja?  
- No – contestó sin levantar la vista de sus notas  
- Bien regreso en dos minutos con la escoba – dijo con hilo de voz – Aún – calló no era prudente tocar el tema. Haruka levantó la cabeza intrigada por el tono de voz que usó Jessica  
- ¿Qué sucede?   
- Aún – titubeó – aún ¿estás molesta por la cita?  
- Sí – río  
- ¿Sip? Reconócelo te encantó, si en el fondo – retrocedió no debía olvidar la velocidad que tenía Haruka – si en el fondo tú y el tontín hacen bonita pareja  
Haruka la fulminó con la mirada se puso en pie y de inmediato la muchachita salió corriendo. Ya a solas rió de las tonterías de Jessica

Desde lo alto de uno de los edificios del centro de Tokio Jessica observaba con sus prismáticos a las personas que transitaban por el centro. Las neverías repletas de muchachos, algunos en pareja otros en grupo, los almacenes encendidos por el ritmo de la música y la agitación del medio día. Giró para quedar frente a su acompañante Amy, su fascinación por el espacio y la NASA les había hecho conocerse en Estados Unidos ambas recorrían las instalaciones de la NASA, después la amistad se siguió fomentando por medio de la Internet  
- Es mi lugar favorito – expresó Amy mirándola fijamente a los ojos extasiándose por aquel encanto que tenía la muchacha  
- Agrr – gritó Usagui desesperada – perdí de nuevo  
- Mira – Sydney tomó el pequeño aparato reiniciando el juego – Solo tienes que saltar así – decía maniobrando los botones con gran maestría  
- Como si fuera tan fácil – suspiró Usagui. Nunca había sido buena en los video juegos a pesar de la gran afición que sentía por ellos. Y hoy no cambiarían las cosas  
- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema?: La pantallita. Deberías jugarlo en una pantalla gigante  
- Como si tuviera una tele de ese tamaño – musitó la joven de coletas  
- Te doy la mía – contestó Sydney tan natural como si se tratara de regalar un lápiz. Usagui abrió grandes sus ojos y le vio con sumo cuidado – si la quieres – agregó pensando en que había cometido alguna imprudencia  
- Ehm... yo, es que... si... no... no sé – se rascó la cabeza, haciendo muequitas mientras Amy se reía de ella

Estaba exasperada, atiborrada de trabajo y del desorden. Golpeó con el lápiz la mesa molesta, molesta consigo misma por ser tan impaciente "Contrólate Haruka" se repetía y contaba hasta diez sin que la desesperación cesara, tanto trabajo le tenía los nervios de punta. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla levantó una ceja de forma curiosa, había demasiado silencio. Se levantó para salir a despejarse y averiguar que tanto hacían Jessica y Sydney que las mantenía en ese silencio extraño.

Jugueteó con las pinzas en las manos para finalmente decidirse a cortar dos cables de en medio, meneó la cabeza de lado a lado tarareando una canción romántica  
- No me parece lógico – le dijo la joven que le acompañaba  
- Nadie dijo que fuera lógico, es tan solo una idea sin fundamento ni sustento algo más para que te entretengas el resto del día Amy – contestó Jessica  
Amy suspiró y siguió su trabajo en la computadora portátil. Insertó un compacto y el programa comenzó a correr cargándose en la memoria fija del ordenador  
- ¿Sabes cómo se llama a esto? – Amy sonrió traviesamente  
- Hackeo – contestó Jessica con indiferencia. En la red no había reglas todo era de todos y punto  
- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?  
- No sé, algo en qué matar el tiempo... estoy aburrida  
- Sé mejores formas de divertirnos que detrás de un monitor. Que tal leyendo un buen libro o juguemos ajedrez o una competencia de matemáticas, química...  
Jessica rió todo lo que nombraba Amy sonaba interesante y hasta cierto punto entretenido pero Hackear, hackear era no solo divertido sino excitante  
- ¿Ya lo tienes? – le interrumpió en su larga lista de sanas diversiones  
- Sí – contestó Amy decepcionada por la facilidad con que lo había logrado – ¿Y no tienes computadora?  
- No – rió. Sus ojos brillos obtuvieron un brillo pícaro – me la quitaron por Hackear páginas Web de la compañía del pápa de Syd y otros colegas suyos que no trago  
La puerta improvisada del laboratorio se abrió repentinamente. Jessica con prontitud cerró la computadora y la cubrió con una sábana  
- ¡Haruka! – le gritó molesta por su intromisión – ¿No leíste el letrero de afuera? 'Largo de aquí' – le dijo señalando el letrero de la puerta  
- Pensé que era el nombre del ocupante – jamás se tomaría en serio sus infantiles reproches – Amy – expresó extrañada de verla en la mansión y más en compañía de Jessica  
- Creo que no necesitan presentaciones... ahora si me haces el grandísimo favor de irte  
- Tenía tiempo de no verte – tomó un banquito y se sentó cerca de Amy ignorando de nuevo a Jessica  
- La universidad me absorbe mucho – se excusó Amy  
- Claro eso ya quedó en el pasado... ahora yo la absorbo mucho – sonrió Jessica coquetamente  
- ¿Quieres un buen consejo? Aléjate de Jess  
- Es la segunda vez que me lo advierten – comentó Amy riendo  
- Pero ve de quién viene el consejo – masculló Jessica molesta  
La plática se retomó en la universidad. Amy estudiaba medicina, aún seguía sorprendiendo a propios y extraños por sus adelantos. Amy había sabido aprovechar todas las oportunidades que la vida le había dado ya había viajado a tres países diferentes y conocido a grandes eminencias de la medicina y otras ciencias. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la niña prodigio de Japón? 

Fue muy cauta durante la hora que estuvieron platicando evitó preguntar o tocar el tema referente a su separación con Michiru, no quería ser presionante y por lo visto Haruka no quería hablar de ello. No era fácil afrontar los errores, no era fácil sacar la maraña de ideas y sentimientos que un rompimiento de esa altura causaban. Jessica estaba recostada en la mesa ya muy adormilada a causa del cansancio y lo aburrida que se sentía. Amy le picó las costillas ya era el cuarto intento en una hora que hacía buscando que se despertara y se integrara a la charla. La puerta se volvió a abrir, Sydney con su expresión entre fastidio y enfado saludo al trío para finalmente replicar en un susurro por su mala suerte  
- ¿Tan mal te fue? – le preguntó Jessica  
- Reprobé de nueva cuenta – contestó la muchachilla recargada en el marco de la puerta con su expresión infantil de molestia que tanto le caracterizaba  
- ¿Qué examen tuviste? – interrogó Amy  
- Química  
- Era el último ¿no?  
- Por suerte sí.. ¿Amy podrías ayudarme?  
La joven asintió a la súplica. La plática continuó, Sydney se integró al grupo se mantuvo de pie detrás de Jessica dándole un masaje en hombros y nuca  
- Es pesado viajar como forma de vida – expresó Sydney que era conocedora de las mudanzas y las estancias cortas  
- En cierta forma te llegas a cansar. Es la sensación de no tener nada sólido, un amigo, un familiar, una casa, conocidos... – agregó Haruka  
- Pero Amy no lo ve así ella es de esas personas que dicen un novio en cada puerto – y Jessica pronto recibió contestación: un codazo por parte gratuita de Amy que le hizo gemir

Había cambiado la clase por las tardes debido a sus prácticas de violín, la idea le había agradado mucho, ya no tendría que batallar más en hacer madrugar a su perezosa alumna. El mayordomo la llevó a la sala. Haruka estaba sentada en el sofá en sus brazos arrullaba a la pequeña Christa la imagen era muy maternal, las facciones de la joven eran dulces llenas de maternidad, sus ojos azules miraba el rostro de la pequeña que dormía plácidamente. Michiru esbozó una ligera sonrisa, le hubiera encantado pintar aquel cuadro tan lleno de amor. 

Generalmente Haruka no mostraba su "lado femenino" y a veces se armaba más de una fuerza peculiar en la que escondía sus más puros sentimientos. Acomodó a la pequeña entre sus brazos para después darle un beso en su frente, la pequeña le abrazó del cuello con gran cariño. 

- Hola – le saludó Michiru en susurro  
- Se quedó ya por fin dormida, es una niña inagotable, creo que yo también me iré ya a dormir  
- Buenas noches  
- Pues buenas noches  
Sueños distantes de tiempos lejanos de memorias irrecuperables, de eventos olvidados, grandes sables zigzagueando en el cielo crepuscular, grandes batallas y un alma errante una joven de larga cabellera rizada como si fueran rayos de sol le hablaba le pedía una sola cosa, la sangre de la traidora que redimiría sus culpas, la sangre que aliviaría su pesar  
- Yo soy – y un eco prosiguió – solo busco mi venganza...  
- ¿Qué sucede? – gritó Haruka desesperada  
Y en aquel sueño corrió por los pasillos blancos teñidos de sangre corrió hasta donde provenía el grito de un infante, "Descuidé mi puesto por ir a verte, por dios, la dejé sola...No permitan que muera, no permitan que sea demasiado tarde" suplicaba a los dioses y saltó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al sótano  
- ¡Mi hija! – gritó Haruka recuperando el sentido, volviendo a su aquí y ahora, dormida en su habitación a salvo de todo – Qué está sucediendo que significa todo esto

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DECIMO SEXTO... CONTINUARÁ**


	17. El Concierto

**CAPITULO XVII**

**EL CONCIERTO**

Aún lloraba con gran sentimiento, tenía ya los ojitos rojos de tanto llorar, se sujetó a las faldas de Jessica quien la ignoró siguiendo sus faenas. Sabía el problema, tenía un ligero berrinche, la había llevado a los juegos mecánicos y a la hora de tener que regresar a casa la niña se había negado rotundamente a bajar de su moto. Haruka no lo resistió más, no solía entrometerse en esos asuntos por evadir a Jessica pero le daba tanto pesar escucharla llorar. Se paró de su asiento y la tomó en brazos, la pequeña se sujetó a su cuello  
- Anda ya no llores – le decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – ya iremos otro día, yo te llevaré te lo prometo – le intentó consolar  
- ¿At si má? – interrogó entre sollozos  
- Si, ya no llores

" Michiru has dejado de venir, desconozco la causa. Desde que te ausentaste, Jessica está demasiado irritable... al igual que Christa ¿casualidad? Quiero verte..."

"Hoy, hoy es tan distinto" se miró al espejo, inquieta, nerviosa "Hoy no hay nadie que me diga '¿Todo estará bien?' hoy estoy sola presa de mis angustias y de mis miedos, dime por qué te has ido de mi lado dime la causa real de que desconozca al viento... Hoy es mi gran noche hoy tocaré por mi, para mí y por aquellos que durante mucho tiempo siguieron mis pasos esperanzados en verme brillar con toda la intensidad de una estrella. No brillaré como se desea, me hace falta llenar mi soledad, me haces falta tú... y pareciera un horrible sueño del que se tarde o temprano despertaré. Viviré para mí, soñaré por mi y a ti en mis recuerdos sellados con lágrimas te llevaré. No puedo evitar la melancolía tantos sueños tantas esperanzas y toidas forjads en ti, todas creadas contigo a mi lado"  
- Ya es hora – dijo Demian con voz ronca. Ese ser pálido incapaz de figurar ahora emoción alguna caminó al lado de Michiru hasta el escenario.  
El telón se alzó lentamente escuchándose los lánguidos aplausos de un público muy exigente  
- Hoy podré hablarte con el lenguaje del alma, hoy no habrá palabras solo sonidos veraces que alcanzarán tu alma... Te hablaré con lo único certero que conozco, la música – dijo el maestro de ceremonias leyendo la tarjeta que momentos antes le diera Demian.  
Christa se paró en el asiento, ya había visto a Michiru y ahora aplaudió con más fuerza. Los intérpretes hicieron una reverencia y la ópera se abrió con la sinfonía No. 40 en sol menor de Morzart. El silencio solo era interrumpido por las bellas melodías de las que se impregnaba la atmósfera, el auditorio seguía cada nota, calificando a los interpretes, dándoles un lugar en la renombrada lista de artistas. No hay tiempo, no hay espacio, solo el lánguido espíritu desgarrado por el dolor. El mar se dibujó intranquilo, sosteniendo una batalla consigo mismo, Michiru mantenía los ojos cerrados, su pensamiento y corazón habían viajado lejos de aquel escenario.

Solo quería una causa, una verdad para aquel rompimiento. Podía sentir la brisa de la playa rozando su rostro, seduciéndole como en otros tiempos y de nuevo se distanciaba molesta y hasta apática, abrió los ojos volviendo a su pesada realidad hizo una ligera reverencia y el público les premió con un cálido aplauso.

Setsuna tenía memorizado el programa, lo repitió por quinta vez, nerviosa esperando la interpretación de Demian  
- Uno más – se pellizcó las uñas y si hubiera podido también se las habría mordido. Hotaru le vio con picardía no lograba comprender cómo el amor lograba enloquecer tanto a una persona. Un pequeño sonido familiar rompió con sus cavilaciones, su comunicador, debía haber problemas hizo una señal a Hotaru y de inmediato salieron del auditorio.

Una extraña neblina se apoderó del escenario, una visión se forjó delante de sus ojos, el escenario cambiaba por una sala de algún palacio, adornada con grandes candelabros de oro, ventanales grabados con el símbolo de uranus que en menos de dos segundos estallaban frente a ella dejando entrar a la marea con una furia inimaginable, después veía su sangre derramada en los azulejos del salón, se contemplaba como a una fotografía   
- ¿Está todo bien Jess? – le interrogó Sydney regresándola a su presente  
- Si – murmuró como un lamento.

El concierto terminó con la ovación del público que en un acto de reconocimiento se puso en pie agradeciendo la noche tan grata. Los interpretes habían estado mas que excelsos. Hubo una reverencia, el telón bajó lentamente. Michiru quedó impresionada de la respuesta del auditorio, de nuevo se abrió el telón entre la lluvia de aplausos  
- Todo un éxito – festejaba la joven bajando del escenario – Wau – fue la única expresión que salió de sus labios al ver frente a sus ojos a Clift elegantemente vestido. Dio un pequeño salto y corrió a abrazarle  
- Felicidades han estado grandiosos  
- Estás increíblemente guapo... deja que te vea mejor  
- Y tu tan bella como una diosa  
- Eres un adulador  
Demian no se mostró satisfecho, encarnó las cejas rumiando sus pensamientos de forma frívola ¡Qué le importaba el público! Setsuna se había salido a la mitad del programa. La única razón importante para aquel concierto se llamaba Setsuna, lo demás se podría desvanecer o crecer  
- Un éxito – bailoteó Michiru

La batalla había sido fatal, después de una ligare confrontación con un demonio, éste había conseguido escapar por la calle lateral al teatro sin que ninguna sailor pudiera haber seguido su rastro. Ahora estaban "peinando" la zona  
- No hay nada en esta calle – refunfuñó sailor saturno, molesta golpeó el suelo y siguió caminando por el desolado lugar.  
Setsuna se detuvo para llamar a Harka sin gran éxito, debía seguir en el auditorio. Retomó su paseo vigilando todo aquello que se moviese o mostrara signo de vida. Meneó la cabeza. A buena hora aparecía un demonio  
- Solo un número, solo faltaba un número, ¿qué explicación le daré a Demian?  
Dio media vuelta y marchó de regreso al auditorio.  
La puerta estaba entre abierta. Demian guardaba su violín en el estuche que su madre le había regalado hacía pocos días. Setsuna llamó suavemente, algo perturbada por la sequedad que figuraba en el rostro de Demian  
- Pasa – le miró de reojo  
Odiaba ese abrumador silencio. Espero algún reproche. Solo silencio  
- Lo lamento una emergencia... lo lamento  
- Es noche ¿Te llevo a casa?  
- Demian lo siento  
- No te preocupes tanto – sonrió – solo era un concierto. Mintió tan descaradamente como su pareja lo hacia ¿no?

Recorrió con la vista lo que una vez fuera su casa. Se sentía extraña en ella, quizá porque ya no lo sentía su hogar. Christa jugueteaba con los hilitos que salían del mantelito de la mesa  
- Salió temprano con Alexis – dijo Setsuna mientras servía el té  
- Te vez mal – comento Haruka – te ves triste y demacrada... ¿sucede algo?  
- No dormí bien ¿Dónde estabas anoche? – desvió la vista a la mano derecha de la joven  
- ¿Anoche?  
- ¿Y tu comunicador?  
- En casa  
- ¡En casa! – grito exasperada levantando la bandeja de galletas en el momento preciso que Christa se disponía a tomar una  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Nada... eres una irresponsable – y Christa seguía con gran interés la bandeja de galletas. Movió los dedos en el aire inquietamente  
- No es así y lo sabes... ¿qué significan mis sueños?  
- Has dejado de ser tu misma... ahora eres cobarde, ni siquiera te atreves a confesarle a Michiru qué es lo que te pasa  
- Y es que no lo sé... ¿Crees que me gusta vivir así?  
- Tú escoges como vives  
- No siempre Setsuna – y el calor de la discusión aumentó notablemente. Haruka se rascó la nariz inquieta por los comentarios y el tono de la plática  
- ¿Y Hotaru?  
- Se está bañando  
- Iremos a los videojuegos ¿no vienes Setsuna?  
- No – respondió con brusquedad 

Nosotros forjamos nuestro destino, nosotros mismos escribimos la historia de nuestras vidas y la forma en que queremos sean éstas. Haruka suspiro pensando en aquellos sueños premonitorios que había tenido. Se recargó en el marco cansada de la espera observando sin observar, con la vista perdida en la imagen juvenil de Jessica  
- Ya me voy  
- Si, Haru mejor te adelantas Jessica es demasiado... uhm cómo se dice... vanidosa  
Jessica le vio por el espejo acallando a las voces que ponían en tela de juicio su modestia y sencillez para después regresar a su faena. Se levantó el cuello de la camisa y de nuevo por cuarta vez intento anudarse la corbata  
- Párate derecha – le ordenó la rubia tomándola de los hombros. Anudó con maestría la corbata apretó un poco el nudo deslizando finalmente sus finas manos por los brazos de Jessica  
- Gracias Haruka  
- A papá le dará un infarto cuando te vea vestida de niño  
- Dijo de gala yo voy de gala – refutó Jessica tan segura de sí que hizo sonreír a Haruka

Las garras feroces de una bestia desgarraron el pavimento para después destrozar con lujo de violencia a lo que fuera una toma de agua, el terror se apoderó de la noche y la bestia gritó un solo nombre un solo ser al que deseaba y que después de miles de centurias seguía persiguiendo y ese nombre era: Jessica... Reschka. Finalmente exhaló un aire de su ultima vitalidad para convocar el nombre de lo que hoy era Reschka: Engel, palabra alemana con el que se define a un ángel pero no cualquier ángel sino una criatura celestial demoniaca. Un gato blanco con una media luna grabada en su frente acompañado de una gata llamada Luna observaban el evento atónitos del poder, del odio tan inmenso que alguna vez fue amor desplegaba la bestia.  
- Soy una sailor scout – y la frase fue cortada por un centellante trueno que atravesó la calle hasta llegar a la bella guerrera del amor y la justicia  
- ¡Cuidado Sailor moon! – gritó la gata ya tarde tratando de proteger a la guerrero.  
Y con sus diminutos dientes afilados la bestia cortó la luz de la cuadra abalanzándose entre las tinieblas a su presa y sin mas se contuvo en su loco ataque para respirar los nuevos aires que venían de occidente. Un nuevo chillido ahora se oía como el llanto de una mujer que pronto sucumbió al llanto de la bestia que ahora escapaba temerosa y llena de rencor  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sailor Venus asombrada de la huída de la bestia  
- La llorona – contestó Sailor Júpiter aterrada  
- Algo grande está por ocurrir fuerzas extrañas se han desatado... lo he sentido... y creo que tienen que ver con el rompimiento entre Haruka y Michiru – y sailor Marts calló para escuchar al viento y lo que éste les depara

Haruka cayó rendida en la cama, había sido una noche larga y agotadora, no lograba del todo comprender a Kornhauser ni entender su rara afición por presumirla en todo lugar como si ella se tratase de algo inigualable ¡si! Era excepcional, y sin embargo se sentía una fracasada aterrada de hallarse sola y aterrada de su propio yo que hoy se debatía por encontrarse a sí misma: Lo que era, lo que fue y lo que sería. Cerró los ojos y a su mente vino Michiru con su hermoso vestido azul luciendo sus encantos en aquella rara recepción acompañada de Alexis "Una pareja excepcional" había comentado una dama al verles ¡eso parecían! Gruño y maldijo levantándose de la cama ¿qué quería? Se rasco la cabeza haciéndose varias veces la misma pregunta  
- Se puede – oyó tocar a la puerta  
- Si pasa  
Y Sydney se quedó congelada como en una fotografía con un brillo majestuoso como el que a veces acompañaba a Jessica, le miró con dulce picardía y con paso titubeante rompió el silencio  
- Te ves muy hermosa – exclamó Haruka  
Y un cálido beso rozó los labios de Haruka, un silencio, una oscuridad perdurable y la ficción corriendo por sus venas. 

Se miró al espejo ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan ingenua? Suspiró profundamente y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y pensar que una persona como Haruka se interesaría en ella, desvió la vista a Jessica que seguía recostada en la cama observándole con frialdad. Tal vez debió seguir viviendo en aquella falsa creencia... ya era tarde, aferrarse no valía la pena, cómo competir con la nada, cómo competir con Michiru Kaioh, con toda el alma deseó fuese un sueño con toda el alma pidió que Haruka la amara, tragó saliva no lloraría frente a Jessica  
- Syd, ¿quieres que me vaya?  
- No  
Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo injusto que era la vida que un día un loco afán de amar se apoderaba de ella y encontraba a su alma perfecta pero ésta solo le amaba como a una hermana que su cariño era eso solo cariño y el amor... ese no había nada. Jessica le observó podía leer en los ojos de su amiga su sufrimiento deseó haberse tenido que tragar sus palabras y por primera vez no tener razón saber que Haruka no le correspondía tanto o más de lo que su amiga deseaba.  
- Tenías razón de nuevo – un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sin más se dejó caer y soltó el llanto, un llanto apagado que hacía eco al dolor y soledad de su alma ¡Y el beso! ¡Eso que fue! Gritaba su mente mientras su voz se ahogaba en llanto.   
Jessica le abrazó no tenía palabras para calmar aquel dolor, se sentía tan mal, le dolía tanto verla sufrir y no poder si quiera encontrar una frase para menguar su dolor.

Y en el corazón no hay forma de mandar y la razón no comprende a este desconocido que se alberga en el cuerpo de un ser humano, y no comprende cómo formula cómo por amor lucha y surca los senderos más peligrosos de la vida o si quiera por qué razón desafía las leyes sociales. La razón solo le resta observar y quedarse al pie del dolido corazón que hoy bien goza de alguna extraña felicidad o bien de un dolor inmenso.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE... CONTINUARÁ**


	18. En la Penumbra

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**EN LA PENUMBRA**

Susurrante viento que viaja sin cesar, susurrante peregrino en busca de su otra mitad, un suspiro, una visión, una sola mirada y un ángel se puede volver un demonio... o un demonio un ángel, una fusión una sola sensación... blanco y negro, noche y día, oscuridad y luz, un antagonismo... el bien y el mal... "El ser humano alberga, por naturaleza, dos personalidades opuestas, su alma vive en una lucha sin fin entre dos fuerzas distintas, dos deseos puramente antagónicos, a veces me pregunto si la libertad existe, el viento la tiene quizá por ello deseo poseerlo... deseamos poseerlo" ¿Y quién puede decir que existe el bien o el mal? cuando al final las accciones son solo eso acciones que bien para unos son buenas y bien para otros malas pero al final no significan nada

Christa comenzó a gimotear, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y pataleó un par de veces, debía tener una pesadilla, Jessica le abrazó con cariño y la niña se refugió en sus brazos. Hacía frío, aún estaba oscuro, cerró los ojos, no había mas que silencio... un fatal silencio. Aborrecía esa extraña soledad en que siempre estaba envuelta la mansión, abrió los ojos, vio la hora bostezó ligeramente la falta de luz le había hecho pensar que era más temprano. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, oyó un leve murmullo debía ser Sydney, no quería quedarse dormida, se había hecho el propósito de llegar temprano a clase, ahora que Michiru tenía los horarios variados.

En cuestión de segundos su mente viajo de nueva cuenta a aquel lejano lugar, aquel enorme castillo que tan recurrente se había vuelto en sus sueños. Dos enormes estatuas resguardaban la entrada, la del lado derecho se trataba de un demonio listo para el ataque mostrando sus feroces colmillos, sus ojos esa mirada grotesca que hacía temblar de pánico a los visitantes de aquel palacio, parecía que esos ojos de piedra se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo los pasos del recién llegado, del intruso. Dos grandes alas extendidas, piernas largas terminadas en garras que se aferraban a su cubículo. Su apariencia entre humana y demoniaca le recordaba algunas leyendas de su tierra natal Tenía un cinturón con el emblema de la familia real de Urano y del lado izquierdo su espada ¿Por qué le veía de esa forma? No era una intrusa. La estatua izquierda se trataba de un ser humano con alas, como si se tratase de un ángel, estaba hincado con una mano sobre el suelo y la otra en el pecho sus ojos miraba al horizonte en una expresión de solemnidad, el pecho desnudo mostraba sus grandes músculos, sus facciones eran finas y de un frío aspecto.

Dos seres distantes, y a la vez tan iguales, dos semihumanos dos tendencias tan contrarias, ángeles y demonios, Jessica recorrió aquel pasillo frío, le disgustaba tener que pasar por entre esas dos espeluznantes estatuas, el recuerdo del equilibrio que debe haber en los seres.

Sydney le agitó con fuerza, la chica salió del trance y abrió los ojos adormilada  
- Despierta ya llegó Michiru – le susurró  
Jessica volteó a ver el reloj , ya era tarde se había quedado de nueva cuenta dormida  
- Sólo cerré los ojos unos instantes – se reprochó  
- Muévete despacio que vas a despertar a Christa...Necesitamos hablar – dijo Sydney  
- Lo haremos en el desayuno  
- Sin tu nana quieres – contestó con desdén refiriéndose a Michiru

Es difícil explicar como un ser humano alberga en su interior dos seres tan opuestos y como en cuestión de segundos decide deliberadamente o presionado por ser uno de esos dos seres y sin embargo saberse que su naturaleza es ser bueno. La dama del tiempo la mujer encargada del resguardo del presente, pasado, futuro con su paso seguro y sombrío recorrió aquellos interminables senderos bañados en el denso humo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de hierro macizo levantó la vara del tiempo dándose paso al mundo desconcertante del futuro. 

Había nacido solo para custodiar aquel lugar , su ser y existir giraban en torno de aquellos pasillos. Y hoy veía en su sombrío destino que Demian no podía ser parte suya, que el amor en su oscuro porvenir no existía. "Demian" murmuró una voz como si se tratase del eco de sus pensamientos. Paseo la mirada para llegar a la puerta del pasado tantos años tantos recuerdos olvidados y quizá aquí la respuestas a su nuevo enemigo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los exóticos ojos verdes de Jessica que le miraban con desprecio y omnipotencia, Setsuna desvió la vista y la imagen se desvaneció entre el humo  
- Jessica – susurró buscando entre sus recuerdos su verdad  
Qué impulsaba en la vida a desequilibrar la balanza de un bien y un mal si en el mejor de los casos ésta existía. Lo único que le quedaba era que como tal la maldad ni la bondad existían siempre habría algo de la una en la otra y viceversa  
- Preséntate – dijo la dama del tiempo con voz grave  
- No quiero el planeta – se adelanto a su pregunta – en realidad no me interesa nada de este universo ni del extinto milenio de plata – murmuró la mujer. Sus ojos cafés se desliaban de un lado a otro temerosa de todo y a la vez dominando cada rincón de aquel frío pasillo – tan solo es una persona – y el uluar del viento jugueteó con su cabellera rubia rizada.  
Y Setsuna de nuevo contempló los ojos verdes de Jessica llenos de ímpetu, salvajes y soberbios reflejando un brillo demoniaco de repudio y odio  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- Yo soy quien te liberará de tus cadenas... solo busco justicia y tú paz y libertad no somos tan diferentes  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Lo sabes, tu felicidad por sacrificar a esa niña... mi dulce venganza por tu eterna libertad de estas puertas  
- No – dijo con total seguridad  
La seducción, el bien propio sobre el bien común y lo único que necesitaba era una respuesta, una sola decisión para equilibrar la balanza  
- Solo dame a esa niña ¿Sacrificarás todo un planeta por un ángel vuelto demonio?

Por fin había terminado de ponerse el cabello de punta ya estaba listo para su cita: su mejor traje informal, el pelo erizado, una rosa roja, una tarjeta y medio frasco de loción bien distribuido en su cuerpo. El timbre sonó una y otra vez enloqueciéndolo  
- Ya voy – gritó desde la sala – pero que prisa  
Frente a frente Michiru y Clift, la joven titubeó  
- Lo siento – y dio media vuelta para marcharse  
- Espera preciosa – le detuvo del brazo – ya viniste acá ahora pásate  
- Regreso después  
- ¿Has estado llorando? – silencio  
Nada con sentido pudo decirle, se limitaba a enojarse, reprochase y luego terminaba sumida en sus cavilaciones en su desesperación interna

La puesta del sol llegó acariciando con ternura al bosque de Tokio. Sydney le miró con cierto aire de pedantería que muy bien le había aprendido a Jessica  
- Dime – dijo Jessica por fin  
- Nos van a descubrir, confesar será lo mejor  
- No. ¿Conseguiste la pluma?  
- Si le robé su título de Sailor a Haruka lo hice por ti y hoy quiero que tú hagas algo por mi: Termina con esto, no podemos enfrentar a esa loca y a las sailor  
- Olvidas que tengo aún un as  
- Pues sácalo Haruka ha estado soñando contigo y conmigo  
- A de estar enamorada de mi – rió – no puede ni imaginar lo que sucede  
- No lo imaginará lo descubrirá, tu soberbia nos condenará... No hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda  
- Casi nada... Yo sé como resuelvo esto entendido  
- Eres de lo peor, óyeme bien no te perdonaré si sucede algo malo contra Christa o Haruka por tu terquedad

- Michiru pasa del medio día y no te has levantado ¿te sientes bien? – Clift no solo estaba preocupado sino confundido con las actitudes que la joven tomaba  
- ¿Bien? ¿Por qué no?... Solo déjame dormir, lo demás no importa – Sentía frío, se sentía extraña como adormecida y con una sensación de apatía que le impedía llorar o sentir dolor.  
El celular sonó. Era Alexis  
- Te debo una explicación – le dijo Alexis  
- No te la estoy pidiendo  
- Lo sé pero quiero dártela... Debemos vernos, no creo que debamos tratarlo por teléfono  
- Tengo que cuidar a Christa  
- ¡Otra vez!  
- ¡Sí otra vez!  
- Perdona... ¿no puedes negarte?  
- No es si puedo es que NO QUIERO  
- Por favor debemos hablar  
- Qué hay que hablar  
- De lo nuestro  
- Alexis no hay nada que aclarar, tienes todo el derecho a tener novia o besarte con quien quieras tú y yo solamente somos amigos...  
- No era mi novia y no la besé  
- ¿No? – ahora no solo no entendía bien las cosas sino que no veía bien – Ya sabes donde y con QUIEN estaré tu decide  
Hubo un largo silencio. Tal vez la única razón para aborrecer a Christa era el parecido tan asombroso que tenía con Haruka. Debía admitirlo los niños no le agradaban y menos si se creían más hábiles que él.  
- Nos vemos – dijo Michiru cansada de la espera y colgó  
- ¿Era el idiota? – comentó Clift con tono socarrón  
- La extraño tanto... que quisiera morir. No tienes idea de cuanto la añoro, como desearía que yo significara algo para ella como ella lo es para mi y lo será en mi vida, no puedo entender que he hecho mal qué le desagrada de mi o porqué me rechaza, solo pretendí amarla... Clift, la extraño tanto como no tienes idea  
- El dolor pasará, no puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame, hay cosas del corazón que la razón no puede entender...  
- Y mi razón está desesperada por entender su corazón... cómo la extraño 

Aquella soledad interminable, aquel silencio abrumador por extraño que pareciera no le desagradaba, al contrario podría decirse que se sentía protegida ahí y en ciertos momentos creía que Hotaru opinaba lo mismo  
- No está – lloriqueó Hotuaru rompiendo el encanto de la atmósfera  
- Es muy extraño – comento Michiru observando con celo cada rincón del interminable pasillo a las puertas del tiempo  
- Tal vez, solo tal vez decidió luchar por su amor y la justicia y emprendió la huída con su amado Demian  
- ¡Hotaru! Estamos hablando de Setsuna cómo podía fugarse con su novio... ¿novio?... ni siquiera tenemos la seguridad de que eso sean  
- Son amantes – contestó con su aire de superioridad  
- Setsuna no se escapó con Demian – la paró en seco  
- …l también está desaparecido... ¿Coincidencia?  
- No importa ahora cuidaremos de las puertas turnándonos...  
- Comienzas tú 

La neblina le obligó a encender la linterna, aún se preguntaba como hacía Setsuna para vivir así sin sentirse atrapada. Un leve viento proveniente del este agitó su cabellera aguiamarina. No avanzaría más la ronda terminaba ya tenía frío y estaba a punto de enloquecer por tanto humo. Al dar medio vuelta un roce feroz del viento le cerró el paso, Michiru retrocedió y un huracán se formó delante de ella. Centellas resonaron dentro de aquel monstruo que segundo a segundo crecía  
- A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen... a veces al estar en el otro bando nos damos cuenta que somos tan malvados o tan buenos como nuestro opuesto  
Un leve roce en la espalda que recorrió sus desnudos brazos de nuevo le abría la puerta a su interior, la envolvió en sus redes. Y aquel ser que una vez había sido su amante le volvía a abrir las puertas, la seducía. Michiru se entregó a la seducción, no quería resistirse a sabiendas que su amante tan solo buscaba dañarla, añoraba con toda el alma volver a sentir sus cálidas caricias, saborear sus besos y... un golpe en el costado derecho contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor , el viento ahora la poseía. La sangre comenzó a fluir recorriendo su cuerpo. ¡Reacciona! Gritaba su interior; no lo quería no, no se desharía de esa hermosa sensación. El viento le acaricio una mejilla, después jugueteó con su cabello, la sangre se fusionaba con la densidad que brotaba del suelo para después desaparecer entre el asfixiante humo.

Trato de controlar a su cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde el control lo tenía el viento, peleó y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del hechizo que aquel siniestro ser le tenía. No alcanzaría a ponerse a salvo ya había perdido mucha sangre, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y parte de su mente se negaba a responder  
- Haruka – gritó en medio de su desesperación – ¡Haruka! – el humo la asfixiaba entrando por sus fosas nasales y por su boca en cada jadeo de lucha. Levantó la vista esperando encontrar los ojos de su amante, apretó con fuerza la herida de su costado y dio unos pasos titubeantes antes de perder el conocimiento

Estacionó el auto afuera de lo que una vez fuera su casa, se metió las manos al bolsillo del pantalón para buscarse las llaves. Las observó con cuidado preguntándose por que motivo no se las había devuelto a Michiru después de todo ella era quien se había marchado. Suspiró profundamente tal vez solo las conservaba en un triste afán de esperanza. Ahora estaba frente a la puerta no sabía si debía tocar o abrir. Tocar, decidió tocar y al contacto la puerta se abrió lentamente. Estaba extrañada, la llamó sin recibir respuesta, aquella casa se veía cubierta por un amargo manto de desolación. Un escalofrío le enchino la piel.  
- ¡Michiru! – volvió a llamarle ahora con desesperación  
Hacía días que no la veía bien, la conocía demasiado. Sabía leer en sus hermosos ojos un reflejo de amargura y soledad que nunca había antes visto. Recorrió lentamente la sala observando inquisitivamente cada objeto como memorizándolo para en la soledad de su alcoba recrear aquellos bellos momentos y los recuerdos intactos que tenía de lo que fue una hermosa relación... ¿Se arrepentía de su decisión?

Subió a la alcoba esperando encontrar a alguien en casa, su corazón palpitó con mayor rapidez, tenía un mal presentimiento. A medida que se fue acercando a la habitación un ligero murmullo de agua crecía. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, retrocedió llena de espanto su joven amante yacía en la cama inconsciente sangrando ligeramente del costado. Reaccionó y sin pensarlo más la tomó entre sus brazos  
- ¡Michiru! – le gritó desesperada. Desabotonó completamente la blusa y apretó la herida con su pañuelo para detener el sangrado.

Sentía la tibia agua corriendo por su cuerpo era extraño, el dolor se había ido, no, se había transformado ahora en dulces caricias que recorrían su débil cuerpo como si se tratase de suaves pétalos. Abría los ojos y veía a Haruka ¿Qué tanto le decía? Se veía algo nerviosa y hasta asustada ¡Qué le importaba! Volvía a cerrar los ojos y así lo repitió varias veces hasta que sintió unos leves golpecitos en sus mejillas  
- ¡Michiru! – oyó le gritaba su alucinación – te doy tres para que abras los ojos o juro te abofetearé con todas mis fuerzas  
¡Pobre alucinación! De verdad se oía desesperada quizá el sofocante humo la estuviera alterando... ¿sofocante humo? Respiró un par de veces profundamente, no estaba más el humo, ni esa neblina... ¿dónde estaba?  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Sí – contestó con sequedad  
Haruka volvió a secarle el cabello, le pasó suavemente la mano por la mejilla y después le tomó del mentón  
- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó en tono maternal  
- Nada – desvió la vista – ¿A qué has venido?  
- Tú me citaste  
- ¿Si? – se frotó las sienes realmente no lo recordaba – sal voy a vestirme  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
- No – contestó agresiva  
Demoró demasiado tiempo en vestirse más de una vez se había levantado del sillón para ir a ofrecerle su ayuda sin embargo para antes de llamar a la alcoba ya estaba de regreso en su sillón, arrepentida de la decisión   
- Estoy lista  
- ¿A dónde vamos?  
- Es un secreto – sonrió de forma infantil – Mete el Ferrari al garaje nos llevaremos el auto negro

Casi se había olvidado del regalo con prontitud sacó de la guantera el paquete. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que dar un regalo le hubiera causado tantos nervios. Miles de ideas le rondaron por la cabeza  
- Para ti – entregó el paquetito  
La reacción definitivamente la dejó perpleja. Primero Michiru le vio con extrañeza como si aquel regalo se tratara de un arma mortífera cuando se decidió a tomarlo frunció el ceño al parecer disgustada por tal detalle y finalmente le dio un seco gracias obligada más por conservar sus modales y lo puso atrás sin darle la menor importancia. Haruka terminó por reír, qué más podría hacer sino era reír.

Michiru había tomado el volante todo el camino había permanecido en silencio. Haruka por su parte pensaba en el regalo y cuál era el problema volteó a ver a su compañera que también estaba sumida en sus propias cavilaciones  
- Ya llegamos  
- La calle está muy empinada déjalo en reversa – le sugirió Haruka  
- No me digas qué hacer o qué no hacer  
- No veo por qué te pones así, esta auto bota con facilidad la primera y te puede dar un buen susto. Déjalo en reversa, es casi imposible que la bote  
- Guarda tus consejos para otros – le vio con ira  
- Conozco el auto por si no lo recuerdas fue mío  
- Y ahora es mío y lo dejo como se me venga en gana  
Haruka rió la actitud en otros tiempos la había hecho enfurecer sin embargo hoy le parecía curioso y hasta infantil la forma en que se estaban comportando. Michiru frunció el entrecejo, no había gracia  
- Déjalo como quieras  
Michiru golpeó ligeramente el volante meneó la cabeza y mentalmente se repetía cuanto lamentaría lo que iba a hacer: meter la reversa  
- Así que así se llegan alas puertas del tiempo – sonrió traviesamente  
- Para que veas lo que hace Hotaru en su tiempo libre – contestó Michiru  
- Más que tú y yo juntas  
Encantador silencio, ni sus pasos al andar se escuchaban, asfixiante penumbra si ponía su mano frente a sus ojos ni así podría distinguirla. Hechizante soledad, aunque Michiru caminara a su lado tenía la sensación de estar completamente sola. Sintió miedo y por un vago instintivo recuerdo sujetó la mano de su compañera obteniendo el confort que necesitaba. Michiru se soltó de ella  
- Lo siento – oyó decir a Haruka  
Por un breve trecho disfrutó del silencio  
- De nuevo juntas – oyó decir a su compañera. A veces se preguntaba si Haruka muy en el fondo no sentía terror a la soledad y al embriagador silencio de ser así ese lugar acabaría enloqueciéndola  
- Como en los viejos tiempos – nada de malo había en seguirle la plática  
¿Haruka temerle a algo? Sí, si lo pensaba bien Haruka temía perderla y quedarse sola. Temía a la abrumadora soledad, a esa sensación de vacío que no acababa de devorarte ni de dejarte en paz ¿Entonces por qué la dejó? Miedo al rechazo vaya ahora aparte de violinista y pintora era psicoanalista sintió lástima de su amante el mundo acabaría sin duda por hacerla pedazos, la desgarraría lentamente una y otra vez. Le tomó de la mano  
- No tengas miedo, nadie se ha muerto aquí  
- ¿Y Setsuna?  
- Desapareció... Se fugó con su novio  
Haruka soltó su mano pero no a causa de la indiferencia sino del espasmo  
- ¿Cuál novio?  
- Demian – en definitiva pasaba mucho con Jessica "La sinceridad por delante y el tacto por detrás"   
- ¡Demian! – gritó al punto de la histeria – ¡Lo mataré! ¡Los mataré a ambos!  
- Cómo se nota que nunca has estado enamorada  
La joven rubia la tomó de los hombros quería sacudirla y decirle que estaba harta de sus juegos, que ya no la entendía y no pretendía hacerlo. Quería decirle tantas cosas y solo se congeló viéndola fijamente a los ojos  
- Dilo – murmuró Michiru  
Silencio.  
Aquellas bestias que se blandían en el feroz terreno celestial cesaban su lucha cesaban derrotas y cansadas de una guerra incapaz de entender. Se veían fijamente, por un lado esos ojos llameantes marrones con esa centella de ímpetu y salvajismo que al observarlos congelaban el espíritu, y del otro esos ojos azules contemplando la paz, en la perpetua pasividad como si la agresividad no existiera en sus mentes. Ahora cambiaban ahora esos ojos marrones estaban apaciguados, cansados y esos ojos azules dormidos y ensangrentados... silencio... solo silencio... observando cada uno el daño causado en el enemigo y el propio daño que se habían hecho... silencio, esperando la muerte... silencio perpetuo. Acalladas aquellas feroces bestias, acallados aquellos ángeles y todos sus sentimientos rodando en sus cabezas... Silencio. Solo eso.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO... CONTINUARÁ**


	19. Fantasmas

**CAPITULO XIX**

**FANTASMAS**

Fantasmas que rondan ligeros volando y danzando no son mas que espectros, energías restantes de lo que alguna vez fue un ser vivo. Arrastrando cadenas, rondando en grandes y viejas casonas pregonando por una partida temprana que les hizo dejar muchos asuntos pendientes. El tiempo para ellos no pasan, desconocen esa línea que los separa de lo irreal. Grandes fantasmas cubiertos de polvo grandes espíritus acechando a los vivos, listos para mofarse de ellos por temerles tanto ¿Qué puedo hacerte? Susurra aquel vago espíritu en medio de la noche 'Teme a los tuyos... a los vivos' Rondan una y otra vez causando disturbios fundando creyentes y alabando a escépticos... ¿Y qué son al final? Solo la nada... solo fantasmas.

Estaba paradita en la silla, jugueteaba con las fotografías que estaban encima del buró, tomó una en que Haruka estaba al lado de su moto y en la mano derecho sostenía un trofeo  
- Mia moto – le comentó al aire – mia má ... ella mi má  
Dejó la foto del lado izquierdo, tomó otra donde estaban Haruka y Michiru juntas, estaban afuera de la galería y se veían muy felices, la niña sonrió, esa le gustaba más que ninguna  
- Chris ven por tu desayuno  
La niña bajó de un salto y corrió a la cocina. No recibió de buena gana su desayuno, un pan tostado con mermelada. Tomó el vaso de leche en sus manos, éste se le tambaleó, intentó sostenerlo, lo llevó a su boca éste ganó y se deslizó de sus manos cayendo al suelo lo miró fijamente aquel vaso se había vuelto un montón de cristales ya sin sentido, bajó de su silla. Michiru se acercó a recogerlo  
- Te daré otro  
La niña meneó la cabeza. Sus movimientos se volvían torpes y titubeantes entre sombras vio la imagen de una dama que con su canto de sirena le llamaba, Christa se tapó los oídos evitando entrar en el trance de la dama desconocida que a lo lejos le llamaba  
- ¿Chri, esta todo bien? – pero la niña ya no oía nada sentía que su cabeza explotaría y lo único que pudo hacer para salvarse de aquel canto divino fue gritar desesperadamente

Se miró al espejo, tomó aire, esa mañana hacía demasiado frío, tomó el suéter azul de la cama para después ponérselo, Michiru se lo había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, quizá por eso le gustaba tanto. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Christa se introdujo de forma silenciosa, subió a la cama y se enrolló entre las cobijas.  
- Hola – sonrió la joven  
- Fio mami, fio – susurró la niña tapándose la cara  
- Ven preciosa – la joven la tomó entre sus brazos y con una frazada cobijó a la pequeña que estaba helada. Jessica acostumbraba dormirla sólo con la ropa interior. Haruka frotó los frágiles brazos de la niña, su piel era tan tersa, la quería mucho, Christa se había ganado su adoración le besó cariñosamente en la frente.

La arrulló por un rato hasta que la niña quedó a merced del dulce calor de la joven  
- Mami – susurró entre sueños dando una ligera vuelta para acomodarse  
Haruka le retiró algunos cabellos de la frente, su rostro era dulce, estaba tan indefensa, tan pequeña, recorrió las manitas de la niña tan delgaditas y pequeñas.

Si estaba despierta seguramente se molestaría mucho, necesitaba entrar por ropa para la niña. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que Jessica estuviera bien... giró la perilla de la puerta Jessica parecía dormir profundamente, las grandes cortinas de satín impedían el paso de la luz y el calor. Tomó lo que necesitaba, se sentó en la cama procurando no hacer ruido  
- ¿Qué hora es? - le preguntó adormilada sin abrir los ojos  
- Las siete  
Jessica giró, extendió el brazo derecho parecía haber vuelto a dormir.

No sabía que hacer con los cabellos rebeldes de la pequeña volvió a cepillarlos, la niña rió su cabello seguían tan enmarañado como al principio. Le hizo media partidura y volvió a cepillarlo  
- Listo – dijo Sydney satisfecha  
Christa se admiró en el espejo, tomó su gorrita azul y fue directo a Haruka que ya se preparaba para salir  
- Yo voy  
- No Chris, Haru va a trabajar no a jugar  
- Nos veremos más tarde – Haruka le besó la frente y se despidió de Sydney

Aún se repetía el discurso que le daría a Kornhauser. No podía correr, no quería correr, tenía miedo de morir... tenía que resolver su vida antes de sentarse a un volante  
- Puede pasar – le dijo la secretaria  
Haruka se puso en pie, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y respiró profundamente. Kornhauser estaba sentado en su silla, al teléfono aún y con aire amistoso y petulante le indicó que se sentara  
- Guten Morgen Herr Haruka [Buenos días Señor Haruka  
- Disculpe por venir sin avisar, debo hablarle sobre algo importante  
- Al punto Herr Tenou – dijo con voz ronca y altiva  
- No correré este fin de semana – dijo sin más rodeos  
Hubo un profundo silencio el hombre le vio fríamente, se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla con actitud dominante  
- Motivo  
- No me siento capaz... no garantizo ganar  
El hombre seguía en la misma posición analizando cada frase que la joven le decía. No había ninguna expresión en aquel pálido rostro. Por fin sonrió  
- Corre cuando quieras... – volvió a sonreír – Por un momento pensé que la cuestión de su visita se trataba de otra cosa. Necesitas relajarte muchacho. – se levantó de su silla abrió el cajón de en medio y le vio fijamente – ¿Tienes novia?  
- No – rió  
- ¿Algún par de prospectos?  
- Ehm... no – soslayó sus ojos  
- Mira ve y compra un buen regalo para tu chica – dijo dándole una faja de billetes – sácala a bailar o llévala a cenar... no sé algo especial que se te ocurra o en el peor de los casos dile a Jessica que te lleve de... uhmm cómo se dice.. parranda... emborráchate, vive y respira. Y regresa al trabajo hasta que tengas un mejor semblante  
Haruka miró los billetes, miró los ojos del hombre y supuso que éste ya la tendría estereotipada de casanova. Al final se decidió, qué mas podría sino dar rienda suelta a la excitación de una noche salvaje

La casa sería suya todo el fin de semana. Pensaba en qué se desgastaría en hacer, no tenía ánimos de nada. Aventó las llaves y se tiró en el sofá. Cerró los ojos sintió un leve golpe en el costado  
- ¡Chris! Se supone que no estás en casa  
La niña se encogió de hombros  
- ¿No deberías estar en el avión Jess? – preguntó la rubia más intrigada por verla en casa  
- ¿Yo? Se supone... todos se han largado de vacaciones. No tenía ganas de ir  
Haruka sacó de su saco un pequeño paquete  
- Te compré esto Jessi – dijo entregándole la caja  
- ¿A mí? – preguntó sorprendida. No pudo disimular su gusto. Abrió la cajita y sonrió encantada. Hacía mucho que no recibía un regalo – ¡Es preciosa! – dijo observando la gargantilla – gracias  
- A ti también te traje algo – le dijo Haruka a la pequeña – Mira es un Ferrari de bolsillo  
- ¡Má! ¡Mía! – gritó emocionada – Gracias mami  
La televisión estaba prendida. Jessica dormía profundamente en la colchoneta. Haruka se sentó a su lado, con sumo cuidado retiró el control remoto de su mano y apagó el aparato  
- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó abriendo los ojos  
- Las cinco y media. ¿Te desperté?  
- No – sonrió. Se sentó Haruka le acomodó sus rebeldes cabellos negros  
- Te invito a cenar... para así lucir mi gargantilla  
- No, deja que yo te invite. Conozco Tokio mejor que tú  
Jessica se incorporó aún adormilada  
- Voy a bañarme – tomó a la niña de la cintura y la llevó a la habitación para arreglarla

"Clin clin" sonaba la cuchara al chocar con la copa de cristal  
- Tú ganas – dijo Jessica hastiada del sonido – Tu cuchara por tu Ferrari – dijo sacando el pequeño auto amarillo de su bolso  
- Ti canje – ¡Y cómo no lo iba a cambiar! Su auto su Ferrari volvió a jugarlo en la mesa. Ahora se paró en la silla quería ver dónde estaba el mesero que se suponía debía haberles llevado la cena ya.  
- Siéntate  
Estaba aburrida, debían entenderle ella quería jugar y no sentarse a observar (casi memorizar) el plato vacío que tenía en la mesa. Entonces comenzó a cantar.  
- Es un lugar muy elegante... debe ser muy caro Haruka  
- ¿Te gusta?  
- Muchísimo ¿Aquí traes a tus conquistas?  
Haruka recargó el mentón en la mano y extendió el dedo índice  
- A veces... Chris eres muy inquieta, ya casi viene la cena pequeña  
El mesero por fin llegó con la cena, destapó los platillos y comenzó a acomodar los cubiertos.  
Le pareció que se veía sumamente guapa y no lo callaría aunque probablemente se le subiera lo egocentrista a la cabeza. Tal vez solo se trataba de las luces...  
- ¿Ya te fijaste? – rió traviesamente  
- ¿Uhm?  
- Todas las mujeres del restaurante me envidian, tengo la pareja más formidable del lugar  
Haruka rió era extraño que Jessica le reconociera una buena cualidad.  
- Pues te diré que yo no me quedo atrás esta noche te ves encantadora  
Sus ojos brillaron llenos de alegría, se mordió ligeramente el labio "plash" auto a la sopa, el flamante Ferrari ahora era un increíble submarino recorriendo las peligrosas aguas infestadas de verduras y fideos  
- Chis saca ese cochecito de tu sopa  
La niña obedeció de inmediato y lo sacudió con brutalidad para después golpearlo contra la mesa y así cerciorarse que no tuviera alguna verdura atorada. Haruka le tomó de la manitas limpió el auto y se lo guardó en el saco acción que no le cayó muy en gracia a la pequeña y lo demostró arqueando una ceja de forma curiosa. Por un instante el gesto le recordó a Michiru quien solía hacerlo para mostrarse disgustada e incomprendida.

El viento helado rozó su menudito cuerpo saboreó el olor a tierra mojada que ahora se impregnaba en su ropa. Se frotó las manos en un triste afán de conservar el calor, sintió los brazos de Haruka rodeándole y brindándole calor. Dos seres distantes ahora unidos por las circunstancias, dos seres desiguales vagando por el mismo camino. Las calles recién lavadas por aquella lluvia vespertina reflejaban la pureza de una noche encantadora. Pisaba con cuidado tratando de evitar los pequeños charcos de agua. Pensó que después de todo no había sido buena idea pasear para bajar la cena, dirigió su vista a su compañera. Sonrió a Haruka no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ni el suelo ni el clima  
- Nunca se le agota la batería a esa niña – Observó Jessica al ver a la pequeña ir y venir brincando en cada charco que encontraba – ¿Jugamos unas carreras?  
Vestían de gala, ella usaba zapatos fino y su compañera zapatillas ¿No estaba un poco fuera de lugar tal propuesta?  
- Vaya pensé que odiabas que te humillaran – Jessica soltó una gran carcajada  
- Venga a las tres – dijo entre risa y risa – hasta la fuente de sodas la que pierda paga la nieve  
- Espera, ¿una nieve? ¿con este frío?  
- Dos ¡Tres! – dijo sin dar tiempo a más interrogatorios. La rubia maldijo por lo bajo y corrió detrás de su juguetona compañera

Aún reía, deseaba parar pero le parecía increíble no tan solo le había ganado con amplia ventaja sino que todavía había cargado en el camino con Christa  
- Ya bueno, ya pide tu nieve y calla – refunfuñó Jessica  
- No siempre se ve esto  
Miró a uno y otro lado debía ser ya muy noche las calles estaban vacías y en la fuente de sodas no había ni un solo cliente. Caminó a la rocola , el lugar era suyo, cualquier canción... no una especial, observó a su compañera, aún conservaba su sonrisa triunfal  
- E... e... e  
- No Chris es una A – le corrigió Haruka  
- Yo eso deci iba má  
- ¿Bailamos? – le propuso Jessica  
Se abrazó a ella y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Tenía la impresión que aquella noche podría revelarle todos los secretos oscuros que escondía ¿Y permitir que Haruka muriera? No, callaba por seguridad, por miedo y hasta tal vez por soberbia. Ahora ya no importaba, se dejó llevar por la suave música en ese dulce vaivén.

Las once de la noche, el viento soplaba ligeramente, la luna hoy había decidido esconderse, ligeras nubes negras cubrieron el cielo, probablemente llovería. En el parque solo había parejitas, algunas sentadas en las bancas, otras tantas en algún rincón o en el pasto. Sonrió  
- A esta hora sólo pasean por el parque los ladrones y las parejas – comentó Jessica  
- ¿Qué propones? ¿Lo primero o lo segundo?  
- Lo primero, asaltaremos a algún transeúnte   
Christa dormía profundamente en los brazos de la joven rubia, estaba rendida después de tan ajetreado día. Volvió a acomodarse a la pequeña, el brazo comenzaba a entumírsele  
- ¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció Jessica al observar los gestos de la joven  
- No, es.. se ve tan ligerita... pero pesa  
- Si la condenada pesa  
Volvieron a pasar otra pareja. Abrazados, tomados de las manos, tantas demostraciones de cariño, tantos susurros de amor , Jessica volvió a sonreír.  
- No hacemos mala pareja – comentó Haruka. Fijó sus ojos en la expresión de su acompañante, el comentario debía irritarla... ¿o no?  
- Somos una pésima mancuerna, aunque Chris si parece tu hija, todos dicen que se parecen  
- No lo creo – sonrió nerviosamente – no somos parientes – argumentó  
- Quizá no en esta vida

Ya habían llegado al auto, Jessica abrió y en el asiento de atrás Haruka recostó a la pequeña y la cobijó con su saco.  
- Parece un angelito – comentó Jessica  
- Si se parece a ti cuando duermes... aunque ambas son un desastre despiertas  
Jessica sonrió el comentario en alguna forma le había agradado.  
Se recargó en el auto, las luces de las estrellas se apagaban poco a poco, cruzó los brazos  
- Hará mucho frío esta noche  
Y Haruka manruvo fija su mirada en esos exóticos ojos verdes hasta que finalmente acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de la joven. Anhelaba pasión, anhelaba adentrarse en aquel ser tan desconcertarte construir su vida siendo parte de ella y al final Jessica rió alejando sutilmente el cuerpo de la rubia del suyo con las manos.

El profundo silencio, la ausencia de luz, de sentimientos y hasta de lógica conjugados en ese laberinto de tiempo. Comprender que la vida es un largo sendero donde tantas veces nos batimos en duelo, un duelo que ella aún enfrentaba consigo misma... un duelo que surgió de aquel hermoso lazo de amor. Odiaba, amaba, se apasionaba y sobre todo deseaba. Esperó quizá un poco más de lo que la vida podría darle, o simplemente en medio de aquella existencia imaginó algo inexistente como ahora lo hacía en medio de esas tinieblas, en medio de ese perpetuo silencio. Cada momento de angustia, cada momento de peligro lista para desenvainar su espada, dispuesta a morir por personas que ni siquiera conocía... por una humanidad tan imperfecta... tan igual a ella. No se cuestionaba su misión, no cuestionaba a la vida por elegirla como guerrero sino cuestionaba las mismas verdades que Sailor Plut debió hacerse antes de partir... si es que en realidad ello había sucedido  
- Setsuna – si ese era el nombre, un nombre hueco, que pocos humanos conocían, que pocos apreciaban o les significaba algo  
Para la dama del tiempo Setsuna solo era el nombre de una época, una identidad falsa para desplazarse en un tiempo y habituarse a una humanidad conocida. Para ella, Michiru, Setsuna era sinónimo de una fiel amiga, de su mejor amiga, esa persona a quien podía contar sus confidencias de las cuales muchas veces no hacía partícipe a la propia Haruka, aquella que quería. No podía estar muerta, no podía simplemente haber desaparecido su cuerpo en la nada como surgió. No lo quería.  
- ¿Cómo haces para mantener en su equilibrio la locura y la cordura?  
Y ahora entendía el por qué de su mirada sabia, ahora comprendía el porqué de su sabiduría, de su silencio y de su pasión parsimonia. Setsuna era más de lo que aparentaba, había ocultos tantos secretos y tanta ciencia incapaz de entederle que a veces le parecía distante. No se trataba de que fuera mayor a ella, se trataba de que a diario lidiaba con el silencio... peleaba en secreto contra sus propios demonios... contra su propio yo Porque al final nuestro peor enemigo somos nosotros mismos.

Meneó la cabeza le guiñó el ojo a la pequeña y ejecutó su movimiento maestro  
- Jaque mate Chris. Por cuarta vez te volví a ganar... ¡Y en menos de media hora! ¡Soy un genio!  
La niña se rascó la cabeza, volvió a examinar cuidadosamente cada pieza del tablero, tenía la sensación de que Jessica le estaba haciendo trampa. Volvió a rascarse la cabeza, encogió la nariz y miró con enfado a la joven  
- Yo gané. No necesito hacer trampa (no como en el pócker) simplemente tienes que poner más atención. Anda ya me duele la cabeza cuatro victorias consecutivas no son nada fáciles – sonrió – trae las damas chinas. Prometo dejarte ganar  
- Ma no necesito yo siempe gano en ese juego  
Se recostó en la cama. Hoy hacía mucho frío y parecía ser la única en notarlo, tenía la impresión de que un extraño frío se colaba por sus espaldas y le rozaba el cuerpo como si el mismo hielo le acariciara. Un horrendo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tembloroso. Sopló en sus manos y miró por la ventana el triste día que les esperaba. Haruka la observaba recargada en el marco de la puerta  
- Te ves pálida  
- Me siento bien. Tengo frío, mucho frío, solo eso... últimamente el color pálido se ha vuelto parte de mi  
- Así parece – caminó hasta la joven y se sentó cerca de ella  
- ¿No tienes frío?  
- Un poco. Tenemos un extraño clima estos días  
- El viento llora  
- De verdad que estás helada – expresó al tocarle las manos  
- Moriré de frío y sola como perro  
- No digas tonterías  
- ¿No has visto a Jack? – recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka – él sí me calentaría (o me aplastaría) pesa como seis toneladas – Haruka rió animadamente  
- El frío te afecta el cerebro  
Haruka se llevó las manos a la bolsa del pantalón, se paró cerca de la ventana para observar el frío paisaje que le brindaba la mañana. Sus ojos azules se impregnaron de la melancolía.  
- Tengo mucho frío – susurró Jessica  
- Te subiré té y un par de aspirinas... creo que te resfriarás  
- Gracias por la velada.  
- Kornhauser dijo que conocías cómo divertirse... ¿Quieres volver a salir?  
- Quizá – sonrió

La noche se pintó de miles de azules. Habían pedido ya las bebidas y algo de botana, un bar no era exactamente los tipos de lugares que creía que frecuentara Jessica, en especial porque a su edad no podían dejarla entrar. La música hacía retumbar el suelo, el diminuto espacio saturado de jóvenes hacía que la intensidad de calor aumentara, había dos pantallas gigantes trasmitiendo un video clip y ése era el poder de la noche, no importaba cuánto frío hiciera afuera, no importaba si era o no quincena. Una noche cualquiera en las díscolas vidas universitarias, una noche en que la oscuridad y luces se fusionan para crear ritmos exóticos  
- Anda bailemos esta. Te prometo dejarte descansar las dos siguientes – suplicó Jessica  
Haruka se paró de su asiento con pesadez revisó el reloj para verificar que tan solo eran la una y cuarto y ella ya se sentía cansada de tanto bailar. Aquella música electrónica requería demasiados movimientos, demasiadas piruetas y más de la energía que ella tenía... además el sofocante humo multicolor le estaba ahogando los pulmones al igual que el intoxicante olor a cigarro.  
- Nadie me aguanta el paso – se dio aire con la palma de la mano dejándose caer en la silla  
- ¿Qué no te cansas?  
- No, no mucho ¿te molesta si voy a bailar sola?  
- No  
- ¡Esta también me gusta!  
Y cuál nota no

Cuatro de la mañana y apenas podía creer que no tuviera ni tantito sueño. Hubiera podido seguir bailando con Jessica hasta que amaneciera, claro si ésta le daba media hora de intervalo entre hora y hora. Christa dormía profundamente, pero a Jessica no pareció importarle eso ni la hora, apretó el botón del volumen hasta que marcó límite y tomó un taco  
- ¿Jugamos billar?  
- ¿No tienes sueño?  
- No ¿Tú si?  
Recargó todo el cuerpo en la mesa de billar, ejecutó su movimiento y las bolas chocaron una a otra sin lograr su propósito de juego  
- Tu turno Haru  
Afinó su taco como Clift le había enseñado, tiró y para sorpresa suya metió la bola donde debía. Sonrió sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían  
- Tiro de suerte – musitó Jessica que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer en el juego que mejor dominaba  
- Si ya lo creo – rió mofándose, pero no de su acompañante sino de ella misma por su buena suerte

Podría simplemente limitarse a observarla  
- Qué carácter tan difícil tienes  
El reloj ya marcaba cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Jessica estaba sentada en la barra sumida en sus cavilaciones con la vista perdida en algún vago recuerdo o quizá en el líquido blanco de su copa. Había bebido tanto esa noche que resultaba difícil de creer que aúh pudiera mantenerse en pie y con algo de cordura.

Meneó la copa suavemente disfrutando del leve tintineo de los hielos fijó sus bellos ojos verdes en el fondo de la copa esperando que aquel líquido blanco la transportara a un mundo de ensueño, a un mundo que la satisficiera brindándole la felicidad que la realidad le negaba. Viaje inverosímil, sueño fatídico y la realidad dejó de existir para ella. En cuestión de segundos Jessica ya no era Jessica ahora sus propios ángeles y demonios sostenía una lucha como en el principio: con toda la fuerza de sus corazones sangrantes y devastados por una guerra que peleaban a ciegas  
- Jessica – murmuró Haruka preocupada por el aspecto de su semblante.

Haruka apenas pudo acostarla, ella también había bebido más de la cuenta y sin premeditarlo se había quedado dormida en la cama al lado de Jessica. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando despertó sobre saltada. Jessica dormía profundamente y en un movimiento lento recargó su cabeza inconscientemente en el pecho de la joven rubia quien se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza.

No sabía exactamente el por qué a pesar de ser consciente ya de sus actos no se había liberado de las caricias de la joven rubia. Le gustaba aquella sensación de seguridad, ese sentimiento de protección... el viento la había vencido le había poseído y en aquel juego llamado vida la había tomado solo para protegerla. Haruka la observaba con ternura sus dedos juguetearon con los negros cabellos de la joven.

Doce del día salía de la habitación con aspecto soñoliento y la camisa desfajada, hacía tiempo no tenía una noche tan activa, estiró los brazos perezosamente y su ojos chocaron con los del mayordomo que le veían fijamente perplejos y hasta con morbo  
- ¿Desea sirva el desayuno en alguna parte en especial?  
- En el comedor – sonrió sonrojándose por lo que aquel individuo debía estar pensando sobre ella y Jessica. Después de todo un fin de semana solas... no, sólo se trataba de dos mujeres solas en una casa ¿no?  
- ¿Y la señorita Jessica?  
- Ella duerme yo creo que se levantará para comer

Se sentó frente al televisor, abrazó su conejo, volvió la vista a la entrada Haruka ya se había ido, meneó la cabeza. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos se paró y comenzó a juguetear con los botones del televisor, una ligera luz proveniente de la ventana atrapó su atención, ¿qué era? Giró en la silla quedando frente a la niña  
- Hola – le saludo aquella siniestra figura  
- Hallo quieres dulce? – y la dama extendió la mano ensangrentada para recibir un puñado de pequeños dulces  
- ¿Tienes frío?   
- Si – miró fijamente aquel rostro que alguna vez fuera moreno cubierto de heridas – ¿Te duele? – observó su rodilla y esa gran herida por la que la sangre seca hacía verse peor de lo que era  
- No ¿Te gustaría dormir eternamente? Podrías dejar de sentir esa sensación que pronto hará explotar tu cabeza... ¿Te gustaría dormir? Sin miedos, sin angustias, sin esperar que salga un nuevo sol porque éste siempre saldrá a donde te llevaré  
- Si – su respiración se volvió más lenta y entrecortada – no puedo despidar bien  
- Lo sé – y aquella mística dama le tomó en brazos arrullándola con su melodiosa voz  
- Tu nombe  
- Sailor Plut

En aquella quietud se preguntó si aún amaba a Haruka, si aquel dolor se había consagrado para odiarla y al menor intentó de ésta de salir a flote ella la hundiría. No, no lo haría, su amor pesaba más que su propio dolor, sabía que a veces Haruka, Setsuna y hasta ella misma herían a otros sin darse cuenta. No disculpaba su actitud tan extraña, solo trataba de no condenarla. Entonces pensó en Alexis... él era un simple y grato recuerdo quedado en el pasado. Un viento frío cortó sus pensamientos, se puso en guardia no estaba dispuesta a que le ocurriera lo mismo que la última vez que estuvo en esa zona. Frío intenso. Calma. Silencio. Y de la nada ese penetrante olor a sangre, a muerte  
- ¡Quién está ahí! – el reflejo en su espejo le presentó su propio rostro  
Silencio.  
Se estaba volviendo loca, el aire con ese hedor a muerte, su pensamiento rondando una y otra vez sobre la misma idea: Haruka. Entonces tuvo la mala idea de revisar una de las puertas, de observar aquella escena que ya en su mente se había creado pero con una persona ajena. Un beso que marcaba el desenlace de su vida. ¿Qué podía verle Haruka a esa niña... a Sydney Kornhauser? Aún sus celos la hacían rabiar desesperadamente ¿por qué debía torturarse?  
- La vida no vale la pena – masculló una voz en medio de aquella niebla  
- ¿Quién eres?   
Silencio. ¿Valía la pena pelear por una causa incomprensible? ¿Cómo sería si hubiera un enemigo? ¿pelearía con la misma confianza al lado de Haruka? ¿Estaría dispuesta a morir por ella?  
- No... como ella tampoco lo estaría ya por mi  
Cerró los ojos en un vano afán por buscar paz interior con todos esos fantasmas rondando en ese espacio infinito. La ansiedad terminaría por consumirla. Se detuvo en medio de su recorrido para recoger del suelo lo que parecía una moneda. Siguió su recorrido jugueteando con su moneda de oro  
- ¿Morirías por mi Haruka Tenou? ¿Morirías por mí?

Había estado jugando mucho con Chris, estaba cansada, esa niña tenía batería inagotable, guardo algunos de los libros, el despacho aún estaba algo desordenado, se notaba que se había apropiado de él.  
- Has visto a Chris – le preguntó Jessica desde la entrada  
- La dejé en la sala viendo caricaturas  
- La tele esta prendida pero nada de ella  
- Búscala arriba, yo lo haré afuera  
Jessica estaba inquieta, no había razón por preocuparse, era imposible que Christa hubiera abandonado la Mansión. Hacía mucho frío, y ya había comenzado a llover se sentía extraña, tenía esa impresión de que algo malo sucedería. Volvió a la casa  
- ¿La encontraste? – le interrogó Jessica sumamente alarmada  
- No, debe estar adentro  
Jessica comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, estaba algo alterada  
- No pudo haberle pasado nada... ¿la buscaste en la habitación de Sydney?  
- Ahí no esta tampoco... no está en ningún lado – dijo realmente muy asustada


	20. Meniras Verdaderas

**CAPITULO XX**

**MENTIRAS VERDADERAS**

Sydney tenía cinco minutos gritando a todo pulmón sin que nadie la recibiera. Se encogió de hombros y tomó su mochila para ir a su habitación, seguramente Haruka estaría en su trabajo y Jessica metida en algún problema. Sus pasos rechinaban como único sonido en aquel sitio. Se detuvo en seco al ver la puerta del estudio entre abierta y por ella observar a Christa dormida en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás  
- ¡Eh perezosa! – le golpeó el abdomen de forma cariñosa  
La niña no reaccionó. Una sensación de pánico le embriagó el corazón  
- Chris – susurró en su oído – Chris – la agitó con violencia sin que la criatura reaccionara. Acercó su oído a la nariz de la niña  
- ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – con desesperación tomó a la criatura en sus brazos y corrió a la puerta de salida  
Un viento macabro cerró la puerta impidiéndole salir. El terror se apoderó de sus ojos. Retrocedió protegiendo con su cuerpo a esa criatura que de ante mano sabía que debía morir  
- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Cambiaré el rumbo de su destino! ¡No lo permitiré!  
Nadie escuchaba sus súplicas, el viento sacudió con furia las ventanas. Retrocedió y en la mochila buscó el último recurso que tenía para salvarse: la pluma transformadora de Haruka.  
- ¡¡¡Planeta Urano dame tu fuerza!!!  
- No deberías invocar demonios que no eres capaz de controlar – y al momento apareció la legendaria guerrera del tiempo. Las cintas de su traje echas jirones, su falda rasgada y sosteniendo con imponente maestría su arma mortífera  
- Mira, yo se bien que no has tenido un buen día... podemos tomar leche y tratar de resolver esto pacíficamente... hasta podemos ver la forma de llegar a un ventajoso arreglo...  
Pero Sailor Plut era una mujer de pocas palabras y con un movimiento de su mano fuerzas misteriosas dieron un empellón a la muchacha. Un destello brotó de la pluma y cuando se hubo disipado Sailor Plut ya no se encontraba.

- Se veía desesperado – reiteró más segura esta vez  
- ¿Si? La verdad es que no lo noté – a Michiru en realidad no le interesaba, a decir verdad no le importaba nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor  
- Alexis es muy guapo y se ve que le interesas mucho  
- Uhm  
- ¿Y tu novio?  
- ¿Cuál de todos? – trató de desviar la plática bromeando  
- Haruka – dijo Laura muy seria  
- Ehmm... bien  
- Sabes te falta diversión... mira últimamente sales solo con mocosos: las hermanitas Kornhauser, mi hermano, Alexis... necesitas dejarte de eso ya, no estás en edad para fiestesitas de payasitos y globos  
Michiru rió con gran ánimo, miró a su alrededor con ojos traviesos una oficina en el cuarto piso de algún edifico en Tokio no era tampoco su definición de diversión  
- Esto es trabajo – recalcó Laura al leer sus gestos  
- ¿Y cuál es tu definición de diversión?  
- Piénsalo, qué platicas con tus queridos mocosos, chiquilladas ¡chiquilladas! Si salieras conmigo te mostraría lo que es Tokio por la noche, una noche salvaje  
Michiru volvió a reír Alexis, Jessica, Christa, Haruka qué le importaban... ya nada le importaba. El teléfono sonó  
- Soyota y asociados... ¿Sydney?... ¡Cómo! – y colgó  
- ¿Qué sucede Michiru?  
- Mis simpáticos mocosos tienen un problema de adultos... están en el hospital Infantil... Christa

No podía negar que sentía temor, los pasillos blancos, y esos azulejos verdes del hospital le daban un toque siniestro al hospital. La asistente se limitaba a observarles e impedirles el paso cada que trataban de adentrarse en el pasillo al ver a un doctor. Ahora en medio de varias señoras esperaban noticias. Miró de reojo al oír los llantos de dos niños que peleaban en el pasillo.  
- ¿Qué paso?  
- ¡Michiru! – exclamó Haruka sorprendida de verla  
- ¿Qué paso? – volvió a interrogarles  
- La niña perdió el conocimiento... están adentro aún – y con un ademán Haruka le invitó a tomar asiento.  
Jessica trataba de explicarse que le había sucedido a su pequeña Christa, no podía limitarse a creer la confusa explicación de Sydney  
- Tal vez son solo nervios – dijo tratando de explicar la incoherente lógica de su compañera  
- Solo la encontré en el suelo inconsciente... tal vez se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza – explicaba lacónicamente Sydney  
- ¿Había sangre?  
- No Michiru, solo estaba en el suelo hasta pensé que dormía  
El doctor interrumpió la plática pidiendo que el familiar más allegado le acompañara  
- Iré yo – exclamó Jessica  
- Mayor de edad – recalcó el doctor  
- Entonces yo le acompaño – y Michiru no dio tiempo a protestas se encaminó con el doctor a la sala de urgencias donde se encontraba la pequeña.

Estaba tendida en una cama del rincón, llorando a mares, asustada. La enfermera la sujetaba de las muñecas tratando de mantenerla quieta en la camilla. Michiru frunció el ceño, cuando la niña la miró suplicante la actitud de Michiru siguió fría y hasta hubo un momento en que se volvió colérica. Christa se recostó y siguió sollozando ya sin prestar objeciones a las atenciones que le prestaba la enfermera.  
- Unos estudios nos dirán si existe riesgo de un futuro problema... yo la veo muy bien. Trate de calmarla señora – y se quedó a solas con la criatura.  
Christa le apretó de la mano con fuerza y su llanto fue más fuerte  
- Tingo fío... sácame de aquí ¡Mamá! – gritó esta última frase desesperada, con una voz desgarradora, tal parecía que en aquel lugar estaban a punto de matarla  
- No llores – su voz seca más parecía obligarle que pedírselo  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Mami!  
Michiru depositó su dedo índice en los labios de la niña. Por segundos el silencio se hizo presente, un suspiró y un nuevo imperceptible sollozo y aquella indefensa criatura se aferró a su cuerpo con pasión. La joven se mantuvo inmóvil observando con frialdad a los demás niños de aquel pasillo, a sus propias madres y cómo cada una a su forma buscaban una sola cosa: Sobrevivir. Michiru la tomó entre sus brazos sin palabras, sin expresiones solo se limitó a colmarla de besos tratando de apaciguar aquel terror que la criatura sentía a ese lugar desconocido para ella.  
- Estoy contigo – las lágrimas se galoparon en su garganta impidiéndole decirle algo más. Al final había alguien que la necesitaba y por qué no reconocerlo palabras que ella necesitaba: Amor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – oyó la voz de Jessica detrás suyo. Levantó la vista y por un reflejo dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa  
- Si y ¿tú Syd?  
"Empezando porque no soy yo la que tengo esa cara de angustia... creo que bien" sonrió  
- ¿Yo? Bien gracias  
- ¿Ya desayunaste?  
- Si Syd y ¿tú?  
- Si también... ¿y Chris?  
- Duerme... Michiru está con ella ¿Qué haces?  
- Estudio – demasiado evidente era  
- ¿No se está volviendo esto una charla insulsa llena de formalismos?   
- Supongo... ¿Y si repito el año?  
- Pasarás  
- Adeudo muchas materias... no sacaré ahora buena nota como para pasar... no puedes hacer en un mes lo que no hiciste en todo un año. Si fuera a la secundaria con más chicos ¿Irías conmigo?  
- Sabes que cuentas conmigo Für immer [Por siempre Te estás desanimando antes de comenzar la batalla.  
- Aceptémoslo no soy buena para la escuela... no quiero seguir en este camino quiero ir a una escuela normal y tratar con chicos normales  
- ¿Me llamas anormal?  
- Tontita sabes a qué me refiero  
- La escuela no es fácil, no solo debes lidiar con los maestros, también son los compañeros...  
- Si ya lo sé – le interrumpió – a veces te oyes como papá... ya lo sé, niños molestándote jalándote de tus trencitas  
Jessica rió no era exactamente a lo que se refería  
- Trencitas – sonaba tan lindo – cuenta conmigo...¿No es Haruka tu preocupación?   
- Mamá solía peinarme dos trencitas para ir al colegio... tenía sólo cinco años cuando se fue al cielo... tal vez ahora deba peinarme dos coletas como Usagui...   
No había palabras para consolarla, solo verdades ocultas y ese amargo dolor abriendo una inmensa brecha entre ellas. Ahora entendía el motivo de Sydney para abandonar aquella casa tan apresuradamente: Haruka.

Se encontraba sola en aquella inmensa casa, cuestionándose aún las explicaciones de Sydney; había en su tono, en sus palabras un dejo de mentira que poco podía ocultarle. Hubiera querido leer los pensamientos de su compañera, hubiera querido adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de su mente y entender lo que tanto le preocupaba. Una y otra chocaron las bolas de billar, afiló su taco y ejecutó otra jugada  
- ¡Diablos! – chilló Jessica al errar la jugada – ¿En qué piensas Haru?  
- Me sorprende que sepas cuando estoy aquí  
- Puedo percibirte a kilómetros de distancia...¿En que piensas?  
- ¿No leías los pensamientos? – dijo con sarna  
- No ahora, estoy bloqueada. Dímelo tú  
- Pensaba en Sydney... se ve angustiada... tal vez por Chris  
- O tal vez por cuestiones del corazón  
Haruka dio media vuelta no sin sonreír de forma melancólica. No había pensado que quizá la única razón para su supuesto viaje fuera alejarse de ella y hasta de la misma Jessica para aclarar el embotamiento de sentimientos que la sacudía. Casi podía verla tan sensual, tan mujer con su ojos aún de niña...  
- ¿De qué forma me quieres? – le había preguntado Sydney  
- ¿Y ahora ya eres gato? – cortó Jessica sus cavilaciones – ¿por qué estamos a oscuras?  
- Tal vez yo tenga la respuesta a la causa del estado de ánimo de Syd –Silencio – Amo a Sydney pero no con el amor de una pareja  
- ¿Y cómo pudo creer la tontaina que tú la podrías amarla de otra forma?  
Haruka bajó la vista a pesar de encontrarse a oscuras; un beso era una buena razón para confundir a cualquiera. Supuso que Jessica desconocía el incidente y casi imaginó cómo lo tomaría de enterarse. Las luces se encendieron pudiendo observar a Jessica. Se había pintado los labios de rojo carmín se había puesto algo de rimel en las pestañas dando mayor lucidez a sus ojos y una belleza aún más exótica de lo común  
- ¿Vas a salir? – le veía tan hermosa, tal vez eran las luces o la misma noche  
- No – contestó con sequedad. Se mordió el labio.  
En un parpadeo la muchacha estaba tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, deslizó la yema de los dedos entre su corto cabello rubio. Podía sentir su lenta respiración y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sintiendo en brevedad de segundos el roce de esas manos en sus labios. Sintió el leve roce de esos labios en su cuello. Y sin explicación alguna le beso tan apasionadamente que Haruka se quedó sin aliento, el beso pudo durar eternidades sin que ella entendiera a qué se debía. Saboreó un beso lleno de ímpetu y salvajismo, un beso impactante y penetrante que le ahogaba. Quería liberarse de ellos se lo gritaba su mente pero su corazón le gritaba por más hasta que Jessica la soltó y le propinó un fuerte pisotón. Haruka lanzó un gemido  
- ¡Te lo mereces! En qué demonios pensabas cuando besaste a Syd... da gracias a los dioses que me hizo prometer no tomar venganza... y da gracias que el sarnoso Jack tiene dolor de muelas si no te arrancaba una pierna  
- Sé que...  
- No hables... no me digas nada más o acabaré rompiendo mi promesa. Amas de forma patética.  
Podía entender el por qué del pisotón y hasta entender que se lo merecía pero ¿Y el beso? Qué era entonces el beso en esta contienda, que alguien se lo explicara  
- Ahm y el beso solo es para que veas que se siente tener algo, saborearlo y de la noche a la mañana saber que ya no volverás a tenerlo hagas lo que hagas... como a Michiru  
Estaba muy molesta, muy alterada y tan irritada de no poder descargar a gusto todo el sin fin de sentimientos que se aprisionaban en su pecho. Antes de salir de la habitación volvió la vista a tras para mirarle con desprecio  
- No te atrevas a dañar de nuevo a Sydney ¡En qué pesabas cuando la besaste!  
Haruka se encogió de hombros; no solo vivía, besaba y hasta existía de forma patética sino amaba de igual forma.

Siete de la mañana y la casa sumida en el silencio. Volvió a acostarse e intentó dormir lo cual no le fue del todo difícil. Despertó otra vez a eso de las once de la mañana, hoy haría un día lluvioso y seguramente tan frío como el último fin de semana. Con toda calma se preparó para bajar a desayunar. Y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que ni los empleados de la casa habían ido aquella mañana a trabajar. Tomó un vaso con leche y se fue directo a la mesa de billar  
- Vamos Jessiquita es tu oportunidad de practicar – se decía a si misma jugueteando con las bolas en su mano  
Un aire frío se coló por la puerta principal arremolinándose como loco en medio de la mesa y ante ella apareció la figura más siniestra que su mente podía crear: Sailor Plut. De ante mano conocía o por lo menos recordaba a todas las sailor pero sentía un gran temor, una especie de respeto por aquella sailor. Su mirada fría, su aspecto fantasmal y esa crueldad en sus rasgos le paralizaron.  
- Este es tu fin – murmuró la Sailor del tiempo dando un golpe brutal a la muchacha  
Y Jessica solo hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: correr. Subió las escaleras y al momento sintió como una mano la sujetaba del tobillo  
- ¡Jack! – llamó desesperada al ser que se suponía debía protegerla  
- No escaparás – con la otra mano la apretó con furia de la muñeca  
Jessica dio un golpe bajo en el abdomen y corrió a través del pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Buscó con desesperación entre los cajones algo que pudiera servirle de arma mientras oía los incesantes golpes que Sailor Plut dirigía a la puerta. Oyó el ladrido del perro, gruñidos feroces y finalmente silencio.  
- Ayúdame  
Finalmente la puerta fue derivada y aquel perro que alguna vez había sido su aliado hoy se convertía en su enemigo, mostrando sus feroces colmillos; la acorralaba, dio un mordisco arrancándole parte de la piel de la pierna derecha  
- Este animal fue hecho para proteger a la última descendiente de la estirpe de Uranus... no a ti – sonrió maquiavélicamente jugueteando en sus manos con una cadenita de oro  
- Puedo explicarlo  
- Claro que puedes... solo que es demasiado tarde... Este famoso dije del delfín ¿Sabes cómo lo conseguí?  
Y Jessica hizo memoria hasta donde lo recordaba Christa lo tenía puesto... lo tenía puesto el día que se le perdió, el mismo día que Sydney la había encontrado inconsciente  
- Me quieres a mí no a Christa  
- Es muy sencillo la tuve en mis manos, pude haberla matado... no eres capaz de cuidarla... desiste ahora y entrégamela  
- Nunca

Es difícil recordar algo de lo que fuimos parte centurias atrás y de lo cual deberíamos no ser responsables, después de todo se traban de otros tiempos, de ser otros seres, de vivir y hasta pensar diferente... Jessica recordaba tener catorce años cuando se enamoró por primera vez. Estaba en la ventana como ahora lo estaba: acorralada, perseguida en aquella ocasión por su instructor de combate hoy por Sailor Plut y al observar el firmamento vio esa bola de fuego incendiaría que iba a caer directo a los jardines de palacio. El gran jardín ardía como si fuera el mismo infierno y entre aquel mar de fuego le vio por primera vez, asombrada de su imponente figura , de reír nerviosamente asustada por el aterrizaje forzoso que su nave acababa de tener. Había estado por largo rato observándole, como una niña tonta embobada frente a un gran espectáculo  
- Siento lo de su jardín princesa – le dijo aquella majestuosa mujer  
- No te preocupes lo importante es que estén todos sanos  
- Quería pedios si vos me podrías proporcionar una nave, os daré garantías  
Aquella majestuosa voz se grabó en lo profundo de su corazón, no importaba que la diferencia de edad se tratara de diez años, ni mucho menos que ella fuera la princesa de la galaxia al lado opuesto de la que aquella era guerrera.

Y Jessica rodó escaleras a bajo quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Sailor Plut le contempló con compasión, había iniciado el fin.

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron. Apenas si la tocaba Sydney, y Jessica apretaba los ojos para acabar gritando. Michiru se cansó de los inocentes quejumbrosos llantos y la tomó del brazo con fuerza hasta deterle la gasa con ungüento en su herida por espacio de un minuto  
- No parece grave... ni el rasguño en tu ojo... ¿Duele mucho?  
- No que va ... ¡Claro Michiru!  
- ¿Qué paso?  
¿No era lo de menos? Ahora tenía un problema mayor: Sailor Plut

Una luz cegadora, la imagen de su amante recostada en la cama, dormitando, le acariciaba la espalda y se deslizaba como un bandido por entre las sabanas para vestirse y regresar a su puesto... su puesto de vigilancia. Ahora entraba en palacio con marcha vacilante, el olor de su amante aún impregnado en su cuerpo, el sabor de aquellos labios prohibidos en su boca. Entraba a su habitación, se daba una rápida ducha librándose de todo indicio que le recordara a su amante. Entonces frente aquel espejo oía lo que parecían cañonazos, grandes retumbes del suelo y finalmente gritos desgarradores, por la intensidad de impacto supuso que ocurría en el ala oeste. Aterrada tomaba su arma y corría por los pasillos. Paredes semidestruidas, pisos manchados de sangre, voces aclamando venganza y un hedor a muerte que le helaba la sangre. Combatía con un hombre de mediana estatura con gran maestría y en dos movimientos lo dejaba sin vida. Conforme se acercaba a su destino las paredes se teñían más de sangre y finalmente en aquellas sábanas encontraba a una criatura muerta. Tocaba sus manitas, observaba su pálido rostro, acariciaba los cabellos rubios cenizo, pasaba una y otra vez la mano sobre la frente y su pelo rogándole despertara. En esos momentos sus manos se cubrían de sangre, aquella criatura de apenas cinco años había muerto. La escena cambiaba, ahora estaba en lo que parecía un jardín o alguna área de campo Michiru lloraba inconsolable recargada en el pecho de un caballero de mediana edad, vestía de negro y de forma sencilla, ella aún tenía las manos y sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Veía el pequeño fétreo blanco cubierto con dos banderas cruzadas que tenían bordado el emblema de Neptuno y Urano  
- Dime que no es verdad – murmuraba Michiru a su oído mientras desencadenaban sus pasiones en aquel frío sótano tiradas en periódico.   
Estaba muy agitada para comprender a qué se refería exactamente Michiru, la espesura del sótano la cubría hasta disolverse dejándola en el mismo campo. Jessica estaba de frente observando incrédula y hasta soberbia a una Setsuna que le amenazaba con el filo de su espada en su garganta. Veía que Michiru se acercaba lentamente a ella, la abofeteaba logrando hacer que un hilo delgado de sangre se deslizara por la comisura de su labios, se desataba un intercambio fuerte de palabras y finalmente Michiru desenvainaba su espada girándola levemente. Sus ojos solo veían una gran mancha de sangre envuelta en la oscuridad. Jessica ahora moría. Haruka despertó.

Parecía un sueño de locura ,contó con detalle a Michiru el relato mientras hacía la ronda del día a las puertas del tiempo.  
- ¿Qué crees que signifique? – la cuestionó Michiru  
- He tenido demasiados sueños perturbadores y excitantes... todos parecen rondar en lo mismo y hasta podía decir que no se trata de sueños  
- ¿Qué comes antes de ir a al cama?  
- Sabes que no ceno pesado...  
- ¿No te está alterando tus fracasos tu vida?  
- Empezaron antes de que comenzara a sentirme una idiota  
- ¿Has tratado de ir con un neurólogo?  
- ¡Michiru! No es cualquier sueño, hablamos de recuerdos de nuestras vidas en el Milenio  
Michiru observó atenta el reflejo en su espejo y dirigió finalmente la mirada a Haruka  
- Decías que era una vanidosa – sonrió al recordarlo  
- El collar del delfín lo tiene Chris... sueño con ella... es la niña que muere…. ¡Es mí hija!  
- Yo también he tenido premoniciones...

Se paró en seco al ver la reunión tan cariñosa que le habían preparado. Michiru estaba sentada en el sillón, Haruka a un lado de ella con su mano en el hombro de su bella sirena y Sydney recargada en la pared con la vista fija en el suelo.  
- ¿Y?   
- Tienes mucho que explicar... ¿cómo te accidentaste? – le cuestionó Michiru  
- Ya les dije que me caí de las escaleras  
- O alguien te empujó –sentenció Haruka  
- Nadie... están paranoicas  
No se trataba de ser paranoica, se trataba de descubrir la verdad detrás de la mentira, desentrañar lo que Jessica decía y pertenecía a la verdad y lo que pertenecía la mentira  
- Christa es mi Hija  
- ¡Qué! Jajajaja pero... que te han tomado el pelo... se parece pero de ahí en más nada  
- No lo toleraré – y en un impulso de tantos que sacudían muy seguido a Haruka tomó a Jessica del brazo llevándolo a la espalda  
- ¡Para! Me duele  
- Te romperé el brazo  
- Por favor para... no se de qué demonios me hablas ¡Para!  
- Suéltala Haruka le romperás el brazo – pero Haruka no escucharía razones buscaba verdades y si ello significaba 'romperle el bazo' lo haría, así de sencillo – ¡Por los dioses! Haruka el golpe en la cabeza que recibiste en el accidente te afectó tu cerebro... estas paranoica, incoherente y apunto de...  
- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea no se dan cuenta, no es ningún golpe! Sé lo que estoy haciendo  
- ¿Si? Entonces ¡Suéltame! An halten [detente  
Pero Haruka no cedería tan fácilmente y Michiru no permitiría que la siguiera lastimando así que la tomó de la misma muñeca que se negaba a soltar a Jessica. Intercambiaron un par de miradas antes de que Haruka cediera a sus deseos, después de todo lo último que completará el cuadro era que su ex amante se pusiera en contra suya. Rabiando y soltando un par de maldiciones subió a su habitación, en el camino se topó con Christa y la tomó de la cintura para seguir el trayecto a su habitación  
- Mas vale que lo que sostienes sea verdad – amenazó Michiru  
- Vale, no es la primera ni la última vez que te enfrentas a Haruka  
- No, pero no estoy dispuesta a que me tomen el pelo  
- Wir lüge wahrheit [Son mentiras verdaderas  
Y Michiru la observó perspicaz, dando fin a la discusión.

Empacó sus cosas todavía enojada, tomó su ropa y la hizo bola para depositarla en la maleta. No tenía porqué esperar o tratar de convencer al resto de humanidad que le rodeaba de lo que le decía  
- ¡Con un demonio!  
- ¡Demonio! E como was zum Teufel...[Qué demonios...?– por un momento Haruka se había olvidado totalmente de la presencia de Christa eso hasta que la oyó repetir sus frases  
- No me hagas caso... no es buen momento para que juguemos  
- Má ¿Te vas?  
- Sí  
- ¿Y yo contigo?  
- Temo que no  
- Mit ein Teufel! Koller glück[Con un demonio! Suerte perra!  
- No deberías repetir todo lo que oyes – le reprendió Haruka ya un poco más tranquila  
- ¿Me llevas mami?   
- No, no puedo

Como todos los días se disponía a seguir su ruta habitual de regreso a casa después de un agitado día de escuela, su cabello negro se onduló con el viento en un vaivén juguetón una ráfaga de lo que parecía un viento le tumbó los cuadernos que llevaba debajo del brazo, al mirar qué o quién le había tumbado sus cosas se encontró con la centellante mirada de lo que parecía un centauro, de inmediato se transformó dando paso a  
- Sailor Marts, la sailor de fuego  
Y el centauro le respondió con un fuerte resoplido.  
El combate no llevaba ni cinco minutos de iniciado cuando un tremendo Maremoto arrasó con la vegetación y de paso con el monstruo.  
- Gracias – exclamó Sailor Marts  
Un grito desgarrador sorprendió a ambas, corriendo a la construcción olvidaron por completo al centauro.  
Pasillos estrechos, un as de luz cruzó por las escaleras recién barnizadas y en medio de la persecución las paredes retumbaron hasta que finalmente todo el edificio se convulsionó generando una explosión. Neptium rodó escaleras abajo apenas librando los gigantescos pedazos de madera que caían como lluvia otoñal.  
- El mar esta rugiendo... ven pronto  
Pero la ayuda nunca llegó. El edificio se colapsaba, otra explosión en el tercer piso inició un incendio, oyó a Marts descendiendo lo que quedaba de escaleras. Y estaba apunto de un tercer derrumbe cuando sintió la firme mano de Haruka sacándola de entre los restos de ladrillo y madera.

Sus ojos llamearon al verla sin transformarse, estaban ya a salvo y podría reclamarle todo lo que quisiera  
- ¡Cómo entras así!  
- Así como, vine a ayudarte... deberías ser más considerada – se defendió Haruka  
- ¿Por qué no te transformaste?  
- Porque tu amada Jessica robó mi pluma...ya se que no debí venir a sí... ¿Debía no oír tu mensaje? Ya solo olvídalo... no pasó nada... nada  
Michiru no supo ya si agradecerle o molestarse más por volver al mismo punto de su última discusión: Jessica. Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en su muñeca izquierda  
- Es una suerte fue la izquierda... creo que falseaste al tratar de esquivar la lluvia de rocas –le dijo Rei – el fuego me ha mostrado varias imágenes... esto es sólo una reconstrucción del pasado, es por ello que los demonios que aparecen no tienen sentido, no para nosotros  
- Como un criminal serial –secundó Minako que acababa de llegar a la escena del crimen  
- La pregunta es quién y por qué... Qué alimaña quiere revivir un pasado – habló luna  
- Alguien que no está conforme con lo que ocurrió o quedó tan satisfecho que lo celebra...como nuestros cumpleaños o las fiestas patrias en los que nos dan el día libre y nos llenan de tarea buscando información sobre la fecha, los personajes... hasta se hacen representaciones  
- Sabes Usa aunque sé perfectamente que hablas por hablar y no entiendes NADA de lo que sucede esta vez...   
- Sí, Rei esta vez Usagui esta muy cerca de la explicación que necesitamos –terció Amy desde su portátil donde decodificaba las energías, las proporciones y alcances de las explosiones  
Michiru no dejaba de mostrarse indiferente, un hilo de sangre corrió entre sus dedos izquierdos, esa inquietante mirada que mantenía puso en alerta a Haruka y sin más Michiru se destransformó encaminándose a su auto  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
- A resolver el acertijo Haruka

¿Quién dicta qué es el bien y qué es el mal? Ella estaba cansada de cuidar las puertas del tiempo, cansada de vivir atada a una responsabilidad que no pidió y que por el contrario le robaba el amor ¿Qué había ganado con todos sus años de lealtad? Solo experiencia, la suficiente como para hoy atreverse a retar a las sailor del sistema solar. Jugueteó con la piedra blanca que con los pocos destellos de luz que entraban al lugar cambia de tonalidades. Suponía que lo que hacía y haría traería sus consecuencias, la vida se trataba de rebotes, nunca sabías cuándo tu acción ya vendría en rebote y menos cuando pegaría.  
- Lo siento Sailor Plut – se excusó el malherido centauro que después de una batalla fatal regresaba a su señora  
- No te preocupes – y el destello le absorbió de inmediato – ahora es mi turno de actuar.  
Aún conservaba un aire espectral, se sentía cansada y algunas veces le era difícil controlar a su cuerpo, su sangre se había vuelto gelatinosa dándole un aspecto aún más ultraterrennal.

Sabía de antemano que no encontraría oposición, y aunque así fuera solo se trataría de Jessica. El despacho estaba abandonado, seguramente Haruka ya se había mudado lejos de aquella mansión... solamente que había olvidado empacar lo único que valía la pena para vivir: Christa

La niña jugaba con un pequeño muñequito que figuraba un ratón blanco, flaco y de piernas largas bastante curioso. Se dedicaba a jalar de sus enormes orejas mientras contaba su relato, de vez en cuando se agarraba repitiendo como radio descompuesto Teufel, Teufel, Teufel.  
- Hola  
- Oda  
- ¿Estas sola? – preguntó la dama del tiempo con su voz llena de ternura  
- Si...Syd en coleatiendo pueba de IQ y Jessi adiba  
- Sí ahora duerme – Acarició su cabecita, recorrió con la punta del dedo índice el menudito cuerpo de la niña –¿Quieres ver a tu madre?  
- Si... Ja...

Tenía uno de sus tantos sueños extenuantes, podía ver el rostro de aquella guerrea perteneciente a la élite de la guardia personal de la princesa de Neptuno, la ama la añoraba y trataba locamente de impregnarse de su aroma, de su suave piel  
- Te amo – le murmuró al oído sabiendo que ella nunca admitiría tal sentimiento.  
De memoria sabía cómo le gustaba el café y que tomaba cada mañana antes de partir a proteger a una muchacha a la que solo le servía como consejera.  
Podía sentirlo podía oír palpitar aquel corazón que fugazmente dejaba escapar la vida de su amante... No podía creerlo apenas cinco días atrás había prometido enfrentarse a todo el régimen y a cualquiera para hacer verdad su amor y dejar de guardar apariencias. Un fuerte resoplido le hizo cerrar los ojos, las tumbas hablaban... el miedo camina y los muertos culminan en brazos de sus seres queridos. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró frente a la cama de la hija de Uranus, dormía... no, ya no era así, una espada atravesaba su pecho y enloquecida apretó su cabeza con fuerza no podía determinar donde había estado aquellas dos horas, ni cómo había llegado a la alcoba de la pequeña...Ella la había matado... ¡Ella la había matado! Por celos, por odio, por la simple naturaleza que en su alma se albergaba.  
- ¡¡¡Jessica!!!! – gritó Sydney aterrada despertándola de su pesadilla para entrar en otra peor

Nadie quería saber de ella, nadie le creía y hasta cierto punto le odiaban, se odiaba. Tres de la madrugada no importaba solo quería entender que lo que ahora sucedía, que aquellos reproches de Michiru terminarían en algo bueno... No sabía, su cabeza estaba confundida a cada hora que pasaba le era más difícil diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía... diferenciar entre lo que fue , lo que es y lo que quería ser. Michiru tenía razón en reclamarle, después de todo sus mentiras opacaron aquella amistad sincera. Se tiró en el césped y lloró amargamente, sabiendo entonces que se encontraba en una lucha sin razón, sin porqué y tan sola que más de una vez cruzó por su mente la idea de rendirse.  
- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé lo que sucede! – le había gritado Sydney  
- Se trata del pasado  
- Al carcajo con el pasado, con un coño hablamos de vidas reales debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte... entre tus mentiras y la verdad. Si no lo paras...  
- ¡Para! – gritó a la noche... a su presente  
Y gritaba "Que esto termine, que esto termine!!!!" "Stop" sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza y acorralada a la pared gritaba que todo aquello se detuviera, sin pensar qué significaba terminar, ¿Qué era para ella haber terminado? Sola, en medio de un juicio de un crimen que no cometió. Ahora desesperada ¿Esperaba la muerte? Quizá ¿Y no era la muerte un nuevo juicio a lo que en vida hizo? Tal vez, para ella era el silencio. Detenerse, stop y quedar suspendida en el aire, sin pensamientos, sin sentimientos: No amor, no odio, no amargura, solo ahí en medio de la nada concebida en la oscuridad. Golpeó con el puño la pared suavemente  
- Bitte[Por favor

Y su mente seguía rumiando los mismos pensamientos. Un momento pedía, uno solo para que esa maraña de realidades y fantasías, verdades y mentiras, vida y muerte se separaran pudiendo así defenderse ante aquel cruel jurado.  
- No pude matarla ¡Yo la amaba más que la propia Haruka! La amaba...  
Sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y marcó a casa de Michiru  
- Diga – contestó a las quinientas  
- Tienes que detenerlo Bitte an halten...an halten  
- ¿Jessi? –pero la chica se oía muy alterada no dejaba de pedir que detuviera el juicio - ¿Dónde estás?  
- No lo se... yo no se nada...Quiero descansar...morir...  
- Qué hay cerca del teléfono  
- Creo, es una casa de empeño  
- No te muevas de ahí, voy por ti

**FIN DEL VIGÉSIMO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	21. Ultima Nota

Ocaso de un Amor

**CAPITULO XXI**

**ULTIMA NOTA**

No tardó mucho en llegar, aún vestía su camisón y encima una chamarra de Haruka, Jessica estaba sentada en la banqueta observando el concreto, vestía short de mezclilla y una blusita amarilla muy juvenil, se veía muy perturbada así que Michiru solamente se sentó a su lado  
- Christa tiene un no se qué en la cabeza... cayo en coma y tal vez muera... tal vez muera  
- ¿Quieres explicarme lo que sucede?  
- No – negó con la cabeza – solo abrázame... solo – y las lágrimas se le escaparon – yo no lo pedí, no se como escapar  
- Tal vez ese es tu error no se trata de escapar a la responsabilidad sino de enfrentar...  
- Tengo mucho miedo – lloró y esa fue la última frase que escuchó de Jessica por aquella nohe.

Volvió a gemir tan fuerte como pudo para que la escucharan los vecinos y vinieran a su rescate. Se hubiera sacado pero Michiru le sostenía con mucha fuerza y ella se sentía demasiado aturdida como para prestar resistencia. La herida parecía no dejar de sangrar. Michiru apretó la gasa con fuerza y esperó unos segundos mientras Jessica apretaba con fuerza los ojos  
- Con eso tendrás para sanar pronto  
Jessica se dejó caer en la cama cansada, agotada del llanto derramado, de la lucha que sostenía desde hacía meses con la verdad y hasta porqué no decirlo con la vida misma.  
El sueño se volvió un letargo que duró toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, abrió los ojos a eso de las seis de la tarde permaneció ausente y con la vista extraviada esa no era la Jessica que Michiru conocía: pálida, demacrada y con el alma deshecha. Varias veces se sentó a su lado prodigándola de caricias maternales sin que la joven saliera de su estado catatónico.

El primer departamento que encontró lo tomó, sin preguntar nada, sin siquiera entrar a verlo, nada solo pagó la primera renta el depósito y de su moto descargó su equipaje. Ya no quería saber nada, ya no quería oír a todos decirle que su problema estaba en su perturbada mente. Se sentó en el suelo recargando el cuerpo en la desnuda pared. Tenía frío y algo de hambre, su estómago le imploraba por alimento. Se frotó el cabello sumergida en sus pensamientos. ¡Tenia miedo de correr auto! ¡Sí y qué! Su vida se acabó, su carrera se terminó, ya nada le restaba, ya ni siquiera podía parase segura frente a las outer como su líder, solo le restaba morir, morir en ese departamento de paredes rígidas y colores opacos. Sin saber cómo el llanto se vertió un llanto que había retenido por años, de las inalcanzables luchas fracasadas, de los sueños no realizados, de las injusticias de las que se poblaba la tierra y ahora solo lloraba como una niña pequeña. No supo exactamente a qué hora se quedó dormida, solo supo que llamaban con ligereza a la puerta, el sonido era relativamente bajo así que le tomó segundos saber si tocaban a su puerta o se trataba de sonidos de otros departamentos.   
- ¿Quién? – masculló con la voz entrecortad por el llanto. No hubo respuesta pero sí otra vez ese suave toquido – ¡Quién! – gritó ahora algo molesta  
- Io – oyó la dulce voz tan conocida para ella de su pequeña Chista  
Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba la nada, no sonidos, no voces. Se rascó la cabeza e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Sydney acercarse.  
- ¿Tu tocabas?  
- No, acabo de subir quería verte  
- Vas a explicarme lo que sucede  
- No  
- Entonces vete – y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero Sydney colocó su pie evitándolo  
- Chris está en urgencias, perdió el conocimiento y ha caído en coma  
La noticia sacudió a Haruka, si acaba de verla apenas unos días antes sana y deseosa de entrar al coro infantil. Trató de rehacerse de su aplomo y lo único que logró fue balbucear monosílabos  
- Si quieres irla a ver está en el hospital cama 405...  
Y Sydney se marchó sin esperar nada de Haruka

Las citas a ciegas no entraban en su lista de citas 'convenientes' no le era atractivo el suspenso ni mucho menos la persona que accedía en un loco y desesperado afán por compañía a estas citas. Entonces ¿Por qué ella había aceptado? Se trataba de la petición de su mejor amiga, del maravilloso relato de un hombre sí, porque tenía dieciocho años y podía considerarlo como tal...y también porqué no? de que estaba aburrida, con deseos locos de que alguien la sacara de ese mundo de la perpetua aburrición en la que se había convertido su casa. Se contemplaba en el espejo había adherido al marco los datos del supuesto galán. Observó entonces que Michiru le veía fijamente como si en su reflejo observara más que su rostro  
- No te apures volveré temprano  
- Si está bien... pienso que ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para decidir si sales con un espécimen desconocido  
- No digas eso Michiru, es solo que no me pude negar... acabando la cita si el chico es tal como lo describe mi amiga tenlo por seguro que lo llevaré a tu concierto  
- Con o sin chico espero, por tu bien Hotaru, verte en el concierto  
- No te apures no me perdería tu concierto ni por una cita con el mismísimo Tom Cruice  
Michiru sonrió vagamente, sus pensamientos estaban en Jessica, realmente ella tenía razón no había un motivo real para que estuviese molesta con ella... solo las infundadas sospechas de Haruka Tenou sobre la relación que ella pudiera tener con los extraños ataques ocurridos en los últimos meses.

Entró en la habitación donde Jessica aún seguía durmiendo y ahí la dejaría hasta verla mejor cerró la ventana de al habitación y se aseguró del bienestar de su protegida. Temía que en aquel estado Jessica fuera a cometer alguna tontería así que cerró lo más silenciosamente que pudo la puerta con llave; era mejor así, tenía miedo... no podría vivir sabiendo que ella pudo evitar que se lastimara. Antes de ir al concierto pasaría a visitar a Christa, tenía la ligera impresión que ya no volvería a verla brincotear de un lado a otro jamás.  
- ¿Encerrada? ¿Quieres que le pida alguna de las chicas que la vigile? Podría venir Rei, estarse un rato y cerciorarse de que está bien  
- ¿Lo harías?  
- Claro con tal que todos los que me rodean quiten esa cara de duraznos pasados voy hasta el fin del mundo  
- Gracias Hotaru

El área infantil estaba en la parte trasera del hospital de especialidades, Amy le acompañó hasta la pequeña camita donde permanecía lívida e inmóvil Christa, parecía que dormía, sus mejillas habían perdido color y tenía conectado varios tubos al cuerpo como nodos al cerebro registrando toda su actividad mental. Amy hojeó el expediente, tenía algo de experiencia en traumatismo craneal pero no había mucha lógica en lo que le había sucedido a Christa  
- Puede tratarse de un hematoma o un tumor... el diagnóstico es incierto  
Michiru tomó entre sus manos las manitas de la niña, acarició suavemente su cabecita cuidado cada cable que tenía conectado al cerebro  
- Hoy tocaré en tu honor... solo descansa y ya verás como yo estaré aquí para cuidarte  
Las lágrimas se le escaparon se desplomó llena de rabia por no poder hacer nada por ella, la desesperación el ganó terreno y se aferró a la frágil manita de la niña. Quería que abriera los ojos, que volviera decirle ick en lugar de ich, que jugara y por más que intentara no pudiera a hacerla decir otra cosa que 'es mi má'. Ya no había nada que hacer eso lo sabía no necesitaba Amy darle falsas esperanza, ahora entendía la desazón de Jessica, la misma angustia que en el pecho le estaba oprimiendo a ella. Amy le tomó del hombro y trató de apaciguar ese torbellino de pensamientos que le sacudían la cabeza  
- Vamos Michiru debes ser fuerte  
Toda su vida le habían repetido lo mismo... toda la vida. Ser fuerte para soportar que Haurka tomara un camino lejos de ella... se fuerte para sobrevivir al dolor ajeno y al propio... No, si perdía Christa moriría seguramente, en esos instantes unos brazos conocidos la estrecharon fuertemente contra un pecho en el que antes le había servido de dicha y consuelo: Haruka  
- Saldrá bien  
- ¿Por qué? No es justo solo tiene tres años... y pasado mañana cumple cuatro  
Si pero la muerte no respetaba ni sexo, edad o condición.  
- Tranquila... vamos a fuera  
Un café para destensar una charla basada en nada para olvidar y un hombro donde llorar. Ambas sentían demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo  
Y de las mentiras creadas hoy se forjaban aquellas paredes de incredulidad, de las verdades a media hoy nacía la incertidumbre. Mentira, traición, manipulación, chantaje, omnipotencia, soberbia... son juntadas para llegar a ese final inequívoco, su propio devenir. Dentro de aquel manto de mentiras existían verdades cuestionables y poco palpables. Un solo sonido el llanto de un niño, su propio llanto... y ahora en un último movimiento de batuta el ejecutor dispuesto a terminar con el suplicio de su vida no sin antes terminar con su alma. ¿Valía la penas entonces vivir? Cuando debía cargar con un pasado oscuro del cual poco recordaba, valía la pena luchar por el perdón de un crimen que no cometió... un crimen que su propio yo, en un cuerpo distinto y hasta de otro sexo ejecutó. Y la respuesta era NO.

Si tuvieras una oportunidad, una único tiempo para jugarte tu destino entero, una oportunidad para cambiar tu destino y así rescribir la historia como debió ser, demostrar a aquellos que te enjuician y condenan que un ángel se puede volver demonio por las circunstancias adversas, que tu naturaleza no cambia... y la existencia de un mal o un bien es solamente relativa. Una sola oportunidad... sin embargo en ella podrías perderlo todo ¿Jugarías?

La orquesta tocaba, sin perder ritmo y a la marcha de una sonata, poco sabía de música a pesar de los años vividos al lado de Michiru pero sabía que era de ritmo rápido y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de aclarar la mente, Sydney la vería en aquel lugar para explicarle la situación en la que pendían las guerreras y devolverle su pluma transformadora. Había tenido, noche a tras, un sueño más claro sobre la relación que ella, la propia Michiru y Jessica habían sostenido. El sueño comenzaba con una acelerada pieza de baile que hacía reír a los jóvenes invitados al banquete y hacía cuchichear a los mayores por tratarse de lo que se llamaba "rebeldía" Había comenzado suave y en menos de dos segundas el piano y violín le habían impregnado un ritmo que solo se veía en lugares no muy nobles. Observaba a las princesas de los planetas interiores sonriendo y hasta parecían sortearse el privilegio de bailar con uno de los tantos guapos príncipes que rondaban en esa noche. Después por un instinto que no podía explicar había apretado con fuerza la muñeca de su acompañante para murmurarle algo que ella se negó a ceder, lo supo por el movimiento de su cabeza. Después al otro extremo del salón observó llegar a Michiru, imponente como una diosa, con su vestido largo de telas exóticas de color blanco que con las pequeñas lentejuelas del pecho resaltaban sus atributos. Sus miradas cruzaron y ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para observar a otra dama mucho mayor que vestía con el uniforme de sailor, usando un cinturón con el emblema de Urano, el mismo que estaba grabado en su espada, la misma dama que había visto en su primer sueño. Ahora veía cómo miraba con recelo a Michiru. Terminaba con su ponche y algo inquieta caminaba entre la gente hasta salir a los pasillos de palacio.  
- ¿Me amas? – pronunciaba una sensual voz detrás de ella  
Ahora la música del salón sonaba más rápida en una forma un cuanto desorganizada. Sintió sobre su hombro la cálida mano de Michiru que se había deshecho de sus guantes. Aquella mano recorrió lentamente su espalda, hasta hacerla girara, esos ojos azules le hicieron perder el control besándola con inmensa pasión; sí no podía no dejaría aquellos labios carmines, la besó en todas las formas que conocía e inventó otras tantas tratando de matar la pasión produciendo en ella el efecto inverso. Había tenido muchos sueños eróticos, pero este se llevaba el premio hasta creía que había gritado y gemido del placer, era una suerte que ahora viviera sola. El silencio se apoderaba de ellas y cuando el ritmo de sus cuerpos comenzaba de nuevo a debatirse en la sincronía de los actos de ambas, pensamientos y sensaciones los cristales que rodeaban los pasillos explotaban de forma devastadora, lanzando a grandes metros de distancia pedazos de vidrio. Ella en un acto involuntario se aferró a su amante sin dar cabida a lo que sucedía, pequeños vidrios se incrustaron en su espalda desnuda haciéndola sangrar. De nuevo paz, se volvió para averiguar lo que sucedía y observó el rostro ensangrentado de su amante que apenas si pudo ponerse en pie  
- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba acomodándose el vestido y los guantes  
- Parece una explosión – Tras decir esto un intenso griterío se desató en el salón  
Corría apresuradamente y antes de llegar a la puerta se encontraba con esa extraña mujer vestida de sailor. Se paraba en seco aturdida y hasta asustada  
- ¿Qué hacéis?  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- ¿Dónde está la Princesa Jesseine? – le gritaba tan sulfurada  
- En el salón  
En su sueño se veía atravesar un nuevo pasillo cubierto con cristales que a su paso iban explotando. Oía a Michiru gritar y en ese momento se veía en el salón, en medio del disturbio. Ahí estaba Jessica amparada por una guerrero vestido con el uniforme de Neptuno, parecía ser comandante de la guardia real de Neptuno, en tal caso entendió a su presencia en el lugar, sujetaba a Jessica de la mano y la mantenía tras su espalda mientras intercambiaba insultos y amenazas. Aquella figura siniestra que era tan vaga en su sueño desenvainaba su espada lanzándose sobre la guerrera, al momento tres sombras, más se introducían al salón. Una nueva explosión y entre los restos de piedras que volaban por los aires observaba cómo aquella figura siniestra introducía la espada en la guerrera. Un grito, un llanto y confusión. Finalmente despertaba.

La orquesta acaba de terminar su primer número, en esos momentos se habría el telón dando paso a una imagen conmovedora el coro de niños cantores de la catedral de Nuestra Señora de los Dolores, todos los niños con sus monos esmóquines, y las niñas con su pequeño corbatín y sus faldas de pasteloncitos hasta arriba de la rodia rematando con unas lindas boinas. Entonces pensó en Christa, en cuánto deseaba pertenecer a aquel coro, se lo había dicho cuando empezaron las audiciones, ciertamente era muy pequeña, también dudaba mucho que su fuerte fuera el canto y sin embargo hoy solo un triste recuerdo quedaba de aquel sueño. Permanecía en el hospital con la incertidumbre de saber si volvería a abrir los ojos, si podría volverla a oír cantar... tal vez el próximo año le vería paradita en medio de aquellos niños y si la suerte y unas clases de solfeo lo permitían la oiría cantar un solo... Tal vez...  
- Haruka – susurró en su oído Sydney sacándola de sus cavilaciones  
- Vamos a fuera

El soplar del viento lentamente movió sus cabellos, desde afuera escuchaba los cantos de los niños, ahora entonaban el himno de la alegría. Se recargó en el auto y atenta esperó una sensata explicación por parte de Sydney  
- Yo no sé mucho... ella debe de estar aquí dispuesta a cumplir su tan fabulosa venganza... de verdad que no lo entiendo, ciertamente Jessica no se puede catalogar como una buena persona... no cuando no la conoces a fondo, ama demasiado, se apasiona mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar y lo último que deseaba creo, era ocasionar estos problemas  
- Regrésame mi pluma transformadora  
- Yo no puedo... No lo haré, hasta que no me digas qué piensas, Jessica no es mala... no somos el enemigo ni pretendemos serlo... quiero por un lado termine esto y por otro... eso significaría perder a las personas que más amo. Victoriosas o no tú, Jessica, Christa se irán de mi lado...¿Soy acaso egoísta? la soledad duele, aprecio la soledad pero necesito amar y quien me ame, necesito sentir que vivo y existo...  
- Syd, de no regresarme esa pluma por las buenas lo haremos por las malas, ya bastante tiempo me han tomado el pelo y no permitiré que siga sucediendo  
- Jamás pretendimos aprovecharnos de tu nobleza... Solo dime si crees en que Jessica es inocente  
- Jamás enjuiciaré a Jessica  
- Lo harás... – meneó la cabeza y comprendió que esta ya no era su batalla, sacó de su bolsa la pluma y la depositó encima de la cajuela del auto – solo te pido no claudiques y llegado el momento acepta ser juez y verdugo... entonces piensa que no todos nos movemos bajo el mismo modo de vida, nos toca recorrer caminos distintos que a veces nos llevan a tomar decisiones poco acertada y que a veces son la única salida... Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca, pero defenderé aquello en lo que creo  
- Yo no pienso seguir en esta estupidez – golpeó con la punta del zapato el suelo y se subió al auto antes de arrancarlo Sydney le extendió la mano  
- No se que signifique pero estaba entre los juguetes de Chris y dado que no es letra de nadie que yo conozca...  
- Es letra de Setsuna 'Con la última nota saldrá el amanecer que se pintará de rojo con la sangre de la perversión... la misma sangre lleva grabada el olor al mar'– levantó la vista y sin entender una palabra de aquello emprendió el regreso a su departamento.

Pensamientos vagos, recuerdos perdidos y un sentimiento frío que se apodera de su corazón, Setsuna con su nombre escrito en sangre y su duelo terminado antes de comenzar ahora se quedaba recargada en lo que fueran las puertas del tiempo. Ella lo sabía la guerra estaba por desatarse, el atardecer claudicaba ante la imponente luna, era algo necesario, algo que la naturaleza estaba obligada a determinar y así como el sol claudicaba cada tarde así debía hoy terminar con aquello que hacía centurias quedó pendiente.

Sopló en su mano al polvo divino que le abrió las puertas del futuro, ahora podía ver su destino y el destino deparado para sus amigas de antaño, en esos momentos sintió la fría presencia de ese ser a cuyas órdenes había quedado: Sherin Nepturion, la prima de Neptium, la que ahora exigía derechos sobre la vida de la Princesa Jesseine  
- Sherin – murmuró con miedo, era un nombre que no debía ser pronunciado  
- Hoy es el día, por fin tendré a Jesseine entre mis manos para repetir la historia...  
No se trataba de repetir la historia, no para ella, se trataba de liberarse de las ataduras de la puerta del tiempo, de volver a ser humano y poder complementarse... poder amar con esa capacidad con que lo hacían Haruka y Michiru dejar de ser la inexpresiva Setsuna para convertirse en la humana Setsuan, solo eran sueños, solo ilusiones que se quedaban dibujadas en el aire. Y tan grande era el engaño que quería gritar que era verdad para convencerse a sí misma.

Sherin lucía su uniforme de guerrera de los planetas exteriores, había por azares del destino encontrado la forma de moverse entre las puertas del tiempo, ahora a su merced estaba la propia Sailor Plut no quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a obtener la victoria. Sherin era muy guapa y eso tenía vislumbrada a Plut, tenía una larga cabellera dorada y unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Michiru, era esbelta y con condición física, Plut se enamoraba de ella en secreto de esa forma de caminar , de su forma de gobernar y hasta de eso hoyuelos que en su rostro se dibujaban. Simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

**FIN DEL VIGÉSIMO PRIMER CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**


	22. El pasado nos condena

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**EL PASADO NOS CONDENA**

El salón estaba vacío el concierto hacía media hora había concluido, Michiru se quedó esperando o simplemente pensando. Demian le tocó el hombro sacándola de sus cavilaciones, se miraron a los ojos y ambos se quedaron esperando ¿qué? Tal vez que uno rompiera con el silencio tal vez una noticia o solo el murmullo de los labios ajenos. Demian se rascó la cabeza, bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo, Setsuna se había desvanecido como el viento de otoño se lleva las hojas y quería saber por qué, si era su culpa, si algo andaba mal o si simplemente Setsuna había decido escribir la historia de forma diferente. No se atrevió a preguntar tenía miedo a la respuesta y la duda le satisfacía más. Michiru sonrió había adivinado lo que Demian quería saber pero si no se lo preguntaba ella no se lo diría, más que por obligarlo era temor a acabar revelando su identidad de Sailor. Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la salida.

Hotaru ya la esperaba venía con ella un muchacho flaco y bastante alto, tenía los ojos saltones y si le hubieran dicho que ese chico saldría con Hotaru hubiera soltado una carcajada, Hotaru era de las jóvenes que gustaba de salir con chicos guapos, de esos niños que son los galanes de la escuela. Hotaru era guapa y a pesar de su estado endeble y su cuerpo largillo tenía la manera de atraer a los hombres que deseaba. Siguiendo con la mirada al chico sonrió, ahora veía que tenía la nariz larga y los labios gruesos, su pelo estaba enmarañado y se confundía con la noche. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, Hotaru no era una chica alta y el chico rebasaba a la propia Michiru y hasta quizá a Haruka

- Rieno – se presentó el chico al sentir la mirada de Michiru estudiándolo

- Mucho gusto, Michiru Ka...

- Si la vi... la escuchamos – interrumpió el muchacho

Entonces observó el pequeño arete que el chico usaba en la oreja derecha, si mal recordaba haruka acaba de ponerse uno para andar a la moda, cosa muy peculiar en ella.

- ¿Nos vamos?

&&&&&

Jessica no tenía una idea clara de cómo había llegado a aquel desolado paraje de uno de los tantos parques con los que contaba Tokio. Miró perpleja a su alrededor antes de apretarse con fuerza la cabeza. Se había quitado de encima como pudo a Rei y hasta recordaba haberse fingido dormida para que Usagui la dejara, ahora estaba en medio de la nada con frío y terror, como un niño huérfano.

La joven rubia se acostó en el suelo de su departamento cansada y con las interrogantes batiéndose en duelo dentro de su cabeza, fue entonces que reaccionó, que fue partícipe de los pensamientos de Setsuna, ésta era la noche para revivir lo que había sucedido hacía centurias en un reino en decadencia. De un salto se levantó y corrió espantada hasta el teléfono público del recibidor. El plan era el siguiente. Amy, Minako y Makoto custodiarían a la niña que seguramente sería un blanco. Rei y Usagui a Jessica y finalmente Hotaru, Michiru y ella las puertas del tiempo. Michiru y Hotaru no contestaron a su llamada, la interferencia evitó que el comunicador le ayudara en algo. Así que salió disparada directo a las puertas del tiempo.

Había oscuridad, las luces había muerto y un hedor a muerte indescriptible, parecía que el mundo de las tinieblas se había apoderado de aquel marchito lugar. Sonó su comunicador, Jessica había desaparecido y Rei no sabía ya dónde buscarla. Había algo de ilógica en aquellos ataques, no había algún punto o persona en especial. Y el viento se arremolinó en el centro cerrándose las puertas de golpe, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sola y desvalida en las afueras de las puertas. No había nadie, no había ataque tenía que pensar con más lógica y rehacer sus sueños.

- Veamos empezaban así – y trató de rearmarlo como se describe a continuación – Jessseine era princesa de otra galaxia se enamoró de una de las consejeras de Michiru, su planeta fue atacado y ella pidió que su preciosa Jesseine fuera vigilada en esta galaxia. La consejera muere, más tarde Urano es atacada y si no entiendo mal esto...

- No, no fue así – contestó Jessica – Una de las soldado de Neptium estaba enamorada de mi guerrera, Neptium me defendió el día que por accidente, por un error murió mi preciosa guerrera... ella no debía morir era yo la que debía perecer, era a mí a quien buscaban y finalmente esta mujer atacó a Urano porque quería venganza, quería enjuiciarme por un delito que yo no cometí pero debía pagar...

- ¡Michiru!

Ahora era claro, el ataque sería en dos frentes, Michiru y Jessica, ahora Michiru estaba en el concierto sola y sin defensa por eso aquel día ella había terminado herida en las puertas del tiempo, era a ella a la que querían. Tomó la moto y a toda velocidad se dirigió al auditorio donde se daría el concierto.

Y a veces creyéramos que el tiempo no existe, que se trata de algo efímero, tan viajero que se convierte en un fantasma errante hasta que nos topamos con nuestro pasado ¿Qué es un año, un día, un mes en la vida de un ser humano¿Quién puede especificar la reacción que en nosotros ejecuta ese ser llamado tiempo? Nueve... tal vez diez años y no significa nada son solo números cifras oscuras marcadas tal vez en el calendario, escritas por nuestro puño que son solo eso... símbolos. Y un día sin pensarlo mucho nos miramos en el espejo y nos damos cuenta de que somos dueños de ese tiempo, de nuestra propia existencia y aquello que llamamos actos. Jessica era dueña de sus acciones y también dueña de un pasado oscuro en el que cometió muchas equivocaciones, fue prepotente creyó que el mundo estaba destinado a hacerle caravana por el hecho de haber nacido en la cuna de un reinado poderoso y altamente militar, ahora centurias de tiempo distantes¿¿debía seguir pagando el precios de ese error?

&&&&&

Una sola oportunidad. Un día despertar y hallarse en una cama ajena, en el cuerpo de otro con una mejor vida, con la mirada divina de su lado y no luchando contra ella, si un día despertara y se diera cuenta que la corriente del río contra la que remaba había cambiado su curso para hacerle más fácil la existencia. Si por una sola vez tuviera una oportunidad, las cartas a su favor. Un momento quizá en un día quizá en un mes... dos o un año. No quería creer en la suerte, no quería creer que toda su vida ya estaba trazada, porque de ser así para qué luchar por lo que se desea. Su vida... su persona¿Qué era lo que sentía? Y dentro de ella Jessica lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo, por temor, por saber imposibles sus deseos o tal vez solo por el placer de acallar a las voces que siempre la llevaban a la ruina. Fuere lo que fuere debía dejarlo por la paz hoy simplemente era un día más. No, el día de una oportunidad... una nueva oportunidad para cambiar a aquello que llamaba destino.

Caminó entre las asfixiantes tinieblas, el corredor del tiempo se volvía cada vez más siniestro y de colores ámbar que le daban un toque benigno. Una de las puertas se abrió estrepitosamente dejando salir de ellas a la alocadamente marea azul que buscaba un escape a sus desenfrenados deseos de venganza.

- Sherin – masculló Jessica sin aliento

- Mocosa

Sherin estaba a punto de tener entre sus manos a quien tanto había buscado y le parecía irónico que tantos meses atrás tanto tratar de convencer a Sailor Plut y hasta de tener que enviar a su demonios hoy Jessica llegara por sí sola. Sherin se había encargado por meses de manifestar los mismo ataques y eventos que ocurrieran en el Milenio de Plata antes de tomar a Jessica. Antes de completar su venganza. Jessica nada lenta tomó de nuevo aplomo y salió corriendo del corredor del tiempo para hacer realidad la oportunidad que le peleaba al destino. Un duende color verde, de enormes orejas y con dos bolas rojas entre manos apareció al servicio de Sherin quien de inmediato lo lanzó a la persecución de la intrusa.

Era cómico y no le importaba que la gente creyera se trataba de algún evento sino que solo se rieran y nadie le prestar a ayuda, ella Jessica corriendo con un duende detrás que lo único que hacía era graznar y gritar monosílabos mientras hacía malabares con sus dos bolas rojas. Jessica se metió en un callejón sin salida, sacó la mochila que tenía escondida de entre los botes de basura y de la mochila sacó un bat, se colocó en posición en su área de bateo y apenas vio asomarse las puntiagudas orejas del duende le dio un tremendo batazo que lo dejó sin cabeza. Terminando haciéndose ceniza.

Sherin gritó irritada, tomó a Jessica del los cabellos y a puntapié la sacó del callejón que le servía como resguardo. Había perdido tres de sus mas leales demonios, todos bateados por su pequeña presa. Estaba algo ofuscada y hasta había recibido ella misma una ración de aquel ataque de chiquillos, una bomba apestosa le había caído a los pies y ahora no dejaba de oler ese putrefacto aroma a heces sobre su cuerpo. Arrastró a Jessica dos calles mientras ella gritaba y por todos los medios trataba de soltarse de su mano.

&&&&&

Michiru seguía observando al muchacho, estaba segura de que Hotaru debía tener un oscuro motivo para salir con él, sí, sin duda sacaría ventaja de esta cita, pero cómo. El chico era feo, no podía tener mucho dinero, no debía de tener muchos años de ventaja con Hotaru y... Sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas al escuchar el fuerte resonido de lo que parecía un jabalí y efectivamente frente a sus ojos estaba un jabalí de proporciones desorbitantes que mantenía sus ojos rojos fijos en Michiru.

- Retrocedan – masculló Michiru

En ese momento el chico comenzó a convulsionarse , retorciéndose y gritar tanto que Hotaru se arrodillo a su lado asustada, una fuerte masa blanca salió de su boca y de la masa comenzó a salir un cuerpo flaco, debilitante y hasta desconcertante. Tomó poco a poco forma, primero sus piernas, luego poco a poco su tórax hasta formar sus brazos y finalmente la cabeza y aquel ser espectral Michiru lo reconoció de inmediato, lo había visto reflejado en su espejo

- Adolfus – pronunció con horror

- Yeah... Adolfus – dijo con su gruesa voz el espectro tomando a Michiru por la cintura con los hilos de la blanca espuma que se formaban en sus pies. Hotaru se desmayó

Michiru reaccionó a la impresión y de un salto libró los tentáculos de Adolfus, corrió hasta que finalmente se vio segura para transformarse. Gritó evocando a su planeta y lista para acabar con la pesadilla que ahora comenzaba.

Adolfus seguía encima del chico alimentándose de su energía, absorbiendo la de Hotaru y reanimándose para poder entrar en batalla, observó a Michiru venir dispuesta a acabar con él y leyó en su ojos el grito de combate entonces Adolfus gimió contorsionando el cuerpo, de sus extremidades superiores salieron un par de tentáculos que fueron a la caza de Michiru hasta que finalmente la atraparon y comenzaron a apretarla con tal fuerza que hicieron que desmayara.

Sherin se quedó observando el cuerpo de Michiru paseó la vista hasta el cuerpo de Hotaru y terminó por apresar con más fuerza la garganta de Jessica. Haruka corría desesperada en la moto, se echó sobre Sherin logrando hacer que liberara a Jessica, Sherin maldijo a todos y con una mano llamó a otro de sus demonios, un enorme perro negro que se lanzó directo a los neumáticos de vehículo. Haruka giró en el suelo, rodó cerca de medio metro y la moto se quedó encendida con su ruido bajito. El perro se abalanzó sobre ella pero Haruka fue más hábil de un manotazo se liberó de sus colmillos haciendo pronto que el gigante perro volviera lloriqueando al lado de su ama

- Nos volvemos a ver Haruka, Princesa de Urano

- ¿Quién eres?

- La memoria nos falla

- Yo soy Sherin la consejera de Neptium, su prima; tú y yo en el pasado tuvimos un gran lazo de unión fuimos grandes amigas hasta que apareció esta mocosa.

- ¿Qué deseas?

- Justicia... solo eso, ya te llegará tu turno de decidir qué harás tú por ti y por los que amas

Dicho esto levantó un enorme muro invisible que le separaba por metros de Michiru.

&&&&&

Le dolía la cabeza y empezaba entre sueños a escuchar la voz de Haruka llamándole. Finalmente se deshizo de la pesadez y la impresión de estar soñando. Oía toques de guerra disparado por trompetas que parecían estar en su cabeza. Se frotó los ojos para ver a Haruka golpeando el muro invisible que les separaba; trató de rehace los hechos, demasiado tarde hubo dos estallidos en cada lado del muro el primero derrumbó a Haruka y el segundo fue muy cerca de Hotaru quien pronto se vio elevada tres metros del suelo hasta que finalmente apareció Sherin con sus escrutadores ojos observando la escena.

- Sherin – susurró Michiru retrocediendo lentamente

Fue como ver una película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol, la bola de energía comenzó a dar forma a uno y otro músculo del ser que guardaba en su interior

- ¿Crees que puedes deternerlo?

Pero no le hablaba a Michiru sino a Jessica, la tenía sujeta de los cabellos y con furia la golpeó contra el muro invisible. Ahora la justicia se llenaba las manos de sangre inocente y Jessica no dejaba intentar de escapar. Tomó la salida rápida y corrió a lo largo del muro hasta que el humano salido de la bola de energía se apoderó de ella, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta Sherin.

- ¿Qué te propones Sherin? – gritó Michiru

- El Juicio Final – gritaron a un tiempo Jessica y Sherin

- Qué te has creído – gritó Haruka golpeando con un Tierra Tiembla el muro – Nadie hará nada

- No quiero hacer daño a nadie; al fin y al cabo soy una guerrero entrenada para luchar por el amor y la justicia – murmuró Sherin con voz aterciopelada – Ríndete Jesseine

Miles de imágenes corrieron en su cabeza, sueños, escenas nunca vividas, pasado inmemorables y sobre ella tenía aun ser humano llamado Adolfus. Se levantó sin deshacerse de su pesadilla ahora estaba frente a lo que creía una imagen celestial : alas largas, una corona de oro puro detallada con gemas exquisitas coronando ese rostro tierno y finalmente esa mirada fría. Se veía a sí misma transformada en otro ser transformada por la separación forzosa

- El Milenio de Plata...He perdido la cabeza... durante años han impedido que la paz llegue a los planetas exteriores, la justicia la llevamos por vosotros mismos y ahora ese pedazo de espacio que anhela paz grita guerra para dar comienzo a la revolución... al cambio

Despertó Jessica jadeante oía a Sherin nombrarle, hoy a centurias de distancia dejaba de llamarle mocosa engreída para llamarle por su nombre de princesa: Jesseine. Sherin la tomó de los cabellos arrastrándola con ella

- Jamás nos rendiremos – gritó Haruka

- Si esto no se trata de competir... cada uno luchara contra sus propios demonios

Un tremendo Maremoto de Neptuno se ahogó en el cuerpo de Adolfus. Haruka gritó y la oscuridad se apoderó de aquel pedazo de tierra.

&&&&&

Un día, un año, un segundo, un momento solo eso para enfrentar a propios y desconocidos. Silencio. Y aquello que se cree verdad solo pasa a ser parte de la mentira, mientras ésta se vuelve verdad. Un círculo, solo pasiones y ahora de nuevo el silencio. Haruka se quedó parada observando fríamente lo que le rodeaba. El suelo estaba viscoso pisaba con dificultad temiendo resbalar mientras el resto del lugar se veía invadido por la niebla blanca y densa.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en su sueño, la dama vestida de guerrero se aproximaba a ella, era su madre reconocía sus rasgos, su forma imponente y altanera de posarse sobre aquello a lo que ama, sus ojos azules idénticos a los de ella le veía ahora con resentimiento y hasta con odio. Si con los ojos pudiera matar lo hubiera hecho ya un par de veces.

- Te dije que custodiaras a esa niña

- ¿Quién?

Ahora a diferencia de su sueño inicial podía verle a los ojos y sostener la mirada a la amargura y al dolor. No apartó la vista a pesar de sentirse intimada quería desentrañar la verdad escondida en aquella persona a la que en otra vida llamara madre.

- Jesseine y a tu criatura. Hubo un ataque a palacio – sin más apretaba furiosa los puños hasta abofetearla

¿Vivía un sueño? De alguna manera sabía que había perdido la conciencia que debía recuperarla y volver a enfrentarse con Sherin. La espesura de la niebla la perdió de la imagen de su madre llevándola a palacio. Desenvainó su espada esquivando una y otra vez a los soldados con el emblema de neptuno que se lanzaban contra ella tratando de cerrarle el paso. Escuchaba gritos, gritos sordos en una noche sangrienta y agitada corría a las habitaciones del ala derecha con el corazón contrito. Antes de llegar a la habitación de su destino veía esa enorme bola de energía dando forma a un ser humano... dando origen a Adolfus. Entonces veía a Adolfus desenvainando su filosa espada, la paseaba por su lengua y con un gesto desdeñoso le retaba, Haruka seguía observándolo con la mirada fija en su semblante blanco. Hubo dos estridentes ruidos, la niña, porque al final eso era Jesseine una niña, dejó de moverse protegiendo con su cuerpo un pequeño humano, un bebé sumido en lo que parecía un sueño profundo. Haruka reanimó el encuentro, Adolfus le llamó con un ademán de mano y lentamente el choque de espadas se volvía más activo. Era una guerrera y entrenada como tal había en sus movimientos sagacidad y ligereza pronto le hizo una herida a su contrincante en la mano izquierda. La sangre se vertió en tal cantidad que el suelo comenzó a formarse un lago viscoso de un líquido negro. Gritó aterrada, resbalaría y caería frente Adolfus, ello no ocurrió así despertó jadeando en el Autodromo, entre el olor a aceite y los ruidos ensordecedores de los motores.

¿Qué le sucedía? Miró por encima del hombro hacia atrás sin ver a nadie, sin saber si esto era otro sueño o la realidad. La realidad andaba en un cuadro lleno de ficción. Quería gritar, huir y no tener que volver a esas oscuras pesadillas. Se frotó el arco de la nariz, notó que sangraba de la rodilla derecha lugar donde Adolfus había conseguido hacerle un rasguño en el sueño o realidad anterior.

- ¡Tenou! – gritó alguien

&&&&&

- ¿Qué has hecho? – gritó Neptuno desesperada

Haruka estaba hincada con la mirada perdida sin hablar, sin moverse, solo estática

- Si ella se duerme se ve frente a...

- Calla mocosa – Sherin le tapó la boca a Jessica con la mano con enfado – Enfrenta a sus demonios – contestó Sherin

Hotaru desprendió una extraña energía que terminó de rehacer el brillo rojizo que acompañaba ahora a Adolfus. Hubo un grito, un grito silencioso que se escapaba del dominio de Sherin, Jessica se había puesto en posición de combate y de una patada se había liberado de su dominio. Afuera del escudo se escucharon los gritos de las inner invocando sus poderes para penetrar en la dimensión

- Qué pesadas ¿no saben qué es no entrometerse?

- Soy una Sailor Scout...

- Yo también – interrumpió Minako – y atraparé a la llorona

- ¡Sailor Venus!

- ¡Cómo entraron! – Sherin retrocedió al punto de la locura

- Con mucha dificultad – contestó Sailor Moon limpiándose el sudor de la frente

Adolfus brillaba cada vez con más intensidad hasta el punto de ser tan resplandeciente que era imposible mirara su rostro si quedarse a ciegas

- El Juicio Final ha llegado – gimió Adolfus

- ¡Al diablo con ello! – gritó inesperadamente Sailor Júpiter para darle una certera patada en al ingle. Gracias al resplandor que producía había errado el golpe y hecho que terminara en la ingle – Yo tengo una cita

- ¿Y la llorona? – Minako tenía sus pensamientos en un solo objetivo

- ¡Quiere alguien explicarnos qué sucede! – gritó Sailor Marte

Dos bolas enormes de energía surgieron de las manos de Sherin y con tal acierto fueron a dar sobre la poderosa Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Moon. Sailor Marts lanzó su famosa Saeta llameante dando con un tino perfecto sobre Sherin que gimió de inmediato de dolor.

&&&&&

Un remolino de aire frío sacudió a las Sailor ahora sabían que no debían dejarse llevar por la brizna que les llevaría al sueño y entonces entrarían al Juicio Final, el sueño era la forma de inducir a un guerrero a la muerte sin necesidad de fuerza física. Grandes estatuas de tiempos inmemorables se alzaban con poderío mientras los llantos y gemidos sacudían las mentes de las poderosas guerreras. Haruka seguía vagando en una especie de sopor era como si el mundo entero hubiese dejado de existir ante sus ojos. Una terrible impotencia sacudió a Michiru sacó su espejo y comenzó un ataque rápido a la nada deshaciendo las figuras semihumanas que se formaban en la blanca neblina. Entonces se dio cuenta de que soñaba, que sin duda tenía que despertar o terminaría en el Juicio Final.

Sailor Júpiter se rehizo de toda su fuerza y con un solo golpe derrumbó a doce enanos que se lanzaban a la defensa de su ama. La batalla hubiera continuado sin dar a uno u otro bando la victoria tan deseada hasta que del brillo producido por Adolfus y Hotaru apareció la pequeña Christa. Michiru recobró el sentido observando pasmada cómo los ojos de la pequeña se volvían oscuros. Hubo un aroma frío y la neblina le abrió paso a Michiru. Gritó pero Haruka no pudo reaccionar antes de que el suelo se desquebrajara dando paso al frío; las estatuas comenzaron a destruirse al paso de aquel gigante colosal aire frío. Michiru tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el fuerte aire que circulaba destruyéndolo todo

- ¡Haruka! – gritó impotente observando a su amante ser batida mientras seguía en posesión de eso sueños llamados el Juicio Final

- Soy Sherin consejera de la corte de Neptuno y he traído aquí a la Princesa Jesseine – de su mano brotó una extraña energía que poco a poco fue formando una bestia, un canino que arrastró a Jessica hasta la presencia de Sherin – esta mocosa se atrevió a levantarse contra el imperio gobernado por Nuestra siempre bella y generosa Reina Serenity... mató a una de nuestras guerreras y se atrevió a manchar el nombre de aquella que no debe ser mencionada

Michiru se quedó perpleja no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir... debía seguir soñando debía ser así

&&&&&

Las ovaciones del público, aquellas porras mal ejecutadas pero con todo el poder de su voz y su alma expresadas. El tiempo detenido, la gloria apunto de ser alcanzada y un solo lamento emitido en aquel torbellino de sensaciones. El lamento de la derrota, el dolor del fracaso y la angustia de saberse ahí en medio de aquel campo de ensueño sin el poder para llegar a la meta... sin el poder para triunfar. O solo sin el ánimo. Deseando morir, deseando perecer en medio de aquella conmovedora oscuridad que con sangre escribiría su nueva historia. Haruka ya no sabía con certeza si soñaba o vivía si mientras luchaba por vivir no perecía de igual forma. Trató de rehacer su pasado de ver entre sombras lo que escondía la verdad y si las mentiras eran solo ello o una verdad dibujada. Entonces recordó esto:

Suspirar para emitir un grito, invocar a un dios de cualquier religión para que el suplicio terminara pero no sería así. Entre tres chicas tenían tendida a Jeseine en el suelo pateándola sin piedad y la única razón para hacerlo era por sus modos raros de ser, su frivolidad y hasta su narcisismo. Al ver aquella escena entonces Haruka recordó la razón por la que se alejó de Sherin, el día menos pensado aparecía su instinto dispuesto a masacrar a golpes todo aquello que no coexistía de igual forma que el resto de Milenio lo hacía, Sherin no respetaba, no le gustaba las diferencias y en su loca cabecita no cabía la idea de que las diferencias hacían naciones. Recordaba el nombre de aquella guerrero, de la manzana de la discordia. Había sido la más estrecha amistad que Michiru hubiera tenido, se llamaba Sayra un nombre que no debía ser pronunciado, no ante la presencia de Sherin, la que no se puede llamar, así lo decidió Sherin y así se pactó en su entierro¿Explicación? Ninguna, simplemente que la forma de su muerte había algo de inexplicable y algo de traición que a Sherin había enfurecido. Sayra había muerto defendiendo lo que ella creía, defendiendo la libertad de ser como somos y de existir regidos por lo que pensamos, creemos y amamos, esa era la vital diferencia entre Sayra y Sherinn, Sherin nunca entendería a Jesseine como Jesseine no la entendería a ella pero por lo menos, Jesseine, trataba de vivir a su lado, trataba de hallar la forma de coexistir en el mismo medio mientras Sherin buscaba la forma de aniquilarla aquello que resultaba impropio en un reino regido por la perfección de un solo pensamiento... de un solo resplandor: El cristal de Plata.

Jesseine cometió el error, quiso cambiar al mundo ser la iniciadora de una mágica revolución sin armas, crear esa perfección bajo lo que ella creía verídico sin darse cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en lo que tanto odiaba fue entonces que los planetas exteriores se alejaron del los interiores, ya no compaginaban y dentro de sus naciones se sacudía la pobreza, el hambre y la guerra. El Milenio tuvo miedo, miedo de que aquel mundo que ahora se sacudía y se tornaba hostil pisara su terrenos y se apoderada de su paz, entonces la Reina encargó a Sherin la vigilancia de las fronteras, exterminar a aquel que llamaba a la libertad y sobre todo hallar la forma de volver a reunir a los planetas exteriores que se hallaban en decadencia. El resultado: Sherin invocó a un vasallo que trabajaba para las fuerzas oscuras que combatiría bajo los mismos legados que Jesseine: Adolfus.

Adolfus había sido un enemigo oscuro y tenebroso, un hombre del que pocas mujeres no lograban sucumbir por su encanto digno de un príncipe, él en un principio había estado destinado a regir el planeta del que era princesa Jesseine, solo que a última hora la madre de Jesseine canceló el pacto porque encontraba al hombre indigno de su hija. Adolfus secretamente apoyó a los rebeldes que se habían infiltrado en el reino donde era princesa Jesseine y cuando ésta escapo al Milenio, él simplemente esperó la oportunidad para aniquilar a aquella niña que significaba el peligro para la creación de su nuevo imperio.

Tontamente Sherín creyó en Adolfus y hasta la fecha lo seguía ciegamente.

Camina distante perdida entre la espesura de la noche, ha perdido el rumbo, has tratado en vano de cambiar la vida y ahora se topa con ese muro enorme incapaz de ser atravesado. No tenía mucha gente a quien recurrir su vida estaba dispersa y lo único que mantenía amando era Michiru. Mirar atrás ya no es posible mirar a delante y por un momento ver la oportunidad, por un momento saber que el curso podría variar ¿Tomaría el reto? Levantó su transformador ahora ella sabía cual era su verdad ahora llamaría a sus propios demonios que debía enfrentar para hacerlos sus aliados para con ellos dejar de pelear y así poder confrontar los demonios externos ¿Quién era su peor enemigo? Ella misma. Mira al cielo se ha cubierto por una gruesa nube negra, ahora llueve y el cielo retumba, vertiendo el llanto que ha mantenido a raya y ella hace lo mismo llora por su error, reconoce que se siente sola, tan vacía que no logra entender lo que viene y no logra aclarar lo que se ha ido. Sube al auto, no es la velocidad lo que teme sino tomar riesgos, ser ella misma de nuevo, arranca y al momento ve un espejo en el que se refleja; el reflejo sale y le muestra el camino, le muestra lo que el poder de Urano puede lograr. Ya no hay miedo, ya no hay sufrimiento solo ese dormir profundo, solo la calma que ha buscado, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar hasta que reacciona antes que la espesa niebla blanca se apodere de su cuerpo, corre y corre y sin parar escucha que alguien la llama y al voltear se encuentra de nuevo con Michiru, la ama, la adora y podría quedarse así toda la vida, contemplándola.

&&&&&

Oye voces lejanas oye un aullido y más gritos tan irreales que aún le parece seguir soñando.

La vida gira, y en sus largos caminos nos encontramos frente a retos que jamás imaginamos, obstáculos que logran medir el doble de nuestro tamaño y a veces en nuestra cabeza suena esa vocecitas un tanto molesta y ecuánime que nos dice es imposible saltar tal obstáculo... pero qué sucede cuando esa misma voz se vuelve humano y proviene de alguien a quien queremos o respetamos. No ella debía escuchar su corazón todos en esa loca batalla debía escuchar al corazón porque era ello lo que les daría la luz que ocupaban en aquella ceguera. Oyó gritar a Sydney, oyó un loco vibrar que estaba poniéndola de mal humor y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró el rostro de Sydney que intentaba por todo los medios volverla en sí

- Que sucedió – reaccionó Haruka

- Te desmayaste o algo así

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a pelear por lo que es mío, viene a pelear por Jessi, no tendré superpoderes, es mas ni siquiera condición física pero tengo algo que me impulsa... corazón

- Esto no es para ti... debes irte

- No y no me convencerás, yo sé hasta donde pueden mis fuerzas llegar y sé que puedo salvar a Jessi... el amor puede lograr sueños imposibles, nunca puedes saber hasta donde puede un ser humano llegar porque su poder radica en la fuerza de su alma... de su corazón...No voy a cometer el mismo error que ustede, no voy a permitir que las heridas me hagan desfallecer,¿cuánto tiempo voy a esperar?

Y ese fuego interior que ella misma había experimentado hoy lo veía reflejado en los ojos de Sydney dispuesta a todo apartando el miedo a sufrir...a morir...a vivir...

Jessica gritó. Un gritó silencioso que sacudió las finas fibras de pasiones en las personas que se encontraban en esa batalla. Despertó jadeante reconociendo a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí, enfrente encontró a su propio yo, que con odio le miraba que con su ojos llenos de miedo y soberbia le pedían cuentas. Sí, ahora sabía que su peor enemigo era uno mismo y que por meses había mantenido una lucha cruenta con ella misma con ese enemigo silencioso, extendió la mano comprendiendo que sin amor no había nada, había olvidado cómo amar. Había a prendido a odiar. Extendió la mano hasta tocar el reflejo y finalmente se decidió a darle la mano a hacer las paces.

&&&&&

Todas le miraban. Podían tenerlo todo, podía ser dueña de una empresa podía tener un auto a la puerta pero sin amor no se puede existir, sin amor el viaje largo de la vida se convertía en una pesadilla... de nada servía cumplir sus sueños sin sentir amor, sin tener pasión, no se podía ser feliz. Meneó la cabeza y se puso en pie dispuesta a llamar a su grito de guerra, esta vez ese grito llevaba algo especial una chispa nueva de bienestar y sabiduría. Fue entonces que Adolfus tomó su forma humana, ya no era más una energía luminosa

- Es hora del Juicio Final

Y Jessica volvió a caer dormida dominada de nuevo por sus propios demonios. Michiru la llamó, la agitó desesperadamente esperando que despertara, que saliera del trance como la vez anterior solo que no contaba con que Sherin no quería que volviera a despertar.

Sherin arrastra a Jessica de los cabellos, por fin la verdad se ha revelado ante sus ojos verdes la condena ya no importa es inocente pero el juez y verdugo ya ha dictado la sentencia antes de conocer las pruebas. Llora en silencio, llora por la pérdida de aquella a quien amó y a quién ahora perderá. Llora por su soledad y llora por aquellos que pronto serán juzgados como ella lo es ahora.

&&&&&

"Recuerdos que vuelan en mi cabeza, recorriendo miles de distancias hasta verme en aquella plaza con la edad de cuatro años persiguiendo palomas. Estamos aquí, doce años después con el viento en contra, ya no controlo ahora mis pensamientos, y aquellas ideas quiméricas se apoderan de mi cabeza. Es un compromiso crear un mejor destino. Algunas veces oigo voces llamándome, guiándome por un camino distinto al que tu me has enseñado. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de sentirme sola aún cuando tú estas conmigo. Jueces y verdugos dando su veredicto, percatándome solo de sus sombras sus voces son ajenas y hasta mágicas a mi percepción. ¿Logras entenderme? Ya no puedo detenerme mi historia toma su curso y yo solo puedo quedarme yendo con la corriente...

- El homicidio surge de la intensidad de los deseos de muerte que coexisten con nuestras emociones al servicio de la vida, del mismo modo que el amor y el odio conviene de nosotros

Y grito y suplico yo la amaba yo la deseaba y solo quería que regresara a mi lado, Ángel a demonio tan solo pretendía prevalecer ante la crueldad de la vida misma y mis gritos se ahogan en mis cavilaciones ahora no puedo moverme respiro por obligación y no me inmuta ni tu mirar... libérame de esta tortura... libérame de mi misma

- El homicidio, a pesar de nuestra resistencia a admitirlo, es parte de nuestra humanidad y tiene su raíz en emociones humanas. Es este aspecto frágil y cruel de nuestra conducta el que hace a muchos de nosotros más capaces de matar de lo que imaginamos.

El suplicio continua mientras tu me tomas de la mano, pero yo ya no siento nada, "Afectividad plana" como aquellos seres ajenos a mi han llamado, quiero escapar quiero que sepas cuanto te amo... yo no he asesinado...

- Existen tres elementos psicológicos principales entrelazados capaces de inclinar nuestra mente al homicidio: Frustración, temor y depresión. Pero la formación de un asesino es más complicada que la simple interacción de estos tres factores

... Solo me defendí, solo opté por sobrevivir... sobrevivir cuando deseaba morir. Y puedes preguntarme un por qué y puedes decirme que soy culpable pasar horas frente a mi sin que yo me atreva si quiera a abrir la boca... Muéstrame la salida de este lugar enclaustrada como estoy jamás podré decirle al mundo lo que siento y pienso. Dime que me amas dime que de verdad confías en aquello que te digo"

Sydney se adelanta a Jessica para defender lo que ama

- Nadie puede ver en mi más que esa delicadeza e inocencia que me resguarda, ya no soy una niña. Viajo por países, vivo la vida al día y pareciera que soy feliz con ello, no puedo más que luchar por mi vida, por hacerla perfecta y vivirla intensamente. No importan los años de distancia, no importa los sucesos pasados o venideros, nos une la sangre... y en el fondo deseo que cada uno se de cuenta que no existe la soledad, sino que cada uno se va forjando su bienestar... y deseo despertar y encontrarte a mi lado como cada mañana lo hago, yo no se si esto es amor, yo no sé si esto es pasión, solo se que debo confesar que ya no hay marcha atrás. Arremetiendo o dañando no lograremos nuestra libertad, el calor de nuestros cuerpos ahogará las heridas producidas por las batallas perdidas y una cálida caricia terminará por darnos el dulce sabor de las victorias ganadas. Libertad y amor, pensamiento, razón y perfección de eso me lleno yo y a mis quince años soy incoherente aún soy una niña solitaria que no logra penetrar en tu corazón. Solo una oportunidad y tal vez podamos darnos la libertad que tanto ambas deseamos.

Pero el silencio en Jessica continúa está dentro de su trance sin alejar a ese ser que fuere a ese que existió hace milenios y que no vale la pena. Jessica cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por su ser no importa que Sydney peleé por ella no importa ya nada cuando sabe que el silencio es lo único que le espera como veredicto.

&&&&&

Sailor Moon ya no esperará a que se rompa el escudo, se une con el resto de Sailor para realizar la teletransportación y es entonces que aparece de las tinieblas Jack rompiendo el escudo dispuesto a romper los tentáculos que unen a Christa con Adolfus, Jack toma la fomar de un lobo de cuatro veces el tamaño normal se tiñe su pelo de azul blancoso y se lanza sobre Adolfus tomándolo del tobillo Jessica está en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia.

Jessica lo sabe la historia se repite Adolfus ha llegado a la habitación del último de la dinastía Urano, ahora desenvaina la espada dispuesto a exterminar a aquel que le hace sombra para convertirse en el emperador de los planetas exteriores. Jessica oye las voces en su cabeza sacudiéndola, voces que viene de su propia creación y entonces oye a Sydney oye a la propia Michiru es hora de cambiar la historia, se levanta del suelo y corre hasta Adolfus. Toma la espada del suelo y sin preparación previa se lanza a un combate donde sabe debe morir.

La espada a entrado en carne a traspasado a Jessica y un mar de sangre a brotado sin dar cabida a los ojos de Adolfus, en la historia original Jessica no era capaz de pelear por alguien que no fuera ella misma y ahora ha dado su vida por una criaturita que amaba, que siempre amó.

- La historia cambia – comenta Michiru y aprovechando el asombro de Adolfus lo patea fuertemente en el abdomen y éste cae, su espada rueda hasta las manos de Sydney y de un tajón corta los tentáculos.

Adolfus se revuelca en el suelo pierde poder pero no cede. Sailor Moon está paralizada frente a él y es entonces que Sailor Jupiter ve que los tentáculos van directo a Sailor Moon y se apresura a quitarla de ahí. Amy invoca las aguas lanzando su ataque sobre un cansado Adolfus.

Sherin toma a Michriu de una muñeca pero Jack no ha olvidado que a pesar de no ser de la descendencia del planeta Urano es su amiga, su amada Michiru y pronto muerde la mano de Sherin. Jack ha sido creado para defender aquella sangre que le dio vida... la dinastía Urano Una nube opaca se desliza sobre el campo de batalla y de las sombras aparece Sailor Plut con su traje rasgado para murmurar:

- Grito Mortal

El tiempo se detiene los combatientes han cesado solo para mirar la omnipotencia de la dama del tiempo que con un solo murmullo da fin a lo iniciado en sus Puertas del Tiempo. Sherin cae de rodillas, Adolfus ha vuelto a hacer solo una masa de energía abandonando el cuerpo del muchacho que había tomado, ahora está sola y todas las Sailor atentas para en cualquier movimiento saltar sobre ella.

- Nunca quise que Sayra muriera... yo la amaba – explica jessica

- ¡Yo la amé! Tú me la robaste

- No, ella decidió amar a Jessi y en el corazón no se puede mandar – contesta Sydney aún sosteniendo en su mano el último recuerdo de aquel imperio: una esclava dorada.

- Es hora de que vuelvas a tu tiempo y espacio – murmura la dama del tiempo

- Me has traicionado Sailor Plus

- Solo he hecho mi trabajo, te entregué a la niña, te entregué a la princesa Jesseine como prometí...

- Por favor escucha a tu corazón que lucha por enseñarte que todas somos Sailor y tenemos que estar unidas – Sailor moon masculla con el corazón puesto en las palabras dispuesta a lograr que Sherin termine con la pesadilla

La energía de Christa está escapando y logra hacer temblar el suelo, se abre uno de los corredores del tiempo y Sailor Plut le pide a Sherin se prepare para volver a su tiempo y espacio deben olvidar, debe acabar los sueños y pesadillas de un pasado que no conocieron de un mundo en que no vivieron y si lo hicieron no fueron en las mismas circunstancias que el ahora, Sherin debe dormir, Jessica volver a sus recuerdos de un mundo real.

La luz que envolvía a Guerrero Plutón se hizo más densa y la conocida figura de la Outer Senshi desapareció. Urano y Neptuno se miraron mientras Sailor Moon se llenaba de la energía de los presentes

- Esto es el fin – masculló Jessica apretando la herida que no dejaba de emanar sangre

La joven de cabello aguamarina levantó la vista a su vez hacia su alta compañera y asintió con la cabeza. Dejaron de mirarse al notar que la energía de Christa se hacía menor y desaparecía. Miraron a su compañera y ésta sonrió ligeramente.

Sailor Moon se colocó frente al Corredor del Tiempo que había abierto Plut. Levantó el Cetro Lunar y comenzó a invocar de nuevo la energía que acabaría con el cambio de dimensiones y terminarían por dar paz. Haruka y Michiru dieron unos pasos atrás, de esas sombras que salieron del Corredor observaron una figura conocida una sombra perfectamente delineada: Sayra. Jessica gritó y trató de correr hasta pasar el corredor pero Sydney la detuvo

- Vamos es Sayra – pronuncio Sherin con una media sonrisa, ahí estaba la trampa, se iría pero no con las manos vacías, se llevaría consigo a la princesa Jesseine.

- Sayra – gritaba Jessica sin poder contenerse – Sayra – la invocaba como un amante perdido

La joven de cabello aguamarina dirigió sus profundos ojos azules hacia su pareja. La joven rubia corrió a detener a Jessica, pero fue demasiado tarde se había zafado de Sydney y al entrar en el corredor hubo una tremenda explosión

Michiru cerró con fuerza los ojos y notó que el abrazo de Haruka la estrechaba. La rubia guerrero de Urano se agarraba con fuerza de su compañera, un aire se arremolinaba empujando a todo en contra del corredor y atrayendo hacia él a lo que estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Los árboles fueron levantados del suelo, el suelo retumbaba y se sacudía convulsionándose por la enorme cantidad de energía que se acumulaba y finalmente Haruka se soltó de Michiru para ser arrastrada al hoyo negro. Hasta que logró sujetarse de un árbol.

Sydney gritó llamando a Jessica estaba a unos pasos de Sayra, Jessica extendió la mano para tomar la de su antigua amante y al escuchar a Sydney comprendió que no era otra cosa mas que una ilusión, como muchas que vivía en esta vida y tendría que olvidar. No, aprender a vivir con ellas, tomó aire y se volteó para tomar la mano de Sydney quería vivir, quería luchar por ese amor secreto que una nueva vida le aguardaba. Sailor Marts invocó a las fuerzas de su planeta corrió lo más cerca del hoyo negro y con su saeta llameante logró cerrar el agujero. Michiru tomó la mano de la niña y con la energía que le absorbió gritó

- Maremoto de neptuno – y el as de luz desapareció llevándose consigo a todo aquello que no pertenecía a este mundo y tiempo.

**FIN DEL VIGÉSIMO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**... _CONTINUARÁ_

**Notas:**

El final no queda aquí, esperen el final en el epílogo... Viernes 29 de Febrero **GRAN FINAL**


	23. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Jessica yacía en el regazo de Michiru perdiendo sangre. Amy estaba sosteniendo su computadora revisando que no hubiera quedado algún resto del túnel que se había abierto. Rei se mantenía aún en posición final de su ataque con Makoto y Minako en guardia. Jack estaba a pocos centímetros de Christa olfateando el viento cuando empezaron a deslizarse los primeros copos de nieve

- La primera nevada – dijo Sailor Moon emocionada

La nieve seguía cayendo en el silencio de una batalla ganada. Michiru levantó una mano para atrapar los pequeños copos que caía del cielo. Con la otra retiró los cabellos que se teñían de sangre de la herida de la cabeza de Jessica

- Esta nevando – masculló con un hilo de voz Jessica cansada de su larga agonía

- Si, tu primera navidad... tu primera nevada

- Y mi primer acierto – sonrió a medias

- Siento lo que ha sucedido – masculló Haruka observando lo que quedaba en pie de la larga batalla

- No tienes por qué disculparte

- ¿Cómo sigues Jessi?

- Creo que bien

- Volviste en sí y eso es suficiente para mí – dice Michiru abrazándola con fuerza – ¿Ya llamaste a la ambulancia Haruka?

- Sí, solo que es difícil explicar por teléfono lo que ha sucedido

Haruka se hincó para tomar de la mano a Michiru y besó la mejilla de la joven como último gesto de disculpa. Tomó su moto se entretuvo hablando con las inners y con Sydney mientras la nieve seguía cayendo y con la vista la seguía Michiru hasta que oyó toser a Jessica

- ¿Aún la amas?

- Esa es una pregunta difícil

- No la dejes ir

- Ahora solo quiero estar contigo... Te quiero... te amo – besó la frente de la muchachita.

Pero Jessica sabía que aquel amor era un amor distinto al que Michiru creía tener por Jessica.

&&&&&

El hospital le deprimía sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y tenía la vaga impresión de desfallecer en el momento menos esperado. Volteó la vista a la puerta cuando oyó que llamaban, un enorme ramo de rosas apareció en la entrada y detrás del ramo de rosas Clift con su boba sonrisa irritándole pero esta vez solo por costumbre más que por verdad. Se sentó en la cama y lo observó con extrañeza

- ¿Cómo estás Jessi?

- Bien hasta que llegaste – sonrió

- Te traje algo – dijo sacando de su chamarra una mini botellita de tequila – es para el susto... A que soy genial

- A que eres un presumido

- ¿Y que dicen los doctores? – preguntó entregándole discretamente la botellita que Jessica ponía bajo la almohada

- Es anemia me recuperaré pronto

- No hay como comer bien... Syd te envía saludos, no la han dejado pasar a verte, es muy niña

- Entiendo... Tú eres un niño grandote

Clift sonrió. La puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a Michiru se veía tranquila y más contenta se puso al ver a Jessica y a Clift platicando uno sentado cerca del otro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien. Lista para irme

- Mañana

- Si hombre – dijo Clift con su gracia habitual – Hoy no es día de soltar a la gorila

- Gorila tu abuelita so cabeza dura

Y volvían a reñir tal parecía que estaban condenados a pelear hasta el término de los tiempos. Michiru la sujetó de los brazos impidiendo que lanzara el ramo de rosas a la cabeza del chico acarició su cabello y ya que Clift estuvo afuera sano y salvo volvió a soltarla

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No nada

Michiru acarició los cabellos rebeldes de la chica y pasó levemente la mano por la frente hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz que cubría parte de su cabello y era el único recuerdo que le quedaba a Jessica de Sherin.

&&&&&

"Sé que todo lo que fue el viento hoy se la lleva, y podrá pasar una eternidad sin que pueda olvidar este amor, esta sensación tan especial. Te dejé ir, no tuve el valor para luchar y ahora me ahogo en mi miserable cobardía. No volverás y ya nada puedo hacer, fui muy tonta..."

- ¿Te marchas? – aquellas palabras parecían tan irreales para Haruka

- Si... Laura y yo nos dedicaremos al diseño gráfico en Alemania, tiene muchos contactos y ya propuestas de contratos en Berlín

- ¿Y tu vida¿Tu carrera?

- No me afectará...venderé mi auto y el de Setsuna, los cuadros que tengo en casa y otras chucherías...

- No puedes venderlos... significan mucho para nosotros... para ti

- Ya no – sonrió con melancolía, aquel romance quedaba sepultado. Al final era lo mejor para ambas, se habían hecho mucho daño, se había vuelto un romance rutinario y forzado...

La historia ya tenía su final, distante la una y la otra ya no había nada que hacer aquel bello romance a pesar de no quererlo creer se había desvanecido. Se descuidó el amor, se olvidó cuánto se amaba y que día con día se necesitaba fomentar...

- ¡Te compro los cuadros!

- No... te los regalo tómalos como un obsequio de despedida

¿Despedida? No, ella no quería que eso fuera el adiós, Michiru estaba poniendo tierra de por medio y ella no lo quería. Pedía otra oportunidad... Intentarlo de nuevo, pero aesta vez ya no había más que decirse... solo el adiós

- ¿Dejarás la música?

Por qué simplemente no le decía que no quería que se marchara

- No... solo que Demian y yo necesitamos aclarar nuestras vidas antes de continuar ofreciendo música al mundo

Que algo se le viniera a la mente o terminaría aquí su drástica situación

- ¿Y Hotaru?

- Ella irá a vivir con su padre a menos que tú le hagas una oferta mejor y se vaya a vivir contigo

Haruka esbozó una media sonrisa, lo menos que quería era a Hotaru poniendo de cabeza ya su desastrosa vida

- No te vayas

- Ya no me necesita nadie aquí... Jessica y Sydney volverán a Miami y yo ya no tengo empleo es una buena proposición la de Laura.

Michiru subió a su auto con los pensamientos más tambaleantes de lo que esperó, por un momento creyó que Haruka se atrevería a decirle que aún la amaba pero no fue así solo siguió un silencio embriagador que terminó con un simple beso de adiós.

Michiru tenía miedo de mirar a tras de observar por última vez a Haruka y arrepentirse de su decisión.

Ya no habría más mañanas a su lado, la guerra había terminado, ya no habría secuencias donde ella estuviera, no hay ya ningún lazo entre ellas solo la soledad que en sus corazones quedaba ¿El amor se acabó? Y Michiru prefería no pensarlo, después de todo había logrado vencer a Sherin gracias a la latente amistad que mantenían Jessica, Sydney y Christa, esa batalla había sido por ellas, para ellas, un triunfo que nadie jamás les arrebataría. Si miraba a tras miraría su pasado. Escenas vinieron a su cabeza: la primera vez que vio a Haruka, la primera vez que se atrevió a hablarle al ser presentada por Erza Grey y venían más hasta llegar a ese delicioso primer beso, volvió a sentir en su estómago esa hormigueante sensación sentirse desfallecer de pasión en los brazos de la joven muchacha.

Puso el auto en marcha lentamente veía por el retrovisor a Haruka quedarse atrás.

"Me miro al espejo retrovisor, veo tu rostro detenido en el tiempo, esperando tal vez porque el dilema termine he empacado todo aquello que quiero llevar del pasado y regalado todo aquello que quiero olvidar, estoy dispuesta a rehacer mi vida, no será fácil reiniciar pero no puedo seguir así. Escapar viene y va así sin saber cómo la vida marchará mejor cuando nos hemos dicho adiós. No puedo escapar, no puedo mentir jamás convenceré a mi razón de que esto es lo mejor. ..."

"No lucharé más, no dimito solo admito que mis emociones se apoderan de mis razones, olvidé sembrar ese sentimiento, olvidé no quedarme parada esperando que el amor perdurada por arte de magia. No te detendré..."

La joven rubia le guiñó un ojo y le gritó a todo pulmón

- ¡¡¡Te irá bien!!!

Tenía el mundo a su pies, ya no había nada que la detuviera y ahora volvía a recordar su cruel separación, a recordar la batalla con Sherin y los demonios propios que había que enfrentar, el reto estaba allí, solo era para quienes quisieran tomarlo y los enemigos solo era uno mismo... era su propio yo el que se sacudía y se negaba a humillarse reconociendo que necesitaba a Haruka, necesitaba de un fuerte abrazo y... echó un último vistazo atrás antes de decidirse a bajar del vehículo y correr a los brazos de Haruka.

"...Que tu vida marche mejor de verdad eso espero, que algún día podamos volver a ser felices también lo deseo. Se que lo conseguirás"

&&&&&

Sydney contempló el firmamento con su dulce sabor a noche, la nieve daba un encantador cuadro a aquella desolada mansión que le había servido por hogar durante meses, ya no le parecía tan tétrica hasta diría que un aire de felicidad le habían logrado impregnar. Observó el jardín que le sirviera de juego, recordó aquellos días felices en que correteando con Jessica y con Christa pasando horas tan agradables que se volvían en su memoria imborrables. No sabía que le depararía Miami, ni que nuevas cosas encontraría en su regreso a la escuela. Se recargó en la jardinera pensando si Sherin volvería a aparecer. Jessica tenía algunas lagunas mentales que por el bien de ella y de el resto era preferible que siguiera así. Luna les había explicado que Sherin se había proyectado desde su tiempo en este mundo para vengar con la sangre de la reencarnación de Jesseine la muerte de Sayra pero esa proyección no volvería a repetirse si el corredor seguía sellado como lo habían dejado al volverse un hoyo negro.

Jessica echó la cabeza hacia atrás evocando un viejo recuerdo, se balanceó en la jardinera con su violín en la mano derecha y entonces sonrió pensando que quedaban varias incógnitas volando en su mente y en la de su compañera. Ahora ya no había miedo ni soledad, existía un vació de recuerdos y una confusión en su historia pero Sydney estaba allí para ayudarle a encaminar su vida sin ataduras en un pasado que ni siquiera vivió en esta vida. Ahora su poder había desaparecido, ahora volvía a ser una muchacha normal... le dolía, quería ser especial

- Para mí eres especial – le abrazó Sydney

- Para mí también lo eres – le besó en la frente

- Crees que debamos decirle – retiró unos mechones de la pequeña cicatriz que esta confrontación le había dejado – digo, lo de Christa

- No... déjalo ellas solas lo averiguarán

- ¿Y que pasará con Christa?

- Volverá a donde vino... solo estaba aquí para mostrarnos la verdad, sin amor no hay vida

- Sin pasiones no se existe... no te vayas de mi lado. Ich liebe Dich [Te amo

- Y yo a ti

Jessica ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, rozó con un beso la mejilla de Sydney se deslizó lenta y peligrosamente hasta rozar sus labios. Fue una chispa fugaz, un deseo vehemente que estaba ya grabado en sus memorias, entonces rozó los labios de su compañera saboreando dulcemente lo que sería un beso robado. Jessica se separó lentamente mientras Sydney permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Se lamió el labio superior y Jessica se mordió el labio inferior para terminar riendo juguetonamente, tan juguetonamente como Sydney la había conocido.

"Ábreme los ojos, mírame y dime ¿he errado el camino¿O solo he encontrado la forma perfecta del amor? Ya nada podrá detenerme. Tú y yo aquí en medio de la noche para hacer una promesa que perdure, un compromiso, seremos honestas y podremos a las estrellas de testigos. Cierro los ojos y veo tus ojos diciéndome cuanto me amas; No, no puedo detenerlo, he perdido por ti la razón. Soy solo emociones en este dilema de existencia y hoy perdura eso que llamamos amor y los científicos conocen como química interior. Eres mi ángel guardián, siempre juntas y apresar de distancias sabernos unidas por un mismo sueño, no, no puedo abandonarte, no puedo negar ya lo que siento ahora que lo he descubierto.

Algunas veces. Algunos días los trastes sucios en el fregadero y tal vez hasta en la mesa, otras tantas no verás ni que existen. Algunas veces estaremos en serios problemas, algunas veces me abrirás los ojos a ese mundo perfecto y otras tantas no sabré ni como manejar mi vida y mucho menos cómo hacerte feliz cuando ni yo misma lo soy. Algunas veces lloverá y el cielo será tan oscuro que apagará la pasión entre nosotras pero otras tantas habrá sol tendremos buenos días en el que resto del mundo no nos intimidará, algunas veces prometo enfadarme y otras tantas con todo mi esfuerzo luchar. Algunos días necesitaré de ti y otros tantos estaré ahí para ti... te enloqueceré. Algunas veces las promesas sobrarán otras veces se convertirán en realidad. Algunas veces podremos volar a esos lugares tan grandiosos que solo nuestra imaginación podrá dibujar. No se trata de un contrato ni mucho menos de una mutua ayuda o un plan maquiavélico de contener las pasiones se trata de un plan de amor, de un compromiso para que ese oscuro ser perdure entre nosotras que nos costará tal vez muchos dolores de cabeza, modificar alguna costumbre y hasta tal vez acostumbrarnos a lo oscuro de nuestra manera separada de entender la vida pero que sé que vale la pena. No prometo días felices, ni prometo días perfectos no prometo no equivocarme porque soy real un ser humano y como tal imperfecto. Prometo poner mi empeño entero en aprender la forma correcta de amar prometo animarte y darte la seguridad de mi honestidad. Paciencia será algo que necesitaremos, somos tan complejos... algunas veces pelearemos y solo para siempre en mi corazón te llevaré"

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

**NOTAS**

Hola éste es el final de Ocaso de Un Amor, así que veamos comentarios finales sobre la historia: Michiru se va a Alemania y Haruka se queda en Tokio, Sherine era un ente que se escapó a las puertas del tiempo, lo que vivieron en el pasado despertó por culpa de ella, así que eso también trajo a la pequeña niña que estaba siempre con Jessica. Jessi sí es de este tiempo así que se queda con Sydney a vivir.

Esperen pronto la segunda parte Ocaso II: El amanecer que va a partir dos años después de este final así que no se pierdan cómo surgió la enemistad entre Sherine y Jessica, qué sucede con las vidas de Haruka y Michiru después de su separación y si existen segundas oportunidades

Muchas gracias a todos por seguirnos en esta historia de amor y desamor. A los que se animaron y dejaron su review doble gracias por tomarse un momento para escribirnos, y bueno este fue mi primer fic, tiene mucho valor sentimental así que seguro ya muchos lo conocían. Sólo me resta pedirles sus opiniones sobre el final

Hasta la próxima aventura :)

**Una idea de ABC Corporation**


End file.
